Entre dos mundos III: el prisionero de Azkabán
by BlueMeanie76
Summary: Severus y Maeve vuelven a estar juntos. Una bestia peligrosa como él y una experta en fieras como ella parecen, a priori, la pareja perfecta. ¿Lo serán también cuando se enfrenten de improviso a su primera crisis? Remus Lupin ha vuelto a Hogwarts, chicos
1. Instinto

Nota de la Autora: ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Me habíais echado de menos? Espero que así sea y que leyendo esta actualización penséis "¡oh, qué estupendo, la tercera parte!" en lugar de "¡oh, la pesada de Blumeanie ha vuelto, huyamos!". Yo confieso que sí os he echado de menos a todos vosotros, los que bien dando la cara o bien de forma anónima me habéis estado acompañando en las dos partes anteriores. Lamento que mis circunstancias personales me hayan tenido demasiado atareada estas semanas y espero que en lo sucesivo se porten bien y me dejen seguir siendo regular a la hora de publicar.

Y antes que nada, quiero hacer una serie de aclaraciones.

I. Como dichas circunstancias personales van a mantenerse en el tiempo, es fácil que mi ritmo de escritura decaiga. Y como odio a la gente que deja historias colgadas, estoy dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de no hacer lo mismo. Así que, de ahora en adelante, sólo empezaré a publicar un fic si está lo bastante adelantado como para garantizar que voy a terminarlo. Puede que esto haga que tengáis que esperar más entre parte y parte, o entre capítulo y capítulo, pero tiene la ventaja de que cada vez que empecéis una parte de la historia tendréis la certeza de que el final está ya escrito (o casi) y no os dejaré con las ganas. Además, para compensar, ya veréis que se me ha ido la pinza del todo y que los capítulos van a ser largos de narices.

II. Respecto a esta parte, una advertencia concreta. "El prisionero de Azkabán", sobre todo en lo que a Severus respecta, es un libro que habla mucho del peso del pasado en el hecho de que las personas sean como son. Por eso me pareció buena idea ahondar en ese pasado y convertirlo en el hilo conductor de este tercer fic. Cada capítulo empezará con un flashback, a modo de mini-relato independiente, en el que contaré algo de esas historias pasadas, acerca de Severus, de Maeve y de otros personajes. Si lo he hecho bien, eso nos ayudará a entenderlos mejor y a enriquecer la trama. Si no lo he hecho bien... Bueno, por lo menos yo me he dicertido. Y ya sabéis que estoy abierta a que me lo comentéis cuando queráis XD.

III. Otra advertencia. A partir de esta parte, Severus y Maeve vuelven a ser pareja (esto no debería ser un spoiler para nadie, y si lo es, le estará bien por meterse a leer algo que ya tiene dos partes anteriores XD). Una pareja que intenta consolidar su amor en medio de un entorno cuando menos complicado, lo que iré explorando a mi ritmo (o sea, despacio, como ya sabéis y habéis sufrido en los dos fics anteriores). Por otra parte las parejas, incluso las que lo son en la clandestinidad, tienen relaciones sexuales. Este es un hecho universalmente reconocido (salvo excepciones rarunas en las que no voy a ahondar). Así que en este fic y en los siguientes habrá sexo. No a intervalos regulares y no siempre con el mismo grado de explicitez, pero lo habrá. Dicho esto, que ya va avisado en el rating general, consideraré innecesario poner avisos especiales cada vez que haya algo parecido a un lemon. A quien estas cosas no le vayan, ya sabe que éste no es su fic.

IV. Y una advertencia más. **NINGUNO de los Merodeadores me cae bien**. No me gustan, no me hacen gracia y creo que un par de ostias bien dadas a su debido tiempo les habrían venido de perlas. Como resulta que a Maeve Remus Lupin sí le cae bien, he hecho un considerable esfuerzo por ser "amable" al tratar su personaje. Pero por Sirius Black Maeve no tiene la menor simpatía, lo que me ha dado patente de corso para cebarme con él. Si alguna fan de Sirius (que me consta que las hay) cree que va a ver herida su sensibilidad, mejor que se abstenga de seguir leyendo XD.

Creo que con esto ya queda advertido todo en rasgos generales. Habrá cosas que aclarar según la trama se complique, pero trataré de no cargaros demasiado con explicaciones. Espero que la historia ya lo diga todo por si misma. Y cada vez que algo (un suceso, un personaje, un detalle) no tenga demasiado sentido, recordad que esto es una serie de siete fics y que, a la larga, resultará que todo está relacionado con todo.

Dicho lo cual, y admitiendo que ni soy J. K. Rowling ni me pertenece ninguno de los personajes o tramas ideados por ella, me callo y doy paso al fic de una puñetera vez. Un saludo a todos.

* * *

**Un hombre lleno de sentimientos profundos y deseoso de amar y ser amado pero sin la menor idea de cómo manejar nada de todo eso. Una mujer habituada a las fieras peligrosas pero dotada de un carácter demasiado tendente a la erupción volcánica. Los comienzos de cualquier relación son delicados. Los comienzos de ésta, en concreto, van a ser como un paseo sobre un alambre de espinos a cien metros de altura. Sobre todo cuando, recién terminada la luna de miel, se les eche encima una primera crisis de pareja con nombre propio: el de Remus Lupin. ¿Puede un amor, por fuerte y apasionado que sea, resistir indemne el vapuleo de celos, malentendidos, licántropos, presos fugados, fantasmas del pasado, conspiraciones mortales y alumnos entrometidos… y todavía encontrar espacio para ser gratificante? Ya lo creo que sí. Pasen y vean…**

CAPÍTULO I: INSTINTO

_Junio de 1980._

_-Aún estás a tiempo de reconsiderarlo, Maeve -le había dicho Dumbledore- No tienes por qué formar parte de esto. Ya estás bastante expuesta a sus iras sin necesidad de involucrarte más._

_Pero ella le había contestado que no tenía nada que reconsiderar. Que cualquier esfuerzo por pararle los pies al payaso de Riddle y su séquito de apestosos lameculos contaría con ella entre sus filas aunque sólo fuera en labores de intendencia. Que, dado que aquella gentuza la iba a querer matar de todas formas, prefería que al menos fuera por algo que hubiera hecho a propósito y no por el estúpido mérito involuntario de haber nacido. Así que había seguido a Dumbledore al interior de la chimenea de su despacho y, fuertemente sujeta a él -era la primera vez que usaba la red Flu- se había dejado transportar a la casa del suburbio londinense de Hounslow que hacía las veces de cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, para asistir a su primera reunión como parte de ella._

_De haber sabido que iba a estar "ése", sin embargo, su respuesta a Dumbledore habría sido distinta. Oh, sí. Radicalmente distinta._

_-Pensaba que esto era una asociación política seria, Albus, no una especie de obra social para retrasados mentales -dijo sin disimular su disgusto, dirigiéndose a un Dumbledore que, en un desesperado intento porque no lo vieran reírse, se apresuró a salir del salón atestado de gente para ir a hablar con no se quién en la cocina._

_El chico miró a Maeve con aquel descaro tan característico de él, sus bellos ojos grises reluciendo de malicia detrás del largo flequillo oscuro._

_-¿Así que te piensas pasar todo el rato poniendo cara de vinagre? Vamos, monjita... Me decepcionas. No puedo creer que sigas enfadada conmigo sólo porque hice un par de maniobras divertidas con la moto para amenizar el viaje -se quejó, entre burlón e incrédulo._

_Maeve Murphy era, gracias a la genética y a haberse criado en permanente batalla con tres primos varones, una persona a la que no había que buscarle demasiado las cosquillas para encontrárselas. Cuando además se las buscaban con el empeño que Sirius Black estaba poniendo en ello, lo normal era que las cosas acabaran poniéndose feas._

_-Sigo enfadada contigo porque, independientemente de lo de la moto, eres un jodido imbécil y un chulo de mierda -respondió Maeve con una naturalidad aplastante._

_Varias risas corearon aquel brusco comentario. Entre ellas la de una joven mujer pelirroja, muy hermosa y muy embarazada, que contemplaba la escena reclinada en un sofá._

_-Cada vez te calan primero, Sirius -comentó ésta, divertida- Estás perdiendo tu toque a pasos agigantados..._

_Black miró a Maeve con aire entre resignado y arrogante, señalando a la pelirroja._

_-Lily Evans Potter: jodiendo la diversión desde 1960 -la presentó, antes de apresurarse a añadir- Y yo no soy imbécil. Lo que pasa es que tú tienes muy poco sentido del humor._

_-Claro. No entiendo cómo no le vi el chiste a que casi mataras a mi tía Frances de un infarto, so cretino -replicó Maeve con acritud- ¿Era necesario que encogieras mi equipaje delante de ella? Mira que te lo dije: es muggle y católica y muy vieja y esto de la magia la impresiona mucho, intenta ser un poco respetuoso... Pero no, el señorito londinense tenía que chulear de poderes delante de las catetas irlandesas, ¿verdad? Si le hubiera llegado a dar algo te juro por mis muertos que te habría metido la varita por el culo, pedazo de idiota._

_Las carcajadas de Lily Evans Potter se habían redoblado al oír aquello. Sirius, en cambio, se veía totalmente perplejo. La hostilidad y el enfado de Maeve resultaban sinceros, genuinos, nada parecidos a la agresividad juguetona de las chicas que en realidad sentían todo lo contrario, nada que ver con el teatro de "hago como que me disgustas porque en realidad me perturba lo mucho que me gustas" al que Sirius estaba acostumbrado. Lo de Maeve sonaba más a "__parece__ que me disgustas porque en realidad me disgustas __tanto__ que te partiría la cara ahora mismo". Y eso era porque a Maeve Sirius Black, en efecto, le disgustaba. Le disgustaba profundamente desde el mismo instante en que él se había bajado de su moto voladora en el patio trasero de la casa de la tía Frances en Doneraille. Y no porque fuera guapo. A pesar de lo que solía recriminarle con amargura su amiga Sharon Reilly, Maeve no tenía nada en contra de los chicos guapos; ni siquiera en contra de los __muy__ guapos como aquel bobo. Sólo odiaba a los que se lo creían. Y Sirius Black se lo creía tanto que su vanidad y seguridad en sí mismo flotaban a su alrededor como un halo agresivo por el que Maeve se había sentido abofeteada nada más poner los ojos sobre él. No dudaba de que el chaval fuera una gran persona -al fin y al cabo, si Dumbledore confiaba en él sería por algo- y estaba dispuesta a darle todo el margen del mundo para que se lo demostrara. Pero por lo pronto, lo único que le había demostrado era ser un chulo de tomo y lomo, y a título preventivo pensaba tratarle como tal._

_-Ya ni siquiera necesitan conocerte a fondo para que les caigas mal, Sirius -dijo Lily Evans Potter, todavía sofocada por la risa y levantándose del sofá con dificultad- Encantada de conocerte, Maeve. Ya te irás dando cuenta de que aquí no todos somos iguales: la mayoría tenemos más de once años de edad mental, no sé si me explico..._

_-¿Cómo quieres que siente la cabeza si te dedicas a espantarme así a todas las chicas, víbora? -se lamentó Sirius con sorna._

_-Como si hiciera falta que YO te las espantara -replicó Lily- No le hagas ni caso, Maeve: ladra más que muerde._

_Maeve estrechó la pálida y hermosa mano que Lily Evans Potter le ofrecía y esbozó una sonrisilla malévola._

_-Muy propio, teniendo nombre de perro._

_-¿QUÉ?_

_-Orión es nombre de perro. En Ballingarry había un pastor cuyo perro ovejero se llamaba Orión -le explicó, ignorando por completo a Sirius, a Lily, que se estaba retorciendo otra vez de risa- Y el perro de aguas que llevaban a bordo del "Islas de Arán", en Doneraille, también se..._

_-Ese es sólo mi segundo nombre -dijo el joven, picado- Nadie lo utiliza. _

_-Pues no habérmelo dicho al presentarte para darte importancia, capullo._

_-Tú tienes algo en mi contra, ¿verdad? -la cortó Black, sonriendo de esa forma burlona y deslumbrante que él debía de considerar encantadora y que probablemente lo era pero que a Maeve ya la sacaba de sus casillas._

_-Sí: que eres un chulo, que casi matas a mi único pariente vivo y que conduces de pena. ¿Sabes cómo lleva esa jodida moto? -le preguntó a Lily, escandalizada- Deberían prohibirle acercarse a cualquier cacharro con motor. Es un puto peligro público._

_-¿Cuantos años dijiste que ibas a cumplir? ¿Diecisiete? Porque hablas como una momia de ochenta -se mofó Sirius._

_-Ooooh, perdóname por considerar que uno puede divertirse sin intentar matar a nadie -replicó Maeve, sarcástica, poniendo las manos en actitud orante_

_-No creo que tengas ni idea de lo que es divertirse, monjita. En eso harás buen equipo con Lily -dijo Sirius, dedicándole una breve mueca burlona a la pelirroja- A menos, claro, -añadió enseguida con voz seductora y un más que evidente ánimo de provocar a Maeve- que me permitas enseñarte..._

_El rostro de Maeve perdió todo rastro de disposición amable para convertirse en una perfecta máscara de hostilidad._

_-El día que tú tengas algo que enseñarme a mí se congelará el Infierno, capullo. Y atrévete siquiera a insinuar lo que ibas a insinuar y te juro por los clavos de Cristo que tus cojones disecados acabarán de adorno en el abeto de alguien las próximas Navidades._

_Black levantó ambas manos en señal de paz, burlón pero un poco sorprendido de la vehemencia de Maeve, mientras Lily, riendo y agarrándose el voluminoso vientre con ambas manos, se excusaba diciendo que por culpa de ellos dos necesitaba urgentemente un baño._

_-Tranquila, fiera... ¡Eh, Lunático, ven acá: te voy a presentar a alguien que te va a encantar! -gritó Sirius en dirección a las escaleras que quedaban a la espalda de Maeve, para luego decirle a ella, como quien cuenta un secreto pero en voz lo bastante alta como para que le oyeran en Dublín- No te preocupes. Es de los tuyos. Otro puritano..._

_-¿ME ACABAS DE LLAMAR PURITANA? -bramó Maeve,_

_En Doneraille era de conocimiento general, entre los chicos, que aquella clase de exclamación dicha con aquel tono y saliendo de labios de Maeve Murphy implicaba la necesidad de correr para salvar la vida. Sirius, poco familiarizado aún con las particularidades de la muchacha, tan sólo se echó a reír. Y Maeve empezó a preguntarse seriamente si el acto de partirle la cara a aquel cretino supondría su expulsión de la Orden o, por el contrario, alguna clase de ascenso inmediato por considerarse un bien a la humanidad._

_-Puritano en su acepción de "persona que no es un profundo y completo imbécil como Sirius Black" -aclaró una voz amable y suave detrás de ella._

_Maeve se volvió para mirar a quien había hablado. El joven al que Black se acababa de referir como "Lunático" no era demasiado alto y sí bastante flaco. No... Tal vez flaco no fuera la palabra. "Disminuido" se ajustaba bastante más a su aspecto: como si en algún momento pudiera haber llegado a ser fuerte y vigoroso pero las circunstancias de la vida le hubieran dejado a medias. Tenía el pelo de color castaño claro, lacio y fino. La ropa -ajada, desconjuntada y a buen seguro heredada de alguien bastante más alto que él- estaba arreglada sin ningún arte y le sentaba igual que un tiro. Pero no fue nada de eso lo que llamó la atención de Maeve._

_Lo primero que a ella se le cruzó por la mente fue que aquel joven, a juzgar por las muchas y muy terribles cicatrices de arañazos que tenía en su agradable rostro, debía de ser propietario de un gato urgentemente necesitado de un exorcismo._

_Después reparó en sus ojos, justo al mismo tiempo que él le tendía la mano: unos ojos grandes y extraños que encendieron de inmediato la curiosidad de Maeve. Eran de color ámbar claro y estaban nimbados de un gris casi negro que les confería el inquietante aspecto de los ojos de un animal. Eran un poco huidizos también, como si tras ellos se escondieran verdades incómodas que prefirieran no salir a la luz. Y sin embargo resultaban cálidos, amables. Por alguna razón Maeve pensó que eran los ojos de alguien más acostumbrado a observar la vida que a participar en ella por iniciativa propia. Los ojos esquivos y melancólicos de un animal herido_

_Y por alguna otra razón que no trató de explicarse, sintió que iba a llevarse bien con aquel chico. Lo sintió con la misma certeza con que había sentido que jamás, pasara lo que pasara en el futuro, tragaría al idiota de Sirius Black._

_-Remus Lupin -se presentó el joven._

_Maeve solía guiarse mucho por las primeras impresiones a la hora de decidir si alguien iba a ser su amigo o su enemigo. Igual que un animal, percibía y se esforzaba en interpretar aquella información adicional sobre las personas que llegaba de todos los sentidos y de ninguno en particular, que provenía de algo incierto que parecía estar al mismo tiempo bajo su piel y en el aire que la rodeaba. Había sido así desde que era muy pequeña y siempre procuraba seguir aquellas señales. La abuela Dearbhla lo llamaba sexto sentido, su madre "burrería intrínsecamente Murphy" y el abuelo Declan, cuya palabra era ley para ella, __**instinto**__._

_-Maeve Murphy -se presentó a su vez, estrechando la mano del joven con un vigor que triplicó el mostrado por él y que lo dejó visible aunque no desagradablemente sorprendido._

_Ambos sonrieron._

_El instinto de Maeve le estaba diciendo con claridad que ella y Remus Lupin iban a ser buenos amigos._

* * *

Cuando el maldito despertador volvió a arrancarla otro día más de un plácido y profundo estadío de sueño, Maeve gimió guturalmente y apagó el infernal aparato por el expeditivo procedimiento de estrellarlo contra el suelo, donde se hizo pedazos. Para su desgracia, como era uno de los aparatos eléctricos que Filius Flitwick le había hecho el favor de encantar se recompuso él solo de inmediato y después voló hasta lo alto de la cómoda, donde ningún proyectil podría alcanzarlo con suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo callar. Maeve se vio obligada a levantarse para apagarlo. Durante varios segundos lo fulminó con todo el odio que podían contener sus ojos, sin pararse a pensar en lo ridículo que era mirar amenazadoramente a una estúpida máquina sin alma.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada. En el exterior de Hogwarts el mundo apenas había empezado a desperezarse. Tenía algo menos de un cuarto de hora para vestirse y echar algo de combustible al cuerpo en forma de café y tostadas. En el animalario le esperaban toneladas de trabajo que debería compaginar con las conferencias del grupo científico -sus colegas zoólogos, amablemente, le habían permitido seguirlas vía Flu- y con las reuniones en que ella y el emocionado y recién ascendido a profesor asociado Hagrid determinaban los distintos temarios y la agenda para el curso.

Pero no debería de ser así.

Aquel día, 9 de Agosto de 1993, Severus debería haberse aparecido en Suecia con su peor cara de asco y odio contra el mundo y portando una carta para Minerva en la que Dumbledore conminaría a la Subdirectora a reunirse con él en Hogwarts y dejarse relevar por el profesor de Pociones al cuidado de Maeve. Aquel 9 de Agosto Hagrid debería estar haciendo honor a su nueva condición de profesor asociado ocupándose de todo en ausencia de Maeve; y ella amaneciendo a una hora prudencial y decente en un hotel de Estocolmo con la perspectiva de dar al mediodía su primera conferencia en el congreso y la cosquilleante certeza de que a partir de esa tarde Severus compartiría su cama y sus noches, aunque fuera al precio de atormentarla durante el día y quedar, también delante de la flor y nata de la magizoología europea, como un auténtico cabrón.

Pero no. En lugar de todo eso que _debería haber sido_ y por lo visto era _demasiado bonito para poder ser_, Maeve estaba intentando desperezarse a horas inhumanas en su dormitorio de Hogwarts, tratando de encarar una jornada extenuante en el zoológico y a la expectativa de reunirse, por la tarde, con una criatura neurótica e irascible al límite de lo irracional en la que a duras penas podría reconocer al Severus casi optimista y feliz del que se había despedido el 1 de Julio. Maravilloso colofón para un verano bajo arresto domiciliario, enclaustrada en los límites del castillo y condenada a no poder ni bajar a Hogsmeade sin carabina por razones de seguridad.

Y todo por culpa de aquel repugnante malnacido que había tenido, precisamente ahora, la desafortunada idea de fugarse de Azkabán.

Mientras se vestía y trataba de despegarse los párpados, Maeve deseó con todas sus fuerzas que en medio de su huida Sirius Black hubiese encontrado tiempo para un revolcón con alguno de aquellos putones verbeneros que tanto le gustaban en el pasado, y que le hubieran pegado unas ladillas del tamaño de gorriones que no le dejaran pegar ojo ni de día ni de noche. Sería una bonita muestra de justicia poética para ir empezando, y sería agradable para él comparado con lo que podía venir después. Porque si Maeve llegaba a verse en situación de ponerle las manos encima, el muy hijo de puta iba a lamentar, y mucho, que los dementores de Azkabán no le hubieran encontrado antes que ella.

E incluso en ese caso podría considerarse afortunado de que no llegara a caer sobre él la ira bíblica de Tess Lockwood.

_¿Dementi-qué?_, le había escrito la abogada al saber que Maeve, después de todo, no podría viajar a Estocolmo. _Putos aficionados, te lo aseguro, comparados con lo que yo sería capaz de hacer ahora mismo. No sé si sabes que mi padre conoce a un colega que es amigo de otro colega que lleva los asuntos de gente chunga de los Balcanes. Y cuando digo chunga quiero decir CHUNGA. ¿Quieres a ese desgraciado muerto, abierto en canal y colgado por los huevos (no necesariamente en este orden cronológico) en un mes como máximo, a tiempo de que los críos empiecen el próximo curso sin problemas? Solo tienes que decírmelo. Yo corro con los gastos y con la responsabilidad penal, nena. Pero ese mamón se va a enterar. Ningún infeliz me fastidia mis vacaciones y mi primera oportunidad de ver a mi mejor amiga en dos años y vive para contarlo._

Teniendo acumulados mil motivos para odiar a Sirius Black, Maeve nunca lo había odiado tanto como ahora, viéndole emerger del infierno en el que se pudría merecidamente para, entre otras muchas cosas, truncar lo que debería haber sido un momento idílico de su vida. Ni siquiera cuando con su traición a los Potter y a la Orden el canalla hirió de muerte la moral de toda una generación de idealistas Maeve lo había aborrecido así, hasta aquel punto de desearle un martirio inhumano, lento y doloroso que ella pudiera presenciar y aplaudir.

Un estruendo de aleteos contra una de sus ventanas atrajo su atención y la hizo levantarse de la butaca con la bota izquierda todavía a medio abrochar. Beiwe, una enorme hembra de cárabo lapón, era la lechuza del servicio postal de Hogwarts a través de la cual Severus se había estado comunicando con ella durante el verano, a razón de dos cartas por semana. Gracias al desgraciado de Black, el tono de las mismas había cambiado drásticamente de la ironía ágil y el erotismo sutil a la ansiedad más beligerante y obsesiva. La fuga de su viejo enemigo de la infancia parecía dominar todos y cada uno de los pensamientos de Severus desde que la noticia había llegado a Durmstrang. Sus líneas transpiraban el corrosivo odio y el rencor salvaje que ya habitualmente le inspiraba la simple mención del nombre de Sirius Black, sólo que ahora entreverados de intranquilidad y preocupación paranoica por la seguridad de Maeve. En sus dos últimas cartas, de hecho, la cosa había llegado al punto de no hacer una sola referencia a consumirse de añoranza por ella o a las indecencias que pensaba hacerle cuando volviese a verla, como sí había hecho de forma constante en sus primeras misivas del verano desplegando una amplitud de registros que abarcaba todo el abanico entre lo casi romántico y lo deliciosamente procaz.

_Produce cierto desasosiego escribirle una carta a tu amante y que te la conteste tu jefe de seguridad,_ le había escrito Maeve con ironía en su última contestación, enviada a Bulgaria a través de Beiwe dos días atrás._ Pero en fin, he aquí el último "reporte de incidencias", para tu tranquilidad: no bajo a Hogsmeade si no es acompañada, en el zoológico nunca me separo ni de Hagrid ni del Lee Enfield del abuelo Michael y las conferencias vía Flu con Estocolmo las hago siempre en presencia de Albus o Minerva, por si las moscas. En otro orden de cosas, creo que mis pechos te siguen cabiendo en las palmas de las manos, me toco pecaminosamente todas las noches pensando en ti y no veo el momento de verte para vengar toda esta necesidad en que me abraso por tu culpa: sé que no afecta directamente a mi seguridad, pero he pensado que, dadas las circunstancias en que nos despedimos, quizá podría interesarte._

Beiwe ululó suavemente cuando Maeve abrió la ventana y le permitió pasar al interior de su salón, y planeó hasta posarse con elegancia sobre la mesa de comedor. El gigantesco cárabo se enfrascó con Saighead en un delirante intercambio de cloqueos y chirridos, en espera de ver si la destinataria de la carta precisaba de sus servicios para contestarla una vez acabara de leerla.

_Durmstrang, 8 de Agosto de 1993._

_Estimada e insufrible cabeza hueca:_

_Me alegra que no pierdas ni la presencia de ánimo ni tu absurdo humor irlandés y que encuentres tan gracioso el asunto de la fuga de Black. ¿Quieres seguir viéndolo como el imbécil irritante pero tolerable e inofensivo que considerabas que era antes de saberlo un siervo del Señor Tenebroso? Adelante. Disculpame si yo sí recuerdo que es un asesino de masas y que lo último que hizo antes de ser arrojado a ese pozo infecto del que en teoría no saldría ni para su entierro fue amenazarte, igual que a los otros miembros de la Orden a los que interrogó Crouch para aclarar su implicación en la muerte de los Potter. Perdóname por creer a Black capaz de cumplir su amenaza para matar el rato mientras consigue acabar con el jodido mocoso como suponemos que intentará. En lo sucesivo, si te parece bien, intentaré relajarme y disfrutar mientras espero sentado a ver cómo ese hijo de perra te mata._

_Atentamente,_

_Tu Jefe de Seguridad._

_PD: No entiendo si eso que dices de masturbarte a diario por mi causa es alguna clase de indirecta sutil que mi limitado entendimiento no es capaz de pillar, pequeño trébol. Tendrás que ser más clara cuando te vea en persona._

Con un suspiro de resignación, Maeve le dijo a Beiwe que no necesitaría más de sus servicios y la despidió tras ofrecerle una chuchería. Volvió a doblar el pergamino y esperó pacientemente a que la magia retardada de Severus terminara de operar sobre él y lo dejara convertido en el hermoso fósil de una caracola.

_Esto no va bien. Nada bien. Ahora que por fin me veo libre del fantasma de Lily Potter tiene que venir este maldito desgraciado a dar por el culo..._

Maeve solía decir, citando al abuelo Declan, que dejarse guiar de vez en cuando por el instinto era, más que bueno, necesario. Su instinto le estaba hablando ahora a gritos, lanzándole funestas advertencias. Le estaba diciendo que mientras Sirius Black no fuera capturado y besado por los dementores ella iba a tener que vivir, de nuevo, con la molesta sensación de que en medio de su relación con Severus había una tercera persona fastidiándolo todo.

* * *

-... ¿Y sabe usted cuántos dependientes se han despedido en lo que llevamos de semana? ¡Tres! ¡TRES! ¡Dos de ellos con heridas que deberán ser atendidas en San Mungo y a los que tendré que indemnizar! ¡Y mi socio, el señor Flourish, está al borde del colapso nervioso! ¡TODO POR ESOS CONDENADOS LIBROS QUE USTED HA ENCARGADO!

Incluso en medio de las llamas verdes del Flu a través de las cuales tenía lugar la conversación, Maeve podía ver que la cara de Bernard Blotts estaba roja como la de un demonio. Llevaba aguantando en un estoico -y tratándose de ella, muy meritorio- silencio unos cinco minutos de quejas y encendidas invectivas contra Hogwarts en general, contra sus profesores de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en particular y más concretamente contra su elección de libros de texto. En ningún momento se le había pasado a Maeve por la cabeza recomendarle al señor Blotts que dirigiera esas quejas a Rubeus Hagrid puesto que no era ella quien había tenido la idea de encargar _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos_ para Tercer Curso. No, eso no era ni siquiera algo que plantearse: uno de sus deberes como titular de la asignatura era asumir la responsabilidad de lo que hiciera su asociado, incluso si se trataba de una tontería tan grande como aquella. Ya le pediría explicaciones a Hagrid después, en privado. Y dichas explicaciones ya podían ser buenas, porque de lo contrario...

-Lo siento muchísimo, señor Blotts, yo...

-¡_Usted_ es una irresponsable que no tiene el menor respeto por el trabajo de los empleados de esta empresa, señorita! -vociferó el obeso Bernard Blotts, poniéndose todavía más rojo- ¡Y le diré que...!

-¡Oiga! -le interrumpió Maeve, cuya paciencia estaba ya peligrosamente próxima a agotarse- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que usted no sepa tratar bien esos libros! ¡Lo raro es que no se hayan despedazado primero entre ellos!

-¿Cómo se...? -rugió el señor Blotts

-¿Que cómo me atrevo? ¡Debería ser yo quien lo denunciara a usted por maltrato bibliográfico! -le aseguró Maeve con convicción- ¿Ha dicho que los tiene en una jaula_ en el escaparate_? ¿Cuántos? ¿Cincuenta, ciento cincuenta ejemplares? ¿Hacinados, sin intimidad, expuestos a demasiada luz y a las miradas de todos los viandantes? ¿Y le extraña que se hayan vuelto locos? Por el amor de Dios...

El rostro de Bernard Blotts estaba ahora tenso, contraído de indignación y con un pequeño tic nervioso en la comisura del labio. Parecía que el hombre fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

-Señorita, ¿debo recordarle que son libros y no animales? -siseó, tratando de contenerse.

-¡Son libros _animados,_ y como tales, merecen que se respeten sus derechos básicos, algo que usted, evidentemente, no está haciendo! -replicó Maeve.

Por un momento estuvo segura de que el señor Blotts acababa de echar vaho por las fosas nasales, igual que un toro. Lo cierto era que ver así de alterado al pacífico y afable librero del Callejón Diagon impresionaba bastante.

-Esto no va a quedar así, profesora Murphy -amenazó el hombre antes de cortar la comunicación.

Una vez sola y en silencio en la Sala de Personal, Maeve apoyó los codos en la repisa de la chimenea apagada y escondió la cara en las manos. Sí, estaba segura de que aquello no iba a quedar así. Tanto como estaba segura de que iba a matar a Hagrid en cuanto lo tuviera delante.

-¿Problemas, hija?

Atenta al ruido de sus agitados pensamientos, Maeve no había oído a Dumbledore entrar en la sala. No se dignó volverse hacia él. Todavía estaba enfadada con el Director. MUY enfadada, de hecho. Sabía que arruinarle el viaje a Estocolmo no había sido su intención, que no era culpable de que a Sirius Black le hubiera dado por fugarse justamente en el más inoportuno de los momentos. Pero de algún modo, la frustración que sentía a causa de aquello la hacía centrarse todavía más en su indignación y dolor por lo que Dumbledore le había hecho en su día a Severus e, indirectamente, también a ella. El hecho de que al final las aguas hubieran vuelto a su cauce no ayudaba demasiado a mitigar el rencor. Y eso era algo que en cierto modo sorprendía a Maeve, quien nunca había sido una persona rencorosa.

-Cuando propuse a Hagrid como mi profesor asociado ya sabía que me exponía a tantos inconvenientes como ventajas -contestó, mirándose las palmas de las manos y reparando en que estaban heridas por el roce de las cuerdas con las que había tenido que atar a las hembras preñadas de mooncalf, próximas a parir, para examinarlas. Una tenue y complacida sonrisa acudió a sus labios. Aquellas rozaduras eran horribles desde un punto de vista estético pero tenían su lado bueno. Severus no parecía echar de menos que ella tuviera manos de dama y, por el contrario, mostraba una indescriptible y de algún modo muy excitante ternura hacia las heridas que se hacía trabajando con sus animales.

_Al menos antes de irse a Bulgaria,_ puntualizó para sí con una punzada de disgusto, cambiando la sonrisa por una mueca amarga, c_uando aún no estaba obsesionado con el hecho de que Sirius Black ande suelto por ahí..._

-Pero no esperabas que los inconvenientes fueran a surgir tan pronto, ¿verdad? -replicó Dumbledore, yendo a sentarse a la mesa de juntas.

-Tampoco esperaba pasarme el verano enclaustrada en Hogwarts en lugar de encontrarme por estas fechas en Estocolmo con Severus y sin embargo aquí me tienes. La vida está llena de sorpresas, ¿no te parece?

El prolongado silencio de Dumbledore la hizo volverse finalmente hacia él. Allí estaban su rostro arrugado enmarcado por la espesa barba, su eterna sonrisa de dios benévolo y omnisciente, sus ojos chispeantes. Sin embargo, Maeve pudo detectar un inquietante matiz en su mirada. Dumbledore había lucido esa misma expresión al comunicarles a ella y a Minerva que no podrían viajar a Suecia y el por qué de tan repentina suspensión. La había lucido también dos años atrás, cuando fue a buscarla a Oxford para apartarla irreversiblemente de su propia vida tal y como la conocía hasta entonces. Aquella expresión no era buena. Aquel brillo peculiar en los ojos azules del viejo anticipaba que éste tenía por decir cosas que, o mucho se equivocaba Maeve, o no iban a gustarle un pelo.

-¿Hay algo que quieras comentarme, Albus? -preguntó, sin disimular sus reservas.

-Siéntate, por favor -dijo él, señalando la silla que quedaba en frente de la suya en la mesa de juntas.

Maeve resopló y puso los ojos en blanco antes de seguir la sugerencia.

-Empiezo a tener miedo, ¿sabes?

-No deberías. Creo que es una noticia que te va a gustar -afirmó Dumbledore, antes de añadir con aire cauteloso- Por lo menos en parte.

Maeve arqueó ambas cejas y se cruzó de brazos, taladrando a su interlocutor con los ojos.

-Mi experiencia me dice que es preferible algo que no me va a gustar _nada en absoluto_ a algo que me va a gustar _en parte_. Sobre todo cuando tiene que ver contigo -afirmó, suspicaz.

-¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado dura con este pobre viejo? -preguntó el Director, suavemente irónico.

-Nadie es demasiado duro contigo, Albus; ese es tu gran problema. De ahí deriva que te creas Dios, o algo parecido...

Ahora fue Dumbledore quien arqueó ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa, si bien no perdió en ningún momento la sonrisa. Moviendo la cabeza con resignación, alargó hacia Maeve un pergamino enrollado que sacó del bolsillo de su túnica. Ella no lo tocó.

-¿Qué se supone que es?

-Nada venenoso -repuso Dumbledore con sorna- Puedes cogerlo sin miedo. Es la carta de aceptación del nuevo profesor de DCAO. Quiero que la leas tú antes de que lo haga público mañana.

Maeve siguió sin tocar el pergamino. Sintió cómo el malestar que albergaba en su interior hacia Dumbledore crecía y tomaba fuerzas a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-¿Qué buscas, mi opinión? -preguntó, incrédula y burlona- ¿En calidad de qué, exactamente? ¿De _consorte del eterno rechazado_?

-Vamos, léela -la animó Dumbledore, ignorando su puya- No es que yo tenga problema en que sea una sorpresa también para ti cuando se lo anuncie a todo el claustro, pero creo que tú sí agradecerás haberlo sabido anticipadamente... Y sobre todo haber podido advertir a Severus.

De modo, se dijo Maeve con una mezcla de indignación y amargura, que se trataba de eso. Lo que el viejo quería era su colaboración para soltarle a Severus una noticia desagradable. Alargó su mano derecha hacia la carta, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Dumbledore.

-¿Desde cuándo necesitas intermediarios para joder a Severus, Albus? Pensaba que hacerlo personalmente era uno de los grandes placeres de tu vejez.

-Empiezas a hablar como él.

La réplica del Director había sonado más como una observación divertida que como un reproche, pero a Maeve le hizo tan poca gracia como si se hubiera tratado de lo segundo.

-Alguien tiene que comportase _como si estuviera de su parte_, ¿no crees? -dijo con dureza.

Dumbledore no contestó. Hizo un pequeño gesto con ambas manos, animándola a leer. Un desagradable presentimiento se apoderó de Maeve según iba desenrollando el pergamino mirando a los ojos de Dumbledore. La vaga inquietud estalló de golpe en una explosión de vacío y vértigo al posar su mirada sobre la carta y reconocer la letra.

-Ante todo, Maeve, quiero asegurarte que tengo buenos motivos para haberle ofrecido el puesto. Me siento tan responsable de su seguridad como de la tuya y, aparte de la certeza de que será un gran profesor, ése es mi mayor incentivo para quererlo aquí...

Maeve no escuchó bien lo que le dijo Dumbledore. En realidad, tampoco se enteró demasiado de lo que estaba leyendo. Su cerebro no parecía tener neuronas disponibles para interpretar las palabras, secuestradas todas ellas por la idea de aquel nombre que no se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta.

Al llegar a la firma que cerraba la carta Maeve soltó el pergamino y se llevó las manos a las sienes, sujetándose la cabeza como si de pronto, por efecto de la impactante revelación, le pesara demasiado. Cerró los ojos. No quería abrirlos. No quería mirar al viejo y leer de antemano, en su cara de circunstancias, la respuesta a lo que ella iba a decirle.

-Por el amor de Dios, Albus, dime que estás de coña. _Tienes _que estar de coña...

* * *

Esta vez la ducha sedante era de agua caliente. Maeve se sentía como si a lo largo de la tarde hubiera muerto varias veces, y ahora necesitaba reanimarse a base de calor, agradable calor, bendito calor que ablandara sus músculos rígidos por la tensión.

Le asustaba aquella sensación de irrealidad, de que todo era tan absurdo que tenía que ser por fuerza un sueño del que en cualquier momento se despertaría. Le asustaba porque no estaba segura de hasta dónde llegaría el sueño ni de en qué punto se encontraría al abrir los ojos. ¿Lo de haber vuelto con Severus sería real? ¿Hogwarts sería real? ¿Se habría quedado dormida bajo las estrellas de Karisoke en Marzo de 1991 y todo lo ocurrido desde entonces formaría parte de un guión onírico especialmente retorcido?

_Por Dios, al menos lo de Remus tiene que ser producto de mi imaginación. No puede ser verdad lo que he estado hablando con Albus en su despacho. Me niego a aceptarlo. Me niego a aceptar que las cosas vayan a torcerse __**tanto**__..._

El fuerte chorro de agua caliente golpeando su nuca al caer era una aturdidora bendición. Al menos, durante los breves segundos en que era capaz de tolerarlo conseguía que su cerebro dejara de dar vueltas y vueltas a lo que Dumbledore le había contado, a lo que habían estado discutiendo y discutiendo en la Sala de Personal hasta casi llegar al punto de levantarse la voz. Cristo, estaba más enfadada con el viejo de lo que había estado en toda su puñetera vida, más incluso que al saber de la promesa que le había obligado a hacer a Severus condenándolos a ellos dos a separarse.

Dumbledore tenía que estar haciendo aquello a posta porque no era posible acertar a joder así a Severus sin proponérselo.

¡Maldita sea, de entre todos los tipos del universo lo bastante locos u ociosos como para aventurarse a tomar la plaza de titular de DCAO tenía que ser Remus Lupin,_ justamente Remus Lupin_, el más adecuado de los candidatos posibles! Tenía que ser esa mezcla perfecta entre su actual situación de indefensión y su pasado como miembro de la Orden lo que inclinara la balanza de Dumbledore a su favor. Y el muy hijo de puta del Director aún había tenido la indecencia de decir aquello de "creí que te pondrías más contenta, siendo como sois tan buenos amigos".

El espejo le devolvió el rostro de una mujer realmente consternada cuando lo enfrentó para desenredarse el pelo recién lavado. Por lo visto no era suficiente con que Sirius Black anduviera suelto y en condiciones de volver a atormentar al niño rabioso y enfermo de rencor que se agazapaba dentro de Severus. No. Tenía que aparecer también Remus para interponerse entre ellos. Era una suerte que los muertos no resucitaran, porque casi temía ver aparecer en cualquier momento a James Potter y Peter Pettigrew diciendo "hola a todos, venimos a rematar el festival del buen rollo". No era que no se fuera a alegrar de ver a Remus. Se iba a alegrar _muchísimo_ de ver a Remus. Pero con un café de vez en cuando en Hogsmeade habría sido más que suficiente, joder. No hacía falta que viviera entre los muros del mismo hogar donde ella y Severus trataban de sacar adelante lo suyo con tanta _normalidad_ como les fuera posible en medio de su asumida anormalidad como pareja.

Intentó pensar en cómo se lo tomaría Severus, en cómo encajaría tener que seguir siendo su enemigo declarado mientras Remus podía demostrarle abiertamente su afecto...

Severus, a quien por mucho que tratara de negarlo ya le sentaba como un tiro el hecho de que ella mantuviera aquella amistad con uno de sus enemigos de la infancia y se relacionara con él a través de inofensivas cartas...

Severus, que jamás entendería -porque las heridas que le habían deformado el alma y los demonios que habían hecho de ella su madriguera le impedirían de por vida entenderlo con claridad- hasta qué punto ni Remus Lupin ni nadie en el Universo era una amenaza para lo que ellos dos tenían...

No, decididamente no podía imaginarse cómo le iba a sentar. Mejor dicho, _no quería_ imaginárselo. No quería superponer a sus deliciosas y ardientes fantasías del ansiado reencuentro la tormenta de odio y bilis que se iba a desatar en cuanto Severus se enterara de quién iba a ser su colega al menos los siguientes diez meses. No quería asumir que una cosa anulaba necesariamente la otra y que aquella triste píldora anticonceptiva que se estaba tomando tal vez ya estuviera de más. Porque lo justo y lo ético sería contarle las _agradables novedades_ a Severus en cuanto lo viera, dejando cualquier otro pensamiento y deseo en un segundo plano. Y tal vez ya luego, si a él le quedaban ganas...

Que no le quedarían...

_¡Maldita sea, Remus, tenías que ser así de oportuno! ¡Joder!_

El instinto le decía que ahora que no iban a ser uno sino _dos_ los elementos perturbadores de su relación las cosas se pondrían complicadas entre ella y Severus.

_Muy_ complicadas, de hecho.

Tanto que con cualquier otro llegaría a plantearse seriamente si de verdad merecía la pena el esfuerzo que iba a tener que emplear para sacar la relación adelante.

Por suerte o por desgracia, para ella Severus estaba muy por encima de cualquier consideración sobre costo y beneficio. Sólo un mes con Severus ya había sido más increíble que la suma de todos los días pasados junto a hombres tal vez mejores pero carentes del privilegio de ser él. Sólo poder escuchar su voz de la forma en que la articulaba para ella ya hacía que Maeve diera cualquier esfuerzo por bien empleado. Sólo verle...

-Pensaba que iba a tener que entrar a buscarte, _pequeño trébol_.

Sólo verle por sorpresa al abrir la puerta del baño, como ahora, bastaba para que todos los inconvenientes reales o potenciales dejaran de tener peso y sentido. Para que Maeve olvidara de inmediato los motivos por los que estaba tan preocupada y pasara a reparar únicamente en él. En la forma tan característica en que el pelo le tapaba la mitad de la cara, en su manera lánguida y elegante de reclinarse en la butaca de al lado de la cómoda, en la camisa blanca semiabierta sobre el pálido pecho, en sus pies descalzos, en la excitante casualidad de que sólo una toalla húmeda la separara de estar completamente desnuda ante sus ojos, en el hecho glorioso de su presencia allí -en su habitación, junto a su cama, a escasos metros de ella- después de lo que le había parecido una eternidad sin tenerle cerca. Maeve, sintiendo que le fallaban las rodillas, se apoyó con gesto de mal fingida indiferencia en el marco de la puerta.

-Has llegado pronto, chico -le contestó- No te esperaba hasta la hora de la cena.

Una oscura ceja se arqueó burlonamente para replicarla.

-¿Y eso te disgusta?

-Mucho. ¿No me ves la cara de consternación?

Maeve no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde permanecía quieta, a la espera, respirando hondo y deseando no estar sonriendo como una idiota aunque sabía que eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo. Fue Severus quien se levantó para acercarse. Al parecer se estaba tomando muy en serio lo de cambiar de actitud respecto a _ir a ella_. Maeve no creía poder expresar con palabras hasta qué punto aquello la complacía. Era una suerte que su cuerpo supiera expresarlo con creces sin necesidad de hablar.

-En realidad no -repuso él- Esta cosa que te empeñas en llamar pelo me lo impide.

Con meticulosidad y cuidado, sus dedos fueron echando hacia atrás todos los mechones de cabello húmedo que tapaban la cara y el pecho de Maeve. Una vez satisfecho con su labor le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos y acercó el suyo, quedándose cerca pero no lo bastante como para llegar a rozarla. Le encantaba hacer aquello: hacerla esperar, ponerla nerviosa, probar los límites de su paciencia. Y a ella le encantaba que lo hiciera. La espera sólo hacía que los labios de Severus supieran el doble de bien cuando al fin los probaba.

-Pensaba que antas que nada irías a hablar con Albus. Ya sabes. Para el _reporte de incidencias._

Aquella referencia a su última carta arrancó de Severus una sonrisa malévola. Sus manos dejaron el rostro de Maeve y se deslizaron por su cuello y sus hombros hasta llegar a tocar y sostener delicadamente sus pechos por encima de la toalla, como si tratara de confirmar que, en efecto, su tamaño no había variado en aquellas cinco semanas. Que la falta de novedades le complacía fue más que evidente en el hondo suspiro que acarició la boca de Maeve. La mujer notó cómo sus piernas se volvían aún más débiles; cómo por debajo de la toalla hasta el último centímetro de su piel se incendiaba y se erizaba pidiendo más caricias.

-Las necesidades estratégicas del viejo pueden esperar -susurró él, aumentando perceptiblemente la presión de sus manos sobre ella a la vez que aumentaba la tensión en su voz- Las mías no.

Después de cinco semanas sin verle, Maeve no necesitaba más que eso para ser carne licuada y brasas ardiendo. A lo largo de su vida lejos de Hogwarts había sabido de miradas que desnudaban pero no de voces como la de Severus, capaces de hacerla sentir más que desnuda, desposeída incluso de la propia piel. La voz de Severus la desvistió por completo antes de que sus hábiles manos la despojaran con impaciencia de la toalla. Sus susurros tocaron sus labios anticipando sus besos y se derramaron como chocolate caliente por su espalda antes de que lo hicieran sus demandantes caricias que delataban necesidad a gritos. Y Maeve, simplemente, se sintió incapaz de luchar contra aquella corriente que una y otra vez la arrastraba a deshacerse contra él.

-Tengo que contarte... -trató de objetar, con tan pocas ganas que apenas fue un desmayado e incitante gemido lo que salió de sus labios.

-Después.

-Pero deberías saber...

Las manos de Severus se tornaron posesivas al alcanzar sus caderas para pegarla a él. Su excitación y la urgencia por hacer algo al respecto fueron para Maeve tan inequívocos como su propia voluntad de plegarse a lo que Severus quisiera, cuando lo quisiera, como lo quisiera. De hecho, ya apenas se acordaba de que hacía escasamente diez segundos tenía algo importantísimo que hablar con él.

-He-dicho-_después_ -siseó Severus, despacio, imperativo, extrañamente tierno por debajo del tono casi amenazador con que remarcó cada sílaba.

Esta vez los besos hambrientos fueron iniciativa de Maeve. Y fueron sus manos las que buscaron la piel blanca y tibia de Severus por debajo de la camisa que pronto estuvo en el suelo, siguiendo a la toalla en el breve camino entre la puerta del baño y la cama. Era mágico cómo envuelta en Severus, colgada de su cuello y de sus labios, a Maeve le era difícil recordar si el nombre de Remus Lupin le sonaba de algo. Y estaba mal, por una parte, _muy_ mal, ya que lo ético sería hablar primero con él y ella no era ninguna niña que no supiera priorizar lo importante por encima de lo urgente... Pero por otra parte aquellas manos esbeltas y frías poseían algún tipo de magia sin catalogar que volvía locas todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, que anulaba su voluntad, que le hacía imposible contemplar otras posibilidades aparte de la de abrirse para él, llenarse de él y gritar de delirio hasta que le dolieran los pulmones.

-De verdad, Severus, creo que...

Severus silenció aquel último intento de razonar clavando los dedos en las caderas de Maeve y apoderándose de su boca en un beso lleno de furia que casi dolió y sin embargo dejó el cerebro de ambos vacío de cualquier pensamiento que no fuera un conciso y ardiente _más. _Y Maeve se abandonó por completo. Pensarque todavía estaba a tiempo de hacer _lo correcto_ era engañarsecomo una ilusa. Decidió afrontar la realidad al verse debajo de él sobre las sábanas y asumir que si le estaba desabrochando a toda prisa los pantalones mientras él le devoraba el cuello no era porque quisiera, precisamente y en aquel justo momento, hablar del nuevo profesor de DCAO.

Dejarse guiar por el instinto era a veces, además de bueno y necesario, inevitable. Ahora mismo el instinto de Maeve estaba claramente por la labor de dejar la charla para después. Y ella, como de costumbre, pensaba seguirlo.

* * *

Su intención había sido buena. Honorable. Digna del caballero que no era pero al que a veces le gustaba emular. Al fin y al cabo -se había dicho una docena de veces en las escalas de la aparición a larga distancia desde Durmstrang- él era algo más que un jodido contenedor de hormonas con exceso de grasa capilar. Por falta de experiencia no tenía muy claro qué era y qué no era correcto cuando uno tenía una pareja, pero una parte de su conciencia consideraba que abordar su reencuentro con Maeve de forma visceral y desde cualquier perspectiva que no fuera la de la caballerosidad sería insultar lo que había entre ellos, rebajarla al nivel de una querida o una puta cuando para él era muchísimo más que eso. Otra parte de su conciencia, sin embargo, llevaba días entrando en un estado similar al de la combustión espontánea ante la sola idea de cambiar la asquerosa y tediosa frialdad de aquel rincón de Bulgaria por la calidez de Maeve y además consideraba, desvergonzadamente, que el hecho de que follaran con placer y entusiasmo conformaba el _ser compañeros_ en la misma medida que cosas _profundas y espirituales_ como la aceptación sin reparos, el apoyo incondicional y las charlas sobre política o literatura.

Esa parte de sí era la que había decidido, unilateralmente y sin pedirle permiso al sentido de lo correcto, -que, al fin y al cabo, ya había dominado todos sus actos durante demasiado tiempo en lo que a Maeve se refería- ignorar su preceptiva visita a Dumbledore y dirigirse en cambio a las habitaciones de ella. La que había optado por quedarse allí a pesar de ser evidente que ella se estaba duchando. La que había llegado a la conclusión de que excitarse imaginándosela bajo el agua era absolutamente correcto, la que le había permitido fantasear con esa imagen hasta estar cerca del punto de ebullición y la que, ante la tardanza de Maeve en salir a remediar su necesidad, había tomado la determinación de empezar a desvestirse para reunirse con ella.

Esa parte de sí era la que se había apoderado hasta del último resquicio de su razón al verla precariamente cubierta por aquella toalla, tan alterada en apariencia por tenerlo allí como él mismo por estar en su presencia. Esa parte de sí había mandado al carajo en décimas de segundo toda pretensión de llegar a ser o parecer un caballero para abordarla como el contenedor de hormonas que al parecer sí era y hacerle el amor con premura y ferocidad, casi al límite de lo agresivo, vengando en poco más de cinco minutos cinco espantosas semanas de privación.

Y tenía que reconocer que le estaba -al igual que Maeve, si las evidencias no lo engañaban- enormemente agradecido a aquella faceta primitiva, oscura y nada caballerosa de su ser. Los principios estaban bien pero, tal y como Maeve solía decir citando a su difunto abuelo, dejarse guiar por el instinto de vez en cuando era, más que bueno, necesario. Y a veces, como ahora, inevitable del todo.

-Lo siento -jadeó, mirando hacia el intrincado dibujo del dosel.

-¿Lo sientes? -replicó ella con incredulidad.

Estaban tendidos uno junto al otro, todavía sudorosos y sofocados, todavía respirando con dificultad.

-Ha sido un poco... Precipitado... -dijo él, entrecortadamente, a modo de explicación- Siento si...

-Ni se te ocurra sentirlo. Ha sido... _Joder_...

-¿Sí?

Severus se incorporó sobre un codo para mirarla desde arriba con aire arrogante y burlón. Maeve estrechó los ojos.

-No pienso regalarte el oído, bastardo -susurró. Y le miró sonriente unos momentos mientras tomaba aire para seguir hablando- Sabes que si fingiera lo notarías. Sabes perfectamente que me moría por ponerte las manos encima. Y sabes que he disfrutado esto tanto como tú. No voy a ahondar en detalles sólo para inflarte el ego.

Severus tampoco lo necesitaba. Los ojos verdes de Maeve, brillantes y todavía velados de éxtasis, eran alimento más que suficiente para su vanidad. Mientras la miraba pensó que así, extendidos como estaban sobre la almohada, los mechones húmedos de su largo cabello castaño se asemejaban a una hermosa marea de algas pardas. Se tendió de lado y volvió a posar la cabeza cerca de la de Maeve, estudiando su perfil mientras le acariciaba distraídamente los pechos y aspiraba con deleite su olor. Pensó que tendría que ser posible destilar y embotellar su aroma, poder llevar algo de aquella embriagadora esencia a todas partes con él para no sentirse nunca lejos de casa. Porque ella -su piel, su cuerpo, sus brazos, su voz- era su casa. La única casa que a lo largo de su vida había sentido como propia. La única a la que siempre querría regresar.

-¿Irás luego a hablar con Albus? -la oyó preguntar, como en sueños.

-Puede esperar a mañana. ¿Podrías tú inventar una buena excusa para no ir a cenar y... explicarme mejor eso que comentabas en tu última carta?

Las mil juguetonas promesas contenidas en aquella insinuación hicieron curvarse los labios de Maeve en una suave sonrisa. Severus encontraba fascinante la forma en que ella se sonrojaba por aquellas tonterías casi inocentes cuando apenas un par de minutos antes gemía debajo de él y gritaba cosas que le habrían ganado a cualquiera una plaza de honor en el infierno.

-Podría -aventuró, maliciosa- Pero... ¿estás seguro de que quieres dejar vuestra charla para mañana?

-¿Intentas echarme de tu cama? -preguntó él con sorna.

Maeve le dio un suave codazo en las costillas.

-Si quisiera echarte de mi cama ya habrías dado con el culo en el suelo, chico -aseguró- Intento que pienses si no prefieres dosificar las reuniones para que no te estalle el cerebro. Mañana ya tenemos programada una junta bien intensa de la que no habrá forma de escaparse.

Severus resopló y volvió a tenderse sobre la espalda, clavando los ojos en el dosel.

-Cuadrar los horarios va a ser una pequeña batalla campal -admitió con fastidio- Y acordar temarios, me temo que otro tanto. Al menos, y te aseguro que _tiemblo de emoción al pensarlo_, conoceremos al próximo cretino con el que Dumbledore piensa deleitarnos poniéndolo al frente de DCAO...

-Uh... No lo creo.

La súbita tensión que se había apoderado del cuerpo de Maeve fue escandalosamente obvia para Severus, aunque a primera vista nada hubiera cambiado en su postura ni en su actitud. Algo dentro de él se puso en guardia de inmediato.

-¿_No lo crees_? -repitió, clavando una mirada inquisitiva e irritada en el bordado del dosel como si así, amenazando a la tapicería, pudiera despejar de antemano la incógnita.

-No. Supongo que no vendrá hasta final de mes -dijo ella con _demasiada_ despreocupación en la voz- Tiene... asuntos que le impiden hacerlo antes.

-Tú ya sabes quién es.

Fue una acusación, no una pregunta. Maeve se mordió el labio inferior y tardó al menos cinco segundos en contestar. _Demasiado_, se dijo Severus. Demasiado tiempo en pensar la respuesta como para poder esperar una respuesta inocua.

-Sí -dijo ella, titubeante, cerrando los ojos como el que intenta no ver el choque inevitable entre dos trenes a toda velocidad- De hecho, Severus, te vas a reír, pero...

En aquel momento, definitivamente, saltaron todas las alarmas dentro del cerebro del profesor de Pociones. Uno_ jamás_ se reía cuando le aseguraban que iba a hacerlo usando aquel tono de disculpa. Sí, Maeve tenía mucha razón al decir que había que dejarse guiar de vez en cuando por el instinto. Ahora mismo el instinto, apoyado por la experiencia, estaba diciéndole a Severus a gritos que en realidad no se iba a reír ni ahora ni en ningún momento de los próximos días. Y fiándose de él, los músculos del hombre se tensaron como si se prepararan para una larga y cruenta batalla.

* * *

**Bueno, puede decirse que esta vez el conflicto no ha tardado nada en estallar. Pronto veremos qué tal se toma Severus las noticias y cómo afectan a la relación de los dos tortolitos. Espero haber atrapado vuestra atención y seguir viéndoos por aquí. ¡Un saludo a todos!**


	2. Inquietud

Nota de la autora: todos los personajes y tramas reconocibles como parte de la serie "Harry Potter" son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo me limito a usarlos para jugar sin ánimo de lucro.

Y en contestación a la crítica "anónima" de Patty-Sly: no sé si yo diría tanto como "legendario", pero para mí es un verdadero honor que cites al gran Barney en un comentario de mi fic ;)

* * *

**Capítulo II: la inquietud y el miedo pueden ser percibidos como cobardía. De ahí que la gente orgullosa tienda a negarlos y fingir que las cosas que ven peligrar en realidad no les importan nada. Severus, orgulloso en extremo_, _es capaz de caer en actitudes abofeteables y llegar a cotas de negación difíciles de tolerar. La pregunta es, ¿tiene Maeve lo que hay que tener para lidiar con semejante situación? **

CAPÍTULO II: INQUIETUD

_Mayo de 1981._

_Sé cómo va esto. Lo sé porque la otra vez fue exactamente igual. La historia no cambia sólo porque yo desee que cambie. Empieza con esa estúpida ocurrencia de "Lupin no es como los otros tres". Lupin. Tan formal, tan estudioso, tan buenecito. Lupin, con su cara de no haber roto un plato en su puta vida y su facilidad para dar pena a la gente estúpida que, como tú -como Lily en su día- cree de veras que el mundo puede y __**debería**__ regirse por la bondad._

_-Entiendo que tú no puedas verlo igual, pero a mí Remus me cae bien. Es decir, se puede hablar con él, tiene cabeza... No es como los otros tres._

_Claro que no lo es. Potter, Black y Pettigrew, al menos, son honestos. Son unos inútiles y descerebrados parásitos sociales hijos de papá con ínfulas de rebeldes y maneras de matón de barrio y __**eso**__ es exactamente lo que parecen. Lupin no. Lupin se esfuerza por parecer un buen chico: uno sensato, uno que se mete en líos pero sin querer, con gran pesar de su corazón... Pero que parezca mejor que los otros no le hace mejor que los otros, idiota. Es igual que ellos. Es __**uno de ellos**__. ¿Qué tú no quieres verlo? No sé por qué me sorprende. Lupin, con su fachada de niñito modélico, tiene un don especial para apelar a esa madre patéticamente sentimental que todas las mujeres parecéis llevar dentro._

_Y así empieza la historia. Primero, "Lupin no es como los otros tres". De ahí a "los otros tres no serán tan malos cuando Lupin es amigo de ellos" son mínimos los pasos que darás. Y de ese pensamiento a reírles las gracias y empezar a verme a través de sus ojos, solo será cuestión de tiempo._

_Pero me da igual, ¿me oyes? Me da absolutamente igual._

_-Por mí como si te quieres casar con él y tener una bonita camada. Haríais una buena pareja, ahora que lo pienso, tú con tantos conocimientos en zoología y él..._

_No me arrepiento en absoluto de lo que estoy diciendo. Realmente lo siento así: me eres indiferente y por lo tanto me es indiferente con quién decidas enredarte y hasta qué punto arruines tu vida. Realmente me da igual. Realmente creo que Lupin y tú seríais una pareja cómica pero perfecta, la Bella y la Bestia, aunque a ti el calificativo de "bella" te venga grande y con él el de "bestia" se quede corto._

_-No tiene gracia reírse de alguien porque tenga una enfermedad, Severus._

_Y ahora estás dolida por lo que he dicho; dolida, supongo, porque he ofendido a tu lobezno. Vaya. Parece que vas avanzando a pasos agigantados por esa senda que te llevará a volverme la espalda. Qué rápidas van las cosas esta vez. Y algo dentro de mí me dice que no debería extrañarme, que ya debí saber que esto acabaría así el día que te conté quién soy en realidad y lo que le hice a tu familia. Debí saber que tu aceptación y tu perdón eran sólo buenos propósitos, concesiones que le hiciste a tu ridículo complejo de santa católica. Debí saber que no durarían; que la certeza de estar tratando con un monstruo, con un indeseable, con un ser abominable, iría creciendo dentro de ti hasta hacerte imposible mirarme a la cara._

_Debí saber que también tú, igual que en su día hizo Lily, acabarías decidiendo que los prefieres a ellos._

_Pero me da igual, patética e insignificante squib. Me da tan igual que no debería dedicar ni un solo segundo más a pensar en ello._

_-¿De veras, Maeve? Porque juraría que a Lupin sí que le resulta gracioso. Al menos él lo estuvo haciendo durante siete cursos sin que le remordiera mucho la conciencia. Todavía lo hace, según tengo entendido. Eres tú la que dices que me siguen llamando Quejicus, ¿no? ¿Sabes de dónde viene tan bonito apodo? ¿Te lo han contado?_

_Sé que mi ironía te hiere y no rectifico porque quiero que te hiera hasta que sangres. Te lo mereces por idiota. Mereces mirarte al espejo sabiendo a qué clase de persona consideras "buena persona", aunque en realidad me dé igual lo que pienses de él y, en consecuencia, lo que llegues a pensar de mí una vez que te pases del todo a su bando._

_Porque __**me da igual**__, insisto._

_De hecho, niña estúpida, no veo el momento de que dejes de hablarme. Me aturdes con tu verborrea y tus juramentos y tu horrible acento irlandés. Odio que me hables de libros muggles dando por hecho que los conozco, aunque en efecto los conozca. No sabes cómo me irrita tu asquerosa manía de canturrear cancioncillas pop y que nunca vayas bien peinada. No tienes nada de especial. No eres más que una chavalita de pueblo con una pizca más de cerebro que la media. No te aprecio. No me atraes. No me importas. No te necesito._

_Adopta a Lupin si es lo que quieres. Súbele a un altar. Revuélcate con él y pare a sus cachorros. Porque a mí me da absolutamente igual._

_-Cuando te conocí te pregunté si no eras demasiado joven para ser profesor, ¿recuerdas? Ahora me pregunto si no eres demasiado mayor para andar con estas tonterías. Son cosas que pasaron hace años, Severus. Se supone que ya eres adulto. ¿No deberías ir dejándolo atrás?_

_-¿Igual que ellos, dices?_

_¿Igual que ellos, que todavía se refieren a mí con ese mote odioso y en términos con los que definirían un pedazo de mierda? ¿Igual que ellos, cuyas ofensas a mi persona __**dices**__ que te indignan y te hacen desear poder defenderme con libertad, aunque maldita la falta que me hace que tú -tú, entre todas las putas personas del Universo- me defiendas? ¿Ellos son los adultos, los maduros, el ejemplo a seguir? Claro que sí. Ellos son los chicos dorados, los buenos de la historia, los que hagan lo que hagan siempre hacen bien porque han nacido tocados con una especie de halo heroico que roza la divinidad. Ellos son los que acabarás eligiendo, los que ya has elegido aunque tú todavía no lo sepas. _

_La historia es tan previsible que deberían matar al guionista por no saber innovar._

_Pero me da completamente igual; ya te lo he dicho, niñata, y lo repetiré las veces que hagan falta para que te entre en tu dura cabeza de mula irlandesa._

_-Se supone que tú eres distinto, Severus. Al menos, tengo tu inteligencia en muy alta estima y creo que como persona... Pero en fin, si me estoy equivocando, dímelo y dejo de perder el tiempo._

_Ah, no. No me ganarás adulándome. No ahora que sé que ya has empezado a desligarte de mí y de esa especie de amistad que creía que teníamos. No cuando con ese "Lupin no es como los otros tres" ya has puesto en marcha la maquinaria que te alejará de nuestra amistad y te conducirá a ese punto desde donde ya no podrás mirarme a la cara._

_-Pues sí, te equivocas. Te sugiero que dejes de malgastar tu talento en tratar de entenderme y lo emplees en las cosas simples y rutinarias para las que estás realmente capacitada, como limpiar mierda de thestral._

_Y no me arrepiento de lo que acabo de decirte, aunque no lo piense en absoluto, aunque me odie por la forma en que has palidecido al captar el insulto. Mereces que te hable así. Ya te has puesto de su parte con tu aprecio por Lupin. Ya te ha ganado con su numerito del pobre licántropo rechazado por todos y necesitado de palmaditas en el lomo. ¿O crees que no sé por qué no vuelves de inmediato a Hogwarts tras las reuniones de la Orden que coinciden con los días posteriores al plenilunio? ¿Crees que no me imagino que te quedas con él para hacer algún tipo de labor misionera y ayudarle tras su transformación? No, no me arrepiento de hablarte así porque te lo mereces, porque tú me insultas primero eligiéndole a él, porque a veces estás con él cuando yo te querría aquí conmigo... _

_Aunque en realidad, claro está, me da igual dónde y con quién pierdas tu tiempo porque ni me gustas ni me importas ni te necesito __**en absoluto**__._

_¿Te enteras?_

_-Sinceramente, chico, no sé por qué te aguanto._

_-Si no lo sabes tú, dudo que yo pueda arrojar luz sobre ello. Ve a que te iluminen otros. Supongo que lo estás deseando._

_Vete, sí. Quiero que te vayas. Me molesta sentirte cerca de mí cuando hace tan poco has estado con ellos, has hablado con ellos, quizá hasta te has reído con ellos, quizá hasta te has reído de mí. Me molesta estar hablando de Lupin contigo, tener que compartirte con él incluso cuando no estás con él aunque en realidad no me importa compartirte, no me importa cederte entera al resto de la humanidad y que desaparezcas de mi vida, no te quiero para mí, no..._

_-¿Piensas dejarme leer tranquilo o voy a tener que estar soportando tus rebuznos de fondo?_

_-Los rebuznos forman parte de la Naturaleza. No sé por qué te vienes a leer al bosque si no estás dispuesto a recrearte en sus sonidos._

_No quiero mirarte, y por eso mismo me odio por mirarte ahora. Te has cruzado de brazos después de meterte el pelo detrás de las orejas. Haces lo mismo cada vez que te miro, como si delante de mí te sintieras siempre mal peinada. Me miras malhumorada y en pie de guerra, y probablemente ni te imaginas lo bonita que estás así. Merlín, no me explico qué es lo que he visto en ti ni por qué a veces te sueño de la forma en que te sueño cuando eres tan irritante y tan poquita cosa y tan estúpida, además, como para seguir los pasos de Lily a la hora de cambiarme por ese cuarteto de desgraciados. No entiendo por qué me duele ver que de alguna forma te hiero, por qué deseo poder comportarme de otra manera aunque me digo que ésta es la única manera en que mereces que me comporte. No entiendo por qué, una y otra vez, siento esta humillante gratitud porque en lugar de mandarme al infierno -como seguramente deseas y quizá harías bien en hacer- te sientes cerca de mí bajo el árbol y te quedes a seguir discutiendo conmigo._

_-¿No vas a irte?_

_-No. Molestarte es mi imperativo biológico, ¿no lo sabías?_

_No voy a sacar ninguna conclusión agradable del hecho de que te quedes. No, porque te quedarás hoy, tal vez mañana, tal vez pasado mañana, pero algún día dejarás de hacerlo. Algún día, como Lily, te convertirás en uno de ellos y lo que sea que tenemos tú y yo dejará de tener cabida en tu existencia._

_Sé cómo va esto. La otra vez fue exactamente igual. Empezó con esa estúpida ocurrencia de "Lupin no es como los otros tres" y, de ahí en adelante, sólo fue cuestión de tiempo. Contigo las cosas sucederán de la misma manera. Sólo siento que eres diferente porque quiero sentirlo. En realidad no lo eres. No lo serás. Pero esta vez no me cogerá por sorpresa que me cambien por uno de ellos. Esta vez nadie me quitará lo que quiero sino que en todo caso recogerá lo que yo he desechado. Esta vez estaré preparado. Esta vez te irás porque __**yo**__ querré que te vayas._

_Porque quiero que te vayas, aunque no lo parezca. ¿Me oyes? ¿Me oyes, Maeve Murphy?_

_

* * *

_

Maeve, en Hogwarts, había asistido a reuniones agradables, normales, tensas y muy tensas. La de aquella mañana establecía una nueva categoría por sí misma. No recordaba haber visto nunca tal grado de hostilidad generalizada contra Dumbledore. A tal extremo había llegado la cosa que llegado un momento Maeve se había sentido tentada de ponerse de parte del Director. No lo había hecho, claro. Una gran parte de sí consideraba que un poco de hostilidad era lo mínimo que el viejo se merecía por su brillante idea de contratar a Remus Lupin como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y convertir su prometedor proyecto de relación _casi normal_ con Severus en un pequeño infierno.

-Lo encuentro absolutamente inaceptable -insistió Minerva, levantando la voz para imponerse a los gemidos que lanzaba Trelawney acerca de Grims, los niños descabezados y algún otro augurio sumamente nefasto- Y quiero que conste en acta mi oposición y mi indignación por no haber sido consultada en calidad de Subdirectora.

-Minerva, tú conoces al chico. Lo tuviste en Gryffindor. Sabes que sus capacidades...

-¡No son sus capacidades lo que se está cuestionando aquí, Albus, y lo sabes perfectamente! -gritó Minerva.

Al oírla, Séptima Vector levantó por fin los ojos de un, por lo visto, interesantísimo capítulo de _"La integral múltiple en la historia de la numerología"_, de Pitágoras Perelman.

-¿De qué están hablando? -le preguntó en voz baja a Maeve, que se sentaba a su lado, mientras la discusión continuaba en el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Del nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -le susurró la joven.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-_Él_ es el problema. Se trata de Remus Lupin, Séptima.

-Oh. Yo le he dado clase a ese chico -replicó la anciana bruja- Bastante bueno en Aritmancia, por cierto. Si no ha cambiado mucho será un profesor bastante competente. Pero sigo sin ver cuál es el motivo de la polémica.

Maeve parpadeó varias veces con perplejidad. Ciertamente, cuando Séptima Vector se sumergía en un libro de álgebra mágica el resto del mundo dejaba de existir. Para cualquier otra persona habría sido imposible no enterarse del motivo de la discusión.

-Es un _licántropo_, Séptima. Albus acaba de decirlo.

La profesora de Aritmancia la miró fijamente durante largos segundos, como si todavía estuviera esperando que Maeve le contara _el verdadero problema_. Al cabo de unos instantes, y aparentemente decepcionada porque fuera una prosaica licantropía la causa de tanto alboroto, volvió a sus integrales múltiples. Maeve, más perpleja si cabe que antes, cruzó una sorprendida mirada con Hagrid, que había escuchado su pequeña conversación con Vector.

-La verdad es que siempre fue un muchacho encantador -cuchicheó el semigigante cerca del oído de Maeve- Y bastante tiene el pobre _con lo que tiene _como para que estemos hablando así de él...

-Hagrid: aprecio mucho a Remus. Muchísimo. Es uno de mis más queridos amigos, de hecho… Pero estamos hablando de la conveniencia de que alguien con _lo que él tiene_ le dé clase a los niños. Incluso tú deberías reconocer que no es precisamente lo más...

-Todo el mundo se merece una oportunidad, niña. Si somos siempre tan negativos, nunca...

-Vamos a ver, Hagrid_: li-can-tro-pí-a_ -dijo Maeve, sin poder evitar cierto tono irónico- Remus Lupin se convierte en un monstruo depredador de hombres con cada luna llena. Tenerlo en cuenta no es "ser negativos", es...

-No puede ser tan malo como lo pintan -repuso tercamente el guardabosques.

-¡Hagrid! -protestó Maeve.

-¿Os importaría guardar un poco de silencio por ahí? -les interrumpió Dumbledore desde la presidencia de la mesa de juntas- Estamos intentando deliberar si...

-¿Deliberar? ¡Por las sandalias de Medea, Albus, no estamos deliberando NADA! -gruñó Minerva- Nos limitamos a acatar tus decisiones como si...

-Minerva...

-¡Minerva un cuerno! -exclamó la bruja, dando un palmetazo en la mesa que consiguió sobresaltar incluso al hasta entonces impasible aunque visiblemente colérico Severus, sentado frente a ella. La mujer estaba tan enfadada que ni siquiera se acordó de ruborizarse un poco por su salida de tono- ¿Contratas a ese joven sin pedir mi opinión, te descuelgas por aquí con la noticia de que vamos a tener un licántropo suelto sin control por Hogwarts durante los próximos meses y TODAVÍA QUIERES QUE ME PAREZCA BIEN?

-Te recuerdo, Minerva, que las decisiones en cuanto a contratación de personal competen exclusivamente al cargo de Director -replicó Dumbledore, su afabilidad y aplomo aún más llamativos en comparación con el sofoco de su colega- Y en cuanto a eso de "suelto sin control" me temo, querida, que estás exagerando _un poco_.

-¿Que estoy...? ¡Merlín, lo que hay que oír!

En medio de vehementes resoplidos de indignación, Minerva se quitó las gafas para masajearse el puente de la nariz mientras Filius Flitwick tomaba la palabra.

-Bueno, ahí tengo que darle la razón a Albus. El chico es perfectamente capaz de controlarse durante veintisiete días del ciclo lunar, Minerva. Sólo tendríamos problema en la noche del plenilunio, lo que...

-Oh. Un pequeño, yo diría que incluso _minúsculo_ problema.

Era tan extraño oír a Minerva McGonagall usar la ironía que aquello, más que cualquier grito que hubiera podido darle a Dumbledore, daba la medida exacta de lo muy enfadada que estaba.

-Lo siento, Albus, pero soy de la misma opinión que Minerva -intervino Charity Burbage, algo más pálida de lo habitual- No me meto en lo competente o majo que pueda ser ese hombre, pero tener aquí a alguien con su _problema_... Merlín, el colegio está lleno de niños, un accidente y...

-Sí, estoy con Charity. Además, nadie quiere ver repetida la psicosis del curso anterior -afirmó Rolanda Hooch, y el traslúcido señor Binns asintió enérgicamente a su lado. El profesor fantasma ya imaginaba sus _interesantes_ clases sobre revueltas de duendes bávaros interrumpidas por estudiantes ansiosos de saber más acerca de la licantropía, igual que le sucediera el curso anterior con la Cámara de los Secretos. Si había algo que Binns odiara en el mundo más que la falta de seriedad era que lo sacaran del temario que ni la muerte le había hecho modificar.

Enfrente de Maeve, Sybill Trelawney empezó a farfullar de nuevo, empleando el tono de voz grave y teatral de los que ella consideraba "vaticinios serios" para decir algo acerca de _visiones de niños nadando en sangre y tragedias escritas en las estrellas_. Aurora Sinistra, que a mitad de reunión había tenido el buen tino de bajar a las cocinas a por una botella de _Beefeater_, se apresuró a echar un par de dedos de ginebra en la taza de té de la vidente, instándola con amabilidad a "aclararse la garganta".

-No va a haber psicosis ni accidentes -afirmó Dumbledore cuando se hubo calmado un poco el revuelo, luciendo la sonrisa tranquila pero inquietante del jugador profesional que se supiera en posesión de una mano ganadora- Me ofende que penséis que no he tenido en cuenta el _problema cíclico_ del profesor Lupin. Existe una forma de controlarlo y tenemos entre nosotros a la persona indicada para elaborarla. Severus se ha ofrecido amablemente a preparar para Remus la poción de matalobos.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala tras aquel comentario. Todo el mundo, con excepción de Dumbledore, se había vuelto a mirar a Severus, cuya cólera contenida amenazaba con dejar de estarlo en cualquier momento. Los ojos negros de él, sin embargo, sólo hicieron contacto con los de Maeve. Y fue un contacto tan hostil que equivalió al impacto de una docena de bofetadas. Maeve experimentó algo vagamente similar a un mareo y se sintió tentada de retirar la mirada, aunque, por supuesto, no lo hizo. Ni la Maeve personaje -enemiga acérrima del profesor de Pociones- ni la Maeve real -su entregada amante- eran de las que bajaban los ojos a las primeras de cambio. Así que permaneció impasible mientras dejaba que la procesión fuera por dentro. Severus y ella no habían vuelto a cruzar una sola palabra desde que la noche anterior él dejara su cama hecho una furia para ya no volver. En aquellas horas se había preguntado repetidamente, de forma casi obsesiva, si tras su abrupta marcha Severus habría ido a pedirle explicaciones a Dumbledore por la contratación de Remus Lupin, y de qué habrían hablado -y en qué términos- de ser así.

Ahora empezaba a sospechar el resultado de la discusión.

Y estaba atónita. No era posible que el Director le hubiera pedido _aquello _justamente _a él._

-Uh... ¿Poción de matalobos? -repitió Pomona Sprout, como si no estuviera segura de haber oído bien- ¿La que sintetizó Damocles Belby en 1987?

-No tengo noticia de más poción de matalobos que esa -respondió Severus con el mismo tono que empleaba para flagelar verbalmente a los alumnos en sus clases, sin dejar de mirar a Maeve como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Tal vez, pensó la joven con un desagradable estremecimiento, porque_ realmente _la culpaba de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y de ser así, las cosas iban a ponerse más feas de lo que había temido en un principio.

-Pero... Por lo que entendí cuando leí aquel artículo, es un filtro sumamente difícil de preparar -insistió la profesora de Herbología.

-No me digas.

-Y ha de hacerse todos los meses, puesto que la solución pierde estabilidad pasados doce días de la preparación…

-No me estás explicando cómo hacer una poción, ¿verdad, Pomona?

De pronto parecía como si una nueva glaciación hubiera sobrevenido de golpe en el interior de la Sala de Personal, invocada por el hielo contenido en la voz de Severus. Pomona apretó los labios, renunciando a añadir nada más. Flitwick carraspeó con incomodidad.

-Es un... eh... gran gesto por tu parte, Severus -observó el profesor de Encantamientos.

Severus lo miró un instante como si en lugar de una persona muy bajita fuera directamente un microbio y luego volvió a posar sus ojos llenos de inquina en la cada vez más perpleja Maeve.

-Ya -fue su lacónica respuesta.

Maeve se revolvió inquieta en su asiento. En ningún momento había esperado que Severus fuera a tomarse bien la designación de Remus Lupin como nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero aquella manera de focalizar tanta indignación en ella como en Dumbledore, como si ambos estuvieran colocados al mismo nivel de responsabilidad, estaba haciendo apretarse hasta límites insoportables el nudo que le atenazaba la garganta. Antes de salir de su dormitorio, y después de vestirse apresuradamente sin pronunciar palabra pero con los ojos echando fuego, Severus se había dignado hablar para preguntarle a Maeve una cosa: cuánto hacía que lo sabía. Y cuando ella le había dicho la verdad -que acababa de enterarse- la contestación de él había sido un cínico y seco "seguro que sí", subrayado por un portazo capaz de hacer temblar las paredes. La actitud cada vez más agresiva -_verdaderamente agresiva_, mucho más allá de la mera farsa habitual- de Severus hacia ella no hacía sino confirmarle a Maeve la terrible sospecha de que él la creía culpable de alguna clase de conspiración para llevar a Remus Lupin a Hogwarts.

Y con aquella confirmación llego la rabia. Maeve frunció el ceño en respuesta al ceño de él y apretó la mandíbula en un gesto de reto y determinación. Sabía bien lo visceral que podía llegar a ser Severus cuando se enfadaba y sabía bien que en lo tocante a cualquiera de los cuatro Gryffindors que habían convertido sus días de escuela en un infierno su rencor rozaba lo irracional. Eso estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo, por irritante que pudiera llegar a ser. Pero no le iba a consentir que jamás,_ bajo ningún concepto_, desconfiara así de ella.

-¿Nadie tiene más que decir respecto a esta cuestión, entonces? -preguntó Dumbledore.

Y al volverse hacia él Maeve se dio cuenta de que los estaba mirando a ella y a Severus. Al menos, gracias a Dios, no parecía estar divirtiéndose con la situación. Era algo muy de agradecer. Maeve no creía poder encajar notas humorísticas por parte del viejo sin explotar de furia.

-Estás muy callada, Maeve -observó Dumbledore.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Si quisieras mi opinión como experta en Criaturas Mágicas me la habrías pedido _antes_ de tomar la decisión, no ahora que ya no significa nada -replicó con dureza.

-Pero tu parecer debe quedar recogido en el acta de la reunión, querida.

La joven estrechó los ojos, lanzando a su superior una mirada llena de hostilidad.

-Mi parecer es que eres un jodido dictador. ¿Has recogido eso en el acta, Bathsheeba?

La menuda profesora Babbling, que ejercía de secretaria de la reunión, se quedó perpleja unos instantes y luego respondió con un tímido asentimiento a la ironía de Maeve. El Director miró a la joven unos segundos, con aire resignado. Luego cruzó ambas manos delante de su barbilla y volvió a dirigirse a la asamblea de profesores.

-Creo que con esto podemos poner fin a la reunión -anunció- Os ruego que repaséis la relación detallada de temarios que se os ha pasado para poder hacer en los próximos días las impugnaciones pertinentes. Os ruego también que estudiéis el asunto de los dementores -añadió, sin ocultar el profundo desagrado que le causaba aquella otra cuestión- Podéis creer que he hecho todo cuanto he podido para que el Ministerio desistiera de su intención de enviarlos aquí. Y a la vista está que no ha sido suficiente. Pero tal vez a alguno de vosotros se le ocurra una objeción que pueda resultar válida a criterio del ministro Fudge. Me preocupa mucho más el riesgo que supone para los alumnos la presencia de esos seres en Hogwarts que el que pueda conllevar la contratación del profesor Lupin -concluyó- Muchas gracias a todos.

En medio del revuelo que supuso el fin de la junta Maeve buscó desesperadamente a Severus con los ojos. Quería advertirle de alguna forma que la esperase, hacerle saber que necesitaba hablar con él. Pero fue en vano. Severus se había levantado como una exhalación al segundo de darse la reunión por terminada, y antes de que Maeve pudiera reaccionar él ya había abandonado la sala como un furioso tornado de vestiduras negras.

-Hay algo que quiero comentar contigo, Maeve -oyó que la llamaba Dumbledore- ¿Te importa quedarte un momento?

Maeve cerró los ojos, ahogando un gemido de frustración. Por supuesto que le importaba. Estaba a punto de salir detrás del maldito majadero, dispuesta a interceptarle antes de que alcanzara el escondrijo en el que pretendiera evitarla, decidida a decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas hasta que le entraran en aquella dura cabeza de genio. Quedarse atrás charlando con el Director era lo que menos le apetecía en aquel momento.

-Claro, Albus. Cómo no -respondió con todo su sarcasmo.

-Tranquila -le dijo Hagrid al rebasarla- Iré adelantando trabajo con los hipogrifos y cuando llegues nos pondremos con lo de la programación de las clases, ¿te parece?

Al menos, se dijo viendo marchar a su entusiasmado amigo y flamante nuevo profesor asociado, alguien encaraba el próximo curso con el debido optimismo. Se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla y miró hacia la ventana mientras Dumbledore, que había hecho aparecer sobre la mesa un servicio de café recién hecho, le servía una taza. No pudo evitar preguntarse en voz alta qué tal tiempo estaría haciendo en Estocolmo, donde aún se encontraría en aquellos momentos si Sirius Black no le hubiera jodido el verano. Dumbledore suspiró con aire resignado una vez más y se sirvió un café sin dejar de mirar a Maeve. Y por la forma en que la miraba la joven tuvo el desagradable presentimiento de que la exasperante actitud de Severus no iba a ser el único disgusto que se llevara aquel día.

-Tengo que pedirte algo, Maeve. He estado pensando en el reparto de las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ya sabes, en cual sería la forma más apropiada de que Hagrid y tú os dividierais el trabajo… Y he llegado a una conclusión que creo que nos beneficiará a todos. Aunque no creo que vaya a gustarte…

La joven resopló. Su instinto podía tener el detalle de equivocarse de vez en cuando, maldita sea.

* * *

Media docena de frascos de cristal se alineaban sobre una de las mesas de trabajo del laboratorio privado de Severus, en sus dependencias de las mazmorras: raíz de acónito, fluoruro de calcio, sal común, escamas de opio en bruto, calcita en polvo y piperidina. Severus lo repasó todo una vez más -la quinta- y luego tomó del aparador de los materiales el caldero adecuado. Se permitió admirarlo unos momentos antes de colocarlo al fuego. Incluso un idiota sin el menor interés o talento para las pociones tendría que ser capaz de ver que aquélla era una hermosa pieza de orfebrería, una verdadera obra de arte. Lo había encargado a Japón cinco años atrás. Según los estudios publicados por Damocles Belby acerca de su revolucionaria poción, era imprescindible para su perfecto acabado que ésta se preparase en un caldero fabricado con alguna aleación de plata. La mezcla tradicional nipona de cobre y plata conocida como _guishibuichi_ garantizaba que la solución final contuviera suficiente esencia de plata para neutralizar al licántropo pero no tanta como para llegar a matarlo…

Contratiempo al que en aquel preciso instante, si era honesto consigo mismo, Severus no le veía el menor problema.

De hecho, en las últimas horas había pensado demasiado, y con demasiado deleite, en lo fácil que resultaría matar a Remus Lupin _por accidente_. Nadie le creería culpable: era de conocimiento general, incluso para los muy lerdos en materia de pociones, que el filtro de matalobos conllevaba tal necesidad de talento y precisión que estaba al alcance de muy pocos elaborarlo sin errores. Sería tan _poco sospechoso_ dejar calentar la poción los diez segundos de más que garantizarían un número letal de iones de plata en la mezcla... O añadir la cantidad infinitesimal de acónito que supondría la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte... O _equivocarse_ con la dirección de las vueltas después de añadir el opio, convirtiendo la suma de los efectos de los distintos componentes en mortal en lugar de milagrosa… Todos serían fallos probables, esperables, comprensibles incluso. Podría provocar un _lamentable efecto adverso_ y terminar con Lupin de un plumazo, de una forma limpia, rápida y relativamente indolora para lo que aquel desgraciado se merecía. Y nadie sería capaz de acusarlo a él de nada. Ni tan siquiera le reprocharían el error, de hecho: matar a un sujeto de experimentación con los efectos de un filtro de matalobos preparado sin la suficiente maestría entraba sin problemas dentro de la categoría de "gajes del oficio", algo admitido incluso por el creador de la poción.

Sería tan fácil...

_Demasiado fácil_, en realidad. Tanto que la falta de complicación le acababa por quitar al asunto todo el atractivo que pudiera tener de entrada. Eso sin contar con que a un perfeccionista obsesivo como Severus Snape la idea de entregar una poción con fallos le resultaba insufrible aun cuando pudiera reportarle la eliminación de una de las personas que más odiaba en el mundo. No, se dijo con vehemencia mientras vertía en el caldero el aceite de onagra y la bilis de dragón marino que constituían la base de la poción. El día que le diera por cobrarse todas las deudas que tenía pendientes con Remus Lupin no haría algo tan prosaico y -para alguien con su pericia de pocionista- carente de emoción como envenenarlo. No sería _justo: _el veneno más lento y cruel conocido por el hombre no bastaría para igualar lo que él había tenido que soportar de aquel desgraciado y sus amigos durante siete largos años.

Por no hablar, claro, del asunto de Maeve...

Severus cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, resuelto a espantar también aquel pensamiento. No iba a volver a darle vueltas a aquello. No se sentía en absoluto inquieto porque Lupin fuera a estar cerca de Maeve los próximos meses, salvo por lo que respectaba a la seguridad de ella. La amistad que tenía Maeve con aquel tipejo le resultaba molesta e irritante pero nada más. No le inquietaba. No le amenazaba en ningún sentido. No le generaba la menor ansiedad. No...

Una sonora blasfemia brotó de los labios de Severus cuando al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que había dejado calentar demasiado la base y ésta, en consecuencia, había llegado a hervir, quedando inservible. Apartó el caldero del fuego con un brusco manotazo, volcando sobre la mesa la pestilente mezcla de aceite y bilis ya inútil. Respiró hondo varias veces, hasta estar seguro de que la rabia empezaba a apaciguarse. Limpió el pequeño desastre con un _fregotego _y desistió de empezar de nuevo, consciente de que no avanzaría nada a menos que apartara a Maeve de su cabeza y decidido, por tanto, a apartarla tan lejos que un par de horas más tarde, al verla en la cena, le costara reconocerla.

Casi había llegado a creer que lo conseguiría cuando al entrar en sus habitaciones privadas la vio allí, en medio de su salón, sentada sobre sus piernas cruzadas en el sofá mientras leía un voluminoso libro, con tan despreocupada naturalidad, tan _como siempre desde finales de Mayo_, que por un segundo Severus llegó a pensar que ella había decidido pasar por alto el horrible comportamiento que él venía desplegando –_justificadamente, por supuesto_- desde la tarde anterior.

-Vaya -lo saludó, levantando los ojos de su lectura para clavarlos en él con una violencia más expresiva que mil palabras- No esperaba que fueses a reptar tan pronto fuera de tu agujero.

Bien, rectificó. Era obvio que no iba a tener tanta suerte. Severus, que a aquellas alturas podía distinguir a millas de distancia y sin necesidad de mirarla cuándo Maeve estaba en pie de guerra, presintió la proximidad de la batalla con toda claridad. E hizo lo que mejor se le daba en tales circunstancias: forrarse de piedra y acero para adoptar la actitud de absoluta indiferencia que tanta seguridad y ventaja le daba frente al enemigo. Como si Maeve fuera realmente un enemigo. Como si a aquellas alturas ella no pudiera, también, distinguir a millas de distancia y sin necesidad de mirarle cuándo la indiferencia de Severus no era más que la fachada tras la cual se escondía un insoportable malestar.

-Explícame en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando te di mi contraseña -gruñó Severus por lo bajo sin transparentar nada aparte de una cierta contrariedad por verse interrumpido.

Sus ojos, cortantes y glaciales, devolvieron por un segundo la mirada hostil de Maeve antes de apartarse de ella con un aire que rozaba el desdén. Se dirigió a un aparador que había cerca de la mesa de comedor, sacando de su interior una botella de Ogden Magnum y un vaso que llenó generosamente, sin molestarse en añadir agua o hielo para suavizar el corrosivo licor, confortado por la forma en que el primer trago abrasó su garganta. Tomó de la mesa el tratado de alquimia oriental que estaba leyendo y se sentó en una de las dos grandes butacas de cuero que flanqueaban el sofá, consiguiendo hacer todo aquello sin establecer contacto visual con Maeve en ningún momento, feliz con la certeza de que eso la molestaría. Feliz, sí, porque quería hacer que se sintiera mal, llevarla al punto de estar tan rabiosa y dolida por su desdén como él lo estaba por el asunto de Lupin. Quería cabrearla porque encontraba cierto consuelo al sentirse acompañado en la inquietud y saber que no era él el único que lo estaba pasando mal.

-Puede que en ser amable y corresponder al hecho de que yo te hubiese dado la mía -replicó Maeve con dureza- O tal vez en facilitar las cosas a la hora de visitarnos. O tal vez en saciar una oscura vena masoquista, ya que es tan evidente que te tortura tener compañía humana.

La lava estaba allí, en su voz, incandescente y densa, agitándose bajo una capa de hielo demasiado fina para contenerla por mucho más tiempo. Era exactamente así como Severus quería ver a Maeve, como quería _sentirla_. La indiferencia sería lo único que no podría encajar en medio del tormento que estaba atravesando desde la tarde anterior, cuando había sabido que _él_ vendría a Hogwarts, que se quedaría allí para interponerse entre los dos y pulverizar lo que tan costosamente habían empezado a construir.

-¿Pretendes quedarte toda la noche mirándome como un pasmarote o piensas volver en algún momento a tu lectura? -contestó él a su vez, desdeñoso

Maeve, que cuando quería podía ser cuidadosa y sutil como un monje benedictino al manipular los objetos, sabía cómo transmitir enfado con algo tan sencillo como cerrar violentamente un libro. Severus consiguió movilizar todas sus reservas de voluntad para no mirarla, para no demostrar que se había dado cuenta.

-Pretendo hablar con mi amante. Quizá lo conozcas: un tipo alto, de nariz grande, con el que en condiciones normales se puede razonar.

Pasó un minuto, pasaron casi dos, sin que Severus se dignase contestar a aquello. Por encima de los fuertes latidos de su propio corazón el hombre podía sentir el mar de lava del interior de Maeve hirviendo, borboteando. Sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer para evitar la erupción. Sabía que bastaría con hablar, con explicarle los mil torturantes pensamientos que NO embotaban su cerebro desde la tarde anterior, con confiarle las estupideces que NO sentía hasta que los dos pudieran reírse juntos de ellas. El problema era que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Así que calló, dedicándose a su libro de pociones orientales como si Maeve no estuviese cerca de él furiosa y esperando una explicación.

-¿Qué hacías ahí dentro? -preguntó ella con sequedad al cabo de aquellos dos interminables minutos- ¿Entrenarte para preparar el filtro de matalobos?

-No; probar una nueva receta para la _vichysoisse_ -replicó él con desapasionada ironía.

-¿Por qué?

Nada más. Un simple, cortante, exigente _por qué _que Severus supo, sin la menor duda, a qué se refería. ¿_Por qué has accedido a hacerlo para él, cuando le odias_? La respuesta era sencilla pero Severus no quería dársela. _No podía_ dársela. No podía confesarle a Maeve que sin necesidad de que Dumbledore se lo pidiera él mismo se había ofrecido a hacer la maldita poción para Remus Lupin. No podía explicarle que no lo había hecho por nada relacionado con los buenos sentimientos o la ética o la compasión sino por ella, por miedo, porque era incapaz de enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que lo que más le importaba en el mundo resultara dañado por la naturaleza monstruosa de aquel desgraciado. No podía decirle nada de eso a Maeve porque era lo mismo que reconocer lo mucho que Maeve le importaba. Y no podía reconocer tal cosa cuando todo su ser estaba abrasado de odio hacia ella por haberlo llevado al punto de _querer ayudar_ a Lupin.

-¿Acaso no acabamos haciendo todos en este castillo la santa voluntad de Albus? -replicó, diciéndose que si bien no estaba contestando con sinceridad a la pregunta de Maeve tampoco decía ninguna mentira.

Ahora fue Maeve la que guardó silencio el tiempo suficiente para ponerlo nervioso, aunque Severus se libró mucho de demostrarlo.

-Cierto -dijo ella al fin- De hecho yo misma, a instancias de Albus, acabo de comprometerme a dejar todas las clases de Tercero en manos de Hagrid para evitar conflictos con Draco Malfoy y su puta familia. No es que estuviera de acuerdo con esa medida. Esa medida, de hecho, me toca muchísimo las narices. Pero no me ha quedado otra opción porque en este castillo, tú lo has dicho, todos acabamos haciendo la santa voluntad de Albus. Confieso, eso sí, que una de las razones que me han inclinado a aceptar has sido tú. Ya sabes, eso de que ya llevas suficiente tensión encima con todo lo que está pasando como para que yo te añada más teniendo otro altercado con Lucius...

La tirantez había ido aumentando en la voz de Maeve palabra tras palabra, y su irritación era absolutamente abierta ahora. Severus se dignó al fin levantar la vista del libro para mirarla un instante, sólo un instante. Toda su fortaleza no bastó para mantenerle frío a la vista de la majestuosa cólera de la mujer. Sintió las piernas débiles, consciente de pronto de la cercanía de Maeve y de su respiración agitada y del hecho de que, furiosa y frustrada como estaba, _estaba allí_. Con él. Dispuesta a quedarse y discutir lo que hiciera falta cuando lo más sencillo sería volverle la espalda y dejarle morir ahogado en su propia hiel.

_No te merezco_, pensó, con un nudo en la garganta. Y al segundo otra voz interior distinta de la primera, rabiosa y cruel, añadió: _pero tampoco merezco tener que soportar, de nuevo, que uno de __ellos__ irrumpa en mi vida para arruinarla y que tú se lo consientas encantada..._

-¿Y? -dijo con desdén, apartando la mirada.

-¡Que aunque lo he hecho por ti, yo no me comporto como si tú tuvieras la culpa y lo hubieras hecho a posta, pero igual es porque tengo dos putos dedos de frente!

Severus, diciéndose a sí mismo que no sentía ningún peso en el estómago, tomó un largo sorbo de whisky de fuego, lentamente, paladeando cada molécula de ardiente y dulce sabor mientras pasaba una página de su libro. En perfecto silencio, con una precisa elegancia en cada uno de sus movimientos, como si de verdad mantuviera ese férreo dominio sobre la situación que en realidad estaba muy lejos de sentir.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas _castigarme_, Severus? -le increpó Maeve- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar dándote estos aires de reina ofendida como si fueras el único al que le jode esta situación? Porque no lo eres, ¿sabes? ¿O es qué te crees que yo no estoy igual de jodida desde que he sabido...?

-Permíteme que lo dude.

Aun diciéndolo de forma impulsiva -y odiándose por ello- Severus había conseguido reunir el grado justo de cinismo y frialdad que requería cada palabra para convertirse en un arma mortal. Sintió a Maeve contener el aliento como si acabara de echarle por encima un jarro de agua helada. Y por aquello también se odió. Y sin embargo dejó fluir más palabras incontenibles y duras hacia sus labios, buscando herir más, buscando llegar al final del día siendo, de los dos, el que menos sufriera.

-¿Lo _dudas_? -repitió ella en voz baja, demasiado baja, demasiado serena.

-¿Quieres que me crea que te ha sentado la noticia tan mal como a mí? -siguió Severus, transparentando, entreverada en su hiriente calma, más rabia de la que desearía- ¿Quieres que me crea que no estás dando saltos de alegría ante la idea de volver a hacer de santa para el _hermano lobo_? ¿Quieres que me crea, de verdad, que no has tenido nada que ver en esta _feliz casualidad _y que todo ha...?

-¡MALDITA SEA, SEVERUS!

El grito de Maeve resonó como un cañonazo contra los muros del salón, subrayado por el estallido del cristal al quebrarse en mil pedazos. En apenas un segundo Maeve había pasado de estar ovillada y a la defensiva en un rincón del sofá a plantarse junto a él, arrancarle el vaso de las manos presa de una exasperación casi irracional y estrellarlo contra la chimenea. Severus clavó los dedos con fuerza en los brazos del sillón, en un intento desesperado por no ceder al impulso de levantarse y encararse con ella. Y no precisamente por miedo a hacerle daño, lejos ya del punto en que todavía era capaz de darse cuenta de que su fuerza y su ofuscación podían ser peligrosas para ella. Se contuvo tan sólo por orgullo, por no ceder, por mantener la pretensión de estar muy por encima de aquello, por darle a entender a Maeve que todo le daba _absolutamente igual_.

-Te voy a explicar una cosa, jodido majadero, y te aconsejo que me escuches atentamente porque no volveré a repetírtelo -siseó Maeve, respirando agitadamente y con dificultad- La decisión de Albus me ha caído como una patada en el estómago te lo creas o no. Me enteré de ella apenas unas horas antes que tú y cuando ya estaba tomada, te lo creas o no. Entiendo tu malestar y tu indignación y haría lo que fuera con tal de no tener que verte así, te lo creas o no. ¡Y habría podido contarte todo esto anoche si te hubieras dignado escucharme, o después de la reunión de este mediodía, si no me hubieras huido como a la peste! –estalló con vehemencia- Supongo que opinas que eres muy libre de desconfiar de mí y creerme capaz de haber tenido parte en la decisión de Albus, así que tú mismo, chico. ¿Quieres anteponer tus jodidos rencores a la confianza que se supone que me tienes y que debería de ser sagrada entre nosotros? Adelante. Hazlo si te hace sentir mejor. Pero no esperes que yo lo tolere y lo aguante como una _buena chica enamorada_ porque no lo haré. No soy esa clase de persona y lo sabes. Si te empecinas en tratarme como no merezco que me trates, atente a las consecuencias.

Severus sintió el frío apoderándose de su piel según la sangre la abandonaba para ir a fluir, rugiente y turbia, por su cerebro, hasta aturdirlo por completo. Sintió su visión inundarse de rojo. Sintió vértigo y sintió odio y también algo más que llevaba años sin permitirse sentir y que, por lo tanto, no reconoció como miedo. Miedo primario, sangrante, desnudo. Un miedo atroz a haber roto las cosas por completo y de forma irreversible.

-Muy bien -dijo despacio a través de sus dientes apretados.

Ni un solo músculo se había movido en su cara para alterar aquella expresión imperturbable y casi aburrida que sin embargo el brillo colérico de sus ojos se encargaba de desmentir. Maeve permaneció quieta junto a él, mirándole fijamente como si lo retara a dejar de fingir y demostrar con la actitud lo que su mirada ya decía a gritos. Pero él no lo hizo y ella, al cabo de lo que a Severus le pareció una pequeña eternidad, se hartó de esperar.

-Bien; si es lo que quieres...

-Lo que quiero es que me dejes en paz, Maeve.

Ningún insulto habría provocado en el rostro de la mujer más ofensa y dolor que aquella voluntad expresa de rechazarla. Y Severus, que lo sabía, volvió a desviar la mirada hacia las llamas de la chimenea, incapaz de enfrentarse a lo que él mismo había buscado y provocado.

_Vete. Vete ya, puesto que acabarás haciéndolo. Cuanto antes mejor. Menos expectativas acumuladas, menos decepción. Ni siquiera llegarás a dolerme si te marchas ahora..._

-A sus órdenes -escupió ella con sarcasmo y rabia, a modo de despedida.

Todas las fibras del tejido racional de Severus corearon decididas aquel _sí, vete, no me importa una mierda_ que él se repetía una y otra vez como un mantra, tratando de reafirmarse en una decisión que sabía errónea. Y sin embargo, desobedeciendo a su razón como si tuviera voluntad propia, su mano buscó la de Maeve para sujetarla y tirar de ella hacia sí.

-Suéltame -rugió Maeve.

No fue una simple súplica sino una orden, y el esfuerzo que hizo para liberarse de él tuvo poco de simple pantomima, pero la fuerza de Severus se impuso sin dificultad para retenerla junto al sillón, junto a él. Durante un segundo se miraron con tanta agresividad como dos depredadores a punto de saltarse a la yugular. A Severus no le habría sorprendido lo más mínimo que ella le escupiera o le abofeteara. En cambio lo que él mismo hizo sí que le sorprendió. Tanto que hasta al cabo de muchos segundos no se dio cuenta de que la estaba abrazando como si le fuera la vida en ello, desnudando tanto anhelo en aquel gesto que toda la colérica distancia desplegada en las últimas veinticuatro horas quedó barrida de un plumazo sin dejarle posibilidad de echarse atrás. Maeve se resistió pero sólo al principio, su cólera rápidamente aplacada por el rabioso dolor que sentía bullir dentro de su amante. Cedió poco a poco al intuir que la única manera en que alguien como él podía expresar los pensamientos que lo torturaban era de aquella manera, huyendo de las palabras que su orgullo no le permitía pronunciar. Severus retuvo a Maeve contra su cuerpo hasta temer ahogarla y sólo cuando la sintió acomodarse en su regazo por voluntad propia y entendió que podía soltarla sin temor de que ella se le escapara se atrevió a aflojar la presa de sus brazos en torno a su cintura. Suspiró y apoyó con gesto vencido la cabeza en el hombro de Maeve, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquello bastara, que desmintiera su ridícula actitud de antes, que le hiciera entender a la mujer que amaba hasta qué punto tenerla consigo era una cuestión casi de vida o muerte que no le daba igual _en absoluto_.

-Maldita sea, Severus, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan jodidamente difícil a veces? -susurró ella contra su pelo- ¿No te das cuenta de que a mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia la situación?

-No quiero hablar de ello, Maeve.

-Pero vamos a tener que hacerlo, antes o después, queramos o no… ¿Crees que el comienzo de curso no va a llegar sólo porque prefiramos ignorarlo?

Severus cerró los ojos con rabia. Sabía demasiado bien que el simple deseo de detener el tiempo no bastaría para alejar indefinidamente la amenaza que suponía para él la llegada del 1 de Septiembre y de Remus Lupin al tiempo que los alumnos. Maeve y él podían silenciar el asunto y fingir ignorar su nombre y su existencia, pero el desgraciado llegaría de todas formas a bordo del expreso de Hogwarts y con ello, irremediablemente, la tensión que sólo habría fingido desaparecer estallaría de una forma o de otra. Y hasta entonces los dos vivirían como en el interior de una olla a presión, con los funestos presagios de lo que Lupin podía suponer para su recién renacido amor flotando como un halo invisible pero terrorífico alrededor de ellos, envolviendo cada uno de sus pensamientos y actos. Maeve tenía razón como la tenía muchas, demasiadas veces para lo que a Severus le gustaba admitir: tendrían que hablar de ello quisieran o no. Su terco empecinamiento en guardarse ciertas cosas para sí ya había estado a punto de provocar un desastre y eso que Lupin ni siquiera estaba en Hogwarts todavía. Aquello tenía que cambiar como fuera.

-No soporto la idea de que ese tipejo se te acerque -admitió, también en un susurro, malhumorado y sin embargo casi tranquilo- Es un maldito monstruo y tú no podrías defenderte si él...

-¿Y por eso tienes que portarte como si todo fuera culpa mía, pedazo de gilipollas?

Maeve conservaba aquel talento peculiar para hacer que los insultos sonaran dulces. Sus dedos peinaban con ternura el cabello de Severus y en su voz ya no quedaba rastro de la agresividad volcánica de hacía un rato. Él se permitió relajarse por completo.

-No te quiero cerca de Lupin –insistió, dejándose envolver en el olor de ella y en la sensación sedante de tenerla así, tan cerca. Tan suya.

-Eso no va a ser posible y lo sabes. Es mi amigo.

-Es peligroso.

-Por el amor de Dios, Severus... ¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener esta conversación? -gimió ella con suavidad- Hace años ya decidimos que nunca vamos a ver a Remus Lupin de la misma manera. Yo le aprecio y tú le odias, y ninguno se va a convertir jamás al parecer del otro. Remus va a venir y no es algo que ni tú ni yo podamos evitar, así que tenemos que asumirlo. _Tienes_ que asumir que le tengo afecto y que puedo tenérselo sin dejar de estar de tu lado. Ya pudimos vivir con ello entonces... ¿No vamos a poder ahora?

_¡No, no vamos a poder! ¿No entiendes que no es lo mismo, Maeve? ¿Que hace once años, durante el breve tiempo en que fuimos amantes, no tuve que compartirte con nadie? ¿Que por entonces Potter y Pettigrew estaban muertos, Black pudriéndose en Azkabán y Lupin oportunamente desaparecido de tu vida? ¿No entiendes que realmente no sé lo que es estar contigo temiendo que antes o después decidas que lo poco que yo puedo ofrecerte por el momento es insuficiente y que cualquiera sería una opción mejor? ¿No entiendes que algún día llegarás a hartarte de la clandestinidad y de las cosas a medias y yo no podré soportar que pueda ser él, **él** de entre todos los malditos hombres de la Tierra, la "opción mejor" por la que decidas sustituirme?_

-Severus...

Ella repetía su nombre rozándole la sien con sus labios, acariciándole el rostro y el pelo. Y Severus se dejó hacer cerrando los ojos, maravillado del poder hipnótico de aquellas pequeñas manos.

-Por favor, Severus… No me hagas sentir que el día que él llegue me voy a presentar a un examen que no tengo manera de aprobar.

_No, no lo entiendes. No lo entiendes ahora ni lo entenderás jamás. No puedes entenderlo porque tú amas desde la confianza y la entrega absoluta, porque tú no presupones a todos, incluso a aquellos a quienes más quieres, capaces de lo peor, capaces de abandonarte. No, no me entenderás nunca porque eres demasiado diferente de mí y es maravilloso que así sea. Sólo espero que tengas paciencia conmigo. Tienes que tenerla, Maeve. Tienes que tenerla..._

-Escúchame bien, Maeve…

Severus levantó el rostro hasta estar mirándola directamente a los ojos. Tragó saliva, sobrecogido aún por la terrible sensación de hacía un rato, cuando por un momento había estado casi seguro de haberlo jodido todo con su irracional desconfianza y su absurda forma de replegarse al interior de su coraza y sin embargo no había sido capaz de parar, quedándose cerca, muy cerca de traspasar la línea de no retorno. No podía poner la mano en el fuego porque aquello no volviera a suceder, pero tampoco podía afrontar la posibilidad de perder a Maeve a causa de ello. Tenía que ceder en algo. Tenía que empezar a esforzarse _de verdad _por mantener vivo e indemne lo que había entre ellos.

-Quizá a veces no sea fácil, pero te pido que nunca, haga lo que haga, diga lo que diga, dudes de que quiero tenerte conmigo -dijo con firmeza.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear y esbozó al fin una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Siempre? –preguntó.

-Siempre.

Maeve se mordió el labio inferior, dudando si añadir algo más y cediendo a la inquietud que la empujaba a hacerlo

-¿También la noche del 1 de Septiembre, pase lo que pase durante la ceremonia de apertura de curso? ¿También esa noche, después de verme con él, me querrás contigo?

Severus apoyó su frente en la frente de Maeve y ella le echó los brazos al cuello. Estuvieron quietos unos instantes, respirándose el uno al otro con los ojos cerrados. Las cosas pintaban difíciles pero podrían con ellas, se dijo Severus. _Tenían que poder con ellas_. Era lo mínimo que se debían, después de todo por lo que habían pasado hasta volver a estar juntos.

-No voy a pretender que vaya a resultarme sencillo, pero sí: también esa noche.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Nunca hablo a la ligera –replicó Severus a modo de afirmación.

En los transparentes ojos de Maeve era posible ver sus temores batallando contra la certeza de que Severus, de una u otra forma, acabaría por disiparlos. La confianza que Maeve depositaba en él todavía turbaba al hombre: la consideraba inmerecida, demasiado generosa, rayana en lo absurdo.. Pero en aquel momento la sintió como un torrente de agua fresca después de una travesía por el desierto. Le hacía sentir vivo. Le daba fuerzas para seguir. La necesitaba. Y acabaría por merecérsela, costara lo que costara.

-¿Tenemos un trato? –insistió ella.

-Por supuesto que lo tenemos- aseguró Severus. Y añadió, permitiéndose un levísimo matiz de malicia- No soy tan idiota, Maeve. Supongo que vas a ponerte otra vez para la ceremonia esas botas de tacón y esa túnica de color verde Slytherin que te queda tan portentosamente bien, ¿cierto?... Reconozco que sería un completo imbécil si por un cabreo desaprovechara la oportunidad de quitártelo después como soñé con hacer los dos últimos años…

Un leve rubor animó las mejillas de Maeve en respuesta a aquello. Si le había molestado el intento de cambiar de tema no lo demostró. A Severus le parecía maravillosa, casi mágica, esa manera en que ella sabía adivinar siempre dónde estaban camufladas sus disculpas.

-¿También me prometes eso?

-Por supuesto_, pequeño trébol_ –replicó él, acariciándole el mentón con la nariz- Después de la ceremonia. En el lugar y forma en que tú desees.

-Tenemos dos tratos, entonces.

-Tenemos dos tratos.

Y los dos sonrieron un poco, casi como si la incertidumbre no siguiera ahí envolviéndolos como un helado sudario.

-Podemos superar esto -aseguró Maeve en un vehemente susurro que acarició la boca de Severus- Hemos superado cosas peores.

Y mientras la besaba Severus pensó que no. Que para él no había nada peor. Que incluso confesarle su verdadera naturaleza de Mortífago y cómplice del asesinato de su familia había sido un trago más fácil de pasar que aquel humillante e infantil temor de que _uno de ellos_ volviera a arrebatarle lo más preciado para él. Pero nada dijo, sumergiéndose a conciencia en la calidez de Maeve y dejando que sus besos y la certeza de tenerla barrieran, por el momento, todo temor.

Esta vez no sucedería. Esta vez nadie le quitaría lo que amaba. Esta vez estaba preparado para defenderlo; para conseguir -a pesar de Lupin, a pesar del Universo entero- que ella no le dejara.

_Porque no quiero que me dejes nunca, aunque a veces consiga que parezca todo lo contrario. ¿Me oyes? ¿Me oyes, Maeve Murphy?_

_

* * *

_

**Primer escollo solventado. Vemos que con los años Severus al menos ha aprendido a bajarse un poco del burro y pelear por lo que quiere, aunque eso conlleve la debilidad de _admitir que lo quiere_. Y, por suerte para él, Maeve sabe leer en él como en un libro abierto. **

**Pero, como bien dice Severus, Remus Lupin todavía no ha llegado a Hogwarts. Si las cosas se han puesto así de calientes teniendo al enemigo en la distancia, ¿qué pasará cuando lo vea delante de sus (magníficas) narices achuchando a SU mujer? ¿Hasta cuándo resistirán sus buenos propósitos? ¿Hasta dónde puede dar de sí la paciencia de una mujer que cuando la pierde deja pequeña la erupción del Krakatoa?**

**La respuesta, pronto, en el capítulo III. Venga, dadme una alegría y decidme qué os ha parecido este.**

**Un saludo.**


	3. Reencuentro

Nota de la autora: todos los personajes y tramas reconocibles como parte de la serie "Harry Potter" son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo me limito a usarlos para jugar sin ánimo de lucro.

Este capítulo ha supuesto un pequeño reto para mí, por algo que os explicaré al final para no hacerme spoilers a mí misma. Espero que encontréis el resultado gratificante y merecedor del esfuerzo de leerse todas y cada una de las** ¡14000!** palabras (válgame Dios) de las que consta XD.

* * *

**Capítulo III: una cosa son las buenas intenciones en abstracto y otra, muy diferente, enfrentar esas buenas intenciones a situaciones concretas y a amenazas de carne y hueso. Severus hizo algunos buenos y razonables propósitos en el capítulo anterior, y nadie duda de que quiere cumplirlos, pero… ¿**_**Puede **_**cumplirlos? ¿En serio? ¿Con un amistoso y efusivo licántropo reverdeciendo los laureles de su amistad con la mujer que él ama delante de sus propias (y magníficas) narices? Llega el comienzo de curso a Hogwarts, así que abróchense los cinturones. **

CAPÍTULO III: REENCUENTRO.

_Febrero de 1981._

_Tras la vuelta a su cuerpo real, lo primero eran siempre las náuseas. Doblado sobre sí mismo en el suelo de su sótano, Remus vomitó hasta sentir que se vaciaba incluso de sus propias entrañas. Aquellas convulsiones nauseosas dolían, pero no eran nada al lado de los atroces dolores residuales de la transformación. Cualquier cosa era soportable comparada con eso._

_-Vete, por favor. No quiero que me veas así. Ya has visto demasiado. No…_

_Había sentido a la perfección, entumecido y mareado como estaba, aquellas manos pequeñas y amables manipulando los grilletes que le sujetaban por los tobillos y el cuello a gruesas cadenas. No quería mirar el rostro de la persona a la que pertenecían. La vergüenza era demasiado abrumadora._

_-No seas mojigato, Remus. He visto gente desnuda antes. A mi bisabuelo Aidan le daba en sus últimos días por recorrer el castillo como Dios lo trajo al mundo, así que como comprenderás no voy a desmayarme por verte a ti el..._

_-Maeve, no me refiero a eso._

_-Ya sé a lo que te refieres, joder. Intentaba bromear. ¿Es que el sentido del humor también se te va del cuerpo junto con el lobo?_

_Algo grueso y cálido cubrió sus hombros. Sólo entonces Remus se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto de frío en medio de aquel sótano helado y húmedo. Como lobo era inmune a los cambios de temperatura, inmune al miedo, inmune al dolor. Como hombre era débil, enfermizo, indefenso. Su única fuerza era la fuerza del lobo y esa sí que abandonaba su cuerpo cuando expiraba el plazo de la maldición. Envuelto en la manta que Maeve le había llevado, Remus se atrevió por fin a incorporarse un poco para alejarse del charco de vómito y mirar a la chica a los ojos._

_-Lo siento, Maeve._

_-¿Sientes el qué, tarado?_

_-Que hayas tenido que ver esto._

_Maeve resopló como si aquello que Remus acababa de decir le resultara irritante en extremo. Pero cuando lo miraron, sus ojos parecían amables, llenos de compasión y de una nota de burla sutil que hacía la compasión mucho más llevadera._

_-¿Tengo que recordarte que fui yo la que se empeñó en verlo y que accediste prácticamente obligado por Albus?_

_La muchacha le tendió una taza humeante que parecía haber sido conjurada de la nada. Por un momento Remus, demasiado confuso y lento de reflejos todavía, llegó a pensar que había usado magia para hacerla aparecer. Luego distinguió el termo, apoyado sobre unas cajas en un rincón próximo. "¿Magia? Merlín. Se trata de Maeve, estúpido", se dijo, irritado consigo mismo por su torpeza._

_-Infusión de jengibre. Te vendrá bien para los vómitos y te hará recuperar antes el apetito –le explicó ella - Voy arriba para decirle a Albus que todo va bien, y de paso le pediré a Sirius que te baje algo de ropa limpia y te ayude a…_

_-¡No!_

_El grito resonó como un disparo en el lóbrego sótano. Consciente de que su salida había sonado demasiado brusca, consciente también de la forma entre curiosa y __**demasiado**__ comprensiva en que lo estaba mirando Maeve y avergonzado de ello, Remus bajó los ojos hacia la taza que descansaba en sus manos, tratando de concentrarse en su agradable calor._

_-Prefiero que lo hagas tú –añadió en un susurro casi inaudible._

_Maeve resopló otra vez. Casi parecía que estuviera ahogando una risilla irónica._

_-¿Eso es lo que haces normalmente? ¿Esperas aquí, desnudo y encima de un charco de vómito, hasta que tienes fuerzas para manipular la llave, desatarte, subir y arrastrarte hasta tu habitación __**tú solo**__?_

_Remus enrojeció un poco y agradeció que el sótano estuviera lo bastante oscuro como para poder disimularlo. Asintió de mala gana, tomando un sorbo de la infusión._

_-¿Para que Sirius no te vea así? –añadió Maeve, incrédula._

_-Haces que parezca estúpido –le recriminó Remus con aire dolido._

_-Es que __**es**__ estúpido –replicó ella- Sirius me ha estado relevando a ratos para hacerte compañía. Me ha dicho que suele hacerlo todos los meses. Si no te importa que te vea como lobo, no entiendo por qué…_

_-Es diferente._

_Remus no añadió nada más. No podía contarle a Maeve que si permitía que Sirius lo acompañara era sólo porque lo hacía bajo la forma y los pensamientos de un perro. Y aunque pudiera, no sabría cómo explicarle por qué mostrarse ante su mejor amigo como monstruo era preferible a dejarle ver el espanto que suponía la transformación y la patética criatura en que él se convertía inmediatamente después de volver a su forma humana. De todas formas, Maeve tampoco parecía necesitar que se lo explicara. Asintió, y Remus supo que no sólo aparentaba entenderlo. A veces le asustaba un poco ser tan transparente para aquella cría que no debería saber nada acerca de ciertas cosas y sin embargo…_

_-¿Por qué querías verlo? –la increpó, la vergüenza tiñendo su voz de algo demasiado parecido a la rabia que, sin embargo, ella no quiso tenerle en cuenta._

_Maeve se encogió de hombros. A Remus le dio la impresión, en medio de la penumbra del sótano, de que estaba algo más pálida de lo habitual. Lo que había presenciado por voluntad propia no debía de haber sido agradable para ella._

_-Mi abuelo solía decir que sólo puedes entender de verdad a un animal después de haberlo visto en sus peores y más terribles aspectos._

_Remus levantó las cejas con asombro y dejó escapar una risita incrédula. Era muy propio de Maeve Murphy llamarlo animal a uno como si nada._

_-Gracias, mujer –bromeó. Y luego añadió, más serio- Por lo de animal y por lo de querer entenderme, aunque no sé qué encuentras tan interesante como para arriesgarte a pasar por esto._

_Maeve volvió a encogerse de hombros y guardó silencio un buen rato, mirándose las manos. Remus había apreciado que solía hacer aquello cuando trataba de buscar cuidadosamente las palabras adecuadas con que abordar algo peliagudo._

_-Mi abuelo oyó hablar de un licántropo en el condado de Tipperary, durante su juventud –explicó ella, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos verdes de gato curioso- Era un muchacho. Cojo. Se había arrancado un pie a mordiscos mientras pasaba una transformación atado, de la simple desesperación por escaparse, igual que un zorro para liberarse de un cepo. Lo habían mordido de niño, como a ti. Vivía solo con su madre, que era viuda y de salud muy delicada. Aun así, era ella quien se encargaba de encadenarlo antes de cada transformación y esperar ante la puerta de la carbonera, donde lo encerraba, todos los días de luna llena. Aunque diluviara o nevara ella estaba allí mes tras mes, sentada en una silla, sin moverse y con una escopeta en las manos. Se había gastado una pequeña fortuna en tres balas de plata._

_No era necesario explicar nada más. Remus pensó espeluznado en aquella pobre mujer, apostada ante la puerta de la carbonera y dispuesta a matar a su hijo antes que dejarle hacer algo que condenaría su alma por toda la eternidad. Y pensó en su propia madre, muerta prematuramente de un infarto. Con el corazón roto. Por su culpa._

_-¿Qué fue de él? –preguntó con un hilo de voz, intuyendo que no quería saberlo._

_-Su madre murió cuando él tenía mi edad. Dos días después del entierro lo encontraron ahorcado en la carbonera. En la nota que dejó decía que ahora que ella no estaba para impedir sus locuras, él no podía vivir con el temor de cometerlas._

_El silencio volvió a hacerse denso entre ellos, y sin embargo, a pesar de la terrible historia que Maeve acababa de relatar, ninguno de los dos se sentía incómodo._

_-Mi abuelo vivió obsesionado con esa historia. Nunca tuvo oportunidad de estudiar a un licántropo, de ir más allá de los mitos y los miedos de la gente para comprender lo que significa realmente ser uno de vosotros. Y yo no quiero dejar pasar esta oportunidad de hacer lo que él no pudo. No se trata sólo de observar y tomar notas. Quiero entenderte, Remus. Quiero entender qué es lo que hace a una persona desear morirse por miedo a matar –terminó ella, casi en un susurro._

_Y de alguna forma, pensó Remus con asombro, ya lo estaba consiguiendo. Nunca hasta entonces había sentido aquella certeza de ser comprendido. Querido, aceptado, apoyado, sí. Comprendido jamás. Ni siquiera a Sirius, con ser Sirius, le había entrado en la cabeza a lo largo de todos los años compartidos que a alguien que cargara con su maldición no le bastaba con nada que sus seres amados pudieran darle: el miedo a dañar, a condenarse, siempre estaría ahí, haciéndole acariciar con deleite la idea de morir cada vez que el alba lo devolviera a sí mismo tras una luna llena como monstruo. Maeve, con su extraña capacidad para comprender a los animales heridos, su bondad al límite del absurdo y su brutal franqueza, era la primera persona en parecer entenderlo y no condenarlo, igual que no condenaba el resto de cosas que había entendido acerca de él sin apenas indicios, sin apenas conocerle._

_-Debería subir –musitó Maeve- Para hablar con Albus. Ya sabes. Tenerle al tanto y no hacer idioteces "a lo Declan" fueron las dos condiciones que puso para permitirme…_

_-Lo sé._

_-Y también aprovecharé para bajarte ropa limpia, ya que Sirius no es una opción. No es que tenga nada en contra del nudismo, pero prefiero…_

_-Yo también, créeme._

_Maeve le miró sin decir nada durante un rato. Remus sabía que en condiciones normales le habría dado una colleja y revuelto el pelo, como solía hacer con sus primos cuando era niña. Ahora, consciente de que el mínimo roce era doloroso para su piel hipersensible tras la transformación, no hacía ni siquiera amago de tocarle. Maeve parecía intuir siempre, de una forma que rozaba lo mágico, lo que él necesitaba en cada momento. La idea de haberla tenido a su lado mientras estaba en su forma de monstruo, aunque hubiera sido bajo fuertes medidas de seguridad y respaldada por otros dos magos dentro de la casa, le hizo estremecerse de pronto, envuelto en sudores fríos._

_-No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo, Maeve._

_-Estabas sujeto. Mira el grosor de esas cadenas, por el amor de Dios. Habrías tenido que tener la fuerza de un colacuerno hembra para soltarle. No…_

_-No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo. ¿Me oyes? –insistió Remus, casi con desesperación- Entiendo tu interés pero es demasiado peligroso. Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer._

_-Vale. Pero sólo si tú me prometes que me dejarás estar contigo cuando todo pase, como ahora –replicó ella- Ya que no soy Sirius, no tengo por qué estar sometida a los mismos vetos que él. Creo que es un trato justo._

_Y a eso, Remus no supo qué responder. Ella interpretó su silencio como un sí y sonrió. La noción de lo que podría haber sucedido volvió a azotar al joven mago, horrenda en comparación con aquella cálida sonrisa, clamando por una garantía de que nunca permitirían que llegara a suceder._

_-¿Harías eso por mí, Maeve?_

_-¿Hacerte una infusión cada vez que salgas de una transformación? Caray, pues claro que…_

_-No. Lo que esa mujer estaba dispuesta a hacer por su hijo. Si estuviera fuera de control, a punto de hacer daño a alguien, a ti, a cualquiera… Si tú tuvieras la oportunidad de detenerme… ¿Lo harías, Maeve? ¿Me matarías antes de dejarme hacer algo irreparable?_

_Maeve lo miró con fijeza mientras se planteaba seriamente soltar un juramento y gritarle que no dijera tonterías. No lo hizo. Una parte de ella, esa que siempre parecía adivinar de una forma casi sobrenatural lo que Remus necesitaba en cada momento, intuyó con pavorosa exactitud lo importante que era para él aquella cuestión y la respuesta que esperaba oír. _

_Y se la dio._

_-Sí, Remus. Lo haría._

_Él cerró los ojos, inundado de gratitud. Una pequeña mano se posó en su hombro para darle los ánimos que hasta aquella madrugada no habían logrado insuflarle las palabras de nadie. Y lo consiguió. Remus pensó que, definitivamente, alguien debería estudiarla a ella; había algo muy singular en el hecho de que aquella menuda squib tuviera acceso a una magia tan poderosa._

_-Algún día te compraré balas de plata para esa escopeta tuya, Maeve. Te lo prometo._

_

* * *

_

-Es del profesor Lupin -anunció Dumbledore tras leer la nota y despedir a la pequeña lechuza que se la había traído hasta la mesa de los profesores en el Gran Salón- Dice que el expreso llega con retraso a causa de una incidencia con un grupo de dementores, que han estado efectuando un registro. Al parecer, varios niños se han visto afectados, especialmente Harry -añadió sombríamente, tendiéndole la carta a Minerva.

Desde uno de los extremos de la mesa llegó el suave y desdeñoso bufido con que Severus solía acoger el uso del título de _profesor_ aplicado a la persona de Remus Lupin, extensivo esta vez a la _insospechada_ implicación de Harry Potter en un incidente. Nadie le hizo demasiado caso, salvo Dumbledore, que puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

-¿Dementores en el expreso? -gritó Minerva tras leer la nota- Es algo absolutamente injustificado y escandaloso, Albus, es...

-¡Es el signo de las desgracias que están por llegar! -vibró teatralmente la voz de Sybill Trelawney, consiguiendo sobresaltarlos a todos- Primero será el expreso. Después, nadie estará a salvo. Las sombras nos rodean y todas las señales...

-Sybill, querida, es un poco pronto para empezar con la ginebra, así que, en beneficio de todos, haz un esfuerzo por serenarte, ¿quieres? -le rogó Aurora Sinistra con aire irritado, colocándole bien el sombrero.

-¡Pero el Grim...!

-Nos hacemos cargo, Sybill, gracias -la cortó Dumbledore afablemente. Después recorrió con la mirada al resto de profesores reunidos a su alrededor en la presidencia del Gran Salón- Quiero tener unas palabras con vosotros antes de que lleguen los alumnos. Es de vital importancia transmitir serenidad a los chicos. La fuga de Sirius Black es algo de dominio público, y la hipótesis de que tratará de acercarse a Hogwarts para acabar con Harry Potter se discute hasta la saciedad todos los días en las páginas centrales de los periódicos. Los niños van a estar asustados, sobre todo los más pequeños. Debemos transmitirles la idea de que Hogwarts sigue siendo un lugar seguro para ellos.

-Por supuesto que lo es. No tienen nada que temer de Black. Sólo van a estar sitiados por la mitad del cuerpo de dementores de Azkabán y a recibir clases de un licántropo...

Todos los rostros se volvieron hacia Severus, que respondió a las miradas de sorpresa y reprobación con una de cínica indiferencia.

-¿Acaso he dicho alguna inexactitud? -preguntó desganadamente.

Dumbledore suspiró de nuevo antes de volver a tomar la palabra.

-Y ya que hablamos del profesor Lupin... -empezó, siendo interrumpido por otro bufido de desdén de Severus.

En el extremo de la mesa opuesto al que ocupaba el profesor de Pociones, la mano de Poppy Pomfrey sujetó afectuosamente la de Maeve, que había empezado a tamborilear con nerviosismo sobre la madera.

-Tranquila, chiquilla -le susurró con suma discreción a la joven- Es normal que esté irritado, entiéndele. Pero no va a ser tan difícil como piensas. Remus no era mal chico y ahora que la situación es diferente... Ya sabes, sin los otros muchachos y siendo adultos... Podrían hasta llevarse bien, ¿no crees?

Sí, podría ser, se dijo Maeve con ironía. Si le fuera posible explicarle a Severus hasta qué punto los celos que NO sentía entremezclados con el rencor y la ira hacia Remus Lupin eran infundados... Y si además hubiera forma de borrar de su memoria mil recuerdos humillantes y dolorosos de los años de escuela que ambos habían compartido en casas rivales... Y si ya puestos pudieran hacerle a Severus un trasplante de personalidad y convertirle en la persona sociable y abierta que no era... Pues sí; tal vez, en caso de darse tal portento de fantasías inviables y conjunción astral, Severus Snape y Remus Lupin podrían llegar a llevarse bien. Por un momento Maeve se preguntó, casi escandalizada, si Poppy estaría intentando tomarle el pelo. La sonrisa forzada de la enfermera le dijo, sin embargo, que ésta sólo trataba de animarla.

-Claro, Poppy. En eso mismo estaba yo pensando -replicó en un murmullo cargado de sarcasmo.

-Y a malas... -añadió la enfermera con cierta malicia- Bueno, ahora tú tienes el poder y la posibilidad de ayudarle a _relajar la tensión_, así que...

-¡Poppy, por el amor de Dios! -protestó Maeve, poniéndose roja como una fresa madura.

-¿Qué? Igual me lo vas a negar -insistió Poppy, para quien sacarle los colores a Maeve era una diversión recurrente en los últimos tiempos- Es una gran ventaja que ahora te tenga a ti. El pobre no tuvo esa suerte de niño. Siempre pensé que si hubiera tenido novia no le habría dado por frecuentar determinadas compañías para pasar el rato. Y no me digas que tú no lo has pensado también.

Maeve tuvo que callarse ante aquello. Sí, lo había pensado muchas veces desde que conocía a Severus. Probablemente él estuviera destinado desde la cuna por los dioses a acabar postrado a los pies de Riddle, como la versión desgraciada y cruel de un héroe griego. Pero tal vez, si las cosas entre él y Lily no hubieran terminado de la forma en que terminaron, si ella no le hubiera vuelto la espalda para acabar casándose con su peor enemigo, si no lo hubiera dejado solo frente al odio que lo consumía por dentro y a la influencia de sus compañeros de casa... Sí, tal vez de haber sido así las cosas la historia habría terminado de manera muy diferente. Pero entonces ella no habría llegado a conocer a Severus, o de conocerle no habría llegado a desarrollar con él aquel vínculo basado en el remordimiento y el perdón que en breve había derivado hacia algo totalmente distinto. No. Habría vivido una larga vida _normal_ ignorando que existía alguien llamado Severus Snape que estaba hecho como a medida para ella y que en eso radicaba la causa de aquella inexplicable sensación de vacío que la acompañaría hasta la tumba... Dios, era perturbador tener que agradecer que a la persona que más amaba en el mundo las cosas le hubieran salido espantosamente mal porque fuera aquello lo que había permitido que sus caminos se cruzaran.

-No es algo que te incumba, Poppy.

-O sea, que sí lo has pensado -replicó la enfermera con aire ganador y expresión divertida.

-Vete al cuerno -gruñó Maeve, ruborizándose otra vez.

-Eh: esas sonrisas y esas ojeras de no haber dormido ni una sola hora que luces a veces por las mañanas me las debes a mí -le recordó Poppy, burlona- Así que lo mínimo que me merezco es un respeto. Y también que me pongas al día de vez en cuando. Merlín, lo reservada qué puedes llegar a ser...

-¿Reservada? ¿YO? ¿Por qué no le pides a él que _te ponga al día_, a ver qué te contesta?

-Oh, ahora mismo. ¡Severus! ¿Podrías...?

La llamada de Poppy interrumpió a Dumbledore en mitad de un discurso que ni ella ni Maeve estaban escuchando acerca de la actitud más correcta a tomar con el profesor Lupin y su _problema_. Toda la mesa las miró, los rostros reflejando extrañeza por el hecho de que Poppy, en lugar de terminar la frase, se estuviera masajeando la espinilla.

-¿Sí? -la animó Severus glacialmente, cruzando su mirada por unos segundos con la de Maeve, quien trató de poner cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-Me preguntaba si tendrás en tus almacenes privados algo de tónico recuperador de temperatura -respondió Poppy con aplomo- Para las hipotermias de los chicos de primero que se caigan al lago, ya sabes...

Severus enarcó una ceja con aire suspicaz.

-No, Poppy. Lamento decir que últimamente, debido a los esfuerzos que conlleva la preparación del matalobos para el _profesor_ Lupin, no me sobra tiempo que perder en preparar esas nimiedades –replicó venenosamente- Te sugiero el whisky de fuego. Les quitará el frío igual de rápido y además así esos zoquetes empezarán a familiarizarse con emborracharse como cerdos: al fin y al cabo, es el único aprendizaje que la mayoría de ellos se llevará de Hogwarts después de siete años…

-¡SEVERUS! -protestó Minerva, sofocada por la indignación.

Aprovechando la distracción que supuso el consiguiente intercambio de pareceres entre Severus y la Subdirectora, Maeve se volvió hacia Poppy con los ojos llameando de indignación.

-¿Se puede saber qué pretendías, loca? -musitó.

-Distraerte y que dejaras de comerte las uñas hasta los nudillos -replicó Poppy, todavía resintiéndose de la patada que Maeve le había dado por debajo de la mesa pero llena de sarcasmo- Relájate un poco, chiquilla. Que venga Remus no es el fin del mundo. Piensa que, al menos, gracias a esto Severus ya no está todo el día dándole vueltas a lo de la fuga de Sirius Black...

Maeve iba a replicar algo bastante ácido e irónico al respecto que se quedó, sin embargo, congelado en su garganta cuando sus ojos repararon las puertas del Gran Salón, por donde acababa de aparecer una menuda y silenciosa figura de hombre.

Él le había advertido en sus cartas que estaba muy estropeado, que podría pasar perfectamente por el padre del joven que ella había conocido y que tal vez le fuera a costar reconocerle. Pero Maeve había creído que eran exageraciones suyas: las típicas bofetadas autocríticas que al muy lelo le gustaba darse, a modo de autodefensa, antes de que se las dieran los demás. No había pensado que sí podía ser para tanto. Que de veras le llevaría varios segundos reconocer en aquel hombre flaco de sonrisa tímida y pelo gris al viejo amigo al que no había visto en más de una década.

-¿Remus?

La voz no le salió con suficiente fuerza de la garganta como para alcanzar sus propios oídos. La pregunta, que de haber llegado a oírse habría sonado casi como un gemido de incredulidad, quedó sin respuesta mientras Maeve veía a Dumbledore levantarse para saludar al recién llegado y presentarlo al claustro. No entendió las palabras del Director porque ni siquiera escuchó. Sólo oía la voz de su propio cerebro cuestionar vehementemente la posibilidad de que aquel tipo de aspecto enfermo y envejecido fuera el mismo Remus Lupin con el que hacía tan sólo doce años se había emborrachado en el día de su decimoctavo cumpleaños. Aquel hombre no podía ser Remus Lupin. Y sin embargo tenía su pelo castaño, aunque estuviera entreverado de canas de color gris amarillento y se viera aún más fino de lo que Maeve lo recordaba. Y tenía su cara, sobre la que el paso del tiempo le había dado a las viejas cicatrices el aspecto de haber sido siempre, desde el nacimiento, parte de la piel. Y tenía, sobre todo, los mismos grandes ojos de color ámbar claro en los que no podía caber más melancolía, nimbados por aquel _halo licomorfo_ tan llamativo que era inexplicable cómo, para muchos, su condición secreta podía pasar inadvertida.

Aquel hombre no podía ser Remus Lupin y sin embargo _lo era_. Y _hablaba como él_. Y la había visto y le estaba sonriendo _como sonreía él_ mientras saludaba a Minerva y al resto de profesores que ya conocía por haber sido sus maestros durante sus años de escuela.

-Pero vamos a ver, ¿es que no piensas levantarte a saludarme, descastada?

Y de pronto, con aquella pregunta, las dudas y el estupor se desvanecieron de la mente de Maeve y lo único que permaneció en el hueco que dejaron fue la ansiedad, que se apoderó de todo el espacio disponible con intención de quedarse. El momento que Maeve llevaba semanas temiendo más que a nada en el mundo había llegado y ella casi podía sentir, flotando desde su derecha, la gelidez del aire que se había congelado en torno a Severus. Sonrió en respuesta a la sonrisa de Remus Lupin en medio de esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no mirar hacia Severus, por no delatarse delante de todos implorándole con los ojos que no le diese a aquello la importancia que no tenía y que fuera razonable y adulto y que no sacara aquello de...

_Por el amor de Dios, Remus, trata de no empeorar las cosas, trata de..._

Algo malo que tenían las oraciones mudas era que nadie que no fuera Dios –y eso sólo en el caso de que verdaderamente creyeras en Él- podía escucharlas. Ignorando la angustia que agitaba la sangre de Maeve debajo de su sonrisa, Remus la abrazó como cualquiera abrazaría a una buena amiga que no había visto en años, cálida y estrechamente y a la vista de todo el mundo, puesto que no era nada que debiera ocultarse.

Y con ello, sin saberlo, empeoró las cosas hasta lo imposible.

-¡Merlín, muchacha, tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte...!

Tratando de no parecer demasiado envarada en su abrazo pero reacia a mostrar demasiado entusiasmo, consciente de que cada cosa que hiciera o dijera podía suponer la diferencia entre el cielo y el infierno a partir de aquella noche, incapaz de maquillar sus sentimientos por el amigo largo tiempo perdido pero en la cuenta de que la verdad era un campo sembrado de minas en presencia de Severus, Maeve palmeó suavemente la espalda de Remus, con la esperanza de que fuera suficiente y al mismo tiempo no fuera demasiado.

-Yo también, tarado -reconoció en voz baja.

-Pero déjame que te vea bien...

Remus se separó un poco de Maeve, lo que le permitió a ella reparar en el enfermizo color grisáceo que teñía la piel del hombre y en los esfuerzos que parecía estar costándole el simple acto de sonreír. Un nudo estranguló la boca del estómago de Maeve al recordar que estaban en cuarto menguante y lo que eso significaba, y la ola abrasadora de compasión y ternura que sintió no la dejó reparar, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, en el asombro y la admiración que abrasaban los ojos de él.

-Por todos los dioses, mírate...

-¿Que me mire?

-Sí, mírate -insistió Remus- Estás...

-¿Mayor? -sugirió Maeve, algo azorada por aquel descarado despliegue de veneración en presencia de tanta gente que podía malinterpretarla y, sobre todo, en presencia _de él. _

_Dios, Remus, hazme el bendito favor de moderarte un poco y no..._

-Impresionante. Estupenda. Increíble. _Resplandeciente_ -replicó Remus con vehemencia- Como si emitieras luz desde dentro. Claro que tú siempre fuiste así, sólo que ahora lo eres de una forma que... Caray, no tengo palabras...

_Mierda,_ gimió Maeve para sus adentros. Sintió el incontenible impulso de mirar a Severus como para pedirle disculpas pero no lo hizo, por supuesto. Sí que reparó, sin embargo, en que la cara de Minerva era un poema a la vista de tanta efusividad pública entre dos adultos solteros de distinto sexo. Maeve se estremeció por dentro. Centrada en amortiguar el choque que la presencia de Remus en Hogwarts iba a suponer para Severus, había olvidado lo mucho y muy expresivamente que Minerva había desaprobado, en el pasado, la estrecha amistad que unía a los dos jóvenes miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

_Joder. A ver si al final Severus no va a ser la mayor fuente de conflictos..._

-¿No te estás pasando un poco? -gruñó, tratando de sonar desenfadada y de no parecer demasiado brusca mientras se soltaba de las manos de Remus –Sólo es una puñetera túnica elegante, no es como si eso me convirtiera en…

-Me estoy quedando corto, créeme. Merlín, estoy realmente impresionado. No sabes lo bien que te han sentado los años. A mí, en cambio, ya ves que...

-A ti no te pasa nada, memo. Estás como siempre.

Remus arrugó cómicamente el ceño y Maeve, sin poder evitarlo, dejó escapar una sonora risa: acababa de recordar que su viejo amigo también pertenecía a los defensores de la teoría _Maeve Murphy no debería intentar fingir porque le sale fatal_. Pero mientras se reía recordó que un par de ojos negros taladraban su espalda desde la otra punta de la mesa, de donde su dueño no se había tomado la molestia de levantarse. Y el buen humor se esfumó tan deprisa como había llegado.

_Dios, Dios, Dios, esto tiene que normalizarse cuanto antes porque si tengo que pasar diez meses así voy a acabar en un frenopático..._

-No he dicho ninguna mentira -se defendió, esforzándose por no perder el aire desenfadado- Estás igual de feo que siempre. Y veo que conservas ese estilazo que Dios te dio para vestirte -añadió con suave mordacidad- ¿De qué basurero has sacado el traje, chico?

Remus esbozó para ella la más luminosa de sus sonrisas y le pellizcó con suavidad la mejilla, en un gesto que por unas décimas de segundo catapultó la mente de Maeve a otro lugar y otro tiempo en el que ambos eran casi unos niños y todavía vivían ignorantes de que el futuro, en teoría prometedor, les tenía reservadas pruebas aún más dolorosas y terribles que la guerra en la que combatían.

-Me alegra ver que sigues siendo la misma -dijo él con una ternura desarmante, antes de añadir con malicia- Sólo espero no tener oportunidad de comprobar que también sigues pegando igual.

-Pues ya sabes: no me busques las vueltas y mi rodilla no encontrará tus...

Un fuerte carraspeo de Minerva interrumpió a Maeve antes de que pudiera rematar la frase con una ordinariez que la Subdirectora recordaba demasiado bien de los días de la Orden.

-¿No crees que deberíamos sentarnos, Albus? -dijo con tirantez- Los alumnos están al llegar y no creo que esta informalidad sea la imagen más adecuada que...

-No entiendo qué le ves de malo, Minerva. Esta _informalidad_ es el tipo de ejemplo docente que les espera a los alumnos a lo largo de los próximos meses. No veo por qué Murphy y Lupin deberían fingir una capacidad de comportarse de la que a todas luces carecen sólo porque hoy sea una ocasión solemne.

La voz de Severus alcanzó a Maeve en mitad de la espalda como el impacto de una daga bien afilada y lanzada por manos expertas. La mujer cerró los ojos un segundo y de alguna manera se las arregló para que su rostro no reflejara el dolor que le causaba aquel tono hiriente sino sólo irritación y fastidio cuando por fin se atrevió a volverse para enfrentarse a él. De alguna manera, consiguió no delatar el estremecimiento que la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza ante el odio con que Severus los estaba mirando a ella y a Remus.

-Vaya por Dios: nuestro profesor de Pociones anda de nuevo con problemas de tránsito intestinal. Deberías hacer algo cuanto antes para _expulsar_ esa escoba que te tragaste de niño y todavía tienes atascada, ¿sabes?

Remus, que había palidecido un poco al reparar en la silenciosa y distante presencia de Severus, miró a Maeve con sorpresa, sin dejar de advertir el hecho de que él parecía el único sorprendido por aquella belicosa salida. Y luego su sorpresa se trasladó de nuevo a Severus cuando éste replicó con la más ácida de sus ironías:

-Y tú deberías dejar de escudarte en el hecho de ser irlandesa y aprender a hablar de una jodida vez. Se supone que los homínidos dejaron de expresarse con gruñidos hace varios miles de años.

-¿No piensas morirte nunca, Snape?

-Prueba a seguir rebuznando idioteces y quizá me mates de un derrame cerebral, Murphy.

Incluso Séptima Vector pareció salir de su mundo para fijarse por un momento en la discusión, como si hasta a ella le fuera imposible ignorar que la carga de hostilidad y mala intención en la voz de Severus era mucho más fuerte que de costumbre. Minerva volvió a carraspear y esta vez fue coreada por Dumbledore, que consiguió que se hiciera el silencio entre los contendientes a base de taladrarlos a ambos con su chispeante y ahora mismo nada amable mirada azul.

-Tenéis todo un curso por delante, muchachos -dijo con sarcasmo- Estoy seguro de que no queréis gastar toda la munición de mala uva el primer día y luego tener que llevaros civilizadamente como las personas normales. ¿Os parece que nos sentemos? -añadió, mirando a todos los demás.

Hasta no verse acomodada de nuevo junto a Poppy Maeve no fue consciente del inmenso vacío que se había instalado en el lugar en que antes tenía las tripas, ni de la forma en que le temblaban las piernas, como si fueran de gelatina y careciesen de huesos que las sostuvieran.

-¿Ves? No ha sido tan terrible -oyó que decía Poppy con sorna y cerca de su oído, mientras le palmeaba suavemente la espalda.

Maeve la fusiló con la mirada, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir una barbaridad.

En algún momento de los siguientes minutos Minerva salió para ir al encuentro de Hagrid y los nuevos alumnos de Primer Curso, y Hagrid llegó para dejarse caer en la silla contigua a la de Maeve y empezar a contar algo presuntamente muy divertido acerca de la última anécdota del calamar gigante, pero ella no recordaría, en el futuro, nada de todo aquello. Sólo retendría en su memoria el hecho de que Poppy se tuvo que marchar para atender a los alumnos que se habían caído desde las barcas a las frías aguas del lago, tres aquel año. Y de que cuando aquello sucedió Remus se excusó con Aurora Sinistra y cambió de sitio para ocupar el que ahora quedaba vacante a su lado.

Y de que con ello el muy insensato consiguió, aunque pareciera imposible, empeorar las cosas todavía más.

La sensación de catástrofe, de estar presentándose a un examen que ni Severus ni ella iban a ser capaces de aprobar, era tan opresiva que Maeve casi no podía respirar.

-Eso de antes ha sido bastante desagradable. No sabía que te llevaras tan mal con Snape -le dijo Remus en un susurro durante la ceremonia del sorteo.

Maeve no le miró, aparentemente muy interesada por ver dónde sorteaba el sombrero a una nueva Greengrass, Astoria. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Qué vas a esperar de alguien como él –dijo sin pasión, como si hablara del tiempo.

-Ya, pero yo creía... Es decir, se ha ofrecido a hacer el matalobos para mí todos los meses. Es algo... En fin, pensaba que eso significaba que habría cambiado. Un poco al menos.

Cuando el sombrero, mostrando una asombrosa falta de originalidad, mandó a la tercera de los Greengrass a Slytherin, Maeve se volvió hacia Remus para mirarle como si acabara de decir la mayor idiotez de la historia.

-Dice mucho de ti que pienses eso -replicó con sorna- Que eres el mismo gilipollas de siempre, por ejemplo.

-Las personas cambian -protestó Remus.

-Las personas, tú lo has dicho. Dudo que Snape entre en esa categoría -afirmó, y notó el desagrado y la culpa que le provocaba decir aquello bajar como un río de ácido por sus entrañas. Sin embargo sonrió burlonamente, como si no se sintiera partida en dos y con el alma saliéndosele del cuerpo para tratar de viajar hasta la otra punta de la mesa y tocar el alma de Severus, como si no estuviera más necesitada de reafirmarle y reafirmarse a sí misma que estaban juntos pese a todo que de respirar.

La ceremonia le pareció a Maeve mucho más larga aquel año, aunque no desdeñaba la posibilidad de que estuviera durando lo mismo que siempre y en realidad sólo fuera su angustia lo que la estaba haciendo eterna. Fue vagamente consciente de la conversación que mantuvo con Remus a lo largo de ella -el grave incidente con los dementores en el expreso, generalidades sobre sus vidas en los últimos años, comentarios sobre los alumnos, nada demasiado íntimo- , como también lo fue de Dumbledore presentando a Remus y de las dispares reacciones que levantó el anuncio de Hagrid como su nuevo profesor asociado. Apenas reparó en el saludo y las sonrisas que le dirigieron unos ya altísimos gemelos Weasley desde la mesa de Gryffindor, ni en si Damien Lerroux y Lara Vodianov seguían evitando mirarse, ni en el indisimulado desprecio con que Charles Fraser, al mirarla a ella, anunciaba otro curso movidito a cuenta del grupo de Séptimo Curso. No, no reparó en nada de aquello porque el esfuerzo de no mirar hacia Severus cuando necesitaba desesperadamente hacerlo era tan agotador que no le dejaba fuerzas para atender a nada más.

-¿No tienes hambre? Apenas estás tocando la comida -le dijo Remus mediado el banquete.

-Tu tampoco.

-Pero en mi caso es normal. Cuarto menguante, ya sabes...

Maeve lo miró unos segundos como si no supiera de qué demonios estaba hablando porque realmente, en aquel instante, no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que quería que aquella tortura acabara cuanto antes.

-Oh. Cuarto menguante, claro.

-¿Estás bien, Maeve? Te noto un poco ida...

Ella se encogió de hombros, furiosa consigo misma por la forma en que su mano tembló al ir a coger la copa de agua.

-Estaba pensando en... una cosa. Algo que tengo que hacer después.

-¿Con una de tus fieras? -aventuró Remus.

Un nudo se retorció dentro del estómago de Maeve, que trató de tomarse aquella involuntaria ironía como algo gracioso.

-Sí. Podría decirse que sí...

El maldito banquete pareció durar siglos en lugar de horas, cada uno de los pocos bocados que Maeve fue capaz de tragar asentándose en sus tripas como una piedra que tardaría días en ser digerida. Dio gracias a Dios para sus adentros -sin recordar que Dios no existía- en el momento en que Dumbledore anunció el final del festín.

-Creo que vamos a ser vecinos, ¿no es así? -preguntó Remus mientras salían del Gran Salón, con un entusiasmo que Maeve se sintió culpable por no poder compartir.

Dumbledore, por razones de seguridad, le había dado a Remus los aposentos de lo alto de la Torre Sur, a los que sólo se podía acceder por un único camino y que, habiendo sido siglos atrás un calabozo de lujo para presos de alta alcurnia, tenían la ventaja de poder cerrarse desde fuera. Severus no había expresado su opinión al respecto, pero Maeve estaba segura de que a su modo de ver, y más después de presenciar aquel cálido reencuentro, siete pisos de diferencia entre sus habitaciones y las de Remus no supondrían suficiente distancia.

-Más o menos -admitió.

-Así que podré acompañarte todos los días hasta la puerta de casa, como todo un caballero.

La sonrisa de Maeve casi no pudo ocultar su verdadera naturaleza de mueca de angustia.

-Sé llegar sola sin perderme,_ gracias_.

-¡Era una broma! Merlín, Maeve, de veras que te noto un poco tensa. ¿Estás segura de que no te ocurre...? Oh, discúlpame un momento -dijo Remus de pronto, interrumpiéndose.

La sangre de Maeve se heló, deteniéndose en el interior de sus venas al ver qué era lo que había desviado la atención de su amigo.

-Severus, espera un momento.

Por un brevísimo instante los ojos de Severus se hundieron en los de ella, punzantes y llenos de agresividad. La mirada que se dignó dirigirle a Remus, en cambio, fue puro hielo inanimado. No dándose cuenta de ello, o haciéndolo pero fingiendo que no, Remus se acercó al profesor de Pociones. Maeve tuvo que reconocer que Remus, que nunca le había parecido un paradigma de hombre valiente, le estaba echando agallas a la situación: si Severus la hubiera mirado como lo estaba mirando a él, ella no habría tenido valor para acercársele tanto.

-No he podido agradecerte en persona lo que te has ofrecido a hacer -dijo Remus, con el tono de voz más amable y firme que Maeve le había oído utilizar en toda la tarde- Es un gesto increíble por tu parte. Ya sabes, que hayas tenido la generosidad de enterrar el pasado para...

La firmeza fue extinguiéndose en la voz de Remus según el desdén y la hostilidad feroz ganaban terreno al hielo en la mirada de Severus. Maeve notó que volvían a temblarle las piernas.

-No se trata del pasado que quiera enterrar sino de los alumnos que no me apetece enterrar a causa de tu _pequeño problema_, Lupin -aseguró Severus con el más sedoso y controlado de los desprecios, consiguiendo que el apellido de Remus sonara como un insulto- Si piensas que hago esto por generosidad es que no tienes ni el poco cerebro que yo he tenido la _generosidad_ de atribuirte. Y, por lo que más quieras: deja de malgastar tu tiempo y el mío comportándote como si de veras creyeras que estas alturas voy a aceptar tus muestras de buena voluntad y ve a que Murphy te acaricie el lomo, como me consta que estás deseoso de hacer después del espectáculo que habéis dado hace un rato.

Remus se tensó de inmediato, pero su envaramiento no fue ni la mitad de fuerte que el que atenazó hasta el último hueso y músculo de Maeve. Cada mirada de Severus y cada palabra que salía de sus labios la herían como un latigazo. Sólo la débil esperanza de que él no sintiera de verdad lo que acababa de decir y recordara su promesa de quererla a su lado aquella noche la mantenía entera y en pie, con fuerzas para seguir con el teatro.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos ya, Remus? -sugirió con sorna, tomando a su amigo de un brazo y tirando de él para alejarlo de allí- Seguro que Snape tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, como ir a echar espuma por la boca o comerse niños perdidos por los pasillos.

Sólo cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente se atrevió a volverse por un instante, buscando desesperadamente a Severus con la mirada, deseando poder decirle sin palabras todo lo que sentía y transmitirle su ardiente deseo de poder irse con él en lugar de con Remus. Pero Severus, sin esperarla, se había dado la vuelta para desaparecer por las escaleras camino de su santuario de las mazmorras, y el vértigo volvió a apoderarse de las entrañas de Maeve, que parecieron gemir.

_Me lo prometiste, Severus. Prometiste que pasara lo que pasara me querrías contigo esta noche. Que sabrías separar las cosas, que entenderías... Me lo prometiste. Me lo prometiste, maldita sea..._

-No sé por qué me esfuerzo en tratar de ser amable -oyó gruñir a Remus.

Algo dentro de ella exhaló una breve vaharada de odio contra él por no darse cuenta de que a ciertas personas no les bastaba con kilos y kilos de _amabilidad_ para borrar de un plumazo el pasado, por no entender que era tan fácil como abusivo pretender que el otro _olvidara_ cuando uno ignoraba el coste del olvido que estaba exigiendo, por no poder ver el infierno que su presencia estaba desatando allí . Pero se tragó su malestar, por supuesto, sabiendo que el guión era sagrado y que hasta el menor intento de ponerse de parte de Severus le estaba prohibido.

-Yo tampoco -dijo lacónicamente.

Nunca había reparado en lo mucho que resonaban los altos tacones de aquellas botas sobre el frío y silencioso suelo de piedra. Cada paso se sentía como un golpe, como una sentencia, como un funesto recordatorio de que Severus se alejaba en dirección contraria llevándose con él toneladas de ira que bullían en su pecho como en el interior de una olla a presión. La sensación de que no superarían la prueba de aquella noche era cada vez más abrumadora, igual que su necesidad de ir a él y comprobar que sólo eran temores infundados, que Severus sería lo bastante inteligente como para no sentirse traicionado porque aquella noche, en el Gran Salón, hubiera sucedido lo único que podía suceder.

-Mis habitaciones están por ahí -informó a Remus al llegar a la segunda planta, deseando no translucir demasiado las pocas ganas que tenía de que él se ofreciera a acompañarla y sin conseguir sentirse mal por estar siendo tan poco cálida con él. Su amistad tenía los próximos diez meses para recuperar el brillo de antaño, pero confirmar que Severus y ella habían salido indemnes de la llegada de Remus no podía esperar. Su corazón no lo soportaría.

-No sabes lo que significa para mí que volvamos a estar cerca, como entonces -dijo Remus- Que hayas podido perdonarme...

-No hablemos de eso ahora -le interrumpió Maeve, sonando un poco más impaciente de la cuenta y ruborizándose por ello. No había podido evitarlo. Las explicaciones por la forma en que se habían distanciado en el pasado podían llevarles días y ahora mismo cada segundo perdido parecía una eternidad- Son cosas que pasaron porque quizá era necesario que pasaran.

Remus se miró los pies, pensativo.

-No puedo creerme que haya aceptado la propuesta de Dumbledore -afirmó, riendo.

-Yo todavía no me lo creo que YO lo hiciera, y eso que ya han pasado más de dos años -admitió Maeve.

-Vamos a ser colegas, ¿te das cuenta? -se maravilló Remus- Si el día que me marché de Hogwarts alguien me hubiera dicho que volvería como profesor...

Los dos guardaron silencio y se miraron, sonriendo. Por un momento Maeve se forzó a olvidar su inquietud, centrándose en la extraña sensación de tener ante sí a aquel hombre, tan igual y tan diferente a la vez del muchacho melancólico y amable que había llegado a ser su amigo en días que parecían pertenecer a otra vida. Y llevada por un impulso que era a la vez doloroso y liberador se abrazó con fuerza a él, gritando para sus adentros que aquello era lo que sentía y que no podía eliminarlo de golpe sólo porque de esa forma las cosas entre Severus y ella fueran a resultar más fáciles.

-Te he echado de menos -le dijo.

-Yo también -confesó él.

-Podría matarte por haberte marchado así, aunque pueda entender que...

Remus negó con la cabeza.

-Hemos quedado en que no vamos a hablar de eso ahora -le recordó. Y Maeve no pudo menos que sonreír y asentir, apretando un poco el abrazo antes de separarse de él del todo- Eso sí, antes de que te vayas...

Maeve arqueó las cejas con extrañeza, viendo cómo él sacaba algo pequeño y oscuro del bolsillo de su raída chaqueta y luego le acercaba la punta de su varita.

-_Engorgio_ -musitó.

Lo que en principio era poco mayor que un botón creció en la palma de su mano hasta ser un objeto rectangular algo mayor que una cajetilla de tabaco, bellamente forrado en terciopelo negro.

-Lo compré para tu cumpleaños pero prefería dártelo en persona, aunque fuera con retraso -le explicó con aire tímido, tendiéndoselo- Es algo demasiado personal para enviarlo por lechuza.

-Pero...

Maeve tomó el objeto con manos temblorosas. El tacto del terciopelo siempre le hacía pensar en Severus, en sus dedos, en su voz. Y ahora era como un latigazo que la devolvía de golpe a la ansiedad por volver a verlo cuanto antes.

-No tenías por qué... -empezó.

-Sí que tenía. Es algo que te prometí hace mucho tiempo y que ahora, dadas las circunstancias, quiero que tengas. Por lo que pudiera pasar.

Maeve volvió a mirar a su amigo sin comprender. Fue a abrir la caja pero Remus se lo impidió, sujetando su mano con la de él.

-No. Prefiero que no lo abras delante de mí -dijo.

-¿Por qué?

-Temo que quieras pegarme cuando lo veas -explicó, riendo.

No dio más explicaciones y Maeve tampoco quiso pedírselas, consciente de que él tendría sus buenas razones para pensar aquello. Rió también, meneando la cabeza con aire resignado.

-Toda tu puñetera vida has sido un raro de narices, Remus.

Él se encogió de hombros y apretó brevemente su mano antes de tomar las escaleras hacia su nuevo hogar, en la antigua prisión de lo alto de la Torre Sur.

-Hasta mañana, Maeve.

-Hasta mañana, Remus.

Maeve esperó unos instantes hasta ver a Remus desaparecer escaleras arriba, maravillada de que el fuego de la necesidad que ardía hasta en el interior de sus huesos le hiciera imposible sentir la menor curiosidad por abrir su regalo. Después, obedeciendo tan sólo a aquella necesidad, corrió a sus habitaciones y no perdió un sólo segundo en tomar el Flu hasta el desierto despacho de Dumbledore y una vez allí volver a tomar la red, deteniéndose un instante en respirar hondo para reunir valor y ser capaz de gritar con claridad su siguiente destino.

* * *

Cuando sintió el fogonazo del Flu en su salón, Severus estaba en su cuarto de baño, descalzo y vestido tan sólo con los pantalones del pijama, estudiando con odio la imagen que el espejo le devolvía y que en aquellos instantes le parecía la de un desconocido, la de un idiota sin remedio, la de un débil y patético payaso en el que se negaba a reconocerse. Supo sin el menor lugar a dudas que el invasor era Maeve, buscando respuestas a la misma pregunta que a él le consumía. Y supo, con vergüenza y horror, que no estaba seguro de tener tales respuestas.

No estaba seguro de poder soportar aquello. De que _lo suyo_ pudiera soportar aquello.

Había creído que sabía lo que sería verla cerca de aquel desgraciado. Lo había creído de veras, maldita sea, y ahora sentía ganas de abofetearse por haber sido tan ingenuo. La imagen de Maeve en brazos de Lupin, su confianza, su complicidad... Cada sonrisa que se habían dirigido ardía en su retina como ácido. Cada palabra que les había sentido cruzar había sido como tragar ascuas al rojo vivo. Cada mirada de admiración que Lupin se había tomado la insufrible libertad de dirigirle a ella -_a su mujer_- había sido el más amargo y doloroso recordatorio de las emociones y sentimientos que él se veía forzado a atesorar dentro de sí mientras otros eran libres de dilapidarlos. Y hería, hería hasta en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Por más que supiera, que sintiera, que _quisiera recordarse_ que Lupin era para Maeve algo totalmente distinto de lo que él suponía, por más que intentara tener presente que nada ni nadie sería una amenaza para lo que ellos dos tenían porque era demasiado fuerte y demasiado grande y demasiado hondo y no se tambalearía bajo ninguna fuerza...

No podía evitarlo: los demonios que vivían agazapados en su interior, aquellos que veían traición y abandono por todas partes, se agitaban furiosos con la sola idea de que ella vertiera una gota de su simpatía y afecto en quien había atormentado así los días de su niñez, con la mínima posibilidad de que algo de lo que acababa de ver significara que en algún momento del pasado...

-¿Severus?

Sintió la inquietud en la voz de Maeve y luchó despiadadamente contra el impulso de ir a ella, luchó por conservar algo de lo que quería creer que era dignidad aunque supiera que sólo era terquedad y orgullo. Se aferró al lavabo, mirando aún con más odio su reflejo.

-¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Y no pienso entrar a buscarte!

Severus apretó los dientes, escindido de forma atroz entre el deseo de buscarla y el de castigarla, fustigarla con su indiferencia para que probase al menos una parte de lo que él había sentido aquella noche aunque supiera -porque lo sabía- que para ella las cosas no habían sido mucho más fáciles que para él. Aunque supiera que él no se lo había puesto fácil. Aunque supiera que era injusto e irracional y...

-¡NO PIENSO ENTRAR A BUSCARTE! ¿ME HAS OÍDO, IDIOTA?

Ahogando un sordo bramido que no nació de su garganta sino de la rugiente ira de sus demonios, Severus salió del baño, atravesó su dormitorio y entró en el salón al tiempo que la luz nacía en las lámparas invocada por su colérico hechizo. Maeve se volvió sobresaltada, dejando caer algo rectangular y oscuro que llevaba en la mano.

En décimas de segundo la electricidad del aire se condensó hasta extremos insoportables.

-Teníamos un trato, Severus. Dijiste...

-_¿Resplandeciente? ¿Emitiendo luz desde dentro? ¿El pobre Lupin no tiene palabras? _-rugió él con salvaje sorna, su voz tan profunda y pedregosa como si surgiera de las profundidades de un volcán dormido a punto de despertar con violencia- Qué poético. Qué deliciosamente romántico y enternecedor. Merlín, si casi me siento tentado de dejaros mi cama para que os revolquéis a gusto... Pero tú no lo aceptarías, ¿verdad? No. Es más, me apuesto lo que sea a que vas a seguir negándomelo aunque prácticamente acabe de verlo con mis propios ojos delante de todo el maldito claustro, me apuesto lo que sea a que vas a tener la desfachatez de mantener que ese gusano y tú nunca...

Calló, consciente de pronto de la palidez que se había apoderado del rostro de Maeve y del furioso horror que empezaba a llenar sus grandes ojos. Consciente de que había traspasado todos los límites alguna vez impuestos para sus demonios al formular en voz alta el temor -irracional, injustificado, absurdo, _lo sabía_ y a la vez no podía suprimirlo por más que quisiera- que lo había atormentado desde el lejano día en que supo que ella y Lupin eran amigos. Consciente de que acababa de verbalizar y traicionar sus celos de la forma más estúpida. Calló bruscamente y miró hacia sus manos crispadas humillado por su desliz, desgarrado por las voces de los demonios que clamaban "traición", asustado de la intensidad de su propia rabia.

-Ya veo que venir ha sido un error. No voy a escuchar una sola palabra más, Severus -dijo Maeve con dureza, en voz muy baja, temblando- No voy a hablar contigo mientras seas capaz de insultarme diciendo estupideces como las que acabas de decir.

Maeve retrocedió dos pasos, decidida a desandar el camino que la había llevado hasta él y dejarlo solo hasta que recuperase la sensatez y la capacidad de razonar. Y Severus supo, de alguna forma que no tocó su cerebro porque nació y murió en sus entrañas, que si la dejaba ir y se quedaba a solas con sus demonios se volvería loco del todo, sin remedio. Dio un paso hacia Maeve de forma casi inconsciente y ella, a su vez, otros dos pasos hacia atrás. Aquello le hirió como una cuchillada. La idea de que Maeve estuviera intentando huir de él como si él fuera una amenaza le dolió y avergonzó y enfureció tanto que casi nubló su razón. Frustrado de una manera casi animal cubrió el espacio que los separaba con una feroz zancada y la agarró de la cintura con ambas manos, tratando de retenerla. Maeve le sujetó fuertemente de los hombros para evitar que se le acercara más, elevando la frustración del hombre a niveles que rozaron la furia con aquel empeño en mantener las distancias y zafarse de él. Severus ahogó un rugido de bestia furiosa mientras luchaba contra la resistencia de ella, sintiendo su agitada respiración abrasarle la cara. Y de pronto, mirándola a los ojos, el tiempo pareció congelarse. Vio la cólera y el dolor de ella, vio el calado de la ofensa que acababa de infligirle con sus rabiosos celos, pero sobre todo se vio a sí mismo, vio su propia cólera, vio su propio dolor, pudo asomarse a las profundidades de su propia ofensa y la descubrió vacía y oscura y carente de sentido, y sintió un vértigo tal que sus piernas temblaron. La ardiente ira se esfumó, o más bien se despojó de su disfraz para revelarse como lo que realmente era: miedo y nada más que miedo. Miedo a querer y perder, miedo a no tener, miedo a quedarse atrás. Otra vez aquel eterno miedo que estaba desesperado por dejar de sentir.

-No lo piensas de verdad -le dijo ella con furia, casi jadeando, y no fue una pregunta. Fue una afirmación. Una súplica. Una orden.

Severus la soltó con brusquedad, avergonzado hasta las nauseas por su arrebato y clavando los ojos en sus pies desnudos.

-No sé lo que pienso -admitió, y sintió que jamás tan pocas palabras habían sido más difíciles de pronunciar- No sé…

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás con la intención de alejarse de Maeve y marcharse con su vergüenza y asco de sí mismo a otra parte, pero esta vez fue ella la que se adelantó para cubrir la distancia, agarrándole con fuerza del pelo y plantándole un furioso beso en la boca. La ferocidad con que Maeve mordió sus labios hasta forzarle a abrirlos lo cogió desprevenido, sin armas ni voluntad para combatirla. Su lengua estaba en él y la de él en ella antes de que Severus tuviera tiempo de pensar si realmente quería que aquello acabara así, si no deseaba retomar la intención inicial de ser cruel y _castigarla_. Sus bocas fueron de inmediato una unidad desesperada y violenta mientras a su alrededor la electricidad del aire empezaba a estallar y respirar se convertía en una tarea de titanes.

-No lo piensas de verdad -insistió Maeve, ahogándose en su propia ansiedad por buscarle con besos hambrientos.

Y Severus no pudo rebatirla porque comprendió, de pronto, que era cierto. _No lo pensaba de verdad_. No era él sino sus demonios los que no podían creerse a salvo de Lupin. Él confiaba en el amor y la lealtad de Maeve, él ya le había confiado su vida y su alma y hasta el más terrible de sus secretos. Y no iba a permitir que sus demonios lo echaran todo a perder devolviéndolo de una patada a los tiempos oscuros en que no podía ni quería fiarse de nadie. Aplastaría a sus demonios costara lo que costara, demostrándoles que ya no tenían poder allí, que ahora él gobernaba sobre sí mismo y que de estar dispuesto a ceder el mando no se lo cedería a ellos sino a una persona, a una sola persona de entre todas las que poblaban la faz de la Tierra: la que ahora temblaba entre los brazos que la habían envuelto casi sin su permiso, la que demandaba de él que se ciñera a lo prometido, la que le exigía con pasión y violencia las mismas certezas que él necesitaba de ella.

Incapaz de usar palabras Severus le vertió a Maeve aquellas certezas en la boca, convertidas en besos capaces de abrasarles a los dos los labios. Las derramó en forma de caricias agresivas por encima de su ropa y a través de sus rizos. Las transformó, aun sin saber muy bien con qué objeto, en los pasos que los arrastraron a los dos hacia el dormitorio pero pasaron la cama de largo, yéndose hasta el baño, hasta el lavabo, hasta el espejo.

Y allí, viéndose, supo lo que quería.

Obligó a Maeve a darse la vuelta de forma que pudiera mirarse porque de eso se trataba. De que se mirara. De que lo mirase a él. De que los mirase _a los dos_.

-No cierres los ojos -le ordenó roncamente hablando cerca de su oído, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos sus labios húmedos y enrojecidos.

Sí, eso era lo que quería. Quería verla y quería verse y quería que ella también lo viera todo, porque _necesitaba_ que sus visiones fueran una como lo habían sido sus bocas un minuto antes, como iban a serlo sus cuerpos unos minutos después. Sus demonios necesitaban alimentarse de certezas para apaciguarse y dejarle vivir e iba a dárselas, sí. Iba a dárselas bajo la forma de una imagen que las reflejara con inequívoca claridad. Una imagen en la que no hubiera terceros, en la que sólo fueran ellos dos como en realidad eran, como no quería dudar de que eran, como _jamás debía cuestionar_ que eran... Maeve se dejó desnudar sin dejar de mirar directamente a los ojos de su reflejo, poderosa y salvaje en medio de aquella mansedumbre que sólo lo era en apariencia. Túnica y vestido cayeron al suelo después de una breve manipulación febril de botones y cintas. Severus recorrió con sus manos el torso desnudo de _su mujer_ sin apartar la mirada de la excitante imagen del espejo, del regalo que suponía para su dolorido ego aquella frágil belleza entregada a su voluntad, expuesta a sus ojos y reactiva sus caricias. Se estremeció con la pequeñez de su esqueleto a la vez que, en el espejo, lo veía insinuarse en claroscuros bajo la carne. Se deleitó en el calor de su piel a la vez que la observaba erizarse en carne de gallina. Se maravilló de la textura de sus pequeños pechos contra sus manos a la vez que disfrutaba del contraste visual de los oscuros pezones rosados asomando entre sus largos y pálidos dedos. Y la besó y la lamió y la mordió, excitándose por saborearla y _saberla suya_ tanto como por _verse_ haciéndolo y por verla a ella viéndolo y temblar y arquearse y gemir y _ser suya_, ansioso por devorarla y por devorar imagen tras imagen para aquietar a sus demonios hasta que dejaran de enfermarlo con su veneno.

-No lo pienso de verdad -susurró fieramente mientras sus labios y sus dientes torturaban el cuello de Maeve, mientras una de sus manos desataba y desordenaba el pelo de su amante, mientras la otra se deslizaba por su vientre y bajo sus bragas hasta sumergirse entre los pliegues de su sexo, encontrándolos tan húmedos y ansiosos de él que su propia entrepierna amenazó de pronto con reventarle los pantalones. Él ahogó un gemido y ella gimió abiertamente en respuesta y los ojos de los dos, enganchados como a través de imanes por medio del espejo, ardieron a la vez con el mismo fuego líquido- No lo pienso de verdad.

Maeve echó los brazos hacia atrás, buscando acariciar el cabello de Severus y la piel de su espalda hasta allí donde desaparecía bajo la cinturilla del pantalón. El tacto eléctrico de aquellos dedos menudos y fuertes a la vez despertó otro tipo de demonios en las entrañas de Severus, que rugió de pronto contra el hombro de ella, sintiendo con miedo cómo nacía dentro de sí un impulso que se escapaba a su control pero cediendo a él casi de inmediato. Sin dejar de acariciarla con precisa insistencia entre las piernas la empujó hacia adelante, obligándola a apoyarse con ambas manos en el espejo para no perder el equilibrio, y se pegó a ella hasta atraparla entre su pelvis y la fría porcelana del lavabo. Apretó sus dedos contra la caliente humedad de Maeve al tiempo que apretaba su dolorosa erección contra el trasero de ella, y los dos emitieron en perfecta sincronía un siseo animal de placer e impaciencia. Severus despegó los ojos por un instante de sus seductores reflejos para mirar a la mujer de aquel lado del espejo, para recrearse en sus hombros y en el arco de su espalda y en el dibujo de sus nalgas y en la forma en que le ofrecía su cuerpo menudo con aquella sumisión absoluta que sin embargo, de alguna forma extraña, lo estaba dominando por completo, anulando hasta el último vestigio de su control. Le hizo abrir un poco más las piernas y después le bajó las bragas con su mano libre hasta que rozaron el borde de las altas botas de cuero, sintiendo cómo aquella impúdica imagen se aliaba con la humedad que le mojaba los dedos para espolear con saña su deseo, su necesidad de estar dentro de ella.

-Te estoy mirando, Severus. A ti. A nadie más. Solo a ti. ¿Lo entiendes, maldita sea? Solo a ti...

El entrecortado lamento femenino devolvió la atención de Severus al otro lado del espejo. Sus ojos regresaron al rostro ruborizado de Maeve, a su pelo desordenado, a sus manos crispadas sobre el espejo, a sus labios que se entreabrían y jadeaban en busca del aire que le faltaba cada vez más y más a medida que los dedos de Severus la acercaban al éxtasis, a la mirada que esperaba y ordenaba y suplicaba y contenía certezas, miles de certezas tan claras como la luz del día en las que Severus necesitaba sumergirse ya, hasta el fondo, hasta ahogarse si era necesario para ahogar así a sus malditos demonios. Y obligó a los demonios a mirar, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los ojos de Maeve mientras liberaba su miembro de los pantalones para hundirlo violentamente en ella y sin tregua alguna imponía a sus embestidas un ritmo en el que no cabían ni la paciencia ni la delicadeza y en el que la ternura rozaba lo brutal y las caricias la agresión y sin embargo, a pesar de ello, golpe tras golpe, las miradas de ambos no decían otra cosa que _sí_, y _más_, y _por favor_, y _siempre_, y _sólo tú, sólo tú, maldita sea, sólo tú_, en una letanía muda traducida a jadeos que casi parecieron de dolor y de asfixia. Sujeto con una mano al pelo de Maeve y con la otra a su sexo, follándola con furia mientras sus dedos se afanaban casi frenéticos entre sus húmedos y abrasados pliegues porque necesitaba, más que nunca, verla correrse _por él y con él_, Severus intuyó, sintió, _supo _que nunca había estado tan próximo de enloquecer y a la vez más cerca de la felicidad absoluta que en aquel momento. Con el orgasmo de Maeve no sólo ella sino los dos parecieron fragmentarse en mil pedazos de cristal brillante, como si sus almas se estuvieran resquebrajando bajo la fuerza de la convulsión y el grito que parecieron vibrar al mismo tiempo dentro y fuera de Maeve, dentro y fuera de Severus. Las manos de él se unieron a las de ella sobre el espejo para sostenerla en su temblorosa debilidad y también para sostenerse a sí mismo en medio de aquella locura que le forzaba a seguir y seguir y seguir sin piedad ni mesura, sin reservarse, sin contenerse, devorando imágenes y sensaciones hasta estar seguro de haber aplastado con ellas a sus demonios. Sintiendo las primeras sacudidas de su propio clímax Severus enlazó fuertemente sus dedos con los de Maeve, en un desesperado intento por prolongar e intensificar la unión de los sexos y las miradas. En apenas unos segundos, hombre y mujer empezaron a ser un único temblor, un único grito, un único animal agonizante y salvaje que reencontró sus fuerzas al extinguirlas, que muriendo volvió a la vida.

Los malditos demonios de Severus lo vieron todo. Observaron la escena apostados en las miradas febriles de ambos amantes, en los ojos que no dejaron de buscarse en el espejo, que no se despegaron los unos de los otros ni siquiera al final, cuando el temblor y el estallido amenazaron con llevarse por delante el Universo entero pero no consiguieron que ninguno de los dos cerrara los párpados...

Los demonios de Severus lo vieron todo, incluso el amor invisible que incendiaba cada aliento exhalado.

Y ante la evidencia, tuvieron que callar.

* * *

Severus se despertó de madrugada, sobresaltado por un ruido o tal vez expulsado con brusquedad del corazón de alguna pesadilla. Algo demasiado parecido a sus demonios se agitó en su estómago al verse solo en la cama pero se serenó deprisa, aplacado al intuir el sonido de pasos que le llegaba desde el salón y al advertir que a su lado las sábanas todavía estaban tibias de acoger el cuerpo de Maeve.

_-Eso es lo que somos, idiota –había jadeado ella con volcánica ternura al recuperar la voz, recostándose sin fuerzas contra él y señalando con la barbilla hacia la imagen sudorosa y exhausta y ferozmente feliz que componían en el espejo- No lo olvides nunca, por favor. __**Eso**__ es lo que somos..._

Eso era lo que eran, sí: una unidad forjada a base de sentimiento y sudor, dos bajo la misma piel, sin interferencias posibles, sin fisuras. No debía ni quería volver a cuestionarlo, por muy alto que gritaran sus demonios.

Se levantó y buscó los pantalones del pijama para ir al encuentro de Maeve, extrañado de que anduviera despierta cuando aún faltaba un buen rato para su hora habitual de salir de la cama. La encontró en el salón, quieta y en pie cerca de la luz que él había dejado encendida sobre la repisa de la chimenea, desnuda salvo por la enorme camisa de él con la que se cubría. Sus manos sostenían algo que Severus no pudo ver hasta estar lo bastante cerca de ella. Era una caja forrada en terciopelo negro, semejante a los estuches de las joyerías. Pero la actitud de Maeve no le pareció la de alguien que estuviera contemplando una simple joya.

-Tuve una pesadilla. No podía volver a dormir. Y me acordé de que había traído esto conmigo y que debía de estar por aquí, tirado en alguna parte.

Tras la escueta explicación ella se mordió el labio inferior y le tendió el estuche a su amante. Al mirarla a los ojos Severus reparó, alarmado, en lo consternado y serio que parecía su rostro.

-Es un regalo de Remus –añadió Maeve.

La primera reacción de Severus fue resentirse de la sequedad con que ella lo había dicho, hasta que se preguntó por las razones de aquella tirantez y, al hallarlas, se sintió culpable. Maeve estaba tensa porque temía -y no sin razón- su reacción al mero nombre del desgraciado de Lupin. Y sin embargo estaba compartiendo eso con él. Estaba cediendo, una vez más, al instinto de confiarle a su amante todo lo que era importante para ella, incluso aquello que sabía que no le iba a gustar y acarreaba riesgos elevados de empeorar las cosas... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué molestarse en tratar de razonar con quien le ya había demostrado por activa y por pasiva no merecer toda aquella confianza? Por la sencilla razón de que eso, confiar y confiarse, era lo que hacía la gente que se quería, se dijo Severus, vapuleado por la poderosa ola de ternura que llegó acompañando a ese pensamiento. Porque, por encima de todo, le necesitaba _a él_.

Severus comprendió que por mucho que odiara a Remus Lupin no podía decepcionar a Maeve comportándose -otra vez- como un perfecto imbécil.

Escuchó atentamente el sonido del silencio, satisfecho de no oír gritar a sus demonios.

La calidad del estuche le dijo a Severus que su contenido tenía que haberle costado al muerto de hambre de Lupin no comer en un par de meses. Al abrir la tapa, sin embargo, más que el hipotético precio de lo que apareció ante sus ojos lo asaltó la sorpresa. Y después, poco a poco, la incredulidad.

Allí dentro, perfectamente alineadas, había diez balas de plata.

-Son para la escopeta del abuelo Michael -explicó Maeve sin demasiada firmeza en la voz- _Por lo que pudiera pasar_.

Durante varios segundos Severus no hizo otra cosa que mirar perplejo los proyectiles mientras se dejaba empapar por el singular y macabro significado de aquel regalo.

Y después hizo algo inesperado hasta para él.

Abrazó a Maeve. Sin decir nada, sin tan siquiera pensarlo. Como si su propia necesidad de proporcionar refugio a la mujer que amaba estuviera muy por encima de cualquier otro sentimiento posible. Como si frente a la inquietud y el dolor que Maeve transpiraba en aquel momento el resto de detalles, incluido el odio que él sentía por Remus Lupin, se perdieran tan abajo en la escala de sus prioridades que casi le costara recordarlos. Se sorprendió al hacerlo tanto o más de lo que se sorprendió ella, pero los dos cedieron pronto a la evidencia de que no iba a haber comentarios sarcásticos ni ataques venenosos; sólo consuelo, silencio, calor.

Era el hombre quien actuaba, no sus demonios. Y Severus imploró en silencio, a los dioses o a Merlín o a las estrellas que no podía ver desde su mazmorra, que pudiera ser siempre así. Que sus demonios jamás se atrevieran a volver para atormentarle.

* * *

**NOTA: el condado de Tipperary está en el Sur de la República de Irlanda.**

**Bueno. Supongo que a estas alturas ya os imagináis que buena parte del reto residía en esa escena subidita de tono frente al espejo. Creo que aunque probablemente cualquier cosa publicada por aquí le de mil vueltas, es lo más explícito que YO he escrito nunca, y os aseguro que es con mucha inseguridad y dudas que lo suelto al vacío de Internet. Siempre me gusta conocer vuestra opinión pero me gustaría saber especialmente qué opináis de esto: si escribir escenas de sexo no es lo mío, siempre estoy a tiempo de dejarlo y tirar de elipsis XD.**

**En fin, parece que la relación ha sobrevivido a la llegada de Remus, de una forma muy gratificante y tierna al final pero también algo violenta y desagradable. Y no olvidemos que Remus ha venido para quedarse (al menos hasta final de curso), y que su amistad con Maeve es algo profundo y sólido que por mucho que Severus quiera no va a borrarse a base de polvos… aunque yo no voy a oponerme a que el hombre lo intente, faltaría más XD.**

**Y no olvidemos que hay otras cosillas pendientes por ahí amenazando el buen ambiente dentro de Hogwarts. Sirius Black sólo es una de ellas. ¡Esto no ha hecho más que empezar!**

**Espero ansiosa vuestras opiniones y encontraros en el capítulo cuarto, que vendrá cargado de información e incidentes.**


	4. Problemas

Nota de la autora: todos los personajes y tramas reconocibles como parte de la serie "Harry Potter" son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo me limito a usarlos para jugar sin ánimo de lucro.

Hola a todos/as. Quizá me hayáis echado un poco en falta. Por causas ajenas a mi voluntad y relacionadas con mi riñón me he visto imposibilitada para actualizar durante las últimas (creo que) cuatro semanas. Espero que a quienes seguís la historia no os haya causado mucho trastorno. Os aseguro que, si de mí depende, estos parones no se convertirán en una costumbre.

Muchas gracias a todas las que (de una u otra forma) me dejasteis vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo anterior, ya que yo me manifesté tan interesada en conocerla. Sois todas magníficas (y aquí utilizo el femenino porque sólo comentáis las chicas XD) y os aseguro que os he echado a todas de menos durante este bachecillo.

Y ahora, sin más, vamos al turrón.

* * *

**Capítulo IV: uno puede imponerse, más o menos, a sus demonios personales cuando estos sólo existen dentro de la mente. Imponerse a demonios de carne y hueso empeñados en dar por el saco mientras se lidia con la actividad docente del curso que empieza y con un colega de métodos pedagógicos rarunos puede ponerse bastante cuesta arriba. Que se lo digan a Maeve, si no. Ay, Hagrid, Hagrid… **

CAPÍTULO IV: PROBLEMAS.

_Noviembre de 1980._

_Qué lastima que algunas cosas no cambiaran nunca._

_Hagrid, al parecer, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre: un idiota demasiado grande, demasiado bienintencionado y demasiado sensible para el crudo mundo real. _

_Severus no soportaba la debilidad ni se compadecía de ella. Y eso era, a su juicio, lo que transpiraba aquel bobalicón en abundancia por todos los poros de su acartonada piel: debilidad en estado puro. Severus no podía digerir la blandenguería de Hagrid. Nunca había podido, de hecho. El gigante ya le había irritado en sus días de alumno con su zafiedad, con sus arrebatos emotivos, con su tendencia a prendarse de todo tipo de bestezuelas indeseables y de cualquier estudiante que apuntara para oveja negra, cuanto más indisciplinado e impresentable mejor. En aquellos tiempos Hagrid había llegado a repugnarle; y le había repugnado por encima de todo, profundamente, su fuerte e indisimulada simpatía para con Potter y su séquito de cretinos bravucones, paradigmas del así llamado "valor Gryffindor". _

_Qué lástima que algunas cosas no cambiaran nunca._

_Por lo que Slughorn le contaba, Hagrid no había cambiado ni un ápice desde los días de escuela de Severus. Y en opinión de éste, aquello hacía al estúpido grandullón merecedor de todo lo que le pasara, por injusto que pudiera parecer. Severus no aplaudía, ni mucho menos, la campaña encubierta de acoso y derribo que estaban emprendiendo contra Hagrid los más conspicuos alumnos de la casa de Slytherin, muchos de ellos hijos o hermanos de sus camaradas de armas, proyectos de aspirantes a Mortífago deseosos de algo con lo que pasar el rato hasta que su unión definitiva al movimiento les abriera las puertas de la Gloria con mayúsculas. No la aplaudía porque malgastar el tiempo en meterse con el lelo del guardabosques le parecía, sobre todas las cosas, una soberana estupidez: la mejor muestra de que la cruzada del Señor Tenebroso, por encima de su injusticia o su inmoralidad, era una lamentable pérdida de esfuerzo y talento dignos de mejor causa. Pero era una simple cuestión de sensatez y criterio estético lo que había en la raíz de aquel desagrado. La compasión no tenía nada que ver en su secreto rechazo de aquel acoso contra Hagrid. _

_Porque la compasión era cosa de débiles y de estúpidos y Severus se preciaba de no ser ninguna de las dos cosas._

_Si el gigante era tan estúpido como para no ver venir las tretas -bastante burdas, había que reconocerlo- de aquellos niñatos con ínfulas de Mortífago, entonces no merecía que nadie lo compadeciera por sufrirlas, se decía. Sentir compasión por uno mismo era propio de fracasados. Sentirla por los demás, propio de blandos e idiotas. Entre adultos, todos eran dueños de sus decisiones y de sus actos y de la misma manera, en solitario y sin ayuda, debían afrontar las consecuencias de estos, por mucho que avergonzaran o dolieran._

_Él nunca había pedido compasión hacia su persona por lo que había dejado que le hicieran de niño, ni por ninguno de los terribles pasos que lo habían conducido a postrarse a los pies del Señor Tenebroso. Si había suplicado la ayuda de Dumbledore había sido por Lily y únicamente por Lily, no por sí mismo. Salvarse él era lo de menos. Vivir o morir era lo de menos a aquellas alturas. No pedía compasión para con sus crímenes y sus errores porque igual que había sido libre para cometerlos tenía que serlo ahora para cargar con ellos. Y la compasión implicaba perder esa libertad permitiendo lo que a ojos de Severus era inadmisible: que otro caminase a tu lado para sostener contigo la carga. _

_Por eso le irritaba tanto la actitud de aquella muchachita insignificante, la que Horace Slughorn le había dicho que era algo así como la nueva moza de cuadras de Kettleburn. Le repugnaba sobremanera ver a un ser humano vertiendo compasión sobre otro de la forma en que ella volcaba la suya en Hagrid. _

_Severus llevaba demasiado tiempo caminando solo como para contemplar siquiera la posibilidad de que lo acompañaran. No apreciaba en absoluto la humanidad, la belleza subyacente en el hecho de que alguien acompañara desinteresadamente a un semejante en su dolor. Y se enorgullecía de ello. En un mundo lleno de débiles, la capacidad de no echar de menos la presencia de otros le daba ventaja, le hacía fuerte, no como a aquel desastre semi-humano que era Rubeus Hagrid, necesitado siempre de una mano amiga que lo sostuviera y le impidiera salirse del camino. Tan necesitado de manos amigas, de hecho, que hasta una mano como la mano minúscula de aquella chavalita -aquella poquita cosa que al parecer sólo sabía blasfemar como un marinero y recoger mierda de caballo mágico, tan grotesca con su trenza despeinada y sus horribles ropas de trabajo probablemente heredadas de Kettleburn- le servía, le consolaba de lo que fuera que le estuviera haciendo verter ahora patéticos lagrimones sobre su sucia y enmarañada barba oscura._

_Qué ridículo. _

_Qué ridículos los dos, desplegando toda aquella parafernalia sentimentaloide junto a la cabaña del idiota, donde cualquiera podía verlos. Un pajarito enano consolando a un elefante, se dijo Severus con corrosivo sarcasmo mientras los miraba desde lejos, semioculto en las lindes del bosque Prohibido en su camino de regreso a Hogsmeade._

_Un gorrión._

_Un gorrión de aspecto desastrado y famélico dotado, sin embargo, de un peculiar aplomo que incluso desde aquella distancia le hacía parecer grande, fuerte, capaz de proteger al gigante llorón de un mundo empeñado en ir contra él sólo porque era diferente y estúpido. Había un algo indefinible y a la vez incuestionable que impregnaba cada movimiento de la chiquilla, algo que la loca farsante de Trelawney calificaría -sin que se le cayera la cara de vergüenza- como "aura" y que otros imbéciles podrían definir como "encanto" y que Severus, tras todas las veces en que la había visto de lejos, había llegado a la inquietante conclusión de que era dignidad. Una dignidad extraña, tan presente en la forma en que ella acarreaba estiércol de thestral con una pala como en la manera en que ahora, dulcemente, acariciaba la cara del guardabosques hasta hacerle sonreír. Una dignidad que la hacía parecer alta aunque no lo era, noble a pesar de su aspecto de moza de cuadras que no hubiera comido caliente en años, sólida en firme contradicción con su innegable fragilidad._

_Aquella dignidad era insospechada y era intrigante y era, de alguna manera, tan fascinante que Severus no podía apartar los ojos de la imagen -el gorrión y el elefante- aunque la considerara ridícula, risible, despreciable, símbolo de todo lo que en el mundo le parecía débil y patético, resumen de las cosas que sobraban en una humanidad que quisiera de veras ser fuerte... No podía apartar los ojos __de ella__, de su mano minúscula sobre la cara de Hagrid y de la sonrisa deslumbrante que, al igual que la dignidad, parecía no abandonarla nunca._

_Que aquella niñita le inspirase semejante curiosidad hacía sentir a Severus atrozmente humillado por una parte, pero por otra... La idea de preguntarle a Slughorn el nombre y procedencia de la muchacha era absurda pero también recurrente, obstinada. El deseo de saber qué era lo que la hacía tan extraña y a la vez tan intrigante a sus ojos, a pesar de su más que evidente ordinariez, se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en una necesidad contra la que Severus apenas encontraba ya argumentos de peso._

_Hacía tantos años que no sentía verdadera curiosidad por nada que incluso la sensación de sentirla por aquella poquita cosa resultaba avasalladora, irresistible. Y por eso se permitía, aunque con vergüenza, mirarla furtivamente mientras ella consolaba y protegía al gigante, más fascinado de lo que jamás reconocería estar ni bajo la más terrible de las torturas._

_

* * *

_

Hacia las cinco y media de la madrugada Albus Dumbledore, que estaba repasando unos pergaminos referentes a las cuentas de Hogwarts sentado en su escritorio, se sobresaltó al sentir el fogonazo verde del Flu en la chimenea de su despacho. Sin embargo, al ver salir de ella a Maeve, apenas se permitió más gesto de sorpresa que un leve arquear de cejas. Para un viejo zorro como él, detalles como que Maeve llevaba el mismo vestido que la noche anterior y la túnica verde doblada y colgada de un brazo no podían pasar inadvertidos.

-Buenos días, Albus -saludó ella con aplomo, antes de tomar un puñado de polvos del cuenco de la repisa de la chimenea y disponerse a un nuevo viaje.

Dumbledore dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa y la observó con malicia, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus manos cruzadas.

-¿Lo de usar la chimenea de mi despacho como _trasbordo_ para veros va a convertirse en alguna especie de costumbre, querida? -le preguntó.

Maeve enarcó con sarcasmo una ceja. Dumbledore no pudo sino pensar en aquel dicho según el cual _dos que duermen en el mismo colchón se vuelven de la misma condición. _No consiguió reprimir una sonrisa, que Maeve le devolvió con ganas.

-Pues no lo habíamos pensado, pero ahora que lo comentas, y dado que no podemos poner en comunicación nuestras chimeneas sin que se entere el Ministerio... -apuntó, irónica.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo voy a permitir? -inquirió el Director.

-Que nos lo debes.

Dumbledore guardó silencio, estudiando el rostro de la joven en busca de señales de que estuviera de broma. No lo estaba. Claro que él tampoco esperaba otra cosa de ella. Ningún Murphy bromeaba cuando se trataba de reivindicar _lo suyo._

-Me da la impresión de que los intereses de esta deuda son un poco abusivos, hija. A este paso, no voy a poder pagarla nunca.

Maeve resopló burlonamente, sin perder la sonrisa.

-Casi la saldaste con lo de Estocolmo, pero ambos sabemos que eso no pudo ser. Y trayendo a Remus a Hogwarts has vuelto a dispararla hasta el infinito, Albus -le explicó con ironía- No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que me ha costado serenar un poco a Severus después del banquete de anoche. Así que sí, Director: nos debes ciertas facilidades...

Dumbledore permaneció inmóvil y sonriente hasta bastante después de que Maeve se hubiera marchado por el Flu en dirección a sus dependencias. Había estado a punto de interrumpirla para decirle con sorna que, desde luego, podía hacerse una idea de lo _terrible_, rayano en la tortura, que había debido de resultarle _serenar a Severus_. Pero había optado por callarse, llevado por el -maligno- pensamiento de que para ella sería mejor advertirlo de primera mano; digamos, al mirarse al espejo después de ducharse y caer en la cuenta de que había estado hablando con su superior luciendo delatoras marcas de una noche sumamente movida a ambos lados de su esbelto y blanquísimo cuello.

Volvió al trabajo con buen humor mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla, saboreando por adelantado, como si se tratara de uno de sus adorados caramelos de limón, lo divertido que iba a ser ver a Maeve llevar el cuello tapado en el desayuno y escuchar sus, sin duda, muy creativas explicaciones...

* * *

-Buenos días, Maeve.

-Buenos días, Remus. Cómo me alegro de coincidir contigo antes de entrar al Gran Salón.

-¿Y eso?

El golpe pilló a Remus por sorpresa. Hacía mucho tiempo que Maeve y él no se veían con asiduidad y había olvidado, por tanto, que recibir de ella una seca y sonora colleja justo después del más cálido de los saludos era algo perfectamente normal.

-Porque habría quedado un poco raro hacer esto delante de testigos -le explicó Maeve con gesto hosco- Tenías razón: quise pegarte en cuanto abrí el regalo y todavía no se me han pasado las ganas ¿"Por lo que pudiera pasar"? -le citó, sarcástica- ¿Qué demonios te crees que va a pasar, majadero?

Remus se encogió de hombros, todavía restregándose la coronilla allí donde había aterrizado el golpe.

-Los accidentes ocurren, caray. Cualquier error y...

Maeve se mordió la lengua para no contestar impulsivamente a aquella observación. "Cuando se trata de fabricar una poción Severus Snape no comete errores, tarado", había sido su primer pensamiento, y tuvo que acallarlo al darse cuenta de que incluso referido únicamente a términos laborales era demasiado halagador para con su presunto odiado _enemigo_.

-Escúchame bien, agonías, que eres un agonías: Dumbledore se ha encargado de que te hagan la porquería esa del matalobos todos los meses y de que te la hagan en condiciones. Te ha procurado unas habitaciones seguras y discretas de las que no podrás salir y en las que nadie podrá entrar una vez que él las cierre -enumeró enérgicamente- No va a haber ningún error. El único uso que voy a darle a esas condenadas balas, por tanto, va a ser el de metértelas por el culo como te atrevas a volver a sugerir que...

-Vale, vale, vale -suplicó Remus, levantando ambas manos en señal de paz- Ya lo he pillado.

Maeve resopló y, sin una sola palabra más, retomó el camino del Gran Salón. Remus se puso a la par con ella en pocos pasos.

-De hecho, no esperaba que te fuera a gustar -le confesó- Me conformo con que lo tengas.

-Alégrate de que no lo tire a la basura.

-¡Eso no, por Merlín, me costó el sueldo de dos meses!

-¿El sueldo de...? ¿Sabes? -resopló Maeve- Te estás acercando peligrosamente a otra colleja, so memo.

Sin embargo Remus sonrió, consciente de que ya había menos enfado en la voz de ella.

-¿Acatarrada? -preguntó, rozando con uno de sus dedos el pañuelo que Maeve llevaba anudado con varias vueltas a la garganta.

Maeve descubrió con placer que la autosugestión funcionaba. Se había repetido mil veces frente al espejo que NO se ruborizaría cada vez que aquel día alguien hiciera referencia a su cuello tapado y, para su sorpresa, no se había ruborizado. Severus iba a estar orgulloso de ella cuando se enterara. Iba a estar orgulloso exactamente durante los dos segundos que tardara en matarlo por haberle dejado aquellas escandalosas marcas la noche anterior.

-Tengo algo de catarro -explicó con toda la naturalidad de la que fue capaz- Y voy a necesitar la voz en plena forma. Mi primera clase es con los de Séptimo y o mucho me equivoco o Fraser habrá vuelto de las vacaciones con el arsenal de salidas de tono bien cargado.

-Pero con eso te debes de estar asando y tampoco creo que ayude mucho, ¿no sería mejor...?

-Joder. ¿Es que ahora eres experto en enfermedades del aparato respiratorio?

Remus arrugó un poco el ceño y meneó la cabeza.

-Me retracto de haber dicho que eres _la misma de siempre_. Tienes mucho peor carácter que antes.

Maeve iba a replicarle con contundencia pero su atención fue captada por un grupo de alumnos que ocupaban casi todo el ancho del pasillo cerca de las puertas del Gran Salón. La mayoría vestían los colores de Slytherin, aunque también pudo distinguir a dos chicas de Hufflepuff y una de Ravenclaw. Todos ellos parecían muy interesados por el discurso y despliegue de gestos de quien ocupaba el centro del semicírculo, que no era otro que Draco Malfoy en lo que parecía algún tipo de _divertidísima_ representación teatral improvisada. Maeve torció el gesto sin el menor disimulo. Ver alguna boba que otra saltarse la rivalidad entre casas para arremolinarse en torno al principito empezaba a ser demasiado frecuente para su gusto. Siempre había odiado ver a las mujeres -incluso a las muy jóvenes- comportarse como gallinas atolondradas en presencia del gallito de turno. Por lo que parecía, a costa de Draco Malfoy iba a llegar a empacharse de aquella clase de comportamiento hasta las nauseas. El pequeño cabrón, había que reconocerlo, tenía tanto de guapo como de cretino; y a los trece años, por lo visto, el común de las chicas estaba todavía bastante lejos del punto en que lo segundo importaba más que lo primero.

-Por lo visto a ese chico le ha resultado muy divertido el incidente de Harry con el dementor -le susurró Remus al oído, con disgusto -Anoche también...

Maeve estrechó los ojos sin dejar de mirar a Draco, profundamente irritada. Antes de que Remus pudiera añadir nada más, ella había cubierto la distancia que los separaba del grupo para interrumpir el coro de carcajadas con un fuerte carraspeo. Varios fueron los rostros que se volvieron a ella con hostilidad; era evidente que su discurso sobre la pureza de la sangre tras la derrota del basilisco no le había hecho ganar demasiados fans en la Casa de Slytherin. Y ninguna de las miradas hostiles fue, desde luego, más altiva ni más beligerante que la de Draco.

-Verá, señor Malfoy -dijo Maeve con la más amplia y_ casi_ inocente de sus sonrisas- Apruebo que tenga intención de desligarse de los negocios familiares para abrazar una carrera como actor dramático, si eso le hace feliz, pero le rogaría que ensayara donde no obstruya el paso. Hay gente que quiere llegar al comedor.

Sin que ninguna voz osara alzarse siquiera en un murmullo para replicarla, el círculo de espectadores fue deshaciéndose hasta que sólo Draco Malfoy quedó frente a ella.

-En atención a que es el primer día de curso y me siento generosa, voy a perdonarle los diez puntos que debería quitarle por organizar un tumulto en un pasillo -añadió Maeve sin perder la sonrisa ni el tono amable- Considérelo un detallito por mi parte.

Los ojos grises de Draco parecieron incendiarse de golpe, pero él nada dijo, apretando la mandíbula como para impedir que se le escaparan las palabras inconvenientes que a buen seguro se agolpaban en su boca. Se agachó a recoger su mochila del suelo y, sin dignarse a mirar siquiera a sus dos profesores, fue a reunirse con una compañera de casa que lo estaba esperando unos metros más adelante -Parkinson, se dijo Maeve, esa que lo seguía a todas partes como si fuera su sombra- y entró en el Gran Salón.

-Vaya -oyó decir a Remus a sus espaldas, con un vago tonillo recriminatorio- Y yo que pensaba que Albus te había quitado las clases de Tercer Curso para evitarte problemas con la familia de ese chico...

Maeve resopló. Como si no tuviera bastante con Dumbledore y Severus. Sólo le faltaba que Remus, quien apenas acababa de aterrizar en Hogwarts, se uniera también al frente "Prohibamos a Maeve acercarse a menos de una milla de un Malfoy".

-¿Acaso he hecho algo incorrecto? -gruñó.

-No, pero podrías haber dejado que yo manejara...

-¡Oh, vamos, Remus, por el amor de Dios! No pienso escuchar ni una sola tontería más.

Remus tuvo que apretar el paso para alcanzarla antes de la entrada del Gran Salón, donde coincidieron con Pomona Sprout.

-Eh, buenos días a los dos. ¿Listos para la guerra? -les saludó la profesora de Herbología con su habitual energía y afabilidad, justo antes de fruncir el ceño con extrañeza y señalar el pañuelo de Maeve- ¿Resfriada, querida? No sé si sabes que cubrirse la garganta es contraproducente. Las infusiones de flores de orégano, en cambio...

Maeve se recordó con firmeza que no iba a ruborizarse aquella mañana. Y de paso anotó para sus adentros la necesidad de establecer con Severus, antes de matarlo, ciertas normas acerca de qué marcas podían y no podían dejarse a menos que uno quisiera convertir las interacciones sociales del otro en un pequeño infierno.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias -admitió entre dientes, adentrándose en el Gran Salón al encuentro de lo que prometía ser, con toda seguridad, una buena sesión de escarnio encubierto a cargo del viejo liante que tenían por Director.

* * *

A las once de la mañana, exhausta, Maeve se preguntó seriamente si aquello de ponerle siempre la primera clase del curso con el grupo de Charles Fraser sería simple casualidad o alguna especie de broma macabra de Dumbledore para recordarle en qué clase de infierno había ingresado al aceptar su oferta de trabajo. Dos horas lidiando con las provocaciones de aquel condenado muchacho habían bastado para agotar casi por completo sus energías. Había tenido la vaga esperanza de que Fraser decidiera abandonar su asignatura tras la amable invitación que ella había lanzado a quienes pensaban como él la noche de la derrota del basilisco, pero estaba claro que no iba a tener tanta suerte. Al parecer, Silas Fraser no estaba dispuesto a que su hijo heredara en el futuro el próspero negocio familiar de aethonans sin contar en su currículum con el EXTASIS en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Y al parecer, tampoco estaba dispuesto a que el chico perdiera su última oportunidad de hacerle la vida imposible a _la squib_. La contundencia de aquella primera confrontación prometía una escalada de hostilidad en cuyos límites -si es que los había dentro de la mente del chico- Maeve no quería pensar. Fraser se comportaba con una arrogancia excesiva incluso para él. Parecía haber abandonado la posición del rebelde para tomar una actitud más digna del emperador que contemplara desdeñosamente una insurrección condenada al fracaso. Resultaba obvio que, a juicio del chico, era él y no su profesora quien estaba legitimado en sus pretensiones. Era él quien abanderaba la causa justa y ella la rebelde, la indeseable, la que asaltaba la sagrada fortaleza palaciega de sus ideas supremacistas con aquella pretensión inaceptable de ser igual que él. El fanatismo de Charles Fraser, desprovisto de la fría racionalidad con que la despreciaban otros miembros de su casa y demasiado parecido a la ciega lealtad irreflexiva de los niños soldado, empezaba a asustarla un poco. Por mucho que le fastidiara tener que darle la razón a Severus en aquel asunto, debía reconocer que los Fraser -padre e hijo- se perfilaban como una fuerza desestabilizadora que tal vez había subestimado. Pero no pensaba encogerse ni esconder la cabeza mientras hacía tiempo hasta que aquel curso -el último del joven Fraser- hubiera terminado. Si ellos consideraban su deber machacarla, ella consideraba el suyo resistir y quedar por encima. No había llegado a ser lo que era para amilanarse por las maniobras de matón de un jodido niñato, por muy peligroso que fuera su padre.

Por suerte, lo siguiente era la presentación del programa para los TIMOs al grupo de Quinto Curso. Si tener a los gemelos Weasley en clase siempre era un placer, tenerlos después de las descargas eléctricas de alta tensión que suponían dos horas con Fraser parecía, en comparación, el Paraíso. Incluso si también a ellos les daba por reparar en el asunto del pañuelo.

-¿Dolor de garganta, profesora Murphy? -preguntó Fred cuando Maeve le repartía su correspondiente pergamino con el temario.

La mujer volvió los ojos al techo y contuvo un suspiro de resignación.

-Sí, señor Weasley. Pero no se preocupe por mí. Sólo es un resfriado; sobreviviré.

-¿Sabe? -repuso George- Mi padre conoce un remedio muggle estupendo para eso. ¿Cómo era el nombre, Fred?

-No me acuerdo. Creo que empezaba por _para_...

-_Paranosequé_, sí.

-¿Paracetamol? -sugirió Maeve.

-¡Eso! -replicaron ambos chicos al unísono, a lo que Fred añadió- Desde que lo descubrió, lleva siempre un poco con él. Dice que es milagroso para los dolores de cabeza que le levantamos.

-Y para el catarro, y para todo -le apoyó George- Si quiere, llámelo por el Flu, a ver si puede prestarle un poco.

-No me parece necesario molestar a... -intentó objetar Maeve.

-¡Si no es molestia! En su departamento nunca tienen mucho que hacer a estas horas. Estará en su despacho y seguro que le encanta que le interrumpa usted si es para hablar de cosas muggles.

-No creo que...

-Si quiere le llamamos nosotros y...

-Señores Weasley -les llamó Maeve con firmeza, levantando un poco la voz- Si necesito paracetamol puedo sacarlo de mi cuarto de baño. Vamos a dejar a su padre tranquilo y a centrarnos en el temario, ¿les parece? -sugirió, feliz de poder alejarse del tema de su _presunto resfriado_ antes de que su aplomo empezara a resquebrajarse y sus mejillas a colorearse demasiado- Y antes de que abran la boca para protestar -dijo divertida al ver cómo las caras de todos los alumnos pasaban del buen humor a la sorpresa y de ahí al horror según repasaban la lista de temas- recuerden que es el Ministerio quien decide qué materias entran en los TIMOs de cada año. Y piensen que yo habría sido todavía más exigente.

Un evidente desánimo había cundido entre el grupo de Quinto a la vista del extenso temario detallado en los pergaminos, y ya no lo abandonó hasta que el timbre señaló la hora del descanso para almorzar. Sólo los rostros de Fred y George Weasley permanecieron sonrientes y entusiasmados hasta el final de la clase. Cuando se despidieron de ella, Maeve les devolvió la sonrisa con aquel aire retador que siempre les hacía ruborizarse hasta ponerse del color de su propio pelo.

-Ya saben: si siguen con esa idea de superar el récord del señor Lerroux, tendrán que ponerse a ello cuanto antes.

Animada por el grupo de Quinto, Maeve se encaminó al animalario de mejor humor, tratando de convencerse de que Fraser sólo era una piedra en el zapato y no representaba en absoluto lo que iba a ser la tónica general de aquel curso. Acompañada de Saighead fue en busca de Hagrid, que estaba terminando con las tareas de mediodía antes del _gran momento_ de dar su primera clase al grupo de Tercero. Comieron -como tenían por costumbre a menos que diluviara o nevase- en el banco sobre la colina desde el que podía divisarse todo el zoológico. Maeve no dejó de notar que, a pesar de que Prissy les había preparado un surtido de los bocadillos favoritos del _señor guardabosques_, éste apenas probaba bocado.

-¿Nervioso? -le preguntó con simpatía.

-¿Nervioso? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dices? -replicó Hagrid, poniéndose algo colorado.

-Tal vez porque casi toda tu ración se la estás dando a Cástor y Pólux -explicó Maeve, y señaló hacia los complacidos mininos atigrados, que montaban guardia a los pies de Hagrid relamiéndose los bigotes con aire satisfecho- Y aparte de los nervios, no se me ocurre otro motivo por el que quieras cebar a mis gatos hasta hacerlos reventar...

Hagrid agachó la cabeza y asintió azorado.

-Bueno, un poco nervioso sí que estoy. Pero poco, ¿eh? -aseguró con rapidez- No tienes que preocuparte de que meta la pata, ni nada de eso.

-No me preocupa que metas la pata -mintió Maeve con aplomo.

En realidad sí que le preocupaba. Le preocupaba muchísimo. De hecho, le preocupaba tanto que creía que si tenía la mala suerte de toparse con un boggart, éste tomaría de inmediato la forma de Hagrid cagándola de alguna manera horrible en esa primera clase.

-¿En serio no te parece mal que haya escogido a los hipogrifos para...?

-Me parece mal, y lo sabes. Creo que tenías por lo menos una docena de bichos más fáciles por los que empezar. Ya lo hemos discutido unas cuantas veces -le recordó Maeve- Pero tengo que respetar tu criterio. Y aparte de eso, me consta de que si hay alguien en esta escuela perfectamente capaz de manejar una manada de hipogrifos sin ayuda, ése eres tú.

Hagrid se puso todavía más colorado que antes y sus ojos negros brillaron como si fueran a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Es muy importante para mí que tú digas eso -afirmó.

-Simplemente -siguió Maeve, después de propinarle un buen mordisco a su bocadillo- asegúrate de que los chicos hayan entendido bien las reglas antes de permitirles acercarse a los animales. No tengas miedo de hacerte pesado explicándoselo, digamos, una docena de veces seguidas: ya sabes, están en plena edad del pavo y aunque parezca que te escuchan a veces es difícil determinar dónde tienen exactamente la cabeza. Y no los dejes solos en ningún momento, porque a veces los jodidos tienen cada ocurrencia... Y, lo más importante, recuerda que en todos los grupos hay un elemento subversivo con pretensiones de liderazgo. Localízalo y neutralízalo cuanto antes. Es pura zoología, pura filosofía de manada: imponte al macho alfa y los demás serán tuyos sin problemas, en cambio déjale ganar una sola vez y...

Mientras tomaba un trago de agua, Maeve reparó en que la expresión de Hagrid había pasado del deleite al desconcierto a lo largo de aquel discurso. _Vale_, se dijo. _Tal vez lo estoy abrumando un poco: sólo son críos de trece años._

_-_Pero sólo son mis ideas, chico -se apresuró a añadir- No tienes por qué seguirlas al pie de la letra. Tú eres el que pone las normas en tus clases: dalas como mejor te parezca. ¿Por qué no te marchas a preparar a los hipogrifos?

-¿No quieres que pasemos por mi cabaña a tomar un chocolate caliente? -sugirió Hagrid- Tal vez te vendría bien. Ya sabes -dijo, señalándose su propio cuello- Para tu resfriado.

_No voy a ruborizarme, no voy a ruborizarme, no voy a ruborizarme..._

-No, gracias -replicó Maeve con una gran sonrisa forzada- Mi resfriado está bien. Podré sobrevivir sin chocolate. Vete, vamos...

-Pero si ya tengo la clase muy preparada, niña -objetó Hagrid- Y además, Blanca y Duquesa...

-Puedo revisarlas yo sola sin problemas -replicó Maeve- Ve con los hipogrifos, anda. Lo único que vas a hacer aquí es malacostumbrar a mis gatos.

Saighead soltó un contundente _iiiiik _de apoyo, mirando con desaprobación la forma voraz en que Cástor y Pólux devoraban trozos de bocadillo como si su dueña jamás les diera de comer. Hagrid decidió hacer caso a Maeve y se alejó camino del corral de los hipogrifos, silbando una canción popular escocesa mientras recorría el sendero con sus desgarbados y entrañables andares de oso bípedo. La mujer lo contempló con simpatía hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista, tratando de alejar de sí todo temor y mal presentimiento: Hagrid era un portento tratando con niños y animales y ella no era una Trelawney cualquiera para dejarse sugestionar por los nubarrones que iban, poco a poco, ocultando el sol según se acercaba la hora de reanudar las clases. Las cosas iban a salir bien, se dijo. Fraser no era más que una pequeña piedra en su zapato. Y, por lo demás, todo iba a ir como la seda en su asignatura a lo largo de aquel curso. _Tenía que ser así_, porque ella ya tenía más que suficiente con las batallas que le tocaría librar en el ámbito privado.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, no distinguió al cárabo noruego que se acercaba hasta que estuvo prácticamente encima de ellos. Beiwe se posó elegantemente en el lado del banco que había estado ocupando Hagrid y ululó a modo de saludo, enfrascándose con Saighead en el habitual intercambio de chirridos mientras Maeve recogía el mensaje que le había llevado. Era un pergamino pequeño, apenas una nota de aviso redactada con una caligrafía apretada y sinuosa que ella conocía a la perfección.

_¿Resfriada, pequeño trébol?_

Movida por un impulso, Maeve levantó los ojos hacia el castillo, preguntándose desde cual de los centenares de ventanas que miraban hacia el animalario Severus habría estado robando tiempo del almuerzo para observarla mientras ella charlaba con Hagrid. Conteniendo una sonrisa y agradecida de que la distancia hiciera imposible apreciar el rubor que -ahora sí- se había apoderado de sus mejillas, Maeve levantó hacia Hogwarts un puño con el dedo corazón erguido, segura de que en alguno de los corredores de la escuela el oscuro profesor de Pociones tomaba nota del recado esgrimiendo una encantadora y arrogante media sonrisa. Y se deleitó en las cosquilleantes vibraciones de la magia mientras en la palma de su mano la nota se transformaba en el fósil conservado en ámbar de un minúsculo mosquito.

* * *

La tarde pintaba mucho mejor que la mañana. De alguna forma, la nota de Severus le había dado a su buen humor el empujón definitivo para volver a levantarse. El examen rutinario a las hembras de mooncalf, Blanca y Duquesa, y la evidencia de que ambas estaban perfectas de salud y ya próximas a parir terminó de reforzarlo. De camino al aula de teórica pasó por delante del recinto de Perséfone, la mantícora, que acababa de cumplir un año y ya tenía el tamaño de un tigre de Bengala adulto aunque sus maneras siguieran siendo las de un entrañable cachorro para con ella y Hagrid. La que había llegado a Hogwarts como una raquítica y desvalida huérfana el verano anterior era ya un bellísimo ejemplar cercano a su madurez completa al que pronto podrían pensar en buscar una pareja. Perséfone se había erigido, para Maeve, en el símbolo de que las cosas en el animalario estaban yendo hacia adelante contra viento y marea; de que a la larga, por improbable y difícil y cuesta arriba que pareciera, todo iba a salir bien.

Porque TODO IBA A SALIR BIEN, se dijo una vez más, tratando de quitarse de la cabeza la condenada primera clase de Hagrid con los de Tercer Curso.

El grupo que le aguardaba en el aula de teórica era el de Cuarto, de ahí que su sorpresa fuera notable cuando vio que Lara Vodianov la estaba esperando en la puerta. El verano parecía haberle sentado bien a la muchacha. Estaba algo menos delgada y pálida que a finales del curso anterior, más guapa y deslumbrante que nunca; Maeve recordaba perfectamente haber pensado en Junio, al felicitarla por su nota en los TIMOs, que la _princesa de hielo_ daba la impresión de haberse convertido en su propio fantasma. Ahora, en cambio...

_Quizá sea verdad que para los jóvenes los dolores son fáciles de enterrar y olvidar_, se dijo Maeve mientras se acercaba a ella. _¿O tal vez será posible que Lerroux...?_

La voz de su razón contestó tajantemente que no. Ella se había limitado a dar un pequeño consejo al chico, nada más. Era improbable que algo tan insignificante como eso hubiera hecho cambiar lo más mínimo el estado de las cosas.

-Sexto Curso no tiene clase hasta mañana, señorita Vodianov -la saludó.

-Lo sé. Es que hay algo que querría hablar con usted cuanto antes.

Maeve tuvo de inmediato la certeza de que allí había gato encerrado, y enseguida comprendió de dónde le venía aquella idea. Lara Vodianov, que no era especialmente pródiga en sonrisas con sus compañeros y mucho menos con sus profesores, _le estaba sonriendo_. Ni abierta ni amistosa ni cálidamente, eso sí. Nadie que no conociera su habitual seriedad tomaría por una sonrisa aquella levísima curva en las comisuras de sus bonitos labios. Pero para Maeve, que estaba harta de comprobar hasta qué punto la chica podía ser fría y hermética, Lara Vodianov sonreía. Y aquello, como todo lo inusual, resultaba de lo más significativo e interesante para ella.

-Bien, siempre que no le lleve mucho tiempo... Sólo tengo tres minutos antes de la próxima clase -le explicó.

-Me sobrarán dos -aseguró la chica, y luego carraspeó antes de continuar- Es respecto a lo que solicité a finales del curso pasado. Lo de cambiar de pareja en las prácticas y los trabajos.

Maeve se esforzó en no revelar emoción alguna. Miró a Lara con una impasibilidad y un autocontrol que habrían dejado a Severus, el mayor crítico de su presunta _incapacidad nata _para fingir, absolutamente pasmado.

-Usted dirá.

-Me lo he pensado mejor.

Una de las cejas de Maeve se arqueó ligeramente por su cuenta, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por contener la sorpresa y el estupor. Trató de darle a su voz un tono neutro al contestar; no revelar, si acaso, más que una cierta irritación por las idas y venidas de aquellos dos alumnos suyos.

_Dios, en serio, sólo era un pequeño consejo, no es posible que..._

-Se lo ha pensado mejor -repitió.

-Sí.

-Entenderá que le pida que desarrolle un poco esa explicación.

¿Era la luz o la _princesa de hielo_ se había ruborizado un poco? El corazón de Maeve empezó a acelerarse, excitado ante la posibilidad de que lo que quería desechar por imposible hubiera sucedido después de todo.

-Es por las notas -dijo escuetamente la muchacha.

-Por las notas -volvió a repetir Maeve, en una clara invitación a desarrollar las explicaciones todavía más.

Lara se cruzó de brazos, un poco a la defensiva.

-Sí. Al fin y al cabo, se trata de una asignatura en la que Lerroux es el mejor. Por mucho que quiera a Jonathan Collins como a un hermano, mis notas en la parte práctica se resentirían bastante de ir emparejada con él. Estoy casi segura de que quiero dedicarme a algo relacionado con Criaturas Mágicas y no puedo permitirme menos de un Excelente en mi EXTASIS.

Maeve parpadeó perpleja ante aquella exposición. No porque se creyera una sola palabra de lo que Lara acababa de decir, sino por el aplomo -teóricamente imposible en un Gryffindor- que la chica mostraba al mentir. Porque mentía. Maeve no sabría explicar en qué señales se basaba para creer aquello y ni siquiera estaba segura de que tales señales existieran. Pero la certeza de que Lara Vodianov mentía era tan fuerte que nada que la chica dijera podría convencerla de lo contrario. Aquella fría y calculadora explicación basada en sus aspiraciones académicas, tan acorde con el carácter gélido que le había dado fama a la chica entre la población de Hogwarts, era sin embargo una patraña tan grande como una casa.

-Así que _por las notas_ -insistió Maeve, sin poder ocultar ya un vago tono divertido y mordaz.

-Hay que saber diferenciar entre el trabajo y lo personal -afirmó Lara. Si había advertido la actitud socarrona de su profesora no lo demostró- Lamento haberme olvidado de esa diferencia al final del curso pasado, pero no volverá a ocurrir. Se lo prometo.

Maeve ladeó la cabeza y la miró con curiosidad mientras acariciaba distraidamente el pecho de Saighead, posado en su hombro.

-Bueno; habría que ver si el señor Lerroux está de acuerdo. Al fin y al cabo, no fue usted la única que _olvidó esas diferencias_. Deberíamos preguntar...

-Él está de acuerdo.

-¿Lo está? -inquirió Maeve, arqueando ahora ambas cejas sin el menor disimulo.

-Se lo pregunté y me dijo que le daba igual, así que...

-¿Es que ahora se hablan?

Los ojos celestes de Lara brillaron con hostilidad en respuesta a la ironía de Maeve.

-Lo justo para poder trabajar juntos, que es lo que a usted le interesa -fue su cortante respuesta.

Maeve estuvo a punto de soltar un burlón silbido de admiración. Había quqe admitir una cosa: la princesa eslava, además de hielo en cantidades industriales, tenía también mucho valor corriendo por sus venas. Sus ojos parecían hablar a gritos ahora, y Maeve creía poder interpretar, punto por punto, lo que le decían. _Si sabes perfectamente lo que hay, ¿por qué me estás obligando a hablar más de la cuenta, vieja bruja?_ Lara sabía que Maeve sabía lo que había subyacido bajo la guerra sin cuartel del año anterior. Y eso sólo podía saberlo si el propio Damien Lerroux se lo había dicho, si le había contado su pequeña conversación de finales del curso anterior. Si había decidido, tal y como Maeve le sugiriera, _hablar honestamente_ con la chica a la que amaba.

_Sí es posible. El condenado idiota se pensó en lo que le dije y me ha hecho caso. ¡Sí es posible!,_ gritó, incrédula y feliz, para sus adentros.

-Comprenderá que no quiera arriesgarme a que por sus malas relaciones ocurran incidentes como el que tuve que presenciar el año pasado en Hogsmeade. Creo, y corríjame si me equivoco, que es algo que a ninguno de los implicados nos apetece que se repita -dijo con firmeza, y vio cómo Lara tragaba saliva antes de asentir, visiblemente afectada por aquella mención a la horrible paliza que Damien Lerroux había recibido el curso anterior a manos de sus amigos- ¿Puede prometerme que no se volverá a repetir?

Lara se miró los pies. Por primera vez desde que habían empezado a hablar, parecía no ser totalmente dueña de la situación.

-No, puesto que no es algo que dependa enteramente de mí -admitió, con una honestidad desarmante- Intentaré que mis amigos se mantengan al margen, es todo lo que puedo asegurarle... Pero sí puedo prometerle que en lo que a mí respecta, estar de pareja con Lerroux en las prácticas no supondrá ningún transtorno para su asignatura.

Maeve la miró sin decir nada un largo rato, hasta que la joven, incómoda por el silencio, se sintió obligada a mirarla también.

-Me tomo muy en serio las promesas, señorita Vodianov.

-Yo también, profesora Murphy.

Y Maeve, viendo en su mirada la misma honestidad que antes había sentido en su voz, supo que decía la verdad. Que Lara prometía aquello porque realmente estaba en situación de prometerlo: porque ella y Damien Lerroux volvían, secretamente, a jugar en el mismo equipo.

-De acuerdo entonces -concluyó Maeve, tendiéndole la mano.

Lara la estrechó con firmeza durante un breve instante y luego se marchó deprisa, tan altiva y digna como siempre. Y Maeve la observó y se quedó un rato pensando, permitiéndose entrar un minuto tarde a la clase de Cuarto Curso mientras le daba vueltas a la idea cada vez más atractiva que se perfilaba en su mente.

Había dos palabras que siempre había querido oír de labios de Severus y que no había perdido, todavía, la esperanza de llegar a escuchar. Aquella noche las escucharía. Oh, sí, vaya si lo haría. Aquella noche, pensó con un delicioso escalofrío de anticipación, le contaría a Severus la extraña y reveladora conversación que había tenido con Lara Vodianov, sus sospechas de que aquella _charla inútil_ que según él nunca debería haber tenido con Damien Lerroux había dado algún fruto. No se rendiría hasta que Severus pronunciara las dos benditas palabras.

Y entonces disfrutaría, como sólo se disfrutaba de los pequeños placeres inesperados de la vida, de aquella voz de denso terciopelo oscuro articulando un desganado y rencoroso _"tenías razón"_.

* * *

La sensación de que salvo por lo referente a Charles Fraser las cosas estaban saliendo bien se prolongó durante buena parte de la primera clase con el grupo de Cuarto. Pero después de dos cursos en Hogwarts, Maeve debería haber sabido que aquella relativa placidez estaba condenada a no durar. La puerta se abrió bruscamente cuando faltaban unos veinte minutos para el fin de la clase y en cuanto vio el rostro sofocado y nervioso de Neville Longbottom asomarse al interior del aula, Maeve se sintió invadida por una espantosa e inequívoca sensación de _dejá vu_.

-¿Podría salir un momento, profesora Murphy? -preguntó el muchacho con voz temblorosa.

El estómago de Maeve se encogió dolorosamente. No se molestó en preguntar si era tan importante como para interrumpir una clase, pues sabía que Neville Longbottom -dijera Severus lo que dijera- no era de los que molestaban por tonterías. Dejó a la clase copiando el esquema que había elaborado en la pizarra y se reunió en el exterior del aula con Neville, cuya palidez y mirada consternada no vaticinaban nada bueno.

-¿Le ha pasado algo, señor Longbottom?

-No, a mí no, pero Hagrid me ha pedido que le diga que vaya a la enfermería en cuanto pueda. Ha habido un accidente durante la clase y él...

-¿Con uno de los alumnos? -casi gimió Maeve, sintiendo que las piernas se le debilitaban.

-Sí, parece ser que un hipogrifo se descontroló y atacó a Draco Malfoy... Pero yo no me lo creo, ¿sabe? Nadie más estaba teniendo problemas con sus hipogrifos, creo que él debió de hacerle algo al suyo para que...

Maeve no escuchó el resto de la encendida defensa que Neville Longbottom hizo de la inocencia del hipogrifo y de los métodos pedagógicos de Hagrid. Su mente se había quedado tercamente colgada de las palabras _Draco Malfoy_ y ahora no hacía más que girar enloquecida en torno a ellas.

-¿Está grave? -preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz.

Neville se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, y Maeve estuvo a punto de respirar con alivio pero no llegó a hacerlo: la puntualización, la terrible puntualización, tenía que llegar.

-O sea, había bastante sangre y él decía que le dolía muchísimo pero todos creemos que estaba exagerando, porque ése...

Maeve, perdió nuevamente el hilo de la explicación de Neville. La cabeza le daba tantas vueltas que empezaba a dolerle. Todo el ingenuo optimismo que la había llevado a creer que el curso iría bien se había transformado de pronto en la opresiva certeza de que las cosas -_todas_ las cosas- iban a ser catastróficas. Tener problemas con la familia Malfoy era justo lo que Dumbledore pretendía evitar quitándole a ella las clases de Tercero. Y era justo lo que ahora se les venía encima como una avalancha. De haberlo planificado a posta no les habría salido peor.

-Disculpe un momento, señor Longbottom -le interrumpió Maeve para abrir la puerta del aula y asomarse al interior, donde el grupo de Cuarto se aplicaba sin demasiado desorden ni jolgorio a copiar el esquema de la pizarra- En cuanto terminen con eso pueden irse -dijo a los chicos- Me temo que la clase ha terminado.

Sin esperar a que le hicieran preguntas demasiado difíciles de contestar, se reunió con el expectante Neville y emprendió con él el camino hacia el castillo, intentando respirar hondo en un vano intento de controlar la velocidad cada vez más alarmante con que latía su corazón.

-¿Está resfriada, profesora Murphy? -le oyó decir cerca de la entrada- Mi abuela siempre dice que taparse la garganta no es lo más adecuado. Las gárgaras de miel con limón, en cambio...

Esta vez Maeve ni siquiera tuvo que recordarse su propósito de no ruborizarse. No habría podido hacerlo aunque quisiera, ya que hasta la última gota de sangre parecía haberse esfumado de su cuerpo sin dejar tras ella más que frío y terribles presentimientos.

_Por el amor de Dios, ¿es que nunca va a haber un curso que empiece mínimamente tranquilo?_

_

* * *

_

Había recibido aviso del incidente un rato antes, en mitad de una desesperante clase teórica con Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de Segundo, y la interrupción no podía haber sido más providencial. En el momento en que Vincent Crabbe irrumpió en su aula para contarle lo sucedido durante la primera clase de Hagrid, él, Severus Snape, agente doble con sangre de nitrógeno líquido y autocontrol de acero, estaba peligrosamente cerca de perder por completo los nervios. Había pensado que no existía nada peor que un grupo de zoquetes absolutamente inútiles y llenos de desinterés hacia el universo de las Pociones, pero estaba en un gran error: un grupo de inútiles voluntariosos _llenos de interés_ era mucho, muchísimo más terrorífico. Un segundo antes de la entrada de Crabbe, Severus había estado dudando seriamente entre petrificar a aquel Hufflepuff -¿Adamson? ¿Albertson?- ridículamente empeñado en apuntar en su pergamino hasta los insultos que él pronunciaba o lanzarle un _silencio_ a Luna Lovegood antes de que la estrafalaria Ravenclaw se descolgara con la milésima pregunta marciana sobre las propiedades de la ceniza de huevos de ashwinder. Sólo su incapacidad de decidir si le irritaba más la tenaz labor mecánica del uno o las interrupciones dementes de la otra le había impedido consumar lo que a buen seguro le habría supuesto un expediente disciplinario. Nunca había estado tan agradecido de poder poner fin antes de tiempo a una clase y de tener motivos que le hicieran olvidarla, aunque fueran motivos tan graves y preocupantes como lo sucedido minutos antes en las lindes del Bosque Prohibido.

Porque el asunto del ataque del hipogrifo era realmente preocupante. Quería convencerse de que se trataba de algo casual, fruto de la arrogancia que el hijo de Lucius poseía en cantidades abrumadoras y que -como sucedía con todos los arrogantes- aparejaba un exceso de confianza que inevitablemente, antes o después, derivaba en torpeza y accidentes estúpidos. Quería contemplarlo como un incidente aislado y libre de conexiones funestas, pero algo dentro de sí -el instinto, la experiencia, la costumbre de sospechar de todo el mundo, tanto daba- consideraba _demasiado_ casual que el accidente del príncipe de los Malfoy se hubiera producido, justamente, en la asignatura de Maeve.

Las casualidades excesivas nunca se daban de forma espontánea en el Universo. Al menos, no en _su_ Universo.

Su serenidad dio un pequeño vuelco cuando sintió acercarse por el corredor las enérgicas y rápidas pisadas que reconocía, sin el menor margen de duda, como los andares de Maeve. Concretamente como los andares de una Maeve muy cabreada.

-Antes de que entres ahí, piensa si te conviene gritar. Forzar la voz podría ser terrible para tu _resfriado_ -la saludó con sorna.

Maeve se paró justo delante de él, con los brazos en jarras y respirando agitadamente. Era obvio que había venido deprisa y -si Severus la conocía un poco bien- derrochando el aire de sus pulmones en maldecir a media voz por los pasillos.

-¿No tienes nada importante que hacer en alguna otra parte?- le contestó.

-¿Como echar espuma por la boca o comerme niños perdidos por los pasillos, por ejemplo?

Maeve compuso una mueca irónica a la vez que arqueaba una ceja.

-¿Qué eres, una especie de grabadora rencorosa? -pregunto- Además, no sé si te has dado cuenta de que estás en medio de la puerta y no me dejas pasar. Apártate

-No hasta que me escuches.

-Severus...

Su intento de esquivarle se dio de bruces con el movimiento con que él, a la vez, la bloqueó y la sujetó de un brazo para después obligarla a alejarse varios pasos de la puerta.

-Escúchame, maldita sea -siseó el hombre- Sólo te pido que te serenes antes de entrar ahí a hablar con ese chico.

-Estoy serena, créeme.

-Serena y un cuerno -replicó Severus, sarcástico- Nunca he visto un toro a punto de embestir pero viéndote a ti puedo hacerme una idea bastante aproximada, te lo aseguro.

Maeve lo miró con una carga de hostilidad que habría echado atrás a cualquier otro hombre. Sin embargo, la tensión muscular que Severus sentía bajo la mano con que la sujetaba se relajó notablemente.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta de que me estás tocando en público -señaló ella.

-Cualquiera daría por hecho que intento partirte el brazo, descuida -repuso él, atreviéndose a dibujar una breve sonrisa en sus labios- Intenta moderar tu genio, ¿vale? Tienes que adoptar una actitud positiva. Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero...

-¡No entiendes ni de lejos cómo me siento! -le cortó Maeve- Creo que Hagrid ya sufrió bastante el año pasado como para consentir ahora que ese jodido mocoso del demonio...

-¿Ves? Esa es la _actitud positiva_ a la que me refiero -resopló irónicamente Severus, bajando luego el tono de voz- No puedes entrar en la enfermería con esa predisposición.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y con cual debo de entrar? ¿Con la de que todo ha sido un _accidente_ del que Hagrid es el único culpable? -bufó ella- ¿Debo comportarme como si fuera gilipollas perdida y no tuviera ni puñetera idea de lo que...?

-Minerva está al tanto y me apuesto el cuello a que a estas horas ya habrá avisado a los padres del chico -susurró Severus con dureza, apretando un poco el brazo de Maeve- Me apuesto el cuello a que Lucius sigue con su idea de ir a por ti, aunque no me haya dicho nada al respecto. Fortuito o no, este incidente ya es bastante beneficioso para él como para que se lo pongas todavía más fácil. Tratará de convertir lo sucedido en una especie de asunto de estado, y si encima tú te pasas de la raya con la presunta víctima... -Severus tomó aire y relajó su agarre sobre el brazo de ella para convertirlo en una disimulada caricia- No te pido que te arrodilles delante de Draco y le pidas perdón por lo que quiera que haya pasado con el hipogrifo, joder. Sólo que moderes tu genio. Merlín, ni siquiera para ti puede ser tan difícil...

Maeve contuvo las ganas de ir a replicar algo y se mordió el labio inferior, frustrada. Severus sintió casi como una necesidad acariciarle la boca para que dejara de hacerlo, como solía hacer cuando estaban a solas. El impulso ardió en las yemas de sus dedos, que se retorcieron nerviosos contra la tela de su túnica. A veces era enormemente difícil recordar lo que podían y no podían hacer en público y aún más difícil no hacerlo cuando el instinto se lo pedía a gritos.

-¿Vienes tú también? -preguntó ella, señalando hacia la enfermería con la barbilla.

-Te dejaré un rato para que trates de esclarecer las cosas _a tu manera_ -dijo él con aire condescendiente, soltándola- Tienes exactamente dos minutos. Luego, por lo que más quieras -añadió, sin dejarle formular lo que a todas luces iba a ser una protesta- no te tomes demasiado mal lo que voy a tener que decirte.

-A sus órdenes, _mein führer_ -masculló Maeve, dedicándole un burlón saludo militar antes de entrar en la enfermería.

Severus se retiró hacia las sombras del corredor. A pesar de la inquietud que sentía no pudo evitar una sonrisa malévola cuando oyó a Poppy Pomfrey preguntarle a Maeve, con una inocencia descaradamente falsa, si acaso se había resfriado.

Luego se quedó pensativo, esperando su momento de entrar en escena. Era irónico. La manera en que Maeve se volcaba en aquella causa perdida que era Rubeus Hagrid había sido una de las primeras cosas que intrigaron y atrajeron a Severus cuando la conoció. Y ahora, como casi todo lo que hacía de ella una persona tan especial, iba a ser uno de sus mayores quebraderos de cabeza. Sabía de sobra que Maeve, juiciosa como el que más respecto a muchas cosas, no lo era en absoluto cuando se trataba de defender lo que consideraba suyo y menos aún si se trataba de defenderlo frente a la familia Malfoy. Severus iba a tener que dar lo peor de sí para sortear aquel contratiempo; encargarse de humillarla en público lo suficiente como para que Draco quedara satisfecho y no considerara necesario involucrar de lleno a sus padres. Porque mientras la cosa no trascendiera del chico y el colegio, la baza de la diplomacia todavía les aseguraba suficientes probabilidades de éxito. Mientras no se implicaran poderes superiores en aquel asunto...

Una nueva salva de fuertes pasos en el corredor lo sobresaltó. Esta vez estuvo seguro de reconocer los andares de Minerva, aunque no venía sola. Y Severus tuvo la desconcertante impresión de que de lejos, una vez que Minerva y su acompañante aparecieron por un recodo del pasillo, la otra mujer se parecía sospechosamente a...

Pero no podía ser.

Seguramente ella no...

_Merlín._

-Severus, qué bien que te encuentro -le saludó secamente la Subdirectora. Su voz y su gesto evidenciaban una fuerte irritación que el hombre achacó de inmediato a la mujer que la acompañaba y a la discusión que ambas debían de haber mantenido antes de ir hacia allí- Te estábamos buscando. La _señora_ insiste en hablar contigo y únicamente contigo, ¿sabes?.

_Por todos los putos cerdos de Circe, ahora sí que estamos jodidos..._

Severus agradeció enormemente, en aquel momento, los muchos años empleados en aprender a no delatar sus emociones. Porque de lo contrario se habría mostrado mucho más que contrariado -_angustiado_, se atrevería a decir- ante la evidencia de que el asunto ya había _trascendido del chico y el colegio_ para implicar a esos _poderes superiores_ que tanto les habría convenido evitar.

Narcissa Malfoy se había presentado en Hogwarts con sus mejores galas y envuelta en el aura de una furia que viniera a declarar la guerra.

_Sí; estamos __realmente__ jodidos._

_

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí es donde empiezo a tomarme libertades respecto al canon. Sé que por ninguna parte consta que Narcissa se presentara en Hogwarts, pero a mí me pareció creíble y jugoso para la trama. Porque dicen que las serpientes no tienen instinto maternal, pero algunas…**

**En cuanto a lo demás, ya la tenemos liada con el incidente del hipogrifo y Lucius andará frotándose las manos pensando en todo el mal rollo que va a generar. Por otra parte, a Fraser habrá que vigilarlo estrechamente, y no perdamos de vista a la parejita de Sexto… Una vez más, Maeve en el centro de las polémicas y Severus sudando tinta. Para que luego digan que las relaciones estables son aburridas XD.**

**¿Os parece tan divertido como al liante de Dumbledore? Dejadme vuestra opinión y ya sabéis que os contestaré y lo discutiremos ;) . Un saludo a todos.**


	5. Territorio

Nota de la autora: todos los personajes y tramas reconocibles como parte de la serie "Harry Potter" son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo me limito a usarlos para jugar sin ánimo de lucro.

Ya veis que he vuelto decidida a resuperar mi ritmo semanal. A ver si no decae.

Ah, y les dedico este capítulo a Patty-Sly y Lisbeth Snape, que no se lo van a leer porque en estos momentos las muy suertudas están en Dublín viendo (literalmente) a Dios (os odio, perras XD).

* * *

**Capítulo V: contemplemos un poco de cerca el ayer y el hoy de Narcissa Malfoy, una señora con una peculiar y vehemente manera de entender el instinto maternal y la gratitud y educada para creer que el mundo –y lo que contiene- es de su propiedad. Algo me dice que Maeve va a estar **_**encantada **_**de conocerla… y Severus de presenciarlo.**

CAPÍTULO V: TERRITORIO.

_Enero de 1981._

_De joven solía mirarla entre el asombro y la veneración distante, aunque sólo fuera porque todos los varones de Slytherin -y también la práctica totalidad de los de las otras casas- lo hacían de forma casi reglada. Admirar a Narcissa Black como se admiraba una estrella lejana era una especie de rito de paso obligatorio para los alumnos de los cursos inferiores al de ella. Severus, como todos los demás, la había encontrado hermosa. Terroríficamente hermosa, eso sí, igual que las vírgenes de las iglesias muggles que en su primera niñez había visto en un libro de arte y le habían dado miedo con sus pieles de mármol inmaculado y sus ojos muertos. Narcissa era blanca, rubia, altiva. Narcissa era bellísima y perfecta de un modo tan gélido que muchas veces Severus se había preguntado si al tocarla uno sentiría la quemazón del hielo en las yemas de los dedos._

_Esa idea de ella, la de la estrella lejana, era la que había dejado impronta en la mente del joven Severus. Por eso le fue tan difícil encajar dentro de aquel molde a la otra Narcissa que había descubierto más tarde, pocos años después de su matrimonio con Lucius, cuando la ausencia del esperado heredero de los Malfoy ya empezaba a levantar especulaciones y cuchicheos despiadados entre su círculo social. Una Narcissa capaz de bajarse de su pedestal para sumergirse en la más honda e inconfesable de las desesperaciones aunque con ello corriera el riesgo de parecer humana. Una Narcissa decidida a pedir "consejo profesional" aunque eso acarreara la necesidad de olvidar que Severus Snape, por mucho talento que atesorara y mucho aprecio que le tuvieran su marido y el Señor Tenebroso, no era más que un despreciable mestizo y un muerto de hambre. Una Narcissa dispuesta a acudir a él aunque eso supusiera rebajarse a buscar su decrépita casa en aquel asqueroso barrio muggle de la periferia de Warrington. Una Narcissa decidida a confiarle su terrible dilema aunque eso significara confesar lo inconfesable -porque una cosa era saber que Severus sabía lo que era su vida conyugal con Lucius, y otra muy distinta admitirlo- e implorar su ayuda... _

_La Narcissa que había derramado amargas lágrimas en su salón de la calle de la Hilandera, incapaz de sostener con sus temblorosas manos una taza de té sin que parte del contenido cayera sobre la alfombra, todavía no terminaba de parecer real a ojos de Severus. _

_Y sin embargo, lo era. Tan real como la estrella lejana que había admirado de pequeño. Era real y parecía que ahora, una vez sacada de las profundidades en las que había había permanecido confinada desde su nacimiento, se negara obstinadamente a desaparecer._

_Severus había dado por hecho que aquella Narcissa extraña y humana sería efímera. Él le haría el favor solicitado, ella conseguiría lo que tanto anhelaba y ahí se acabaría la historia. Ayudarla era un acto de humanidad. Si Narcissa tenía que afrontar un repudio público por no ser capaz de tener un hijo -aunque fuera un secreto a voces dentro de su círculo cercano que ni la culpa ni la falta de disposición eran suyas-, si tenía que enfrentarse a la decepción de los suyos por "no haber valido" para el papel que le estaba destinado desde niña, se moriría. Negarle su ayuda sería lo mismo que matarla y por aquellas fechas Severus consideraba que ya llevaba el peso de demasiados cadáveres sobre su conciencia. De modo que haría por Narcissa lo que ella le había casi suplicado, Narcissa conservaría así su sagrado estatus de esposa y yegua de cría de uno de los más influyentes magos de sangre pura de Inglaterra y después ambos procurarían olvidar que aquella conversación en la casa de la calle de la Hilandera había tenido lugar: él por consideración, ella por vergüenza._

_Y el ser humano que en que se había convertido la diosa al bajarse del pedestal simplemente dejaría de existir._

_Sin embargo, la Narcissa extraña y humana que lo miraba de forma diferente a la de antes y no le ocultaba su gratitud no desaparecía. Había seguido allí después de que Lucius anunciara en público el embarazo de su mujer ignorando que se lo debía a la maestría de Severus con pociones dudosamente legales de las que la mayoría de magos ni siquiera habían oído hablar. Había seguido allí después de nacer el ansiado heredero, aquél que ella insistía en que Severus reconociera como el niño más hermoso sobre la faz de la Tierra y que Severus -para quien todos los bebés eran igual de irritantes- no podía dejar de ver, con horror, como un alumno en potencia._

_Todavía seguía allí, de hecho, meses después del nacimiento del pequeño Draco. Y era algo que a Severus le empezaba a preocupar de veras._

_Si sólo hubiera sido aquel "encontraré la forma de agradecértelo" que ella musitó con los ojos empañados de lágrimas después de que él accediera a ayudarla... Si ella nunca -nacido ya su hijo y estando a solas con él- le hubiera recordado, con un tono de voz y una mirada que por más que Severus se dijera que estaba malinterpretando en realidad no dejaban margen a la interpretación, que dicho agradecimiento seguía pendiente... Si aquella hubiera sido la única vez que Narcissa le había puesto en un terrible y desagradable compromiso Severus no le habría dedicado al asunto ni uno solo de sus pensamientos._

_A aquellas alturas, sin embargo, la situación era cualquier cosa menos un incidente aislado. Y el temor de que se repitiera llevaba a Severus a evitar la intimidad con aquella mujer como si estuviera apestada. No era que no le resultara halagador, ni mucho menos. La idea de que Narcissa Malfoy -la insuperablemente hermosa princesa rubia de los Black, la estrella lejana- deseara algo con él era bastante atractiva para su orgullo. Lo sería para el orgullo de cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, qué diablos. Aunque fuera por razones que no tenían nada que ver con él, aunque ésa sólo fuera la forma en que alguien acostumbrado a no agradecer nada malentendía la gratitud, aunque no se tratara más que de un intento egoísta de hallar al lado de otro favorito del Lord la seguridad que veía tambalearse junto a un esposo demasiado inestable… Era una idea atractiva, sí, pero no hasta el punto de perder la cabeza por ella. Severus conocía demasiado bien cómo funcionaban la mente y la visceralidad de Lucius Malfoy, y consideraba que existían pocas cosas en el mundo más peligrosas que inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, se refirieran estos a sus negocios o a su mujer. En sus circunstancias actuales, Severus bastante tenía con sortear la creciente paranoia del Señor Tenebroso y sus compañeros de armas acerca de infiltrados y traiciones como para ponerse a jugar con fuego de aquella manera tan gratuita y estúpida._

_No era tan idiota. _

_Y tampoco estaba tan necesitado, demonios._

_Además, por mucho que le jodiera reconocerlo, tenía escrúpulos. Una cosa era acostarse con la golfa de la mujer de Silas Fraser -eso, al fin y al cabo, lo habían hecho casi todos los varones pertenecientes al movimiento mortífago, y Severus estaba por jurar que al menos la mitad de los no pertenecientes a él- y otra cosa muy distinta hacerlo con Narcissa. Dudaba mucho de que ella hubiera hecho extensible a otros hombres la sutil oferta que repetidas veces le había hecho a él. Dudaba mucho de que para ella consumar la traición al esposo -aunque se tratara de un esposo tan digno de ser traicionado como el enfermo de Lucius- fuera a ser el inocuo y placentero juego que sí suponía para Emmanuelle Fraser. Acceder a la tentadora oferta de Narcissa sería, en realidad, abusar de una mujer que a lo largo de los últimos años había estado sometida a demasiada presión y que ahora, probablemente, se hallaba todavía bajo los efectos de las terribles fluctuaciones hormonales del post-parto._

"_Es muy normal que las hembras se vuelvan un poco majaras después de parir, ¿sabes, chico?"_

_Severus sonrió al evocar aquellas palabras, engarzadas de manera inevitable a una carita delgada y pálida manchada de tierra y a un fuerte, espantoso acento del Sur de Irlanda. _

_Sonrió al evocar aquellas palabras durante el segundo que tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo y de por qué -por **quién**- lo estaba haciendo. Una oleada de malestar y vértigo se apoderó de su estómago. Aquello empezaba a ser enfermizo. Le sucedía demasiadas veces, con demasiada frecuencia. __Al parecer, ya ni siquiera podía pensar en las consideraciones éticas de acostarse con la esposa de Lucius Malfoy sin que la condenada irlandesa apareciera sin haber sido invitada en medio de sus pensamientos._

_De hecho, ya ni siquiera podía pensar en Lily sin que las ideas se deslizaran lenta e insidiosamente hacia Maeve Murphy, hacia su fragilidad extrañamente sugerente y su trenza siempre a medio deshacer y su peculiar vocabulario, más digno de un pescador borracho de Cork que de la dama que, a todas luces, no era._

_Ni falta que le hacía, se dijo, esbozando otra sonrisa que, furioso, se apresuró a suprimir._

_No iba a permitir que aquel asunto le empezara a atormentar. _

_No pensaba en Maeve Murphy __de aquella manera__ y punto._

_Había llegado a la tranquilizadora conclusión de que se trataba tan solo de culpa. De remordimientos. De su recientemente descubierta y fortísima adicción a expiar pecados. Al fin y al cabo, se decía, -y en los días buenos llegaba incluso a creérselo- sólo a raíz de saber quién era se había empezado a fijar demasiado en ella. Era su apellido lo que se empeñaba en robarle horas de pensamiento, no su persona. No era su rostro sino los rostros desconocidos de las diez personas de su familia que habían sido salvajemente asesinadas con la complicidad de él – el rostro del viejo brutalmente desfigurado a golpes, el rostro de la mujer muggle torturada y violada por Lucius… el rostro del niño pequeño con el que Yaxley había jugado durante días, sobre todo- lo que Severus no podía sacarse de la cabeza._

_Eso y que en cierta forma era preferible centrarse en aquellos devastadores remordimientos que en Lily, porque cualquier cosa era mejor que la certeza de que Lily corría peligro por su culpa y ahora estaba oculta en alguna parte._

_Con Potter._

_Joder._

_Era curioso cómo últimamente tenía que esforzarse en recordar que ella estaba casada con aquel desgraciado y ya le había dado un hijo cuando hasta hacía poco la idea lo torturaba veinticuatro horas al día. A veces contemplaba como probable la posibilidad de estar empezando, a su pesar, a superarlo. Tenía que ser la madurez, o que el peso de todas las cosas terribles que estaban pasando a su alrededor hacía que, inevitablemente, los dolores personales se desdibujaran un poco…_

_Sí, algo así tenía que ser._

_Porque no pensaba admitir que se estaba olvidando de su anhelo de tener a Lily y su dolor de no tenerla a causa de Maeve Murphy._

_No pensaba admitir que cada vez que Narcissa Malfoy volvía a ponerle en un compromiso al tocarlo más afectuosamente de la cuenta con sus manos blancas y gélidas él pensara en Maeve Murphy simplemente a causa de Maeve Murphy, porque ella era..._

_En fin, era como era y alguien como él nunca..._

"_Nunca" , se dijo con firmeza. No pensaba en Maeve Murphy de aquella manera** y punto**._

_Pero era bueno no tener ningún espejo cerca en aquel momento. Así no podía mirar su propio rostro y comprobar con consternación que, una vez más, estaba sonriendo como un idiota al pensar en ella._

_

* * *

_

Desde algún lugar cercano a las puertas de la enfermería le llegaba la voz del estúpido de Hagrid, que hablaba con alguien que él no podía identificar. De vez en cuando, en medio del aséptico silencio que reinaba en el pabellón, el chico distinguía los lloriqueos del idiota, frases como "Buckbeak no haría nada malo sin que lo provocaran" que le obligaban a suprimir una sonrisa divertida y desdeñosa bastante fuera de lugar en la _malherida víctima de un terrible ataque_. Buckbeak no haría nada malo y un cuerno. Había estado a punto de destrozarle un brazo, maldita sea, y lo que él hubiera dicho o dejado de decirle al jodido bicho antes de que se volviera loco era lo de menos. Ni que aquella condenada cosa pudiera _entenderle_. Lo único que importaba era que el memo cabeza hueca de Hagrid había llevado a su clase bestias capaces de volverse locas y matar gente y merecía que le metieran un buen paquete por ello; toda la escuela merecía que le metieran un buen paquete por permitir que alguien _así _diera clases cuando no debería tener derecho ni a limpiar la maleza de los bosques que circundaban Hogwarts. Draco contuvo la sonrisa que pugnó por asomar a sus labios pero sus ojos destellaron triunfales ante la idea. La puerca de la squib se había librado por los pelos el año anterior, pero a ver cómo se escapaba ahora del marrón que le iba a caer encima a cuenta de aquel idiota que se había echado de profesor asociado. Su padre iba a estar encantado cuando se enterase. No podía esperar a ver qué cara ponía la Murphy cuando...

En la entrada de la enfermería, el interlocutor de Hagrid levantó la voz lo suficiente como para que una solemne retahíla de juramentos referidos al santoral católico llegara hasta la cama de Draco, clara y rotunda. Y Draco, cuya piel en principio no podía ser más blanca, palideció. Palideció muchísimo, de hecho. Lo de que no podía esperar a ver qué cara ponía la Murphy era una forma de hablar, pensó con vergüenza para sus adentros. En realidad, la cara de la squib era lo que menos le apetecía ver en aquel momento.

Era algo que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, le apetecía contemplar de cerca.

Draco Malfoy no era la clase de chico que reconocía, ni siquiera ante sí mismo, tener miedo de nada. Mucho menos de una basura medio muggle que no poseía poder para realizar la más rudimentaria y simple de las magias, una squib a la que incluso un alumno de primero podría poner en su sitio sin problemas, varita en mano. Y sin embargo, para su vergüenza y horror, Maeve Murphy le daba miedo. Le daba miedo porque le hacía preguntarse cosas que no le gustaban, como por qué había se había sentido tan seguro a su lado en aquel Bosque Prohibido donde una sombra andaba desangrando unicornios. Como por qué ella había mirado así a su padre cuando éste había nombrado a su madre. Como de qué conocía su padre a la familia de aquella mujer, que, desde luego, no parecía haber pertenecido en ningún momento del pasado al círculo social de los Malfoy...

Draco sentía un miedo inconfesable de Maeve Murphy. De sus ojos. Desde la noche del castigo en el Bosque Prohibido, desde que ella fuera testigo de su pánico y su cobardía de niño frente a la cosa que había asesinado al unicornio, Draco ya no podía pensar en ella -ni siquiera en el mucho desprecio que le causaba su mera existencia- sin que sus grandes ojos de color verde turbio le vinieran a la cabeza. Más que haberse abrazado a ella, más que la bochornosa memoria de haber buscado refugio en _alguien como ella_, eran sus ojos lo que más recordaba de aquella noche, la forma extraña en que lo habían mirado. Con esos mismos ojos lo había mirado cuando se encontraron el verano anterior en la tienda de Madame Malkin y también al enfrentarse a él después de que apareciera la pintada del Heredero de Slytherin en el corredor diagonal del segundo piso. A Draco le inquietaban aquellos ojos. Le daba la sensación de que eran capaces de verle por dentro. Y era una inquietud que por más que trataba de razonar como estúpida e injustificada no conseguía quitarse de encima.

Unos fuertes pasos -pisadas de botas de trabajo- empezaron a acercarse hasta su cama. La sensación de desdeñosa superioridad que había estado deleitando a Draco minutos antes cedió espacio una creciente incomodidad que fue arremolinándose, poco a poco, dentro de su estómago.

-¿No podría tener más cuidado? -gritó de pronto, exasperado, a la persona que estaba junto a él- Esa herida duele, ¿sabe?

La acerada mirada azul de Poppy Pomfrey hizo desear de inmediato a Draco no haber pronunciado aquellas palabras. Crecer en la mansión Malfoy lo capacitaba a uno para muchas cosas relacionadas con desenvolverse en entornos exquisitos y tratar con lo más selecto de la sociedad, pero a la vez resultaba bastante incapacitante para aprender cuándo uno no debía hablar a los demás como si fueran parte del servicio. Como ahora, por ejemplo: en presencia de una enfermera con más de treinta años de experiencia que odiaba tanto a los quejicas como que le cuestionaran su trabajo.

-Señor Malfoy: haga el favor de no dirigirse a mí como a su elfo doméstico si no quiere que tengamos un problema usted y yo -contestó Poppy con aire de fría profesionalidad, si bien apretando la venda un poco más de la cuenta alrededor del brazo del chico- Y no puedo creer que le duela tanto. No es más que un rasguño, por las sandalias de Medea...

-¿COMO PUEDE DECIR ESO?

La voz de Draco temblaba de lo que quería pasar por dramatismo pero se parecía demasiado a la rabia. Rabia de verse contradecido cuando a un Malfoy _nadie_ le contradecía. Rabia de verse cuestionado aunque fuera con razón. Rabia nacida de su vergüenza de sentir temor de Maeve Murphy, de sentirse vulnerable frente a alguien cuyo destino natural, igual que el de las cucarachas, era ser pisoteado por gente de la clase a la que él pertenecía.

-¡Esa bestia quería arrancarme el brazo, usted ha visto cómo me lo ha...!

-Si esa bestia hubiera querido de veras arrancarle el brazo, no se lo estaría curando yo -repuso Poppy sin alterarse lo más mínimo- El brazo y usted irían camino de San Mungo; probablemente por separado. Esto, señor Malfoy -añadió, levantando la extremidad recién vendada- es un rasguño aquí y en cualquier lugar donde se ejerza la medimagia con un mínimo de seriedad. Si usted quiere comportarse como si se estuviera muriendo no seré yo quien se lo impida, pero déjeme decirle que me parece una memez.

Draco tenía toda la intención de contestar pero no llegó a hacerlo. Maeve había llegado junto a la cama y acababa de saludar a Poppy, pero estaba mirándolo a él. Directamente a los ojos. Con más curiosidad que hostilidad, como si lo estuviera estudiando, como si él fuera uno de los jodidos monos que, según Draco había podido saber, ella se había pasado años persiguiendo por África. La rabia hizo arder la sangre del muchacho pero el miedo seguía allí, agazapado, para enfriársela.

-¿Todo bajo control, señora Pomfrey? -preguntó Maeve.

Parecía tranquila y eso fue lo que más inquietó a Draco. La squib no tenía, precisamente, fama de poseer un carácter inalterable. Y lo sucedido con el hipogrifo tenía que haberla cabreado mucho. Una persona cabreada que estuviera dominando su cabreo era, a juicio de Draco, peligrosa. _Muy _peligrosa. Con alguien hecho una furia uno, al menos, sabía a qué atenerse.

-El señor Malfoy sobrevivirá -replicó Poppy mientras recogía su instrumental, con una suave nota de sarcasmo que a Draco no le pasó inadvertida- Sólo es un corte superficial -añadió, mirando al chico como desafiándolo a volver a contradecirla en ese punto.

-¿Le importa que hable con el paciente, señora Pomfrey?

La enfermera se encogió de hombros.

-El paciente está en plenas condiciones para marcharse a su Sala Común y volver mañana a las clases, así que no creo que un par de preguntas vayan a poner en peligro su recuperación. Es todo suyo, profesora Murphy.

Los ojos de Draco se estrecharon en respuesta a la ironía de la bruja, que le dedicó una sonrisa para darle a entender lo poquísimo que la intimidaba. Poppy se alejó hacia su cuarto de curas y el muchacho y la profesora se quedaron solos y en silencio. Al cabo de un rato, Maeve tomó una silla y se sentó junto a la cama.

-No le importa que me siente, ¿verdad? -preguntó la mujer cuando ya estaba acomodada- Prefiero estar a la misma altura de la gente con la que hablo. Lo contrario me parece de un pésimo gusto.

Draco supo perfectamente que aquello iba por él, por la forma en que solía mirarla las pocas veces en que no lograba evitar tener tratos con ella. Apretó los labios para no contestar, consciente de que nada de lo que le apetecía decir le beneficiaría.

-Bien -dijo Maeve al cabo de un rato de silencio- ¿Le importaría darme su versión de lo sucedido?

Draco respiró hondo. Una voz dentro de su cabeza le recordó algo que había escuchado hacía tiempo: era muy difícil mentir a otra persona al tiempo que la mirabas a los ojos. Pero la squib, al fin y al cabo, no era _una persona_, ¿verdad? Y él no estaba mintiendo, se dijo varias veces mientras contaba, con frialdad y altivez, lo sucedido. Su versión era la que de veras importaba, dado que él era la víctima. Hagrid había puesto a los alumnos a trabajar con peligrosas fieras asesinas. Punto. Ciertos detalles, como que él hubiera insultado a la bestia y provocado el ataque, eran accesorios y sólo distraerían la atención de los demás del meollo del asunto; suprimirlos no podía ser considerado, de ninguna manera, como _mentir_.

-¿Así, de repente? -preguntó Maeve después de reflexionar unos segundos sobre lo que Draco acababa de decir.

Y el chico supo que no le había creído. Y se dijo que le daba igual, dado que ella no era _una persona_ y no tenía ninguna autoridad sobre él. Y se dijo también que no estaba temblando. En absoluto.

-De repente. Todo iba bien y la bestia se volvió completamente loca -insistió.

-¿Sin que usted le dijera nada? -insistió la mujer a su vez- ¿Algo como insultarlo, ofenderlo, provocarlo de alguna manera estúpida a pesar de que se le había advertido que era lo último que debía hacer?

De acuerdo: sí que estaba temblando, pero era de ira. ¿Quién demonios se había creído que era aquella puerca para hablarle así _a él_?

-No -dijo con furia contenida.

Maeve se cruzó de brazos. Parecía tan tranquila que Draco deseó zarandearla. No la conocía lo suficiente como para distinguir que aquel brillo en sus ojos no era simple astucia sino lava, lava incandescente y abrasadora bajo la superficie de fría serenidad que ella se había propuesto no dejar desplomarse.

-¿Sabe una cosa, señor Malfoy? Yo ya sabía manejar hipogrifos con los ojos cerrados cuando usted no era ni siquiera un proyecto de ser humano en la mente de sus padres solteros. Los conozco a la perfección y sé que _jamás_ atacan sin que medie provocación. La naturaleza es inequívoca en ese sentido. Así como una especie herbívora jamás se alimenta de carne, una especie orgullosa pero pacífica no declara la guerra a menos que se vulnere su orgullo.

-¿Insinúa que miento? ¿Va a defender a esa bestia horrible y a ese mostrenco del guardabosques por encima de un alumno que ha sido herido?

La voz de Draco había sido un rugido ya, tan hondo y colérico que por un segundo pareció que fuera su propio padre quien hablaba a través de él. Maeve, sin embargo, no pareció ni un poco intimidada. Por el contrario, se echó un poco hacia adelante hasta que su rostro y el de Draco quedaron separados por escasos centímetros. Y por un instante, la posibilidad de que aquellos ojos que parecían capaces de verlo por dentro le ofrecieran un reflejo desconocido de sí mismo aterrorizó al muchacho.

-¿Insinuar? -repitió ella- Le diré que para su desgracia, señor Malfoy, huelo las mentiras como los perros huelen el miedo. No insinúo nada._ Sé_ que miente. Y voy a demostrarlo.

El puño de la mano sana de Draco se crispó violentamente sobre las sábanas.

-¡Usted me odia! -gritó con ira- ¡Me odia y quiere hacerme la vida imposible!

Y se sintió satisfecho, feliz de poder esgrimir aquello como un argumento inapelable a su favor cuando el asunto trascendiera de allí. Maeve Murphy era una squib resentida y una muerta de hambre que odiaba a los magos y en concreto lo odiaba a él, porque representaba todo lo que ella jamás sería ni tendría, todo lo que la naturaleza, las circunstancias y la magia le habían negado. Cualquiera lo entendería igual que él. Nadie dudaría de que aquella mujer sólo lo cuestionaba por rencor.

Que él supiera que era mentira no significaba nada, nada en absoluto.

Y que ella también lo supiera no le daba el menor miedo. Ni tampoco la forma, tranquila pero volcánica a la vez, en que ella sonreía ahora

-No sé qué es lo que pretende exactamente pero no se va a salir con la suya, señor Malfoy. No se lo permitiré.

Draco fue a replicar con toda la contundencia y la ira que cabían en su cuerpo todavía a medio hacer, pero algo congeló su intención. Algo que había aparecido en la puerta de la enfermería y que, durante unos segundos, lo dejó completamente paralizado. Algo que, una vez repuesto de la sorpresa, le hizo ver que la beligerancia había dejado de ser la estrategia más provechosa bajo aquellas nuevas circunstancias.

Era el momento de afilar las lágrimas.

* * *

Aquello sí que era una contrariedad. Había dado por hecho que los Malfoy estarían demasiado ocupados en sus elevados y absorbentes asuntos sociales como para implicarse de inmediato en el asunto. Y en todo caso, si estaba preparado para algo era para lidiar con el instinto depredador de Lucius al oler una nueva oportunidad de cobrarse a su presa. La presencia de Narcissa desbordaba todas sus capacidades de manejar la situación con diplomacia. Porque Severus sabía perfectamente qué podía esperar de Lucius Malfoy, pero hasta dónde podía llegar aquella mujer cuando se trataba de su hijo no era algo que le apeteciera comprobar en aquel preciso momento.

_El lugar más peligroso de la Naturaleza es aquél que se localiza entre una hembra y su cría_. La máxima de Declan Murphy nunca había tenido un significado más gráfico para Severus que en esos momentos, viendo ante sí a la mujer que normalmente cargaba con el prestigio de ser la mujer más contenida, fría y elegante de la aristocracia mágica inglesa transfigurada en hidra furiosa y pensando que aquel peligroso lugar intermedio lo ocupaban Hagrid y Maeve.

Sobre todo Maeve.

-¡Sabía que esa mujer era un peligro para nuestros hijos, lo sabía! Lo sabíamos _todos nosotros_ ¿y qué hizo el Consejo? ¿Despedirla? ¡No! ¡Revocar la mejor decisión que han tomado en toda su maldita existencia y expulsar a Lucius, eso hizo el estúpido Consejo! Pero se arrepentirán... Por Merlín si se arrepentirán... Como sea cierto que algún tipo de sucia bestia le ha hecho siquiera un rasguño a Draco, la squib y el cerdo rijoso que la respalda y cada miembro del Consejo que votó para mantenerla en el puesto se arrepentirán de haber nacido. Te lo juro, Severus. Te juro por lo más sagrado para mí que habrá represalias suficientes como para amargar mil vidas...

Narcissa cruzaba una y otra vez el corredor de pared a pared, con su rica túnica de seda púrpura siseando a cada uno de sus pasos y mostrando, en cada uno de sus rasgos y ademanes, un escalofriante parecido con una fiera enjaulada. Severus la contemplaba cruzado de brazos, luciendo su habitual expresión de impasibilidad y esperando que no fuera demasiado obvio que, a lo tonto, se estaba interponiendo entre ella y la puerta. Trató de hacer para sus adentros una estimación de tiempo. Minerva los había dejado solos hacía un rato, feliz de quitarse de encima a aquella harpía que probablemente –viendo cómo resoplaba ahora de indignación y rabia- habría cuestionado su autoridad con términos bastante groseros para los estándares habituales de un purasangre. Él le había concedido a Maeve dos minutos de ventaja y ya llevaba por lo menos cinco escuchando las furiosas invectivas de Narcissa, tomando nota de sus amenazas y tratando de hacerle ver la necesidad de calmarse, punto de vista que la mujer de Lucius no parecía compartir en absoluto. La maldita mula irlandesa ya debería haber hablado todo lo que tenía que hablar con Draco y ahora estar, digamos, en las habitaciones privadas de Poppy, despotricando del asunto mientras ella y la enfermera trataban de consolar a Hagrid. Con un poco de suerte...

-Tienes que ayudarme, Severus -dijo de pronto Narcissa- Dime que me ayudarás. Esa mujer tiene que salir de Hogwarts antes de que alguien salga seriamente perjudicado. Tiene que desaparecer de aquí _como sea_...

Severus se envaró de los pies a la cabeza. Narcissa había cambiado el tono amenazador de su voz por otro distinto, más suave y meloso, casi suplicante. Un tono que él conocía demasiado bien y había llegado a temer. Era el tono con el que la princesa mimada que Narcissa llevaba dentro creía poder apelar al caballero andante que, erróneamente, pensaba que vivía dentro de él. Y por lo general solía preceder a situaciones incómodas que se desencadenaban una vez ella consideraba llegado el momento de mostrarse agradecida.

-_Tu esposo_, quien, te recuerdo, tiene mucho más poder que yo, no consiguió echarla el año pasado -empezó a decir Severus con la mejor calidad neutra de su voz- No sé qué esperas que yo...

-Lucius sólo sabe poner sus poderes sobre la mesa y hacer uso de la fuerza y las amenazas -replicó Narcissa sin ocultar su desagrado- Es algo que por desgracia, con los años, le ha dado por extrapolar fuera de los campos privados donde le proporciona tantas _satisfacciones _-añadió, levantando una mano para acallar la objeción de Severus, casi ofendida de que él pretendiera decir alguna mentira tranquilizadora del estilo de "Lucius te es fiel, Narcissa, las cosas no son así"- Tú eres diferente, Severus, siempre lo has sido… Tú sabes cómo hacer las cosas que deben ser hechas sin ruido ni grandes despliegues. Y sabes cómo hacerlas _bien_. Es un rasgo que hace mucho tiempo que admiro de ti. Y es algo que te ruego que utilices ahora para librarnos de esa...

-Pareces olvidar que Hogwarts no es sólo Draco y la Casa de Slytherin -replicó Severus después de resoplar teatralmente- No es que sea algo que me complazca pero es la realidad. Y fuera de nuestra casa, Murphy cuenta con muchas simpatías, tanto entre el alumnado como entre los profesores. Por no olvidar que cuenta con el... _apoyo incondicional_ de Dumbledore -añadió, provocando con su sarcástica insinuación una mueca de desagrado en Narcissa- Pareces olvidar también que éste no es momento para que yo me ponga a dar pasos en falso...

-¡Merlín, Severus! ¡Draco ha sido herido por culpa de esa zorra sangresucia! ¿Es que no te importa? ¿Es que mi hijo no significa nada para ti?

Severus frunció el ceño, disgustado. Narcissa solía usar aquel argumento cuando se le terminaban los demás: esgrimía a su pequeño príncipe apelando al cariño especial que, por lo visto, Severus debería sentir hacia el chico por el hecho de haber ayudado, con su arte de pocionista, a su concepción. Cierto que Draco no le resultaba tan insufrible como la media de los niños, tal vez a causa del roce previo a su ingreso en Hogwarts como alumno, pero eso no quería decir que le tuviera ningún aprecio fuera de lo común. Y por otra parte, Severus odiaba que la gente utilizara a sus hijos como arma. Le parecía mezquino incluso cuando se hacía por el bien de ellos. Le repugnaba.

-Te juro que nada me gustaría más que ver a esa mujer fuera de Hogwarts -afirmó, diciéndose que el hecho de no añadir "y conmigo, lejos de todos vosotros de una maldita vez" no convertía aquello en un juramento en falso; básicamente, razonó, había dicho la verdad- Pero insisto en que no es tan fácil. El mundo no es la mansión Malfoy, Narcissa. No basta con que chasquees los dedos para que suceda lo que tú quieres.

Narcissa Malfoy pareció palidecer un poco más tras aquellas secas palabras, tanto que el único color que quedó sobre su rostro fue el intenso azul de sus ojos. Pero se repuso enseguida, serenándose e irguiéndose como la reina que le habían enseñado a ser.

-Déjame pasar, Severus. Quiero ver a mi hijo.

Severus asintió con la cabeza y se apartó para permitirle el paso. Aún no había cerrado la puerta cuando pudo oír a Draco levantar la voz en un grito desgarrado de dolor y afrenta que casi pareció un sollozo.

-¿Cómo puede acusarme de mentir, profesora Murphy? ¡Usted no sabe lo que me duele el brazo!

Y todo lo demás sucedió muy deprisa. No sólo la colérica exclamación de Narcissa en respuesta, sino también su gesto. Olvidando las formas y distancias a causa de la tensión de creer a su adorado pequeño en peligro, Narcissa se había acercado a Severus para tomarlo del brazo. Para tomarlo del brazo _de esa forma _en la que una mujer, por lo general, sólo agarraba a los hombres con los que tenía mucha, mucha confianza, rematando el gesto con una manera bastante poco contenida de apretarse contra él como buscando amparo…

Y Maeve, por supuesto, se había vuelto justo a tiempo para verlo.

* * *

-MALDITA SEA, SEVERUS, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ HACIENDO ESA SQUIB AQUÍ?

El grito de Draco, con aquel súbito e injustificado giro de la chulería arrogante al lloriqueo de niño en peligro, sobresaltó a Maeve, pero no tanto como el grito que le respondió y la imagen que golpeó sus ojos al volverse hacia el lugar del que había venido.

Que aquella mujer era la madre de Draco Malfoy no tuvo ni que cuestionárselo. Se parecía mucho a su hijo. Y también a su marido. De hecho, se parecía tanto a su marido que la idea de que estuvieran casados y compartieran cama adquirió de pronto un matiz incestuoso bastante repugnante a los ojos de Maeve. Narcissa Malfoy parecía, de los pies a la cabeza, una versión delicadamente femenina e impecablemente maquillada de su marido. También parecía horrorizada y escandalizada por lo que acababa de oír gritar a su hijo, casi al punto de ir a desmayarse.

Pero también -y eso era con mucho lo más chocante de todo, lo que hizo a Maeve dudar de sus propios ojos por un momento- estaba agarrada del brazo de Severus. No simplemente sujeta, no: agarrada. Prácticamente abrazada a él. A Maeve no le pareció la forma en que una mujer casada tocaría al profesor de su hijo, a menos, claro está, que sobarle fuera un gesto legitimado por la costumbre. Y aquel pensamiento encendió una pequeña pero muy ardiente nota de irritación en medio de su desconcierto.

-Señora Malfoy, creo que debería calmarse un poco -oyó decir a Severus.

Maeve estrechó los ojos con curiosidad. Que la mataran si aquello que había creído detectar en la voz de Severus mientras se zafaba elegantemente del agarre de Narcissa Malfoy no era una profunda incomodidad… Claro que no le extrañaba. Si ella fuera por la vida dándoselas de monstruo intolerante al contacto humano y su amante la pillara dejándose agarrar así por una pájara casada, también ella estaría incómoda. Severus intercambió con ella una mirada que era tanto de desafío y altivez como de disculpa, confundiéndola todavía más. Pero Narcissa Malfoy se había acercado hasta la cama para rodearla y abrazar a su lloroso hijo y ahora la estaba mirando con todo el odio que podían contener unos ojos humanos. Y aquello secuestró de inmediato toda su atención. Las declaraciones de guerra no eran, desde luego, el mejor momento para ponerse a desentrañar enigmas sentimentales.

Maeve se enderezó bien en la silla, adoptando la pose más formal y profesional de que fue capaz. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Severus, que se había aproximado también hasta la cama de Draco y ahora permanecía de pie a poco más de un metro de ella. Un escalofrío de anticipación recorrió su espina dorsal. Intuía que ni lo que se avecinaba ni el hecho de que fuera a ocurrir delante de Severus iba a ser agradable. Pero estaba dispuesta a mantener la diplomacia a cualquier precio y no permitir que la situación se le fuera de las manos.

-_Esta mujer_ -se presentó- es la profesora titular de la asignatura en la que su hijo ha tenido el accidente, señora Malfoy, pero creo que eso usted ya lo sabe. Y lo que hago aquí es cumplir con mi deber de esclarecer el asunto, dado que mi responsabilidad...

-¿Cómo se atreve? ¿_Esclarecer_? -siseó Narcissa, acariciando protectoramente la cabeza de Draco- ¿Qué es lo que hay que esclarecer? ¿Acaso duda de la versión de mi hijo? Porque entérese de que usted no es nadie, óigame bien, _nadie_, para poner en duda la honestidad de un miembro de mi familia. ¡NADIE!

Una de las cejas de Maeve se alzó peligrosamente en la clase de gesto que alguien como Severus podía interpretar -y de hecho, interpretó con espanto- como señal inequívoca de que a la diplomacia le podían ir dando. Cruzarse de brazos con aire retador se salía de cualquier definición de _pose formal y profesional, _y carraspear burlonamente no era la mejor manera de mantener la situación bajo control. Maeve lo sabía. Y aun así lo hizo. Las buenas intenciones estaban muy bien mientras todos las mantuvieran; ahora bien, si aquella arpía quería guerra...

-Me temo que soy la persona indicada para dudar de su hijo, señora Malfoy. Por muchas razones, créame; pero la más importante de todas es que sé que miente.

Aunque no podía verle ni oírle, Maeve estuvo segura de que en aquel momento Severus había dejado de respirar. Y pensó con malevolencia que un pequeño sobresalto era lo mínimo que el muy idiota se merecía por dejar que aquella estirada lo manoseara como si tuviera derecho a...

_Maldita sea, chica, cualquiera diría que te has puesto celosa_, se burló una provocativa vocecilla al fondo de su conciencia.

-¡No puedo creer que alguien _como usted _tenga la osadía de hablarnos así a mi y a mi hijo! ¡Retire eso inmediatamente! -exigió Narcissa con la voz firme del que está acostumbrado a plantear esa clase de exigencias y ser obedecido sin demora- ¡Retírelo!

-Lo retiraría con gusto si su hijo pudiera convencerme de que dice la verdad y el hipogrifo lo atacó sin mediar provocación. El problema es que no puede.

Severus carraspeó junto a ella, anticipándose a la colérica réplica de Narcissa y haciendo que incluso Draco dejara por un momento de gimotear.

-Lamento decirle que está violando usted varios artículos del Reglamento Interno de Hogwarts hablando de esta forma tan... lamentable, profesora Murphy -dijo con el mejor de sus tonos desdeñosos a la par que amenazadores- Acaba de hacer usted una acusación muy grave contra un alumno.

Maeve no se dignó volverse hacia él, sus ojos sosteniéndole la mirada a los de Narcissa Malfoy con determinación.

-Tan grave como la que el señor Malfoy está lanzando sobre un animal inocente y el profesor que se hallaba a cargo de él –replicó, con tanta suavidad como su indignación le permitía.

-¡Mi hijo es la víctima de este asunto y usted, impresentable, pretende hacerlo quedar como el culpable para que su subordinado quede limpio de responsabilidades, pero no consentiré...!

-Su hijo, señora Malfoy, ha sido el único alumno de la clase que ha tenido problemas con su hipogrifo -la cortó Maeve bruscamente, agotada ya su paciencia- Todos los demás chicos se estaban desenvolviendo sin problemas con los animales, siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones del profesor Hagrid. De hecho, otro chico había montado primero a Buckbeak sin que hubiera incidencias. Los animales no se vuelven locos así como así. En concreto, los hipogrifos necesitarían ser provocados para llegar a ese punto, algo que se le dijo repetidas veces a la clase que NUNCA debía hacerse. Hace falta ser muy tonto o muy arrogante y malintencionado para saltarse semejante directriz, señora Malfoy. Y su hijo, permítame decírselo, me parece cualquier cosa menos tonto, lo que sólo nos deja la posibilidad de...

-¡No pienso escuchar ni una palabra más! -bramó Narcissa, lo más fuera de sí que alguien con su estricto autocontrol se permitía estar- ¡Fuera! ¡Márchese inmediatamente de aquí si no quiere que...!

-¿Disculpe? -la cortó Maeve, irónica- Me parece que cree usted que estamos en su mansión. Le recuerdo que esto es un colegio y que, como profesora del mismo, tengo derecho de estar en cualquiera de sus instalaciones comunes a voluntad. Usted no decide cuándo me voy ni a dónde. ¿Entiende lo que le digo, señora Malfoy?

Los ojos de Narcissa despidieron fuego y, por un momento, Maeve la creyó capaz de tomar su varita y fulminarla allí mismo con un _avada_. Sin embargo, cuando miró de pronto a Severus la expresión de la esposa de Lucius Malfoy cambió por completo. Aquella ya no fue la altiva mirada de la señora feudal dando órdenes a sus vasallos. No. Fue la mirada implorante y dulce de una princesa en peligro al campeón capaz de matar al dragón por ella. Algo demasiado íntimo y significativo como para carecer de razones, aunque ciertas cosas no terminaran de encajar con la razón más evidente, ésa en la que Maeve se negaba a creer pero que a todas luces parecía...

-Severus, querido, por favor...

Maeve se quedó paralizada al oír aquello. Vivir desligada del mundo de los magos de sangre pura no le impedía estar al tanto de sus usos y costumbres. Para aquella gente, la corrección y las formas eran lo primero. Ni siquiera Lucius Malfoy, siendo como era el mejor amigo oficial de Severus, lo llamaba por su nombre de pila cuando estaban fuera del entorno familiar. Que esa mujer se saltara toda noción de protocolo para llamarlo _Severus_ delante de testigos incómodos y encima lo rubricara con aquel "querido" que había sonado a oídos de Maeve como el rasgar de mil uñas sobre una pizarra sólo podía significar dos cosas. O bien Narcissa Malfoy la tenía en tan baja consideración que más que una persona la creía parte del mobiliario y, por tanto, se sentía en privado pese a estar ella delante... o bien su familiaridad con Severus era tan profunda que frente a él la exquisitez de las formas se convertía en algo carente de importancia.

Y si se trataba de lo segundo...

Sí, Maeve se quedó paralizada ante aquellas palabras y el tono en que habían sido pronunciadas, aunque su envaramiento no fue nada, desde luego, comparado con el de Severus.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado, profesora Murphy? -sugirió el hombre, frío como un témpano pero destilando incomodidad en cada sílaba para los entrenados oídos de su amante- Creo que es mejor que el señor Malfoy y su madre tengan un momento de...

-No tengo nada que hablar con usted, profesor Snape. Ni en privado ni delante del Parlamento en sesión plenaria. Creo que ya está todo dicho.

La dureza de su voz la sorprendió incluso a ella misma. No se había dado cuenta, hasta aquel momento, de lo muy furiosa que estaba con todo aquel incidente del hipogrifo y de lo muchísimo que ese enfado se estaba focalizando ahora en la persona de Narcissa Malfoy y en su más que sospechoso trato familiar hacia Severus. Por un momento la asaltaron de nuevo la duda y el vergonzante temor de estar celosa pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así. Era algo más profundo y amargo que unos simples celos. Era la evidencia de que Severus tenía alguna clase de vínculo extraño con aquella mujer y se lo había callado para mantenerla al margen de ello.

Por el bien de su relación, Maeve se esforzaba en ser honesta con Severus incluso cuando se trataba de cosas que le sacaban de sus casillas, incluso cuando sabía que sería al precio de desencadenar un agrio conflicto y enturbiar las cosas, y sin embargo él…

Aquello tenía ninguna gracia.

No estaba bien.

No era justo.

En el instante en que Poppy hacía acto de presencia para protestar por el alboroto y amenazar con expulsarlos a todos de la enfermería si no bajaban la voz, Maeve se levantó para marcharse. Pasó muy cerca de Severus al hacerlo. Sus ojos se encontraron por un instante. Los de él parecieron querer lograr lo que no le estaba permitido a sus manos: retenerla.

No lo consiguieron.

-Mejor quédate haciendo compañía a la señora -le susurró Maeve con sarcasmo antes de irse, aprovechando el colchón acústico del sermón de Poppy- Creo que lo está deseando, _querido_.

Y se marchó antes de verse tentada de añadir algo más de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse. Por una vez, y para variar, era ella quien de momento no tenía el menor deseo de _hablar las cosas_.

Por una vez, Severus no tendría otro remedio que probar su propia medicina.

* * *

El dolor de cabeza empezaba por fin a remitir, después de haberle estado atormentando durante toda la tarde. Los lloriqueos de Draco y las furiosas invectivas de Narcissa contra _esa mujerzuela _todavía martilleaban sus oídos horas después de haber cesado. La sensación de que las consecuencias de aquel incidente irían mucho más lejos que un simple berrinche de madre ultrajada era constante, ominosa, asfixiante...

Y lo peor era no poder reprochárselo a Maeve. Tenía que reconocer que Maeve no había hecho más que responder a las provocaciones que había disparado Narcissa desde su convencimiento de que tenía todo el derecho a dispararlas contra _alguien como ella. _Y tenía que reconocer que había estado increíblemente contenida para ser ella y para haber presenciado...

Bueno, no estaba muy seguro de qué habría interpretado Maeve de la actitud de Narcissa hacia él, pero estaba por jurar que no sería nada bueno y que antes o después habría fuegos artificiales.

Y una vez más lo peor era no poder reprochárselo, porque tendría razón.

Sin embargo sólo podía hacer conjeturas sobre el estado de ánimo o humor asesino de Maeve en aquellos momentos. Maeve había parecido esfumarse durante el resto de la tarde. No había aparecido por ninguna de las dependencias comunes del colegio ni siquiera fugazmente. No se la había podido ver por ninguna de las zonas transitables de su zoológico. Tampoco había acudido a cenar, y Severus había dado por sentado que la razón era evitarle a él, igual que él habría hecho de estar en su lugar. Lo último que esperaba Severus aquella noche, por tanto, era verla aparecer en sus habitaciones. De ahí que su sorpresa fuera mayúscula al sentir el fogonazo del Flu en el despacho, aunque se cuidara bien de manifestarla.

Todavía tenía que terminar de asumir que Maeve, por fortuna para ambos, no era en absoluto como él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -la saludó desde la mesa de comedor, donde preparaba la clase de Séptimo del día siguiente.

Ella lo miró como si no le sorprendiera en absoluto la _calidez_ del recibimiento, como si entendiera su necesidad de ser cauto y tantear el terreno antes de mostrar su placer por verla. Se limitó a suspirar mientras se sacudía la ceniza que se le había pegado a los vaqueros y la camiseta durante el trayecto por el Flu.

-¿Es que habíamos quedado en alguna otra parte? -preguntó.

-No habíamos quedado en ninguna parte, de hecho -repuso él, cuidadoso de no mirarla con demasiado anhelo o alivio de verla allí.

Era una tortura sentir que todavía tenía que medir cada paso para no quedar en desventaja. Se preguntaba si algún día dejaría de sentirlo. Si esta vez llegarían a estar suficiente tiempo juntos como para que ciertas batallas internas, por la fuerza de la costumbre, dejaran de tener que librarse a cada momento.

-Pues entonces -replicó ella, como si cualquier otra observación sobrara.

Severus dejó la pluma apoyada sobre la mesa para mirarla con curiosidad mientras ella se acercaba al aparador y examinaba con ojo crítico la botella de Ogden Magnum que había, bien a la vista, en una de sus estanterías.

-¿No tienes nada más fuerte que esta mierda? -preguntó, cogiéndolo por sorpresa- Las monjas de Fairmount tenían un tónico para la tos que entonaba más que esto. No sé cómo tienen la cara de llamarlo whisky_ de fuego_...

Severus no pudo evitar que su ceja izquierda se arqueara con una mezcla de ironía y admiración. Desde luego, uno no oía todos los días quejas de que el Odgen Magnum fuera _demasiado suave_. Venciendo su reticencia a acercarse a Maeve, se levantó para tomar una llave de un cuenco que había sobre un estante y abrió con ella una de las puertas del aparador, de la que sacó una botella sin empezar de Jameson Gold Reserva Especial.

-Whisky de Cork; qué detalle -apreció ella, sonriendo.

-¿Esto será lo bastante fuerte para tu estado de ánimo? -preguntó Severus con sorna.

-Siempre que no eches hielo, sí –suspirando con vehemencia, la mujer se quitó el pañuelo que había llevado al cuello durante todo el día, desnudando así las escandalosas marcas violáceas que los labios y los dientes de él habían dejado la noche anterior sobre su piel. Maeve, notando la burlona mirada de Severus, le dirigió una gesto de advertencia- Un solo comentario graciosete y te juro que te estrangularé con esto- amenazó, mostrándole el pañuelo antes de dejarlo sobre el aparador.

Severus llenó un vaso para ella y, tras pensárselo un momento, otro para él. Por mucho que conociera la portentosa facilidad que Maeve tenía para beber cosas que a cualquiera le abrasarían la garganta, no dejó de sorprenderle la forma en que ella vació su vaso casi de un solo trago.

-Deduzco que estás de buen humor -observó, burlón.

-¿Y por qué no? Ha sido un día tan cojonudo...

-No has ido a cenar.

-Cené con Hagrid en su cabaña: está destrozado. Albus no va a despedirlo pero no cree poder evitar que el Consejo abra una investigación e inicie un expediente disciplinario contra él... Y te ruego que si todo lo que vas a decir es que se lo merece por bobo te abstengas de hablar -se apresuró a añadir ella mientras se servía otro vaso.

-No iba a decir nada de eso -mintió Severus

-Seguro que no.

Maeve, acunando su whisky en una mano, curioseó una de las estanterías. Severus se sentó en una de las butacas y la observó, ya sin reparos. Estaba allí, después de todo. Probablemente no había dicho la última palabra sobre lo que había sucedido con Narcissa pero estaba allí y eso era lo único que importaba.

-No pensaba que fueras a venir -admitió antes de darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

Ella le miró con sorna.

-¿Por qué, _querido_? ¿Porque Doña Témpano Aristocrático te haya manoseado en mi presencia como si fueras su jodido osito de peluche? -replicó divertida.

-Creo que exageras un poco.

-¿Que yo...? Por el amor de Dios, si Poppy hubiera tenido un medidor de feromonas en la enfermería esa pájara lo habría reventado.

-Luego resulta que soy yo el de las acusaciones sin fundamento -masculló Severus en voz baja, no sabiendo si arrepentirse luego de haber desenterrado aquel tema.

-Porque tus acusaciones _carecen _de fundamento. Tu jodida mente enfermiza atribuye a Remus Lupin intenciones respecto a mí que puedo jurarte sobre la tumba de mis padres que JAMÁS ha tenido. No me digas que con esa Grace Kelly de pacotilla sucede lo mismo porque no me lo voy a creer.

Severus encajó aquellas palabras admirado de la calma y relativo buen humor con que Maeve sobrellevaba la situación. Él no soportaría ver cómo otro le ponía las manos encima a la mujer que le pertenecía, independientemente de sus intenciones. De hecho, había pasado por la experiencia la noche anterior y podía admitir, sin temor a exagerar, que no lo soportaba. Ella, sin embargo, parecía completamente dueña de sí misma, como si su confianza en él estuviera por encima de todas las cosas.

Ella era distinta de él incluso en eso.

Maeve había crecido en una familia donde el afecto de los unos por los otros era un hecho incuestionable, y parecía que eso le hubiera enseñado a no dudar jamás del amor ajeno. Sabía que podía ser amada y sabía que _merecía_ ser amada, y esa seguridad no la abandonaba jamás. De hecho Severus, en el pasado, había tenido que recurrir a la bajeza de negar cruelmente su amor para convencerla de que no existía y apartarla de su lado. Ahora, devuelta a la certeza de que él la quería, nada ni nadie la harían dudar jamás de ello. Porque así era Maeve, obstinada como una mula pero leal y confiada a muerte con quien creía digno de su lealtad y su confianza...

¿Por qué a él no podía ocurrirle igual? ¿Sólo porque su padre no lo había querido estaba condenado a vivir cualquier amor como algo perecedero e inestable durante el resto de su maldita vida? Sabía que quería a Maeve más de lo que jamás había querido a nadie, sabía que pondría su vida entera en manos de ella, pero ¿era posible que un nivel oscuro y recóndito de su razón se resistiera a renunciar a la engañosa sensación de seguridad que le proporcionaba la desconfianza, aunque fuera al precio de envenenarlo de inquietud y celos?

No era con Maeve con quien tenía un problema, eso estaba tan claro como la luz del día para él, sino con el simple hecho de confiar. Y se preguntó, con amargura, si viviría lo suficiente para ver desaparecer aquella odiosa adicción a la desconfianza del territorio de su vida íntima, a donde nunca debería haberla dejado entrar.

-Hace muchos años que Narcissa y yo nos conocemos. Me tiene aprecio -concedió, provocando una risilla irónica en Maeve.

-Eso salta a la vista.

-Le hice un favor en el pasado.

-Define "favor" -sugirió ella, maliciosamente.

-No _esa clase _de favor.

-Pero sí un favor lo bastante grande como para que ella quiera compensarlo con _esa clase de favor_ -concluyó Maeve, repicando con los dedos en su vaso, pensativa- Nunca me lo habías dicho -añadió en tono de reproche.

-Nunca salió el tema.

-¿La esposa de uno de los asesinos de mi familia te debe un favor cuyo pago, a su juicio, incluye algo así como follarte hasta dejarte inconsciente y _tenía que salir el tema_ para que me lo comentaras?

-No pensé que fuera a suponer un problema -replicó Severus.

Y era absolutamente cierto. A lo largo de los años, y al lado de su desconcertante, creciente y devastadora pasión por Maeve, del dolor por perderla, de la amargura de no tenerla y de la emoción de reencontrarla y recuperarla y de todas las demás circunstancias complicadas y peligrosas que rodeaban su existencia, los reclamos recurrentes de Narcissa habían sido poco más que una anécdota para él. Severus habría querido poder explicárselo a Maeve pero la respuesta de ella fue más rápida.

-Lo supone el que me lo hayas ocultado, Severus.

Maeve dejó el vaso nuevamente vacío sobre la estantería y se acercó a Severus con pasos tranquilos. El malestar por lo ocurrido era tan patente en su transparente mirada que, por un segundo, Severus estuvo seguro de hallarse por fin a las puertas del conflicto que llevaba horas temiendo. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo Maeve fue arrodillarse delante de él y acariciar suavemente sus piernas, suspirando, sin dejar ni por un momento que sus ojos le abandonaran. Severus se estremeció. La imagen de Maeve de rodillas ante él invocaba, más en su cuerpo que en su mente, docenas de poderosos recuerdos sublimemente sucios. No le parecía que excitarse fuera lo más adecuado en aquellas circunstancias, caminando aún por el espinoso umbral de una discusión. Sin embargo, había ciertas cosas en las que su proverbial autocontrol no era más que papel mojado, y todo lo que se refería a Maeve y a la intimidad entre ellos dos entraba de lleno dentro de esa categoría.

-No quiero secretos entre nosotros, Severus -susurró Maeve- Creo que ya tuvimos bastante de eso en el pasado. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

-Hay cosas que quizá prefieres no saber -contestó él.

-Pero eso debo decidirlo yo.

Severus no aceptó ni rebatió aquello. Abrió las piernas para que Maeve se acomodara entre ellas y cuando la tuvo más cerca acarició su pelo, dejando que el tacto de aquellos rizos enviara delicadas descargas de energía sedante a todos los rincones de su cuerpo mientras él deshacía la ya bastante maltrecha trenza.

-Jamás he tenido nada con Narcissa Malfoy -dijo, enrollando un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos- Me crees, ¿verdad?

-Claro que te creo.

-¿Seguro?

-He dicho que _ella_ habría podido reventar un medidor de feromonas. De ti, fíjate bien, no he dicho nada -replicó Maeve con malicia- Cuando ha habido algo entre dos personas siempre queda una especie de huella, ¿sabes? Igual que entre tú y yo estos dos años anteriores, toda esa tensión agresiva que parecía otra cosa porque realmente era otra cosa... Algo así como un rastro hormonal, un cierto halo de reciprocidad residual flotando en el ambiente que hace un rato no me pareció sentir...

-Así que un rastro hormonal -repitió Severus, halagado por su confianza y usando la mordacidad para disfrazar un poco el alivio que sentía al ver, de nuevo, alejarse las nubes de tormenta- Me parece que has pasado demasiado tiempo entre animales.

-El suficiente para entenderte a ti, chico -replicó Maeve con malicia- Sí, Severus, te creo. Y me alegro enormemente de que así sea -suspiró de nuevo y frotó la mejilla contra la mano del hombre, juguetona- Eres muy libre de haber usado tu tiempo de soltería como mejor te haya parecido, antes de mí y después de mí, pero haberte acostado con la mujer de ese monstruo habría sido...

-¿Una traición?

-Iba a decir "imperdonable falta de gusto", pero traición también me sirve.

Maeve, sonriendo, se incorporó un poco sobre sus rodillas, lo justo para poder apoyar suavemente su torso contra el de Severus.

-No es el hecho de que esa zorra estirada quiera darse un revolcón contigo lo que me molesta. Al fin y al cabo, considero que cualquier mujer con dos dedos de frente y ojos en la cara debería desearlo -bromeó, apresurándose a poner un dedo sobre los labios de Severus para abortar su sarcástica réplica- Es la forma en que me ha tratado y ha tratado a Hagrid y ha tratado a Minerva y a Poppy y te ha tratado incluso a ti. Es esa forma de comportarse, como si el mundo fuera su puto territorio privado y todos le perteneciéramos, lo que me ha sacado de mis casillas. Sobre todo porque, hasta dónde yo sé, nada de lo que hay en Hogwarts es de su propiedad. Especialmente tú.

La forma en que Maeve dijo aquello último, rubricándolo con una suave caricia sobre su labio inferior, hizo que las palabras fueran directas de los oídos al bajo vientre de Severus. La idea de sentirse reclamado por su amante, aunque fuera de aquella forma juguetona y en absoluto agresiva, todavía funcionaba sobre él como la más potente droga afrodisíaca jamás conocida por el ser humano.

-No. No lo es -asintió, tomando la mano de ella para conducirla hasta su pecho, consciente de estar dejándose arrastrar demasiado deprisa por las sensaciones sin encontrar dentro de sí la forma de que le importara lo más mínimo.

Maeve arrebató de su otra mano el vaso de whisky para tomar de él la clase de trago que haría tambalearse a un marinero curtido. Severus no se explicaba por qué verla beber derrochando aquella especie de hombría tabernaria que tanto contrastaba con su frágil feminidad lo excitaba tanto, pero no podía negar la evidencia; no cuando Maeve estaba literalmente apoyada contra ella.

-Eso sí: si en el futuro vuelvo a ver a esa bruja sobándote tal vez sienta una fuerte tentación de cortarle las manos.

Severus se inclinó sobre la boca sonriente de Maeve. Saboreó en el beso la fuerte y aromática esencia del whisky, tan ardiente contra su lengua como unos momentos después los dedos de ella sobre la piel de su pecho, por debajo de la camisa. El ansia prendió de inmediato en alguno de los puntos donde su cuerpo y el de Maeve se tocaban, propagándose por sus músculos en forma de feroces impulsos eléctricos. En cuestión de segundos, una vez más, la realidad que existía fuera de los muros de la mazmorra se disolvió hasta empezar a desaparecer. Severus buscó con sus propios dedos resquicios de ropa por los que colarse y sumergirse en un mar cálido de piel erizada, insistiendo hasta arrancar de Maeve aquellos primeros murmullos de impaciencia y placer que eran como música para sus oídos, luchando para no ceder todavía al deseo de tirarse con ella al suelo y hacerla suya allí mismo.

-Te aseguro que las manos o cualquier otra parte de Narcissa Malfoy son lo último que tengo en la cabeza en este momento -murmuró él, ya con aquella dificultad para articular las palabras que indicaba próximo, muy próximo, el punto de no retorno.

-Más te vale.

-¿O si no...?

Contuvo el aliento cuando ella se separó un poco para mirarle. Sentir el cuerpo de Maeve bajo sus manos y percibir el deseo en cada pequeño temblor que agitaba su carne era excitante, pero la forma en que aquella mujer conseguía proyectar dentro de su mente hasta el último matiz de su hambre de él con la sola fuerza de su mirada lo volvía completamente loco.

-Si no... –empezó Maeve, para después callarse con aire enigmático.

Sonreía como sonreirían, si pudieran, los gatos al tramar alguna maldad. Se incorporó para susurrar algo al oído de Severus: una veintena de palabras mágicas, una dulce insinuación de lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer y _podía no suceder _si a ella le surgía la menor duda acerca de ser la única ocupante de sus pensamientos en aquel instante. Para Severus sólo había una manera de responder a un desafío como aquél, vertido en sus oídos con la misma calidad ardiente del whisky que un rato antes había abrasado su garganta, y aquello fue exactamente lo que hizo. Su cuerpo buscó el de Maeve como enloquecido y encontró la más apasionada correspondencia esperándolo. Y por un momento pareció que el estruendo del vaso vacío al caer y quedar rodando por el suelo naciera en realidad de ellos mismos, de sus pulsos desbocados, de aquella electricidad que cada vez que se tocaban vibraba en el camino de ida y vuelta entre sus pieles con la fuerza de un relámpago.

* * *

**Bueno, otra prueba superada con feliz resultado. Quizá habría resultado más divertido que Maeve montara otro numerito de celos similar a los de él, pero me interesaba más mostrar lo muy distintos que son en ese aspecto. Para mí no es posible que reaccionen igual porque ni vienen de las mismas experiencias ni tienen el mismo temperamento.**

**Esta era la parte positiva. La negativa es que Narcissa está cabreada como una mona (normal, es lo que tienen las madres) y que Maeve ya tiene a todos los Malfoy en pleno como enemigos personales. Qué cruz le ha caído con esta familia XD.**

**Como siempre, os animo a comentar para discutir lo que os ha parecido. Hasta el próximo capítulo, en el que trendremos un invitado especial… ¡EL BOGGART! (y no precisamente Humphrey...)**


	6. Miedos

Nota de la autora: todos los personajes y tramas reconocibles como parte de la serie "Harry Potter" son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo me limito a usarlos para jugar sin ánimo de lucro.

Supongo (y espero que no sea mucho suponer) que el capítulo anterior os haya gustado, así que sigo adelante con uno nuevo. Advierto que es un poco raruno, con un flashback dentro del flashback y con un episodio y datos que no están reflejados en el libro. Para mí fue un poco duro de escribir. Igual me ha quedado un poco oscuro y plomizo, no lo sé… En todo caso vosotros/as, como siempre, tenéis la palabra.

* * *

**Capítulo VI: irracionales, paralizantes, angustiosos, incapacitantes, traicioneros. Nuestro estímulo para huir del peligro y al mismo tiempo nuestra perdición. Así son nuestros miedos. Los de todos. Porque hasta el hombre más valiente de la tierra ha sido alguna vez un niño pequeño e indefenso, temeroso del monstruo de dentro del armario...**

CAPÍTULO VI: MIEDOS.

_Abril de 1973__**/ Algún momento de 1967.**_

_**El niño del armario sabe que la cosa siempre empieza igual: con una voz divertida que se ríe, que se burla, que disfraza su agresividad de una especie de macabro buen humor. El niño del armario sabe que la intensidad del tono burlón va en relación directa con el número de intentonas ebrias del monstruo por meter la llave en la cerradura -ese siniestro ruido, como de arañazos en la puerta, que parece resonar por toda la casa- y también con la dureza de las consecuencias de lo que vendrá después, cuando el presunto buen humor dé su verdadera cara cruel y violenta. **_

_**Cuando las intentonas de encajar la llave pasan de cuatro muchas veces, aunque ya tenga siete años y eso le haga sentirse doblemente humillado y vulnerable y estúpido, el niño del armario se orina encima. **_

_-¡Eh, venid a ver esto! ¡Nunca adivinaríais quién se está lavando las manos!_

_En Hogwarts la cosa también empieza igual. Siempre. Con una voz que se ríe. _

_La voz de Potter ni siquiera se molesta en mostrarle desdén. Es divertida y altiva. Es la voz de alguien que sabe que no importa cuánta mierda suelte por la boca, pues siempre tendrá adoradores que le rían las gracias. Y lo peor es que no está sola. Nunca está sola. Severus no quiere levantar la vista de sus manos enjabonadas porque entonces se verá en el espejo del lavabo. Verá, por detrás de él, el reflejo de Potter. Y poco a poco, verá también las figuras de los demás. Porque Potter, el de la sonrisa de ganador y las filigranas exhibicionistas sobre la escoba en el campo de quidditch, el osado, el re-escritor de las normas, el temerario, procura no alejarse nunca de los otros tres. A veces los valientes son __así__ de valientes._

_Severus tiene miedo, como el niño del armario. Pero no tiene miedo de ellos. Tiene miedo porque se siente fuerte y las ganas de contestar, de plantar cara, de agredir él también, de demostrar que ya no es un patético crío al que las borracheras de su padre hacen mearse de miedo en los pantalones son cada vez más devastadoras. Tiene miedo de dejar atrás el papel de víctima porque es lo malo conocido: le aterra probar a ser como ellos -como el monstruo- y no saber parar._

_-¿Pero tú conoces el agua y el jabón, Quejicus? ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?_

_No va a mirar. Mirar es lo mismo que provocarles. Y el niño del armario, ese que no es Severus pero al mismo tiempo sí lo es, sabe que los monstruos reaccionan con más violencia si se sienten desafiados. Clava los ojos en sus manos que ahora se aclaran bajo el chorro de agua, y espera. Espera lo que parece una eternidad pero en realidad sólo son unos segundos, confiando en que se aburran y se marchen. _

_En realidad, sabe que no va a ser así._

_-¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? -insiste Potter_

_-Joder, James; dudo que haya gatos con tan poco sentido del gusto como para comerle a éste lo que sea..._

_Ése ha sido Black, y el de la risita pelotillera y estúpida tiene que ser Pettigrew. Probablemente Potter les mira a ambos con la complacencia de un general hacia sus fieles soldados mientras que Lupin estará más pendiente de vigilar la puerta de los lavabos, consciente de que si la profesora McGonagall les pilla no será con ellos tan generosa y complaciente como suele ser Dumbledore, a punto de sugerir con su pusilánime vocecilla de niño enfermo que mejor dejen al de Slytherin en paz antes de meterse en un buen lío. No le harán caso. Nunca lo hacen. A los monstruos les gustan las presas fáciles. Y él lo es. No quiere serlo pero lo es: el niño del armario que habita dentro de él lo sabe bien, y se lo repite una y otra vez, una y otra vez, entre sollozos internos que lo avergüenzan hasta las nauseas. _

_Es una presa fácil porque salvo por los ratos en que lo acompaña Lily siempre está solo. _

_-¿No deberíamos...?_

_-Anda, Remus, no seas aguafiestas._

_Y Lupin calla, claro. Cuando Black habla, Lupin simplemente asiente, acata. Siempre es así. Severus no sabe por qué el idiota se esfuerza siempre en hacerse el sensato y el digno si sabe que sus desangelados esfuerzos no tendrán ningún efecto._

_**El niño del armario tampoco entiende por qué su madre se sigue molestando en tratar de aplacar al monstruo -"déjalo, Tobías, sólo es un niño, lo estás asustando, te lo ruego, no vayas arriba, quédate conmigo y hablaremos, no subas, déjale en paz, por lo que más quieras déjale en paz"- si sabe que cuando se aburra de ella -y cada vez lo hace primero porque ella es demasiado sumisa, porque ella ya está demasiado vencida y no supone ningún desafío- subirá a por él de todas formas.**_

_-Estamos hablando contigo, Quejicus. _

_La mano derecha de Severus se crispa sobre el mando del agua caliente mientras lo cierra. Tiene ganas de gritar, de golpear, de volverse loco. Pero no va a hacerlo. Prometió a su madre que no se metería en líos. Prometió a Lily que no les haría caso a esos idiotas. Sólo hace promesas que está dispuesto a cumplir. Sin embargo... _

_Podría matarles cada vez que les oye usar contra él ese nombre humillante y odioso. Sabe cómo conjurar una maldición asesina y sabe que tiene dentro de sí suficiente deseo de repartir muerte como para que funcione, y la única razón que le impide pronunciar las palabras malditas es que sabe que si él terminara en Azkabán su madre se moriría._

_El golpe que cae sobre su nuca le hace chocar la frente contra el espejo. _

_-¿No te han enseñado que es de mala educación no contestar?_

_Potter. El primero en golpear siempre es Potter, no en vano es el Gran General. Su voz suena risueña porque para él, por supuesto, aquello no es más que una broma divertidísima. Severus no dice nada, no amaga siquiera un gesto de dolor. Realmente el golpe es lo que menos duele. Lo que desgarra, lo que mata, es la voz del niño del armario sollozando aterrorizada dentro de él. Eso sí que no puede soportalo. _

_Porque le humilla._

_Abre los ojos y en el espejo no está Potter, ni Black, ni Lupin, ni Pettigrew. Ni siquiera está él, Severus Snape, trece años, estudiante de Segundo Curso en Hogwarts perteneciente a la Casa de Slytherin. En el espejo está el niño del armario, con su cuerpo raquítico y su cara sucia y su ropa vieja, prestada de los hijos de alguna vecina de buen corazón. Tiembla de miedo. Le asustan las voces que se elevan, las frases que buscan pelea, los golpes que empiezan de forma casi casual pero que sabe que no tardarán en descontrolarse. _

_**-¿No te ha enseñado tu madre que no contestar es de mala educación, Toby? ¿No era ella tan fina, tan de buena familia? ¿A estar callado como un retrasado mental es a lo único que te ha enseñado esa puta inútil? ¡Contesta a tu padre, joder! ¡Deja de mirarme como un jodido subnormal y di algo! ¡Contesta!**_

_**El monstruo ya nunca le llama Severus. Dice que para él su nombre es Toby. Dice que Severus es nombre de fenómeno de feria, nombre de "uno de ellos". El niño del armario siente dentro de sí, rabiosas, las ganas de exigir al monstruo que lo llame por su verdadero nombre, igual que otras veces quiere exigirle que no le grite a su madre, que no le levante la mano, que se vaya de casa con su peste a alcohol barato y sus insultos y olvide cómo regresar. Pero no dice nada. Calla y tiembla, y se encoje todavía un poco más sobre sí mismo aunque sabe que eso sólo servirá para enardecer al monstruo. **_

_**Calla y tiembla, porque tiene miedo.**_

_-Contesta, Quejicus. _

_Quiere gritar que ese no es su puto nombre, quiere maldecir a esos jodidos idiotas, quiere matarlos. Pero no hace nada. No puede hacer nada sabiendo que su interior lo ocupa todavía el niño del armario, que llora y se cubre la cara con los brazos como si de esa manera pudiera alejar de sí el aliento pestilente del monstruo, que huele a desesperación y a taberna inmunda._

_-Igual es que no tiene bastante lengua para hablar, el pobre Quejicus. ¿Crees que deberíamos ayudarle, James?_

_Sabe, sin verle, que Black ha sacado su varita y que los otros -bueno, puede que Lupin no; puede que Lupin, el buenecito de Lupin, siga titubeando y vigilando la puerta- lo están imitando. La última "ayuda" le costó casi una semana en la enfermería y una buena bronca de la señora Pomfrey por no querer confesar lo que había sucedido para que el cuerpo se le llenara de pústulas de color violáceo. Sus manos se crispan todavía más. Que le golpeen, acabar con la cara llena de cardenales y cortes puede soportarlo: al fin y al cabo ellos son cuatro y él sólo uno. Pero esto no. Contenerse y no responder varita en mano es superior a sus fuerzas, es demasiado humillante saber que puede vencerles a los cuatro y aun así no hacer nada porque el miedo, representado en los ojos espeluznados del niño de siete años que le mira desde el espejo, le paraliza los dedos y la lengua._

_-¿Qué tal una bonita lengua bífida que le cuelgue hasta el ombligo? -sugiere Potter- Le haríamos un favor, pensadlo bien. Para que así se integre un poco con las otras víboras. Estar en Slytherin teniendo la pinta que tiene y llevando un uniforme de tercera mano tiene que ser bastante duro, ¿no? El pobre se tiene que sentir un poco fuera de lugar entre gente tan "estupenda"..._

_Puede volverse. Puede contestarles. Puede arrojarles en la cara esa hipocresía de atacarle por los mismos motivos por los que en Slytherin -ese lugar que odian tanto y respecto al que se sienten tan superiores- todos le miran por encima del hombro. Puede atacarles y enunciar antes de que tengan tiempo de parpadear el hechizo que hará que a los cuatro les broten las caras de cerdo que merecen tener. Pero no va a hacerlo, aunque lo desee. Se lo prometió a su madre y Lily estaría enormemente decepcionada de que se comportara como un imbécil igual que ellos, y..._

_-¿Te parece buena idea, tú? -inquiere Potter, pinchándole entre los omóplatos con la punta de su varita- Vamos, contesta. Contesta._

_**La paciencia del monstruo se terminará tan deprisa como su falso buen humor. El niño del armario sabe que antes o después se cansará de tratar de sacarle las palabras por lo que él entiende que son "las buenas" y lo levantará de su escondrijo por el cuello de la camiseta para arrancárselas a bofetadas, ciego al hecho de que él estará demasiado aterrado como para poder articular una sola sílaba.**_

_**-¡Que contestes, mocoso de mierda!**_

_-Te estoy diciendo que contestes, Quejicus._

_-¿Estás sordo? ¿Hay que decírtelo en otro idioma, Quejicus?_

_La patada de Black le ha hecho caer al suelo de rodillas. No es la primera vez y tampoco será la última. Sin embargo, en ese momento algo se quiebra dentro de Severus. Por su mente pasa su madre, pasa Lily, pasa la certeza de que cualquier cosa que se salga de la aceptación pasiva acabará volviéndose en su contra, pasa la indiferencia de los compañeros de casa que se sienten avergonzados de él -el mestizo, el muerto de hambre- y miran hacia otro lado riendo disimuladamente cada vez que es agredido. Pasan tantas cosas que parece que le va a estallar el cerebro. Pasan, sobre todo, los ojos del niño del armario, esos ojos que ya no puede ver en el espejo pero que lleva grabados a fuego dentro de sí. Siente su miedo y bajo él siente la rabia furiosa que haría al niño del armario matar a ese monstruo que le llama Toby, si pudiera, con la misma salvaje alegría con que él mataría a quien fuera cada vez que el nombre de Quejicus es pronunciado cerca de él. _

_Por la grieta sangrante que se ha abierto dentro de Severus algo caliente y oscuro mana para invadir en tromba su torrente sanguíneo, para acelerar su pulso y encolerizar su respiración. Esa marea violenta cubre el recuerdo de las promesas hechas a su madre y a Lily y las arrastra lejos, junto con el fantasma del niño del armario. Le ha dominado demasiado tiempo. Se ha alimentado de él demasiado tiempo. Tiene que irse, tiene que morir, tiene que desaparecer. Porque él, Severus Snape, ya no es ese niño. Ya no es débil ni está asustado. Puede defenderse. _

_Puede más que defenderse, en realidad. _

_Y es exactamente lo que va a hacer._

_-Nunca vuelvas a llamarme así, Potter._

_Se dice que esa voz profunda y ronca que brota de sus labios y él no reconoce como suya no es la del monstruo que lo engendró, aunque se le parezca tanto que llegue a doler. Y cuando se levanta para volverse hacia Potter y los demás, su mano está empuñando la varita y sus ojos llenos de determinación, de muerte, de odio._

_El niño del armario se ha ido para no volver. Severus se encargará de ello. _

_Hará lo que sea porque nunca vuelva._

_

* * *

_

-Parece que has dormido mal -observó Remus mientras revolvía su té- ¿Muchas preocupaciones?

Maeve suspiró. _Dormir mal_... Tenía gracia. Dormir mal al menos habría implicado dormir _algo_, cosa que a ella no le había sucedido en ningún momento de las dos últimas noches. El lunes, tras el incidente del hipogrifo y el encontronazo con Narcissa Malfoy, Severus y ella no habían dedicado demasiado tiempo a dormir, precisamente: el sexo entre ellos estaba demostrando ser un fuerte remedio contra la tensión pero a la vez una peligrosa fuente de insomnio. El martes había sido aún peor, aunque por distinto motivo. Las hembras de mooncalf siempre parían en la oscuridad, donde su naturaleza las hacía sentirse más seguras de sus depredadores. Y Blanca y Duquesa, haciendo gala de una sincronía espectacular, habían decidido ponerse a tener a sus crías la misma noche, con tan sólo cuatro horas de diferencia. Así que lo más parecido a dormir que había gozado Maeve en las últimas sesenta horas eran un par de amagos de cabezada poco antes, en el comedor, acunada entre el segundo plato y el postre por la cháchara demente de Sybill Trelawney.

Le dolía la cabeza, tenía agujetas en partes de su cuerpo donde estaba segura de que las agujetas no podían darse y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a necesitar palillos para sujetar sus párpados. Y sin embargo, para su asombro, nada de aquello le preocupaba tanto como el hecho de no haber estado con Severus desde la noche del lunes. Se habían visto en las zonas comunes, por supuesto, en los pasillos, en la Sala de Personal... Pero no era lo mismo. Cuatro frases hirientes delante del resto del claustro y unas cuantas miradas cargadas de odio, por mucho afecto encriptado que contuvieran, no podían sustituir la intimidad de las noches, la posibilidad de hablar -o incluso de no hablar- siendo ellos mismos. Maeve sabía que dejar a Severus demasiado tiempo a solas con sus nefastas ideas sobre Remus Lupin y su peligrosa tendencia a comerse la cabeza era tan peligroso como quemar rastrojos cerca de un polvorín. Sobre todo si ella tenía que pasar casi todo su escaso tiempo libre en la Sala de Personal discutiendo con Remus los puntos en que el temario de él invadía, a su juicio de zoóloga, competencias de su asignatura. Así que estaba preocupada. Podría decirse que incluso inquieta. Y podría decirse, en un alarde de honestidad para consigo misma, que gran parte de aquella inquietud, más que ser fruto de la preocupación, era de carácter puramente físico. Aunque hubiera podido sobrevivir más de una década sin él, Severus había vuelto a convertirse para ella en una necesidad. Necesitaba estar con Severus en la misma medida en que necesitaba beber o respirar, y acusaba su privación de él, aun por un solo día, en la misma medida en que acusaría la falta de agua y aire. De hecho, mientras estaba sentada en la mesa de juntas tratando de elaborar una respuesta a la pregunta de Remus y cansada hasta extremos inhumanos, Maeve no hacía más que preguntarse si sería viable aparecer con cualquier excusa en el aula de las mazmorras justo cuando en un par de minutos acabaran las clases de la tarde, arrastrar a Severus a su despacho para discutir lo que fuera -Neville Longbottom era un buen tema recurrente, había que reconocerlo- y una vez allí arrinconarlo o dejarse arrinconar contra cualquier esquina para dejar que la Naturaleza fluyera a borbotones...

Estaba segura de que las monjas de Fairmount tenían un nombre bastante gracioso para las mujeres que pensaban con tanta insistencia y regocijo en aquellas cosas, pero ahora mismo no podía recordarlo. Tenía demasiado sueño.

-Nada fuera de lo normal -mintió- Y deja de intentar cambiar de tema, Remus. No conseguirás distraerme y colar los kappas como parte de tu asignatura.

-Pero Maeve...

-Pero leches. ¿Qué son los kappas? Criaturas mágicas. ¿Impartes tú Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? No. Así que ya los estás quitando.

-Me vas a dejar sin temario -se quejó Remus, frunciendo el ceño.

-No es mi problema que tu temario se salga de lo que debería ser tu temario -replicó Maeve, implacable- Artes Oscuras, ¿recuerdas? Maldiciones a mala idea, magos malvados que quieren dominar el mundo, hechizos defensivos, esas movidas. Sabes de esas cosas, Remus Te hinchaste a esas cosas hace unos años, de hecho. No tienes por qué ponerte a hablar de MIS criaturas como si fueran magia tenebrosa, joder. ¿Acaso les digo yo a mis alumnos cómo conjurar un _protego_?

Remus se pasó una mano por el cabello con gesto exasperado. Maeve no pudo evitar mirarlo con lástima. Aunque su aspecto había mejorado bastante en los últimos días -el saludable aire de las Highlands y la comida de los elfos podían obrar milagros sobre cualquier organismo- todavía se le veía bastante pálido y cansado. Maeve empezaba a preguntarse si con la edad cada vez le costaría más recuperarse de las transformaciones o si aquél era, definitivamente, el mejor aspecto que Remus podía presentar. Las dos posibilidades eran a juicio de Maeve igual de tristes.

-Maeve: los kappas aguardan a las personas en las orillas de los ríos para ahogarlos y devorarlos, los hinkypunks confunden a los viajeros en los pantanos para tomen en camino equivocado y se hundan en las ciénagas, los grindylows...

-¡Porque su naturaleza es así! -protestó la mujer- ¡Ninguna de esas criaturas obra así obedeciendo a oscuros propósitos de dominar y dañar! ¡Lo hacen de forma instintiva! ¡No puedes hablar de ellas en tu asignatura como si...! ¡Como si...!

-¡Tengo que hablar de algo! -exclamó Remus, para acto seguido apartar de Maeve la jarra que ella pretendía alcanzar- Y deja de servirte café, por Merlín. Es el cuarto ya. Estoy empezando a ponerme nervioso por ósmosis.

-Devuélveme esa jarra o eres hombre muerto -le advirtió ella, muy seria.

-Un trato -propuso él, alejando la jarra todavía más.

-No.

-Sí. Kappas y hinkypunks, pero grindylows no.

Maeve frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula.

-No -insistió- Limítate a la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus, y deja a mis criaturas en paz.

-Vamos. Tienes mil criaturas de las que hablar y muy poco tiempo para darlas todas. Yo, en cambio, tengo unas posibilidades muy limitadas, viendo la base tan lamentable que tienen la mayoría de esos chicos. Joder, si los últimos diez años hubiera estado dando clase de Defensa tu tía Frances no notaríamos la diferencia. Es un desastre -gimió Remus- Los chicos no tienen ni idea de casi nada. No puedo empezar a darles unas nociones mínimas de defensa práctica porque temo que la clase acabe saltando por los aires. Sólo te pido un pequeño préstamo, algo por lo que empezar mientras van asentando los conocimientos teóricos que necesitan. Por favor. No puedo pasarme un curso dictando teoría sobre hechizos defensivos, los mataré de aburrimiento... YO me moriré de aburrimiento.

Dibujando una de sus sonrisas amables y tímidas, Remus le tendió por fin a Maeve la jarra que retenía como rehén. Ella la tomó y se sirvió un café en silencio, lo que animó al hombre a continuar.

-Sólo hablaré de criaturas capaces de atacar y de las que un mago pueda defenderse, lo prometo. Vamos, Maeve. Piensa que con lo que ya has impugnado de mi temario daría para una asignatura completa. Y piensa, además, en los pobres chicos de Tercero. Tú misma has dicho que Hagrid está acobardado y habla de pasarse el resto del curso enseñándoles a alimentar gusarajos y cosas similares. Considera que dejarme dar algunas de tus criaturas en mis clases suple de alguna forma esa carencia... Un favor a cambio de un favor, míralo así.

Maeve estrechó los ojos al mirar a Remus, todavía con ganas de presentar batalla pero ganada, a su pesar, con aquel razonamiento. El acobardamiento de Hagrid -algo que la tenía bastante preocupada, por él y por los chicos de Tercero- era, definitivamente, un buen punto a favor de dejarle a Remus alguna de sus criaturas. Siempre había admirado la habilidad de Remus con la diplomacia, su facilidad para solventar conflictos a base de razones que podían parecer tontas pero en su voz y en su mesurado discurso cobraban la dimensión de argumentos de peso. Nunca había sido precisamente el paradigma de un hombre de acción pero el cabrón, si se lo proponía, podía detener una avalancha alpina a base de palabrería. Estaba claro que, por muy deteriorado que se le viera por fuera, por dentro Remus seguía siendo el mismo.

-Kappas y hinkypunks -concedió, cautelosa- Me pensaré lo de los _gorros rojos_.

-Bueno, y tal vez alguna referencia a las banshees y su grito mortal...

-Córtate o la tenemos, tarado.

-¡Era broma, demonios! -se defendió Remus, riendo- Deberías dejar el café, maldita sea.

-Si lo dejo sufriré un ataque de narcolepsia. Venga, pongamos eso por escrito antes de que me arrepienta -resopló Maeve- En un rato acabarán las clases de la tarde y todos vendrán para acá y, sinceramente, no creo que pueda mostrarme _tan_ razonable si tengo que aguantar a Sybill explicándonos _otra vez _los trágicos augurios que rodean a Harry Potter...

-Pobre Harry -murmuró Remus.

-Pobres de todos nosotros -matizó Maeve- Todos los años la toma con algún chico y se pasa el curso gimiendo y temblando cada vez que se lo cruza. Menos mal que sale poco de la Torre Norte. Puede llegar a ponerse pesadísima.

-El problema de Harry -dijo Remus, mientras buscaba pergamino y pluma en los cajones de un aparador- no es que Sybill la tome con él: es que todos la han tomado con él. ¿Te has fijado? La mayoría de los profesores están paranoicos. El chico no puede dar dos pasos sin tener a alguien vigilando que no de un tercero y se aleje demasiado, como si de veras...

La frase quedó en suspenso. Remus siguió revolviendo en el cajón como si nada, pero Maeve había notado cómo su voz vacilaba un segundo antes de optar por callar. Miró con una sonrisa triste la espalda un tanto encorvada de su amigo.

-¿Como si de veras Sirius Black fuese a aparecer de la nada para matarlo? -concluyó por él.

Remus dio un pequeño y apenas perceptible respingo al oír aquello. Sin embargo, cuando se volvió hacia Maeve la expresión de su rostro era natural, casi relajada. Casi.

-Algo así -admitió.

-¿Pronuncias como si nada el nombre de Voldemort pero no te atreves a decir el suyo en voz alta, Remus?

Los ojos de él la miraron heridos un momento, antes de perderse de nuevo en el cajón.

-No encuentro los malditos pergaminos -protestó, casi en un susurro.

Maeve suspiró y se levantó para acercarse también al aparador. Posó una mano sobre el hombro de él y la apretó con suavidad. Remus tragó saliva y asintió, como en respuesta a la pregunta muda que ella le había lanzado a través de su caricia.

_No; no estás bien, Remus, _pensó Maeve bajo una súbita oleada de tristeza._ Nunca estarás bien mientras él viva para recordarte lo mucho que te equivocaste, lo mucho que diste y sacrificaste por alguien que nos traicionó a todos ¿verdad?_

_-_Eso es porque no están ahí, lelo -le dijo, adoptando un tono desenfadado y burlón antes de dirigirse a un viejo mueble archivador, de cuyo primer cajón sacó un rollo mediano de pergamino- Aquí tienes. Y creo que las plumas y la tinta...

Buscó a su alrededor hasta que su mirada dio con el armario que se apoyaba en la esquina opuesta de la Sala de Personal, cerca de las butacas y las mesitas de té.

-A ver si conseguimos acabar pronto -protestó mientras iba hacia allá- Hagrid y yo tenemos muchísimo que hacer con los dugbogs: parece que hay una infestación de hongos alucinógenos en su estanque y vamos a tener que trasvasarlos a todos a otro lugar para limpiar a fondo antes de que se vuelvan completamente locos y empiecen a creer que son billywigs e intenten girar sobre sí mismos como peonzas, o algo peor. Menuda tardecita nos espera...

-¿No tienes miedo de estar allí, Maeve? Ya sabes...

La pregunta de Remus dejó a la mujer paralizada, con la mano sobre el tirador del armario.

-¿Miedo? -repitió

-Los dementores -repuso Remus, jugueteando nerviosamente con el rollo de pergamino- Parte de la superficie del animalario cae cerca de los límites de los terrenos de Hogwarts y ellos patrullan por allí, día y noche. Tú no puedes defenderte contra su ataque. De hecho ni siquiera puedes verlos. Tu mente tiene que destacar como un faro para su voracidad entre la de tantos animales, ¿no temes que...?

Maeve miró con aire ausente su propia mano, pensando por primera vez sobre aquello. Sí, la idea de tener dementores en el colegio le parecía tan atroz como a cualquiera con dos dedos de frente. Y el hecho de que rondaran cerca del zoológico la repateaba especialmente, porque sabía que su cercanía iba a poner a los animales nerviosos e intratables. Y ya había notado, en los pocos días que llevaban bajo la presunta protección de los monstruosos guardianes de Azkabán, la vaga sensación de oscuridad en los huesos y frío en el pecho con que los no-magos acusaban su proximidad aunque resultaran invisibles a sus ojos. Sabía que no poder ver a los dementores no la libraría de un ataque fatal si ellos decidían violar las severas restricciones que Dumbledore les había impuesto. Pero...

_¿Miedo?_

No se había parado a pensarlo. Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-No sé. No lo creo. Al menos, no lo bastante como para no hacer mi trabajo sólo porque esos trapos de fregar anden por ahí mariposeando -puntualizó.

Remus soltó una pequeña risa a sus espaldas.

-Maeve Sin Miedo. _Sin amo, sin temor, sin límites_ -citó, divertido, recordando el lema del escudo de armas de los Murphy- ¿Has tenido miedo de algo alguna vez en tu vida, insensata?

-Payasos -admitió Maeve, uniéndose a su risa mientras abría el armario- Recuerdo que a los cinco años me horrorizaban los payasos. Tienes que reconocer que son horribles… No sé, Remus, si lo pienso bien creo que lo único que...

* * *

Remus estaba demasiado ocupado desenrollando el pergamino sobre la mesa y sumergido en sus propios pensamientos _-¿será posible que ella tenga razón? __¿De veras me cuesta más pronunciar el nombre de Sirius que el de Voldemort?_- como para ver qué era lo que, surgiendo de la apolillada oscuridad del mueble, había hecho enmudecer a Maeve. Pensó que su silencio era casual, que ella simplemente se habría distraído revolviendo en el armario en busca de tintero y pluma. Sólo cuando escuchó el estruendo de una mesilla de té al ser derribada levantó los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue a Maeve, que retrocedía trastabillando sin importarle estar pisando los fragmentos de un juego de té destrozado al caer, rígida, su mirada fija en algo que se erguía delante del armario.

Y luego vio a la cosa.

-No. No, no, no, no, por favor...

El sonido azotó sus oídos y fue aquello lo que le aterró de verdad, mucho más que la imagen de Voldemort -o de algo que lo representaba con bastante fidelidad- arrastrando del cabello lo que parecía el inerte y destrozado cadáver de un hombre: la voz de Maeve –su valiente y temeraria Maeve- rota de espanto, cercana a un sollozo desesperado e incrédulo.

Paralizado de horror, Remus vio moverse los labios de la cosa-Voldemort mientras su mano espectral, crispada como una garra entre jirones de pelo oscuro ensangrentado, zarandeaba despiadadamente su carga ante los ojos de Maeve. La cosa-Voldemort hablaba sin que él oyera nada en absoluto pero Maeve sí parecía oírlo y negaba obstinadamente con la cabeza, caída ahora de rodillas en el suelo entre afilados trozos de porcelana rota, envuelta en sus propios brazos, temblando.

-¡NO! ¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡NO ESTÁ PASANDO!

El grito de Maeve, casi un alarido, devolvió la sangre a las venas de Remus y la vida a sus músculos petrificados por la escena. Las partes de su cerebro que luchaban por hacerle entender lo que estaba viendo conectaron por fin unas con otras y él reaccionó. Empuñó su varita y en dos zancadas se interpuso entre Maeve y la cosa-Voldemort, que por un segundo lo miró con el más infinito de sus desprecios y abrió su boca como para soltar una burlona carcajada y después, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se transformó en la hermosa y despiadada faz de la luna llena.

Remus luchó por no cerrar los ojos y levantó la varita entre él y la imagen.

-_¡Riddíkulo!_ -exclamó con decisión.

La luna llena se convirtió de inmediato en un gran globo blanco pinchado, que describió varias espirales enloquecidas por el aire que lo separaba del mago antes de precipitarse de nuevo a las profundidades del armario en medio del cómico ruido del aire al escapar.

Durante un par de segundos después de que la puerta del mueble se cerrara en respuesta a su _fermaportus_, todo lo que Remus pudo hacer fue respirar hondo y tratar de que su corazón volviera a latir dentro de parámetros compatibles con seguir vivo. Luego corrió a arrodillarse en el suelo junto a Maeve, que todavía temblaba como una hoja. Sus ojos verdes, a punto de desbordarse de lágrimas, se clavaron incrédulos en los de Remus, que le acarició con ternura el pelo y la cara.

-Ya está, cielo, ya está. Ya se ha ido. Sólo era un boggart.

Y al hablar se dio cuenta de que también él estaba temblando, sobrecogido por la idea de que la valerosa y un poco insensata Maeve Sin Miedo también tuviera, igual que él, igual que todos, un paralizante temor oculto en lo más profundo de su ser.

* * *

El grito de Maeve los había cogido a él y a Dumbledore en mitad del camino entre el descansillo del segundo piso y la Sala de Personal. Iban hablando de algo que lo mismo podía ser una completa banalidad que contener las claves para la resolución de todos los misterios del Universo, porque en cualquier caso Severus ya no podía recordarlo. Ni siquiera recordaba que é_se_ que estaba arrodillado junto a Maeve, _abrazándola_, era Lupin. Y si lo recordaba le daba igual. Todo lo que cada fibra de su ser le pedía a gritos en aquel momento era ir al lado de Maeve, hablarle, tocarla, asegurarse de que estaba bien. Y luego, sin dudarlo un solo segundo, reducir a cenizas lo que quiera que la hubiese hecho gritar así, con aquel terror que él había creído que no tenía cabida en un corazón tan valiente como el suyo.

La mano de Dumbledore, reteniéndolo por un brazo como un grillete de acero, se lo impidió a tiempo. Los ojos de ambos magos se cruzaron por un momento, intensos y duros. Severus fue el primero en bajar los suyos, consciente de que el viejo estaba, por aquella vez, en posesión de la razón.

Se quedó atrás, dejando que Dumbledore fuera el primero en llegar a las dos figuras caídas de rodillas en el suelo mientras él, a través de su mirada llena de anhelo, tenía que conformarse con buscar indicios de que Maeve no había sufrido daño alguno.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Remus? -preguntó Dumbledore.

Lupin miró hacia el Director pero no hizo amago de levantarse o soltar a Maeve. Severus caminó lenta y silenciosamente hacia ellos, clavando las uñas en las palmas de sus manos en una dolorosa advertencia de que debía mantener la calma, en un recordatorio de que lo único que debía mostrar ante una escena como aquella -si es que se rebajaba a mostrar algo- era desdén, como si no se le ocurriera una sola visión más ridícula de contemplar. En un firme y voluntarioso intento de mantener a sus demonios confinados y en silencio.

-Hay un boggart en ese armario. Maeve lo encontró por accidente, pero ya está controlado. Lo que pasa es que... Bueno, me temo que lo que vio la ha impresionado demasiado. ¿Estás bien?

Maeve asintió sin levantar la vista, de un modo tan desangelado y poco convincente que Severus sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

-¿De verdad, Maeve? ¿Lo estás?

Era Dumbledore quien hablaba ahora, inclinado también sobre la joven. Sólo Severus permanecía al margen, tratando de ahogar sus nervios en la hiel que le inundaba el estómago, tan fuera del círculo protector como si se acabara de mudar a un Universo distinto…** Fuera. **Ése era su lugar. Siempre fuera. En el futuro tal vez le ocurrieran a Maeve cosas mucho más terribles que lo que acababa de suceder y él se moriría por intervenir, pero en presencia de otros su lugar siempre estaría fuera, lejos de ella. Había cosas mucho más difíciles de soportar que el hecho de que Lupin la estuviera tocando y una de ellas, la más hiriente, era no poder tocarla él.

-Ver el peor miedo erguirse delante de las narices de uno es algo que ha vuelto locos a magos poderosos, Maeve -dijo Dumbledore con voz amable- No es ninguna vergüenza admitir que te ha afectado. ¿Estás bien? -insistió.

Maeve se limitó a volver a asentir. Su silencio fue ardiente y seco como cenizas volcánicas, y el nudo en el pecho de Severus se agudizó hasta doler. Quiso acercarse, quiso gritar _no, no está bien, jodidos idiotas, claro que no lo está, nunca lo está cuando calla y se queda paralizada, ¿tan poco la conocéis, maldita sea?_ Quiso, sobre todo, revelar que estaba allí aunque fuera a zarpazos, porque no soportaba quedarse al margen y que ella, sumergida todavía en su conmoción, ni siquiera volviera el rostro para darse cuenta.

-Debe haber sido algo realmente espectacular, si ha conseguido que Murphy cierre el pico.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se elevaron resignados al techo. Los de Lupin se clavaron en él con una hostilidad que -se dijo Severus con desdén- parecía al fin más propia del lobo sarnoso que era que del niño bueno que siempre había pretendido ser. Maeve fue la única que no le miró, pero le había oído. Sabía que él también estaba allí. Con eso tendría que bastarle, aunque fuera dolorosamente poco.

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó el Director.

-Apareció Voldemort -respondió Lupin, tras unos densos segundos en que Maeve siguió sin pronunciar palabra- Al menos, era Voldemort tal y como Maeve se lo imagina, supongo. Le dijo algo que yo no pude oír pero que la aterrorizó por completo. Y arrastraba el cadáver de...

-BASTA, REMUS.

El abrupto corte de Maeve fue tan tajante que nadie en su sano juicio habría insistido. Los hombres se limitaron a mirarla con desconcierto.

-Se supone que es mi puto miedo. Es algo personal. Tengo derecho a que no se hable de ello como si fuera el maldito parte meteorológico, sobre todo... Sobre todo delante de según quién.

Aquello iba por él aunque ni siquiera lo mirara. Severus, agradecido de que demostrara advertir su presencia aunque fuera de esa forma, soltó un estudiado suspiro de cansancio y se fue a la mesa del catering a servirse un té, como si de veras todo lo que allí se estaba discutiendo fuera el tiempo para el fin de semana.

-Tranquila, Murphy. Mi _elevada_ consideración de ti como zoóloga no va a verse afectada por descubrir que te dan miedo las arañas o los saltamontes...

-¡Maldita sea, Severus! ¿Qué demonios es lo que te parece tan gracioso?

Severus tuvo que reconocer que Lupin acababa de sorprenderle agradablemente al increparle así. Teniendo como tenía tan ligada su persona a la imagen de un cobardica con ínfulas de niño bueno siempre amparado detrás de Black y esperando que otros dieran el primer golpe, aquella iniciativa suponía todo un cambio a mejor. Y tal vez en otro momento habría llegado a experimentar una vaga gratitud porque fuera Maeve la causa de tan repentinas agallas. Lástima que en aquel preciso instante no estuviera de humor para apreciarlo.

-Te diré lo que me parece gracioso Lupin: en esta escuela a todo el mundo, supongo que tú incluido, le parece absolutamente normal tener una squib dando clases, pero cada vez que la squib se enfrenta con un contratiempo mágico que no está capacitada para solventar, todos os echáis las manos a la cabeza, como si fuera algo inesperado y terrible -dijo con lo que procuró que pareciera frío sarcasmo pero estaba demasiado cerca de la ira- Eso es lo que me parece gracioso. No espero que nadie comparta mi sentido del humor, por supuesto, pero te aseguro que lo encuentro tronchante.

-¿Cómo te...?

-Remus.

Lupin se había puesto en pie de un salto pero Maeve había sido casi tan rápida como él y ahora estaba a su lado, sujetándole de un brazo.

-Por favor.

Lo había dicho acariciando el brazo de Lupin pero mirándolo a él, luciendo en los ojos aquella agresiva dureza que Severus sabía que no era tal y en cuyo fondo, agazapada, podía distinguir una desesperada súplica: _ya has cumplido. Déjalo. Necesito irme de aquí. Me estoy ahogando._ Severus se encogió de hombros aparentando estar aburrido hasta las nauseas y volvió a la tarea de servirse el té, maldiciendo a sus dedos agarrotados.

-Deberías ir a que te vea Poppy -oyó decir a Lupin, con su voz todavía transpirando indignación hacia él- Puede que te hayas cortado con un trozo de porcelana.

-No voy a ir a ningún sitio aparte del estanque de los dugbogs. Hagrid me está esperando.

En el aire se respiró la tensión de Lupin en su deseo por replicar algo que la convenciera. Pero el licántropo calló, como no podía ser de otra forma. El jodido pusilánime, pensó Severus con odio. Él la habría convencido. Él la habría llevado a rastras hasta Poppy, si lo considerara necesario. Él...

_Tú, te lo recuerdo por si acaso lo habías olvidado, no puedes hacer **nada**. Tú estás obligado a ser quien no quieres ser. Tú tienes que quedarte quieto, vuelto de espaldas e impasible, mientras Maeve se marcha y Lupin se va con ella diciendo a modo de fina indirecta que también él necesita "aire limpio", el puto imbécil sarnoso; Merlín, cuánta sutileza, qué refinado maestro de la ironía..._

-Lo has hecho muy bien, hijo.

Las suaves palabras de Dumbledore estuvieron a punto de dinamitar el autodominio de Severus. Sin embargo el profesor de Pociones se conformó con posar violentamente la taza en la mesa de catering, en lugar de estrellársela al viejo en la cabeza tal y como le pedía el cuerpo.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace contar con tu aprobación -susurró venenosamente.

Y después, sintiéndose como si se desinflara, apoyó ambas manos en la mesa y dejó caer la cabeza, exhalando un prolongado suspiro. La maldita realidad no hacía más que dejarle como un idiota, empeñada en sobrepasar sus previsiones acerca de lo horrible que podría llegar a ser amar a Maeve en secreto mientras públicamente debía aborrecerla y humillarla.

-¿Voldemort, a estas alturas? -preguntó Dumbledore con voz pensativa- Nunca le temió. ¿Por qué ahora?

-Quizá no es él lo que teme -aventuró Severus, inseguro, dado que vislumbraba el final de aquella línea de razonamiento y, decididamente, sentía que no le iba a gustar- Quizá es eso que le decía y Lupin no oyó, o...

-O quizá el cadáver que arrastraba.

Dumbledore paseó por la Sala con aire pensativo, acariciándose la barba.

-Los Murphy no sienten miedo por sí mismos sino por los suyos: es su naturaleza, su filosofía de familia, la forma en que educan a sus hijos... Y me consta que si en algún momento Maeve sintió miedo de Voldemort fue cuando todavía vivía su gente y él podía matarlos. Pero ahora que ya no están...

Cuando Severus decidió enfrentar los ojos azules de Dumbledore, leyó en ellos la pregunta que iba a hacerle y también, con algo bastante parecido al vértigo, la respuesta que él ya creía conocer.

-Dime, Severus: ¿qué puede temer perder a manos de Voldemort una mujer que ya lo ha perdido todo?

* * *

La nota que le había llegado al pantano artificial de los dugbogs a través de un pequeño autillo era escueta y clara. El problema era que Maeve no estaba segura de querer acceder a lo que proponía.

_Reúnete conmigo en la Sala de Personal a medianoche._

Aunque la nota hubiese ardido apenas fue leída -nada de magia romántica y bonitos fósiles esta vez- Maeve todavía podía ver a la perfección las palabras, dibujadas con la letra pequeña y arácnida de Severus. La Sala de Personal. _Aquello_ seguía estando en la Sala de Personal, ya que Remus tenía intención de usarlo al día siguiente para sus clases. Y Severus, sin duda, querría que le hablara de ello. Pero ella no quería hacerlo. Contarle a Severus con detalle lo que había sucedido sería darle todas las claves para que él descifrara el miedo que hasta aquella tarde Maeve ignoraba llevar consigo.

Y no podría soportarlo. Ya era bastante terrible mirarse al espejo y saber que tenía aquel miedo dentro de sí como para afrontar también la decepción de Severus cuando lo supiera.

Porque iba a estar decepcionado.

Ella le había asegurado saber dónde se metía al volver con él, entender bien hasta el último punto y coma de la letra pequeña del contrato. Y ahora resultaba que tenía miedo. _Aquel _miedo. Oculto dentro de sí pero escandaloso, descomunal, incontrolable en presencia de un organismo como el boggart capaz de invocarlo para alimentarse de él. Dispuesto a materializarse ante testigos que si fueran tan sólo un poco más capaces de ver más allá...

Dios, Remus podría haberse enterado de todo de la forma más vergonzosa y estúpida. Sus piernas todavía temblaban al recordar el asombro y la gratitud con que había acogido las preguntas de su amigo -_¿Quién era, tu padre? ¿Alguno de tus tíos?_- porque su ceguera significaba que de momento su secreto estaba a salvo. Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Qué ocurriría si otro boggart volvía a atacarla delante de alguien lo bastante taimado como para ir al núcleo del miedo ignorando los fuegos artificiales y centrarse en el cadáver, en el _hombre_ antes que en el monstruo, en lo que de veras la aterraba?

Severus iba a estar enormemente decepcionado. Las terribles circunstancias que le rodeaban no podían admitir una compañera con miedo, con _esa clase de miedo_ capaz de delatarlos a los dos.

Maeve se miró al espejo de su cuarto de baño, tragándose lágrimas que eran de humillación y de rabia y también de angustia porque, por encima de todo, lo que había visto salir de aquel armario todavía hacía temblar hasta el más firme de sus cimientos.

Enfrentar la decepción de Severus iba a ser atroz pero no iba a esconderse. Tal vez albergara dentro de sí más miedos que desconocía, pero el miedo afrontar responsabilidades no iba a estar entre ellos, de eso estaba segura.

Caminando a solas por los desiertos y oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts a medianoche, Maeve intentó no pensar en lo que podría pasar. No tenía sentido tratar de anticiparlo. Lo que hubiera de suceder, sucedería. Lo que Severus decidiera -_no pienses en eso ahora, chica, no pienses en eso ahora_- ella lo acataría, por mucho que doliera. La seguridad de él era lo más importante. Si ella no estaba a la altura de las exigencias de estar con él, entonces...

Entonces...

Tragó saliva con la mano posada en el picaporte sin decidirse a abrir, tratando de reunir su aplomo y sus fuerzas. Estar dispuesta a hacer lo mejor para todos no debería doler tanto, maldijo para sus adentros mientras respiraba hondo.

-Supongo que todavía no quieres hablar de lo que ocurrió antes con el boggart.

Severus la esperaba sentado en la mesa de juntas. Maeve tomó asiento justo enfrente de él después de cerrar la puerta.

-Hay cosas que quizá prefieres no saber -replicó con desgana.

-Una mujer a la que aprecio bastante, muy sabia aunque irritantemente idiota en ocasiones, diría que eso debería decidirlo yo. Sobre todo si, como sospecho, me afecta.

Maeve buscó los ojos de Severus, que a la débil luz con que el fuego de la chimenea iluminaba la sala apenas se veían como un brillo líquido en medio de su cabello oscuro y sus facciones ensombrecidas. Quiso decir algo y las palabras se enredaron en su lengua como un alambre de espinos, impidiéndoselo.

-Quiero que confíes en mí, Maeve. Se supone que tú eres la abierta de los dos, la que odia tener secretos. ¿Por qué no puedes...?

-Es diferente.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque lo es, joder!

Molesta por haber perdido los nervios y viéndose incapaz de enfrentarse al hombre sin derrumbarse, Maeve se levantó de la mesa y fue hasta una de las ventanas de la sala. El silencio y la mirada de Severus se clavaron en su espalda hasta llegar a sentirse como alfileres al rojo vivo.

-Total, ya sabes todo lo que hay que saber, ¿no? Estoy segura de que Albus y tú habéis sacado unas conclusiones magníficamente acertadas de lo que Remus contó.

-No sé lo más importante.

-¿Qué pasa, Severus? ¿Vas a fingir que no sabes que el muerto que arrastraba esa cosa no es ningún hombre de mi familia? -dijo Maeve con rabia- ¿Te provoca alguna especie de placer morboso que te lo cuente yo o qué? ¿Qué diablos crees que necesitas...?

-¡Necesito saber por qué nunca me lo habías contado, maldita sea!

-¡PORQUE NO LO SABÍA!

Su voz permaneció como un eco vibrante en los oídos de ambos mientras la quietud volvía a apoderarse de la Sala. A través del reflejo en el cristal de la ventana Maeve vio que Severus se levantaba para acercarse a ella, pero no pudo descifrar qué significaba la expresión de su rostro. Tampoco estaba segura de querer hacerlo, si era honesta consigo misma.

-No lo sabía -repitió, más calmada, sin mirarle- Justo antes de abrir el armario Remus y yo hablábamos de los dementores y él me había preguntado si yo tenía miedo de algo. Y yo iba a decirle que temía por mi gente de África, que me asustaba la posibilidad de recibir malas noticias de la Fundación o enterarme de que Ingabire ha muerto o... Algo así. Porque era el único miedo en el que podía pensar, el mayor miedo que creía tener. Y entonces abrí el armario y salió esa cosa arrastrándote de los pelos y estabas muerto y decía...

No podía repetirlo. Era como volver a sentir dentro de su cabeza aquella voz atronadora de la que era imposible esconderse, la voz con que la cosa le había hablado directamente a su corazón paralizado de pánico y culpa.

-Dímelo.

No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Severus hasta sentir su voz justamente en la coronilla. El impulso de recostarse en su pecho y dejarse abrazar fue tan fuerte que para contenerlo tuvo que aferrarse al alféizar y clavar en él las uñas.

-No puedo -susurró.

-¿Por qué parece que te avergüenzas? -preguntó él- Todo el mundo tiene miedo de algo, Maeve, no eres la única que...

-Soy la única cuyo miedo puede delatar al hombre que ama -repuso ella, secamente, sintiendo que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas- Se supone que no significas nada para mí a parte de un dolor constante de cabeza pero cuando un boggart se materializa ante mí en presencia de testigos resulta que mi peor miedo es que Riddle te haya matado y tener que saber... Que me diga...

Se mordió el labio inferior para no continuar y Severus lo hizo por ella después de obligarla a volverse hacia él. La temida decepción no apareció por ningún rincón de su voz, teñida de aquella suave seriedad que él normalmente reservaba para la seguridad de sus habitaciones.

-¿Que es por tu culpa? ¿Qué tú eres la causa? ¿Que me has descubierto?

Maeve no asintió. Las lágrimas que se desbordaron de sus ojos lo hicieron por ella, a gritos. Se estremeció al sentir los dedos de Severus sobre su mejilla, delicados y fríos.

-Y es aquí donde viene la deliciosa ironía de que mi miedo a acabar delatándote puede acabar delatándote -dijo con amargura, con rabia- No estoy a la altura, Severus. Creí que lo estaba pero no lo estoy.

-Eso que acabas de decir es una estupidez -replicó Severus con firmeza- Estás más que a la altura de lo que sea. Tener miedo por mí...

-Tener miedo por ti cuando cualquiera puede descubrirlo es una debilidad que no puedo permitirme. O que tú no puedes permitirme que tenga. Entenderé que reconsideres...

Severus le puso una mano sobre la boca, sus ojos intensos y ardientes mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No se te ocurra decirlo siquiera -murmuró.

Estuvieron un rato quietos y en silencio, mirándose. Luego Severus se separó de ella y tomó la varita en su mano derecha.

-Quiero enseñarte una cosa -le dijo.

Los ojos de Maeve se agrandaron de horror cuando vio a dónde se dirigía.

-Severus, no...

Pero él ya había alargado una mano hacia el tirador del armario. Las puertas se abrieron con un chirrido y levantaron una pequeña nube de polvo que quedó suspendida en el aire, a modo de frágil escudo entre Severus y la oscuridad abismal del interior del mueble. Él tendió hacia ella su mano izquierda.

-Acércate, Maeve.

Maeve se aproximó con cautela, notando que con cada paso que la acercaba al armario el peso que anidaba en su estómago crecía una tonelada. Tomó la mano de Severus y él la hizo colocarse a su espalda.

-Mientras te quedes ahí, estarás a salvo -le aseguró, firme y a la vez tenso como un arco a punto de dispararse.

Nada surgía del interior del armario. Nada excepto un ruido débil y apagado, casi imperceptible. Maeve pensó que se parecía extrañamente al llanto de un niño.

-¿Qué...?

-Creo que es justo que tú también conozcas cual es mi peor miedo. Sin secretos, ¿recuerdas?

Su voz seguía siendo firme pero Maeve podía adivinar en ella la tensión, la expectación a la espera de que lo que hubiese dentro del armario diera la cara. El temor. Los segundos transcurrieron interminables y densos como mercurio líquido hasta que la cosa se mostró por fin. Lo primero que Maeve pudo distinguir desde detrás de Severus fueron los ojos, brillantes y negros como pedazos de antracita, desproporcionadamente grandes para la delgada cara de la cosa, que era la cara de un niño. La minúscula, pálida y llorosa cara de un niño de seis o siete años asomando por detrás de los raquíticos bracitos con los que trataba de cubrirse la cabeza. Un pequeño estremecimiento agitó el cuerpo que apenas se intuía en la oscuridad del armario y la cosa se tapó los oídos con las manos, como negándose a escuchar lo que quiera que lo estuviera asustando y haciéndole fruncir el ceño y apretar los labios en un gesto que parecía calcado de...

Maeve comprendió de pronto y se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito, y sólo el fuerte brazo de Severus, interponiéndose como una barrera entre ella y el armario, evitó que se lanzara a abrazar y consolar a aquel chiquillo cuya verdadera naturaleza de monstruo incorpóreo acababa de olvidar.

-No des un solo paso más, a menos que te apetezca volver a ver al Señor Tenebroso arrastrando mi cadáver por los pelos.

La advertencia de Severus, seca y algo irónica, no logró ocultar del todo la tensión del hombre. Maeve estaba segura de que si pudiera mirarle a la cara vería reproducida al detalle, trasladada a rasgos adultos que ya sabían demasiado bien cómo disfrazar el miedo de dureza e ira, la misma expresión del chiquillo.

De aquel chiquillo tan parecido a Severus que podría ser su hijo. Que de hecho era incluso demasiado parecido a él para ser sólo su hijo. Que en realidad...

-¿Eres tú?

-No -dijo él de inmediato, para luego corregirse- Tal vez. No lo sé. Eso es lo que me asusta. ¿Lo entiendes?

Maeve, incapaz de pensar con claridad en medio de su estupor, se limitó a agarrar de nuevo la mano izquierda de Severus y apretarla con fuerza. El niño, abriendo más aún sus negros y enormes ojos asustados, volvió a cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos y retrocedió hacia el interior del armario, como queriendo fusionarse con sus sombras y desaparecer, esconderse de algo que ninguno de ellos podía ver. Maeve ahogó un sollozo. Era una imagen devastadora.

-Tiene siete años. Tobías lleva casi tres en paro. La industria del Norte de Inglaterra se está desmantelando y no hay empleo para nadie. Todos los días sale a buscar trabajo y todos los días vuelve a casa sin él, borracho como una cuba y con ganas de pelear para desahogar su frustración. Ahora está en algún lugar del piso de abajo, riñendo con mi madre, insultándola, pisoteando el poco orgullo que le queda. Antes o después le levantará la mano. Y luego, cuando se canse de ella, se acordará de que arriba está ese enano que preferiría no tener por hijo. Ese monstruo que ha descubierto que es _como ella. _Esa vergüenza -Severus calló un momento, buscando el aplomo que se le escapaba con cada palabra. Maeve podía sentir su tensión, su temor transpirando entre las manos unidas de ambos- Por eso tiene miedo. Porque sabe que algún día Tobías perderá el control y le hará daño de verdad, a él o a su madre. Sobre todo a su madre. ¿Y qué es lo que hace? _Nada_. Sabe cómo usar una varita para defenderse y defenderla a ella y sin embargo todo lo que hace es esconderse en el armario y llorar, esperando que empiecen a llover los golpes. Es pequeño. Es cobarde.

-Severus, por el amor de Dios, sólo tenías...

-Es débil -añadió Severus, con el tono implacable del que pronunciara el peor de los insultos. Y levantó su varita hacia la cosa, esbozando una sonrisa cruel- _Riddíkulo._

En el breve lapso que separó el hechizo del momento en que las puertas del armario se cerraron, Maeve pudo ver que la cosa-niño se había transformado en un pequeño, sucio y desastradado oso de felpa con ojos de botón. Durante lo que le pareció una eternidad la mujer buscó palabras desesperadamente y no las encontró. Sólo pudo apretar la mano de Severus con fuerza y respirar contra su espalda, deseando que aquello bastara.

-Tengo miedo de lo que era a los siete años, Maeve. Miedo de volver a ser como él y quedarme paralizado en el fondo de un armario mientras algo me amenaza y daña las cosas que me importan. Se da la _deliciosa ironía_ de que puede que sea este miedo la única razón que mantiene vivo a ese niño del armario y le impide desaparecer del todo. Y lo único que puedo hacer para neutralizarlo es conjurar la imagen del jodido oso de felpa que me regaló mi madre unas Navidades que ya no recuerdo -la pequeña risa que brotó de los labios de Severus mientras guardaba su varita fue desangelada, seca, amarga- Dime, Maeve: ¿quién es el que puede que no esté a la altura de qué?

Se volvió y le sujetó la cara con ambas manos, derrochando al hacerlo aquella insospechada delicadeza que todavía sorprendía y sobrecogía a la mujer.

-Todos tenemos miedo de algo. Tus temores no son más censurables que los de cualquier otro que tema a las serpientes o a las alturas. Sólo son irracionales, como lo son los míos -sus dedos acariciaron suavemente las sienes de Maeve, su mandíbula, sus mejillas; la sonrisa secreta que sólo dibujaba para ella asomó poco a poco a sus labios- Sólo quería que lo supieras, que no te sintieras mal creyendo que eres la única que no lo tiene todo bajo control. Tú lo disimulas mucho peor, ésa es la única diferencia.

Maeve cerró los ojos cuando Severus calló y besó su frente. Dejó reposar la cabeza contra su cuello, deleitándose en la peculiar mezcla de excitación y paz que le provocaba su olor. Lo ocurrido con su boggart, la angustia contenida, el cansancio atrasado, lo que acababa de ver y escuchar junto a Severus... todo estaba haciendo mella en su ser de forma terrible. Y la cercanía de Severus, tan extrañada a lo largo de aquel día, era un bálsamo demasiado poderoso como para no rendirse a él.

-Si hubieras podido oír su voz... -gimió- Si le hubieras escuchado decir...

-Eso no ocurrirá JAMÁS -insistió Severus con dureza, y se separó de ella para mirarla con unos ojos cuya determinación casi asustaba pero que a la vez contenían toda la dulzura del Universo- Él no me matará por tu culpa de la misma forma en que yo nunca volveré a ser ese niño del armario aunque lo tema, aunque lo lleve dentro de mí. ¿Me oyes? Nunca ocurrirá. Métetelo bien en tu dura cabeza.

Y Maeve, que necesitaba dormir y necesitaba alejarse de aquel condenado armario pero necesitaba por encima de todo sumergirse en el calor de Severus y empaparse hasta los huesos de la certeza de que estaba vivo y con ella se aferró a su cintura temblando, derramando lágrimas mudas, deseando con todas sus fuerzas llegar a creerle.

-Llévame a la cama -gimió débilmente contra su pecho.

El armario y sus monstruos seguían allí, recordándoles su propia debilidad. Pero mientras se marchaban de la sala en silencio ambos apartaron la vista y fingieron no recordarlo.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el asunto de los miedos de nuestros protagonistas, si bien el boggart seguirá dando que hablar en el capítulo siguiente.**

**Si os ha gustado, concededle parte del mérito a Sayuri Hasekura, que fue quien me dio la idea germinal del boggart de Severus. Uno de los detalles que más me gustan de "Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkabán" es cuando Remus, al saber que el mayor miedo de Harry es un dementor en lugar de Voldemort, observa que en realidad Harry tiene miedo del miedo. Me pareció algo muy profundo eso de que a algunos boggart se les pudiera sacar una segunda lectura. Y me pareció que una personalidad tan retorcida como la de Severus Snape no podía tener un boggart menos retorcido que éste.**

**En cuanto a la conversación de Remus y Maeve sobre el temario... ¿Soy yo la única que se extraña de que alguien como Remus Lupin -de quien más adelante en los libros sabemos que ha estado en la Orden del Fénix y es un aguerrido combatiente contra los malos- se pasara el curso impartiendo clases sobre animalitos que más bien pertenecerían a la asignatura de Criaturas Mágicas, en lugar de hechizos defensivos molones XD? A mí me resultaba un poco _jander, _y ésta ha sido mi manera de justificarlo, jajaja...**

**A riesgo de hacerme pesada, os sigo animando a que dejéis vuestra opinión: entended que es mi única forma de saber si esta historia sigue teniendo interés o está cayendo en el tedio más absoluto, y de hacer algo al respecto.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Costumbres

Nota de la autora: todos los personajes y tramas reconocibles como parte de la serie "Harry Potter" son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo me limito a usarlos para jugar sin ánimo de lucro.

Después del dramatismo del capítulo anterior, vamos con algo un poco más lúdico, que ya nos lo venimos mereciendo… Explicaciones al final, como de costumbre.

* * *

**Capítulo VII: las viejas costumbres, aquellas que hunden sus raíces en nuestra infancia, son difíciles de erradicar incluso cuando en realidad las odiamos. Las nuevas costumbres que surgen en la edad adulta pueden ser bastante raras y no demasiado sanas, pero eso no nos impide abrazarlas con entusiasmo. Lo que significa que… ¿siempre somos niños en lo que a costumbres se refiere?**

CAPÍTULO VII: COSTUMBRES.

_Diciembre de 1972._

_-Señor Lupin, pasan diez minutos de la hora convenida. Creía que lo de ser MUY puntual le había quedado bastante claro después de la última vez que lo hablamos, hijo, pero ya veo que no -Remus fue a replicar con una disculpa pero la mano de la señora Pomfrey se alzó entre ambos, pidiendo silencio- Vamos. No podemos retrasarnos más._

_Emprendieron sin hablar el itinerario secreto que comunicaba la enfermería con la bajada al Sauce Boxeador. Había mucha nieve en los terrenos y el aire era terriblemente frío. La señora Pomfrey caminaba delante de Remus, levantando de vez en cuando su mirada preocupada hacia el cielo cubierto de nubarrones. Cada vez que lo hacía, el chico sentía una oleada de congoja inundar su pecho. Se preguntaba si la señora Pomfrey sólo estaría preocupada por si se enteraban los demás alumnos de la escuela, por lo que podría suceder si no era encerrado a tiempo y lo suyo llegaba a saberse, o si por el contrario le preocuparía su propia seguridad. Se preguntaba, lleno de dolor, si la señora Pomfrey tendría miedo de él._

_No soportaba la idea de que le temieran. _

_Tampoco soportaba la idea de que la señora Pomfrey estuviera enfadada con él por haber llegado tarde. Se lo había advertido a Sirius, y el muy cabrón le había asegurado que aquello no les llevaría mucho tiempo, y ahora era él quien tenía que afrontar las consecuencias y sufrir que los hermosos ojos azules de Poppy Pomfrey lo miraran de una forma que le hacía querer cavar un hoyo profundo en el suelo para desaparecer en él. Todos los chicos de Hogwarts estaban un poco enamorados de Poppy Pomfrey, que todavía era relativamente joven y muy hermosa, y poseía aquella voz tranquila que a veces hacía innecesarias en su enfermería las pociones para quitar el dolor. Remus no era una excepción, aunque su enamoramiento tuviera muy poco que ver con los atributos corporales de la mujer que fascinaban a muchos de sus compañeros y fuera algo más vago y platónico, aderezado con una intensa admiración por lo bien que ella hacía su trabajo. Enfadar a Poppy Pomfrey y enfrentarse a su gélida decepción era lo más parecido a un desengaño amoroso que el joven licántropo, a quien aún no le atraía demasiado todo aquel rollo de fijarse en chicas y demás, había experimentado en su vida._

_-De verdad que siento mucho el retraso, señora Pomfrey -le dijo con vehemencia antes de meterse al pasadizo por el hueco del tronco del sauce- Es que me entretuve haciendo una cosa y..._

_-Ni que lo diga. Ya he visto el estado en que ha quedado el señor Snape. Es obvio que usted y sus amigos se entretuvieron __**muchísimo**__. Venga, entremos. No nos queda mucho tiempo._

_Así que era aquello. La señora Pomfrey no estaba enfadada por la tardanza sino porque sabía a qué se debía y lo desaprobaba con contundencia. Remus sintió que le ardía la cara de vergüenza mientras conjuraba un lumos para recorrer el pasadizo. Ni siquiera trató de decir que no habían sido ellos, o que Snape había empezado primero. De alguna forma sabía, sin intentarlo siquiera, que la señora Pomfrey no sería tan crédula y benevolente como solía ser Dumbledore las pocas veces que alguien los pillaba haciendo de las suyas. Tampoco, aunque le picara la curiosidad, se atrevió a preguntarle a Poppy si Snape se había chivado. Algo dentro de sí -algo que quería imitar la chulería innata de Sirius pero se parecía demasiado a una vocecilla acusadora y avergonzada- le decía que Snape era demasiado orgulloso para chivarse: a aquellas alturas ya debía de haberse hartado de que nunca le hicieran el menor caso._

_-¿De veras eso es necesario? -preguntó Remus con un estremecimiento cuando después de atarle por ambos pies a sendos grilletes la señora Pomfrey extrajo de su mochila de cuero un enorme y pesado bozal._

_La tensión en los rasgos de la enfermera pareció dulcificarse un poco._

_-La última vez estuvo usted a punto de autolesionarse gravemente, señor Lupin. El Director lo ha consultado con un experto amigo suyo y teme que la tendencia a intentar liberarse a mordiscos será mayor conforme usted crezca. No podemos arriesgarnos a que se nos quede lisiado, ¿verdad?_

_Remus asintió, tragando saliva. La señora Pomfrey sostuvo el bozal entre sus manos pero no se lo colocó. Miró largamente a Remus con aquellos penetrantes ojos azules, silenciosa y pensativa. Al cabo de un rato se acuclilló junto a él, mirándole muy de cerca._

_-Es terrible que no podamos hacer nada más por usted. Confío en que algún día la medimagia avance lo suficiente y esto -dijo, señalando las cadenas, el bozal y toda la deprimente superficie de la Casa de los Gritos- deje de ser necesario. Ese monstruo lo condenó a una vida muy dura, señor Lupin. Espero que algún día reciba su merecido._

_-Ya. Yo también -admitió Remus sin demasiada convicción. En realidad, pasaba tanto tiempo compadeciéndose a sí mismo por ser como era que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo para odiar al causante de todo aquello._

_-Al menos no está usted completamente solo -añadió la enfermera -El Director me ha dicho que por lo visto sus compañeros de habitación se han enterado de esto y le apoyan al cien por cien. Eso me alegra mucho. Lo único que espero es que no anden tramando algo que no deben, no sé si me entiende…_

_Remus sospechaba a veces que aquella mujer tenía algo de vidente. La idea apenas estaba empezando a cuajar en sus amigos, que todavía no tenían ni la menor idea de cómo iban a conseguir hacerse animagos para acompañarle durante sus transformaciones. Y sin embargo la señora Pomfrey ya parecía barruntarlo... _

_-Claro que no -mintió, notando las orejas al rojo vivo._

_-Me alegra oírlo -replicó la señora Pomfrey, con un matiz irónico que le dijo a Remus que ella no se lo creía- Y también me alegra oír que sus amigos le respaldan. Hay cargas que son muy pesadas para llevarlas en solitario... Estar enfermo y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo ya es bastante terrible como para que además lo marginen a uno a causa de ello, ¿no cree?_

_Remus asintió, sintiendo un inquietante doble fondo en lo que Poppy Pomfrey acababa de decir._

_-Sí, lo creo -susurró._

_-Entonces, señor Lupin, me va a permitir que le cuente una cosa que pienso que usted va a comprender mejor que nadie. Me gustaría que no saliera de aquí, por supuesto. Es algo estrictamente confidencial y pongo mucha fe en usted al confiárselo. ¿Puedo contar con que no irá corriendo a cotillearlo con sus amigos en cuanto pase la luna llena?_

_Algo en la dulzura de Poppy Pomfrey era afilado y ardiente como un cuchillo calentado sobre brasas. A Remus se le revolvió el estómago, y no de la forma habitual ante la inminencia de una transformación. Intuía que no quería saber lo que ella iba a contarle, pero aun así asintió._

_-He oído cómo llaman al señor Snape -dijo Poppy con sencillez, y Remus dio un pequeño respingo- Es imposible no oírlo, dado que los motes suelen extenderse con facilidad en una escuela, sobre todo si son insultantes –se apresuró a explicar despreocupadamente- ¿Lo encuentra usted divertido, señor Lupin?_

_Remus quiso decir que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando pero los escrúpulos le paralizaron la lengua. Se suponía que un Gryffindor no mentía._

_-Me imagino que la idea se les ocurrió por esa manía que tenía el señor Snape cuando llegó a Hogwarts el año pasado; eso de sorberse la nariz continuamente y lagrimear. "Quejicus" -la señora Pomfrey, de algún modo, consiguió dotar a cada sílaba del mote con la fuerza de una bofetada. Remus se revolvió, incómodo- Supongo que debe de parecerles muy ingenioso, aunque la verdad es que yo no le veo la gracia. En realidad, encuentro que eso de poner motes es una costumbre muy irritante. Cruel incluso. ¿Se ha dado cuenta alguno de ustedes de que el señor Snape ya no hace esas cosas? ¿Se ha preguntado alguna vez, señor Lupin, por qué sí lo hacía cuando llegó a Hogwarts?_

_-Yo... Yo no…_

_-¿No? Pues le diré que me extraña que nunca, siendo usted como es un chico observador y sensible con una considerable inteligencia, por lo que me dicen sus profesores. Pero en fin, se lo voy a explicar. Cerca de donde vive el señor Snape hay una fábrica que está a punto de quebrar. Al parecer, los problemas para la empresa empezaron cuando se supo que las emanaciones tóxicas de las chimeneas estaban afectando gravemente la salud de quienes vivían en sus inmediaciones. Cuando el señor Snape llego a Hogwarts, muchacho, sus conductos respiratorios eran una verdadera ruina. Arrastraba una grave afección crónica de los bronquios y las fosas nasales, y tenía los lagrimales tan obstruidos que de no haberse beneficiado a tiempo de los avances de la medimagia probablemente habría acabado perdiendo visión en ambos ojos. ¿Y sabe qué? -añadió la señora Pomfrey, bajando aún más el tono de su voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro que a Remus se le antojó escalofriante- Podía considerarse afortunado. He investigado y he descubierto que muchos niños de la zona desarrollaron enfermedades para las que ni muggles ni magos tenemos cura y ahora están muertos. _

_Remus ni siquiera parpadeaba ya. Todo su rostro parecía estar ardiendo de vergüenza bajo la penetrante mirada de la señora Pomfrey, a pesar de que la sangre parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo a su suerte. _

_-Por eso lo del lagrimeo y lo de sorberse la nariz. ¿Entiende ahora por qué me hace tan poca gracia lo de su mote? He tenido muchas veces a ese muchacho en mi enfermería, y no todas ha sido por culpa de ustedes cuatro. Estaba enfermo. Igual que lo está usted, señor Lupin. ¿Cree merecer más consideración que él hacia algo que, a fin de cuentas, no es culpa suya? –Poppy le miró unos momentos y luego le acarició el pelo, sonriendo compasivamente- Es usted un muchacho sensato y con buen corazón. Considere lo que le he dicho y deje de participar en esas cosas tan feas; le aseguro que a la larga me lo agradecerá…_

_De pronto parecía hacer muchísimo frío en aquel oscuro y desvencijado dormitorio de la Casa de los Gritos, a pesar del encantamiento calentador de la señora Pomfrey. La mujer se levantó y recogió en silencio sus cosas, dando a Remus alguna que otra indicación acerca de dejar su ropa recogida y a la vista después de quitársela y de cómo debía ponerse el bozal. Remus apenas la escuchaba. Le latían las sienes y le daba vueltas la cabeza. No se había sentido tan abochornado en toda su vida, aunque la idea del mote de Snape no hubiera sido suya y, de hecho, fuera de los cuatro amigos el único que apenas lo utilizaba. _

_-Lo siento, señora Pomfrey -musitó con sincero remordimiento cuando la mujer ya salía del cuarto._

_La enfermera hizo tintinear entre sus dedos las llaves con que habría de encerrarlo, mirando pensativa hacia el techo._

_-No es a mí a quien debe decírselo, señor Lupin -dijo suavemente antes de marcharse- ¿No le parece?_

_Y Remus sintió dentro de sí, lacerante y seca, la certeza de que ella tenía razón. No era con ella con quien debería disculparse. Algún día __debería__ reunir agallas para decirle a Snape que sentía lo de "Quejicus" y todo lo demás y también para parar aquello de una buena vez, decirle a sus amigos lo que siempre pensaba de aquellas bromas que en el fondo no le hacían demasiada gracia pero que jamás tenía valor para frenar como debería, que consentía por la simple fuerza de la costumbre… Y no estaba seguro de cual de las dos cosas iba a resultarle más difícil y costosa. Porque Snape, la verdad, le daba un poco de miedo, con aquellos ojos negros y fríos como carbones y todo lo que se rumoreaba de su afición a la magia oscura. Pero la idea de oponerse a los únicos amigos que había tenido en su vida, de arriesgarse a perderlos por llevarles la contraria... _

_Eso sí que le aterraba de veras._

_Y aún así __debería__ hacerlo, porque era lo correcto._

_Algún día, tal vez, si llegaba a arrancarse de encima la dolorosa costumbre de la pasividad..._

_

* * *

_

-¿Profesora Murphy?

No era habitual que los chicos se aventuraran en los terrenos a la hora del almuerzo, salvo por una notable excepción poseedora de una mascota demasiado indómita que gustaba de esconderse por las instalaciones del animalario. Maeve sabría quién era su visitante aun cuando no hubiera reconocido su voz. Dejó de lado la pesada tarea de deshacer fardos de ramas y espinos para la clase práctica que tendría después y se volvió hacia el chico, sonriente. Neville Longbottom, con su redondo y sonrosado rostro y sus inocentes ojos azules que aún seguían pareciéndole idénticos a los de su difunto primo Connor, siempre era, en su opinión, una visita agradable.

-¿Ha vuelto a perder su sapo, señor Longbottom?

-Qué va, profesora, si lo traigo aquí -replicó el muchacho, levantando las manos para mostrarle a Trevor, que pataleaba y bufaba estruendosamente.

Maeve estrechó los ojos con aire inquisitivo. Por lo general, tendencias escapistas aparte, Trevor era un animal bastante tranquilo y taciturno. Nunca lo había visto tan agitado en manos de su dueño. Y pocas veces había visto a Neville Longbottom mirar con más preocupación a su mascota.

-Parece enfadado -observó, levantándose del suelo para acercarse al chico y mirar al sapo de cerca- ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

-Espero que no -dijo Neville con aire sombrío- Me gustaría que le echara usted un vistazo… Ya sabe, para ver si va todo bien y no está a punto de morirse o algo así... Es que, verá...

Y se lo contó, ruborizándose de indignación y reprimiendo sollozos de angustia cada dos por tres, proporcionándole a Maeve todo lujo de detalles a cual más terrible e indignante…

* * *

Veinte minutos después -diez de los cuales habían sido necesarios para tranquilizar a Neville asegurándole que Trevor no parecía en riesgo inminente de sufrir ningún tipo de muerte dolorosa y terrible- Maeve caminaba en dirección a la Sala de Personal con fuertes zancadas y una expresión en el rostro que hacía que hasta los alumnos con los que tenía más familiaridad -como los gemelos Weasley- prefirieran no saludarla. Alguien que hubiera visto muchas películas muggles habría encontrado un escalofriante parecido entre la actitud de Maeve y la de, por ejemplo, una horda de bárbaros dirigiéndose a arrasar Roma a hierro y fuego. Ese alguien, probablemente y con muy buen criterio, se habría apartado de su camino y habría procurado alejarse una distancia prudencial -dos o tres millas como mínimo- del lugar al que se dirigía.

Ni siquiera ella misma podía creer lo enfadada que estaba. Es decir, la noche anterior había sido tan increíblemente... No podía describirlo. No encontraba palabras para explicar lo que la comprensión de Severus hacia su miedo, lo que su gesto de confiarle lo que a buen seguro jamás le había confiado a nadie, lo que su inusual y por eso aún más devastador derroche de ternura al abrazarla y hablarle suave y serenamente de su terrible niñez y luego acariciarla con dulzura hasta que se durmió habían supuesto para ella. No encontraba palabras para explicar cómo la visión de aquel niño que era él y al mismo tiempo no lo era y las dolorosas y extensas revelaciones sobre ese pasado del que hasta entonces ella sólo intuía una décima parte la habían afectado, cómo todo ello monopolizaba cada uno de sus pensamientos libres, cómo el deseo de volver a estar con él había sido casi imposible de dominar durante la mañana...

Y ahora mismo, sin embargo, lo único relacionado con Severus que le apetecía era arrancarle los ojos o alguna otra cosa igualmente visceral y dolorosa.

-¿Tú de qué cojones vas, mala bestia?

La Sala de Personal estaba vacía salvo por él, que leía un libro en su asiento habitual de la mesa de juntas. Severus apenas acusó de forma fugaz sorpresa ante el _saludo_ de Maeve.

-¿Es así como os saludáis en África o acaso me estás deleitando con otra _deliciosa peculiaridad_ del habla de Cork que desconocía?

Maeve notó cómo la sangre le subía a borbotones hirvientes hacia la cabeza. Cerró la puerta con tanta violencia que las ventanas temblaron un poco y se plantó justo delante de él, cruzándose de brazos.

-Encima cachondeo. Tú estás buscando tener un problema conmigo, ¿verdad?

Severus arqueó una ceja con lo que a Maeve se le antojó un insoportable aire de condescendencia y cerró lentamente su libro.

-Supongo que si supiera de qué demonios hablas podría contestar a eso -suspiró- ¿Te importaría ser un poco más clara?

-¿Te importaría dejar de fingir que no sabes que me refiero a esos revolucionarios _métodos pedagógicos_ tuyos que incluyen maltratar animales indefensos, pedazo de cabrón sin escrúpulos? -bramó Maeve.

-Oh -dijo Severus- Te refieres a la cosa esa que Longbottom llama mascota. El idiota ya te habrá ido a lloriquear, por supuesto...

Impresionada por su cruel indiferencia, Maeve tuvo que coger aire varias veces antes de ser capaz de responder a aquello. Apenas le salía un hilo de voz, así de sofocada por la indignación estaba.

-He desistido de intentar que dejes de tratar a ese pobre chaval como si fuera la peor mierda del Universo porque entiendo que es inútil razonar con un jodido sociópata como tú acostumbrado a torturar a sus alumnos. Pero abusar de tu autoridad y exponer a la mascota del chico a morir envenenada sólo para intimidarlo...

-¿Exponer a...? -resopló Severus- ¿Pero de qué me estás hablando?

-¡De experimentar con el pobre sapo para comprobar la efectividad de un filtro potencialmente defectuoso que podría haber tenido consecuencias horribles, de eso te estoy hablando!

-¡Maldita sea, Maeve! ¿Por quién me tomas? -protestó Severus, burlón- Sabía perfectamente que el filtro estaba bien realizado.

-¿QUÉ?

-Esa insoportable sabihonda de Granger disimula todavía peor que tú, que ya es decir. Llevaba media clase ayudando a Longbottom en lo que a ella debe de parecerle una muestra adecuada del concepto "a escondidas" -Severus bufó desdeñosamente, como si no pudiera concebir un comportamiento más estúpido que aquél- Debía de creer de veras que yo no la había visto. Cuando le administré la poción a la rana...

-Sapo.

-Cuando le administré la poción a _lo que quiera que sea esa cosa abominable_ -rectificó Severus con maldad, provocando un resoplido de ira en Maeve- no tenía ni la menor duda de que funcionaría. Sólo quería tener pruebas de que esa engreída niñata que por lo visto es demasiado _genial _como para guardarse su sabiduría para ella, _tal y como yo le indiqué expresamente que hiciera_, me había desobedecido.

Maeve se enderezó y miró a Severus durante varios segundos sin pronunciar palabra, con una expresión en la que bullían tantas cosas diferentes que incluso a él le fue imposible de descifrar.

-Así que sabías que funcionaría -recapituló con una serenidad inquietante

-Por supuesto -insistió él

-Así que querías _desenmascarar a Granger._

-Veo que tu comprensión del inglés sigue estando en forma, aunque a veces lo disimules muy bien a la hora de expresarte -repuso Severus con sarcasmo- La clase ya era suficientemente frustrante teniendo que aguantar a Draco haciéndose la princesita inválida en lugar de trabajar y poner atención como debería… Lo único que me faltaba era soportar a esa peluda aspirante a genio dándoselas de heroína al rescate del bobo en apuros.

Maeve apretó la mandíbula a la vez que respiraba hondo.

-Es decir: maltratas a un animal no sólo para maltratar indirectamente a su dueño sino también para maltratar a una compañera suya cuyo único pecado es que a ti te estaba jodiendo el hijo de Malfoy con sus mañas -siseó- Qué bien; eso ya me deja mucho más tranquila.

El profundo desagrado que empapaba su ironía despertó a su vez una fuerte irritación en Severus.

-No sé qué demonios entendéis por "maltrato" los blandos sin remedio como tú -replicó con aspereza- Conseguir que un niñato obtuso se dé cuenta de que a la hora de hacer una poción un mago se juega mucho más que la nota no me parece maltratarle sino hacerle un favor. Conseguir que una sabelotodo con complejo de redentora comprenda que hay veces en que lo mejor que puede hacer es callarse la boca es algo que hago por su bien. Y en cuanto a la puta rana...

-SAPO.

-¡Oh, usted disculpe!

-Severus...

-¡Severus nada! Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Longbottom y Granger no han tenido más que lo que merecían y el maldito bicho no ha sufrido el menor daño, así que...

Maeve se inclinó sobre él, apoyando una de sus manos en el respaldo de la silla y la otra en la mesa, junto al libro. Sus narices casi se rozaban y Severus podía sentir contra la cara el aliento de ella, controlado pero ardiente. Severus conocía cada matiz del temperamento de Maeve y podía distinguir perfectamente cuándo debajo del enfado sólo había _más_ enfado esperando su turno para explotar. Y sin embargo su cólera no dejaba de resultarle sugerente, cargada de aquella extraña y fiera sensualidad que lo volvía loco. No se molestó en ocultarlo, sabiendo que saberle excitado cuando ella estaba tan sumamente enfadada la enfadaría todavía más.

-¿No ha sufrido el menor daño? -repitió ella despacio, _muy_ despacio, casi masticando las palabras hasta pulverizarlas- ¿Te parece que devolver a un individuo adulto a un estadío cuasi-embrionario y después someter su organismo a un proceso de envejecimiento acelerado es inocuo, majadero? ¿Puedes asegurar que el metabolismo de ese animal no va a sufrir alteraciones patológicas a la larga? ¿PUEDES?

-¡No es más que un jodido sapo, maldita sea!

Los ojos de Maeve parecieron volverse incandescentes al oír aquello, y se estrecharon peligrosamente. Una parte de su pensamiento estaba echando chispas. Era la misma parte que consideraba un crimen abominable la experimentación farmacológica con animales, una vergüenza para la humanidad la existencia de tradiciones como las peleas de perros o las corridas de toros o, por ejemplo, que la caza furtiva debería estar castigada con una pena de castración lenta y sin anestesia. Severus sabía que irritar a Maeve podía ser peligroso; pero ignoraba, no habiendo compartido con ella sus años de toma de conciencia y militancia ecológica en el mundo muggle, lo MUY peligroso que podía llegar a ser irritarla en aquel tema concreto.

-¿Crees que me has visto enfadada, Severus? Pues estás equivocado -susurró agresivamente- Vuelve a pasarte de la raya con otro animal incapaz de defenderse y me verás enfadada de verdad.

-¿Debería echarme a temblar? -repuso él con sorna.

Maeve sonrió un poco. Fue una sonrisa que a cualquier hombre que no fuera Severus le habría parecido una más que buena señal para empezar a correr.

-¿Te parece divertido, eh? -inquirió- Pues quizá me anime a realizar yo un experimento paralelo y someter _determinadas partes de ti_ a otro proceso de rejuvenecimiento drástico; digamos, hasta que tengan el tamaño y grado de _no existencia _de cuando eras un embrión de ocho semanas. Tendrá que ser de forma manual, dado que no puedo hacerlo con magia pero, ¿no será interesante comprobar si es cierto eso de que _el animal_ no sufre el menor daño?

Severus se tensó en su asiento, esbozando otra sonrisa igual de belicosa.

-¿Estás segura,_ pequeño trébol_? -replicó cínicamente, tan cerca de sus labios como podía estar sin llegar a tocarlos- Porque si nos referimos a las mismas _determinadas partes,_ y dado que te veo bastante encariñada con ellas, me temo que tú las ibas a echar de menos tanto o más que yo.

Por un instante el silencio pareció llenarse de fuego. Por un instante Severus estuvo seguro de que Maeve iba a focalizar toda aquella ira en un beso devastador, uno que no podían permitirse -no en aquel lugar ni a aquella hora- pero que por esa misma naturaleza prohibida parecía insanamente deseable...

El instante duró lo que ella tardó en agarrar el pesado libro y estrellarlo contra su entrepierna. Ver palidecer todavía más a Severus Snape no era algo que mucha gente hubiera podido contemplar tan de cerca, aunque Maeve tuvo que decir en su favor que la forma en que él encajó semejante golpe en semejante lugar sin apenas descomponer el gesto fue espectacular; digna del gran hombre que era.

-Ya. Pero creo que no nos va a doler a los dos igual -afirmó con ironía, antes de incorporarse y darle la espalda- No bromeo con lo de los animales -le dijo, ya desde la puerta- La próxima vez será mi rodilla a toda potencia en lugar de un inofensivo _librito_ de cuatrocientas páginas. Y ahora, si me disculpas...

Severus permaneció inmóvil y pálido en su asiento un largo rato después de que ella se fuera, y no precisamente por el golpe. En realidad, el golpe no le había dolido.

Bueno, sí le había dolido pero no tanto como el orgullo.

Normalmente, Maeve era tan incapaz como él de dominarse en las distancias cortas cuando estaban a solas. Normalmente, un torrente de adrenalina como el que parecía estar bajando por sus venas segundos antes la habría conducido sin remedio a una espiral lujuriosa que Severus habría estado más que dispuesto a ayudarla a recorrer. Y resulta que bastaba un bicho para anular por completo su poder sobre Maeve cuando _nada_ parecía capaz de disminuir ni siquiera un poco el poder que ella ejercía sobre él. Un asqueroso bicho. Un jodido y repugnante sapo cornudo que no le gustaba a nadie salvo a ella y al lelo de su dueño.

La maldita mascota de aquella torpe pesadilla con piernas llamada Neville Longbottom.

La puerta de la Sala de Personal se abrió, sacándole bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Aunque pudo distinguir la voz de Lupin en el pasillo, no fue éste el primero en pasar por la puerta, sino toda una marea de uniformes escolares adornados -era un decir- con los colores de Gryffindor. Al parecer, el imbécil del licántropo había obtenido permiso para usar el boggart del armario en sus clases, aunque eso conllevara fastidiar el legítimo descanso de sus colegas en un lugar que se suponía libre de alumnos. _Por supuesto que sí_. Mientras de Dumbledore dependiera, Lupin tendría carta blanca para cualquier tontería que se le ocurriese, como siempre había sido en lo tocante a él y sus tres amiguitos del alma. _Antes pierde la zorra el rabo que las costumbres_, se dijo Severus para sí, lleno de amargura y odio hacia el Director.

Y justo en el mismo momento en que Lupin entraba cerrando la puerta tras de sí, los ojos del profesor de Pociones se posaron, punzantes y llenos de rencor, en los inmensamente azules e inmensamente asustados de Neville Longbottom. La mente de Severus volvió de golpe al sapo y a los rencorosos pensamientos contra él que acababa de abandonar, mientras sus finos labios se distendían en una sonrisa cruel. Y se puso en pie, sin apartar su amenazante mirada del rostro redondo y temeroso del chiquillo

-Deje la puerta abierta, _profesor_ Lupin. Prefiero no ser testigo de esto...

* * *

Remus no respiró hondo y tranquilo hasta que Severus se hubo marchado de la Sala de Personal.

Merlín. La de veces a lo largo de su vida adulta que se había sentido realmente mal por las burradas que él y sus amigos le habían hecho a Severus cuando eran unos críos descerebrados, la de veces que hubiera querido tener un giratiempo con el que volver atrás y cambiar aquello, y ahora resultaba que…

No se lo podía creer. ¿Qué necesidad tenía Severus de ser tan sumamente cruel y ofensivo con Neville Longbottom? ¿Qué crimen había cometido el pobre chico, aparte de no ser demasiado hábil con las pociones?

¿Es que aquella breve y oscura época en la que -Remus no conseguía sacarse aquella sospecha de encima- Severus había formado parte del séquito de Voldemort lo había vuelto adicto a abusar de su poder?

¿O es que aquélla era su forma de vengarse del pasado, cebándose en la persona de un chico que no podía defenderse? ¿Qué clase de hipócrita incoherencia era esa? ¿No le molestaba tantísimo a Severus que se metieran con él cuando era niño? ¿Ya lo había olvidado, acaso?

Tal vez, se dijo Remus con una súbita chispa de determinación mientras miraba con simpatía a Neville, alguien debería recordarle lo que se sentía...

* * *

Los cotilleos realmente buenos escaseaban en Hogwarts, pero cuando aparecían eran incontenibles.

Apenas dos horas después de aquel encuentro en la Sala de Personal, la historia del boggart que había adoptado la forma del profesor Snape y había sido vencido por Neville Longbottom por el peculiar procedimiento de travestirlo con las ropas de su abuela ya circulaba virulentamente por toda la escuela.

_Toda la escuela_ incluía, naturalmente, a Poppy Pomfrey, que se había enterado al oír la conversación entre un chico de Ravenclaw que convalecía de un accidente de vuelo y el compañero que había ido a visitarlo.

-Jueves -murmuró para sí, mirando el almanaque mágico que tenía encima de su escritorio- Cuatro días. Ni siquiera una maldita semana. Esto debe de establecer algún tipo de récord.

No era como si no se lo esperase, claro. Había visto venir aquello con absoluta claridad desde el mismo día en que Dumbledore comunicó al claustro su decisión de contratar a Remus Lupin como profesor de DCAO. No tenía claro quién empezaría ni en qué consistiría el primer golpe, pero que las hostilidades iban a romperse antes o después estaba, para ella, terroríficamente claro. Suspirando, Poppy comprobó una última vez el estado de los tres pacientes de la enfermería antes de meterse a su sala de estar, donde Maeve la esperaba preparando el té.

-Joder, es peor que tratar con críos… -refunfuñaba la joven para sí.

Maeve había ido a dejarle a Mary McGillis, que había sido duramente aporreada por un bowtruckle en la cabeza durante la última clase de la tarde. También ella se había enterado del asunto, por supuesto: en Hogwarts había que estar sordo, ciego y además muerto para no enterarse de un chisme tan jugoso.

-¿Qué te esperabas, chiquilla?

-¿Qué qué me esperaba? ¡Algún rastro de pensamiento racional en sus putos cerebros, Poppy, eso esperaba! ¡Tienen treinta y tres años, por el amor de Dios!

A diferencia de Poppy, a Maeve el tema parecía haberla pillado bastante desprevenida. Al parecer, opinaba que las personas de sexo masculino eran capaces de dejar atrás la infancia y madurar en algún momento de su vida adulta. A Poppy le había sorprendido sinceramente que una persona con la inteligencia de Maeve albergara creencias tan peregrinas.

-Dios, Poppy, ¿pero cómo es posible que Remus sea tan sumamente gilipollas?

-Bueno, no es como si fuera todo culpa suya -repuso la enfermera con tono conciliador, sentándose frente a Maeve- Es decir, él no ha obligado a ese pobre chico a tener miedo de Severus, ¿verdad?

Maeve frunció el ceño mientras probaba su _earl grey_ aromatizado con naranja.

-Claro que no -admitió- La cuestión, Poppy, es que conozco a Nevile Longbottom. Neville Longbottom es uno de esos niños de los que los demás se ríen, no de los que disfrutan riéndose de los demás. Me cuesta verlo dando con una forma perfecta de ridiculizar a alguien él solito, sobre todo paralizado por el miedo. Sobre todo -añadió con suspicacia- si hablamos de algo tan retorcido como vestir a tu miedo, que resulta ser un señor muy terrible y muy serio, con la ropa de tu abuelita. Lo encuentro muy _metafórico _y muy poco infantil, qué quieres que te diga...

-¿Insinúas que no se le ocurrió a él?

-Insinúo que Remus le _ayudó_ a que se le ocurriera. Y creo que tú eres de la misma opinión.

Poppy suspiró de nuevo y se reclinó en su sillón. Era de la misma opinión, en efecto. Neville Longbottom, torpón e inocente como era, no le parecía capaz de la ironía y mala leche necesarias para idear algo así.

-Quiero pensar que lo hizo con buena intención -siguió Maeve- Ya sabes, que creyó que sería bueno para el chico, que le animaría o le subiría la autoestima algo así... y que la parte de ridiculizar a Severus delante de los alumnos es una especie de _daño colateral_ en el que no reparó.

-_Quieres_ pensarlo -repitió Poppy.

-Sí.

-¿Y lo piensas?

Maeve resopló en respuesta a la sonrisa divertida de Poppy y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su butaca.

-No lo sé -reconoció, vencida- El caso es que, con buena o con mala intención, me ha jodido igual.

Poppy la miró con simpatía. Conociendo a Severus como lo conocía, y habiendo sido testigo años atrás de cómo el ridículo le afectaba mil veces más que el peor de los dolores, la situación a la que se enfrentaba Maeve como su _consorte_ y confidente le parecía cualquier cosa menos envidiable.

-Me ha jodido y también ha jodido al chico -añadió la joven, disgustada- Como si Severus no la tuviera suficientemente tomada con Neville, va Remus y se descuelga con esta _maravillosa_ ocurrencia. Es para matarlo. Si yo fuera el pobre chaval, ahora mismo estaría buscando dónde esconderme para no volver a cruzarme con Severus hasta el día de mi graduación. ¿Te imaginas lo que van a ser las clases de Pociones a partir de ahora para él? -soltando un bufido de exasperación, Maeve se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y exclamó- ¿Es que Remus no pensó en eso, joder?

-Obviamente no, chiquilla -repuso Poppy con aplomo- Es hombre, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero, en fin, es Remus, ¿no? Ya sabes, un tipo sensato y con cabeza que supuestamente tiene más de doce años de edad mental -dijo, sarcástica- Esto de recuperar las viejas costumbres a la primera de cambio no me parece propio de él. Si todavía estuviéramos hablando de...

Se calló a tiempo de no decir algo como "cualquiera de los otros tres majaderos". Al huir del mundo mágico huyendo de su desengaño con Severus, Maeve había dejado atrás una sociedad en la que los trágicos acontecimientos de la noche de Halloween de 1981 eran casi una obsesión. Había pasado tanto tiempo en lugares y entornos donde el ascenso y derrota de Voldemort no significaba nada que a veces olvidaba a todas las personas que el Señor Tenebroso había arrastrado con él en su caída. El tiempo hacía demasiado fácil obviar los recuerdos dolorosos en favor de aquellos más amables, capaces todavía de provocarle una sonrisa. En la mente de Maeve, James Potter, Peter Petigrew y Sirius Black eran muchas veces, simplemente, "los otros tres majaderos", como cuando estaban en la Orden. Como si uno de ellos no fuese la mano traidora por la cual los otros dos eran ahora mártires cuya memoria llorar y honrar.

-En fin -dijo, moviendo la cabeza como para sacar de ella aquellos pensamientos- El hecho es que no lo ha pensado y ahora ya tenemos el lío montado. Las cosas podían haber ido mínimamente bien, Poppy, a poco que todo el mundo hubiera puesto de su parte. Yo me encargaba de poner mi parte y la parte de Severus y de momento las cosas se iban sorteando, más o menos. Después de esto, me temo que...

No dijo lo que se temía pero para Poppy estaba bastante claro. Que el orgullo de Severus le hiciera pretender estar por encima de toda provocación era una cosa; que lo estuviera realmente, otra muy distinta. Cualquiera que lo conociese un poco bien, como era el caso de Maeve, podía advertir la diferencia y echarse a temblar anticipando las consecuencias de lo sucedido aquella tarde.

-Quizá te cueste un poco más mantenerlo sereno, sí -reconoció la enfermera.

-¿Un poco? No creo que baste con todas las reservas de Valium del mundo -masculló Maeve.

-Ignoro qué clase de porquería muggle es ese Valium, pero yo me refería más bien a... -Poppy dejó escapar una risilla cuando Maeve, intuyendo la intención de aquella pausa dramática, la fusiló con la mirada- prestarle _apoyo como pareja_.

Maeve permaneció callada durante unos segundos, dudando si reírse o protestar.

-¿Sabes, Poppy? -dijo al fin- Las parejas tienen otras formas de afrontar los conflictos, aparte de follar.

-Lo sé, chiquilla, pero no son tan divertidas.

Una ceja de Maeve se arqueó con sarcasmo en respuesta a aquello.

-Dios, Poppy, eres de lo que no hay -murmuró mientras se levantaba a recoger las tazas.

-Soy lo bastante experimentada como para saber que es cierto y lo bastante vieja como para que no me importe escandalizar a alguien por decirlo -replicó Poppy, sonriente.

Maeve la miró desde la puerta. No podía expresar hasta qué punto agradecía tener alguien con quien poder hablar de Severus. Tess estaba demasiado lejos y Dumbledore, por mucha confianza que le tuviera, por mucho que el viejo supiera de su historia más que ellos mismos y por mucho que poco a poco estuviera superando su rencor hacia él, no era en absoluto una opción. Tener a Poppy, exasperante como podía llegar a ser a veces, sería una de esas cosas que agradecer al cielo si Maeve todavía creyera que allí había alguien para recibir sus plegarias.

-Voy a intentar tranquilizar a la fiera… Dios, esto empieza a convertirse en una molesta costumbre, ¿sabes?

-Se me ocurren costumbres peores, querida -se despidió Poppy, con un más que malicioso brillo en sus ojos azules. Y ante aquello, Maeve no pudo más que asentir y dejar escapar la risa.

* * *

_Bien, veamos..._

Aquello no tenía por qué resultar tan peliagudo. Es decir, Severus y ella habían pasado por bastantes tensiones en las últimas semanas, ¿no? De hecho, desde que se anunciara la llegada de Remus a Hogwarts no habían hecho más que saltar de una tensión a otra y salir con bien de todas ellas.

_Estoy segura de poder hacer razonar a Severus respecto a prácticamente todo. Puede que nos cueste un par de días sin hablarnos, pero..._

Vale, no. Mentía. No estaba en absoluto segura de que Severus fuera a mostrarse razonable respecto a algo como su imagen travestida de abuelita excéntrica delante de un grupo de alumnos más que dispuestos a celebrar la broma. Era demasiado parecido a demasiadas situaciones humillantes que había atravesado en su adolescencia y en las que Remus también aparecía implicado. Las miradas asesinas que el primero había dirigido al segundo durante la cena eran más que reveladoras en ese sentido. Con aquella tendencia que tenía Severus a tomárselo casi todo como un ataque personal, algo así...

_No estás sonriendo, ¿verdad, chica? _

Maeve borró de inmediato la sonrisa de sus labios, se enderezó en el sofá Chester de su salón y miró con ojos acusadores el vaso de whisky que sostenía en la mano. Quizá lo de tomar una copa para relajarse después de cenar y antes de ir a ver a Severus no había sido tan buena idea, después de todo. La estaba relajando, sí, pero también estaba estimulando demasiado su buen humor, impulsándola a mirar el lado divertido de las cosas. Y si algo odiaba Severus cuando estaba cabreado era ver a su alrededor gente que sí pillaba el chiste.

_Es injusto que a Severus le hayan robado entre todos el placer de poder reírse de sí mismo. Porque sí que es cierto que lo ocurrido es una putada, pero una vez que lo desvistes de nociones humillantes y posibles malas intenciones... Una vez que te quedas sólo con el concepto de alguien como Severus vestido igual que alguien como Augusta Longbottom..._

Una risilla incontenible estalló entre los labios apretados de Maeve, que la abortó de inmediato. Aunque ella no tenía la culpa de que algo así, por absurdo, le resultara tan gracioso.

Además, se reía de la situación, no de él.

El problema era que Severus no estaba capacitado para apreciar la diferencia.

_Quizá debería enseñarle a apreciarla. Quizá ya es tiempo de que Severus aprenda que con amor y con respeto puedes reírte de casi todo. Quizá me arranque la cabeza, claro, pero..._

Otra risa brotó de la garganta de Maeve, que esta vez no se molestó en contenerla. La palabra _cabeza_ había invocado inevitablemente en su cerebro la imagen de Severus tocado con un estrafalario sombrero que incluía plumas y un buitre disecado. Maldita sea, era como para matar a Remus por el lío que había montado, pero no podía evitar que le pareciera cómico. Sobre todo pensando en las puntillas. Kilómetros y kilómetros de puntillas adosadas a cada prenda. Bien mirado, si una pensaba que Severus estaría arrebatadoramente sexy hasta en combinación de abuela la presunta ofensa dejaba de serlo bastante...

_Bueno. Habría que ver si él capta el cumplido._

Mierda. Si alguien tenía derecho a reírse de Severus era ella; se lo había ganado a base de toneladas de amor, ¿no?

_Vale, chica. Asúmelo. Como se te escape algo así te mata, así que ya puedes callártelo..._

Sin embargo, lejos de intentar ponerse seria, Maeve se sirvió una segunda copa bien cargada de Jameson Gold. Si Severus la iba a matar, pensó con lo que le pareció una lógica la mar de válida, prefería ir bien anestesiada al patíbulo.

* * *

Dumbledore ordenaba una de las estanterías de su despacho cuando Maeve emergió de su chimenea, extrañamente sonriente y mirándolo con ojos chispeantes mientras tomaba el segundo puñado de polvos Flu para hacer su trasbordo a las habitaciones de Severus.

-¿Ves, Albus? -dijo la joven, señalando con un ademán la ornamentada túnica de color púrpura que el mago llevaba puesta- Tú vas vestido de abuela todo el día y a nadie le parece mal...

Dumbledore arqueó ambas cejas, anonadado.

-¿Has bebido, Maeve? -preguntó.

Maeve se irguió y adoptó una expresión solemne antes de volver al interior de la chimenea.

-Se me ocurren costumbres peores -declaró con aplomo.

* * *

La corrección de las redacciones de Séptimo estaba siendo una verdadera masacre. Sólo en los tiempos inmediatamente posteriores a la marcha de Maeve de Hogwarts Severus se había ensañado más que ahora con el trabajo de los alumnos. El que aquel grupo no tuviera nada que ver con el incidente del boggart y la abominable idea de Lupin -porque Severus no pensaba creerse, ni drogado, que la _divertida_ táctica para anular al boggart se le hubiera ocurrido a aquel pasmado de Longbottom sin ayuda- no parecía estimular su piedad. Al contrario. La deplorable mala calidad de que hacían gala todas aquellas redacciones le parecían la prueba definitiva de que los alumnos, como colectividad, eran una plaga que merecía ser exterminada y barrida de la faz de la tierra.

Y no era que estuviera desahogando en ellos su ira porque en aquel momento todo Hogwarts se regodeara con la idea de él vestido como aquel maldito loro estrafalario llamado Augusta Longbottom. _En absoluto_. Simplemente, se lo merecían. Por existir. Y en concreto por existir cerca de él, arruinando su vida.

Sus ojos negros ardieron con un brillo malsano al tomar el siguiente pergamino de la pila y descubrir en el encabezamiento el nombre de Charles Fraser. Apartó directamente el tintero negro a un segundo plano, consciente de que aquella corrección iba a ser una orgía de rojo. Oh, sí, aunque todavía quisiera matar al desgraciado de Lupin se iba a sentir mucho, muchísimo mejor cuando hubiera terminado con aquel engreído niñato...

El ruido del Flu en su salón le hizo soltar una blasfemia. A las once de la noche no podía ser más que Maeve. Maeve, evidentemente, querría _hablar_ de lo sucedido. Y Severus prefería cortarse las venas a hablar de lo sucedido. No se levantó. Si Maeve quería verle, que fuera hasta el despacho y esperase, pacientemente, a que él acabara de corregir. Porque no pensaba dejar de hacer algo serio para _hablar de sus sentimientos_ o alguna de esas mierdas que Maeve consideraba tan importantes en la pareja. De hecho, no tenía ninguna clase de sentimientos. Estar cabreado y querer matar a Lupin no le parecía algo que pudiera definirse como "sentimiento".

-Uh. Tinta roja. Si interrumpo algún tipo de festival autoerótico, dímelo y te dejo a solas, chico.

Lo primero en que reparó Severus al mirar sorprendido a Maeve fue en su sonrisa maliciosa y en el brillo de su mirada. Había bebido. No estaba borracha, desde luego; Severus dudaba de que Maeve, con su casi sobrenatural inmunidad al alcohol, pudiera llegar a estarlo aun después de beberse media bodega de Hogwarts. Pero los efectos de una o dos copas de lo que fuera eran más que evidentes en su desinhibición.

Lo segundo en lo que reparó fue en la ropa que llevaba. En la larga y aparentemente liviana falda, tan inapropiada para aquellas alturas del año en un clima tan frío como apropiada para otros menesteres. En _aquella_ _blusa_ que él ya conocía bien, cuyos botones resultaban sorprendentemente fáciles de desabrochar y que con la luz adecuada -la de una chimenea como la que ardía en su despacho, por ejemplo- adquiría interesantes transparencias revelando, entre otras cosas, la ausencia de un sujetador debajo de ella. Severus sintió una pequeña vaharada de deseo mezclada con una, mucho más grande, de indignación. Ella no podía pensar que aquella noche, después de lo que había pasado, estaría con ganas de _eso_. Incluso él tenía ciertos límites, y volver a convertirse en el hazmerreír de la escuela le empujaba mucho más allá de ellos. No era ningún animal sin cerebro al que se pudiera cegar con la idea del sexo.

No siempre, al menos.

-Como si tú fueras a hacer algo tan respetuoso como irte cuando se te pide -gruñó.

Maeve miró hacia el techo con expresión resignada pero, en lugar de contestar, fue directamente a sentarse en el escritorio. No _junto al _escritorio sino _en_ el escritorio, justo al lado de la silla de Severus, apartando a un lado para hacerse sitio la pila de pergaminos pendientes de corregir y alejando tanto de sí el tintero rojo que éste llegó a caer al suelo y hacerse añicos. Severus la miró con furia mientras limpiaba el desastre con su varita, tratando de no registrar que una de las rodillas de ella le rozaba suavemente el brazo izquierdo.

-¿Qué? ¿Planeando ya tu terrible venganza bíblica, chico? –preguntó Maeve con burlón interés- ¿Hechizarás todo el guardarropa de Remus para que se parezca al de Miss Marple? ¡No, no, no! Mejor aún: Escarlata O'Hara. Sí... Algo con corsé y crinolina sería definitivamente mejor. Mucho más humillante, dónde va a parar. Además, creo que a Remus el corsé le quedaría bien. Ya sabes, con ese tórax tan estrecho... Por no decir que le ayudaría a no ir tan encorvado. ¿Cómo lo ves? Quedarías vengado y por encima a la vez que le harías un favor ortopédico. Es perfecto.

El estupor de Severus duró varios segundos, pero para cuando Maeve calló ya se había transformado en una ardiente riada de cólera. Esperaba -y temía- que Maeve tuviera la intención de ser _comprensiva y empática_ con él, que tratara de hacerle reflexionar sobre lo que sentía o algo parecido. Que viniera a cachondearse de lo ocurrido animada por los efectos del alcohol no había entrado en ninguna de sus previsiones, y por eso mismo resultaba mil veces más irritante que nada de lo que hubiera previsto.

-¿Has venido aquí medio borracha sólo para reírte de mí? -preguntó, tratando de convertir su ira en la clase de calma escalofriante con que le gustaba torturar a sus alumnos.

-No estoy ni una décima parte de borracha -repuso ella, alisándose la falda sobre las rodillas con naturalidad- Y en cuanto a reírme de ti, digamos que ya me he reído bastante hace un rato, así que podríamos decir que en realidad he venido a ver cómo tú NO te ríes.

Severus soltó la pluma sin el menor cuidado sobre el trabajo de Fraser y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, cruzándose de brazos. Si su mirada pudiera traducirse a fuerza física, Maeve ya habría muerto, atravesada por dos dagas al rojo vivo.

-_Ya te has reído bastante _-repitió con una suavidad aterradora.

-Sí. Es decir, con los demás profesores me he reído _lo justo_. Ya sabes, por el bien del guión: se supone que te odio y tengo que hacer sangre y todo eso... Y debo decir en honor a ellos que han sido unos colegas bastante ejemplares a la hora de defenderte, más o menos. Han estado muy en su papel de "Merlín, Maeve, no deberíamos reír esta clase de gracias y alentar comportamientos irrespetuosos en el alumnado, _blablablah_"… Todos hemos cumplido el expediente -afirmó Maeve, sin disimular lo muy próxima que estaba a reírse- Luego, ya sola en mis habitaciones, he reflexionado sobre el asunto y una vez que le he visto la parte divertida ya me he reído a mis anchas...

El corazón de Severus estaba empezando a latir con la fuerza de puñetazos descargados en su pecho de dentro hacia afuera, todavía lento pero peligrosamente cerca de acelerarse. No podía creer que Maeve le estuviera diciendo aquello con aquella desfachatez. Sus dedos se crisparon en torno a sus propios brazos hasta el punto de causar dolor.

-Qué bien que tengas tan buen humor -afirmó con una frialdad veteada de asco.

Maeve se inclinó un poco hacia él. Desde aquella distancia más corta, el brillo de sus ojos parecía más volcánico que chispeante, más intenso que divertido. Desde aquella distancia, su olor limpio y dulce golpeaba la libido del hombre con la misma dureza con que la humillación azotaba su amor propio. Severus se sintió desconcertado y eso aumentó todavía más su rabia.

-El buen humor ha salvado mi vida en épocas muy duras en las que deseé morir, chico. Tal vez deberías probarlo, para variar...

Sonriendo, Maeve volvió a separarse de él. Se apoyó con ambas manos en el escritorio, erguida, ligeramente echada hacia atrás. En aquella postura, sus formas breves y delicadas destacaban obscenamente contra la tela de la blusa. El contraste entre aquella sensualidad abrumadora y la naturalidad casi infantil con que balanceaba sus piernas colgadas tenía algo malsano y a la vez profundamente excitante. Sus efectos, mezclados con la cólera que dominaba a Severus, mimetizaron algo muy similar a la embriaguez en su cerebro.

-Claro -repuso, sarcástico, mientras trataba de conservar lo que le quedaba de calma- El buen humor es fácil de recetar cuando consiste en reírse de los demás. Me alegra que verme ridiculizado te proporcione tantas satisfacciones.

Maeve chasqueó la lengua y arqueó una ceja, maliciosa.

-Oh, vamos. Incluso tú deberías apreciar el potencial cómico del asunto. Alguien con una seriedad tan abrumadora y una masculinidad tan sobria lleno de puntillas y pieles y plumas y cosas así...

La violencia con que Severus se puso en pie hizo caer la silla. Sus manos golpearon el escritorio como martillos a ambos lados de Maeve, volcando el tintero negro. Su rostro, todo músculos tensos, dientes apretados y venas hinchadas en la sien y el cuello, se aproximó amenazadoramente al de ella, que sin embargo no perdió el aplomo ni la sonrisa. Si acaso su sonrisa se ensanchó y se hizo más maliciosa, triunfante, como si aquello fuera exactamente lo que pretendía. Severus sintió que la ira se redoblaba dentro de sí, hasta ocuparlo todo.

-¿De veras lo encuentras divertido, jodida estúpida? ¿Te gusta que se me haya puesto en ridículo? ¿Sabes lo que eso significa para mí, maldita...?

-¡SÍ! -gritó Maeve con fuerza, llevando una mano hasta el rostro de él para sujetarle y clavarle los dedos en la mandíbula- Sé perfectamente lo que significa para ti y quiero que deje de significarlo. Eres un hombre magnífico, Severus. Eres lo bastante grande como para poder dejar que unos idiotas se rían de ti porque eso no rebaja en NADA tu grandeza. ¡Y mírame! ¡Soy yo, maldita sea! ¡Puedo reírme de ti lo que me salga de las narices igual que tú puedes reírte de mí! Porque nos queremos, imbécil. Reírnos de nosotros no lesiona eso sino que lo hace todavía más grande. Quiero metértelo en esa jodida cabeza y si para hacerlo tengo que reírme de ti hasta que quieras matarme te juro que lo haré.

Una mano de Severus apartó violentemente la de Maeve de su rostro, clavándola al escritorio justo encima de la tinta derramada. Severus vio cómo ella apretaba los dientes y supo que le estaba haciendo daño pero no aflojó su presa. El corazón le latía demasiado fuerte y no le dejaba pensar. Estaba tan furioso con ella que ya ni siquiera recordaba que estaba furioso con Lupin.

-¿Estás segura de eso?-siseó- Porque podría matarte ahora mismo...

Y en lugar de temor, fue algo similar a una desvergonzada lascivia lo que asomó a los rasgos de Maeve, compuestos en una sonrisa burlona a pesar del dolor.

-¿Sabes lo que pasa, Severus? Que no me impresionas. Es decir, estás aquí, tan imponente y tan agresivo y todo eso, y sin embargo parece que te estoy viendo con las enaguas de Augusta Longbottom: no es que no estés sexy, pero resultas tan poco intimidante...

Después Severus le diría y se diría que sólo quería que se callara, que todo lo que pretendía con aquel beso brutal era silenciarla y que lo demás -el ansia inmediata de repetirlo, la necesidad de quitarle la ropa, la urgencia por hacerle el amor allí mismo- vino por sorpresa. Jamás reconocería hasta qué punto la actitud desafiante y burlona de Maeve restregándole por la cara aquella imagen humillante lo había excitado, lo muy fuera de sí que estaba ya un segundo antes de besarla. Jamás lo reconocería porque era demasiado enfermizo que incluso algo tan íntimamente ligado a sus peores pesadillas le pusiera cachondo viniendo de ella.

-Vas a lamentar cada puta palabra -le aseguró con la voz entrecortada mientras los botones de la bendita blusa cedían como por arte de magia a su manipulación.

-¿De veras?

Maeve seguía con aquella insoportable actitud burlona, con sus ojos brillando de malicia. Quería provocarle y lo conseguía, Merlín si lo conseguía. La entrepierna de Severus ya estaba como una piedra, incómodamente tensa contra los pantalones, antes de apartar la blusa y tocar los pechos desnudos de Maeve, suaves y pronto erizados bajo sus dedos, antes de sumergir la otra mano entre sus muslos abiertos y comprobar que tampoco llevaba bragas debajo de la falda.

-¿A _esto_ has venido? -preguntó roncamente, apretando su pelvis contra aquel calor magnético.

-No lo sé. Tengo mis dudas. Sigo viendo enaguas y puntillas por todas partes, ¿sabes?

La sorna en la voz de Maeve, deliciosamente entreverada de deseo y rota por los pequeños gemidos que le arrancaba Severus al frotarse contra su sexo, parecía de pronto lo más sensual que el mago hubiera escuchado jamás. Severus besó y mordió sus labios con agresividad, dibujando con su lengua dentro de su boca los mismos arabescos que sus dedos describían sobre las frágiles curvas de ella. Maeve acariciaba su rostro y le tiraba del pelo y le había rodeado las caderas con sus piernas, sin disimular en absoluto lo que quería de él, lo que había pretendido desde el principio al cabrearle de aquella manera casi suicida. Severus seguía furioso con ella y al mismo tiempo estaba excitado como pocas veces en su vida. Aquello tenía que estar mal, pero se sentía tan jodidamente bien...

-Haré que dejes de verlas aunque sea por la fuerza.

-¿Sí? ¿Me lo prometes?

Quería matarla y al mismo tiempo quería borrarle la sonrisa burlona de la cara a mordiscos y golpes de cadera y al mismo tiempo la pequeña mano de Maeve, jugando con descaro dentro de sus pantalones, estaba obrando maravillas sobre su cólera, derritiéndola hasta transformarla en un torrente de enajenación imposible de contener. Era enloquecedor en tantos sentidos que ya debía de haberse vuelto loco por completo, pero no le importaba. De un empujón hizo tumbarse a Maeve sobre su espalda encima del escritorio. Y al inclinarse sobre ella, al recorrerla con la vista para decidir en qué parte posaría primero su hambrienta boca antes de penetrarla, la imagen golpeó sus retinas y se propagó como fuego por sus venas, provocando una cadena de deliciosas y a la vez torturantes explosiones de placer a lo largo de su columna dorsal. Maeve yacía en medio de un caos de pergaminos revueltos, vestida y desnuda a la vez, abierta y dispuesta para él y más hermosa, en su peculiar e insólita apariencia, de lo que había estado jamás a los ojos de Severus. Su pálida y suave piel allí donde la ropa abierta dejaba entreverla era un caótico entramado de arabescos negro azabache, surcos sinuosos dejados por dedos ansiosos empapados en tinta. Sus huellas estaban en el cuello de Maeve, en la comisura de sus labios, en su pelo, en sus pechos, en el interior de sus muslos, dibujando sucesiones enloquecidas de curvas encadenadas. Su propio miembro estaba tatuado de poderosas líneas negras que atestiguaban las atenciones de Maeve.

Era como tener a la vista el plano de todas las agresivas caricias que se habían dedicado en los últimos minutos.

Era lo más erótico y fascinante que Severus hubiera visto nunca, tanto que no estaba seguro de si obtenía más placer al deslizar su sexo dentro y fuera de ella o al leer el agresivo mapa de deseo que continuamente se redefinía y ampliaba sobre su torso desnudo por obra y gracia de sus manos. Una y otra vez empapó sus dedos en la tinta derramada para seguir dibujando su deseo encima de la piel de Maeve mientras le hacía el amor con violencia.

-¿Ya no te ríes?

Maeve no contestó, demasiado concentrada en sujetarse a su cintura con las piernas y al borde del escritorio con las manos y en seguir el fortísimo ritmo que marcaban las caderas de Severus. Pero no, técnicamente ya no se reía. Lo que hacía era más bien gemir como si estuviera agonizando, acercándose al éxtasis cada vez que las caricias de su amante escribían algo sobre ella, cada vez que las palmas de sus manos le teñían los senos de negro, cada vez que las yemas de sus dedos, rozando la frontera entre el placer y el dolor, le tatuaban los pezones al jugar agresivamente con ellos.

No, Maeve ya no se reía. Y tampoco él seguía furioso. No quedaba lugar dentro de ellos para más emoción que la de estar empujándose el uno al otro hacia un precipicio sin fondo, marcados en sudor y tinta negra mientras caían.

Severus se incorporó al sentir, por el volumen de los gemidos y la fuerza de los temblores de Maeve, que ella se acercaba al límite. Y, apoyado sobre la mesa con su mano izquierda, usó la derecha para escribir algo sobre el suave vientre que empezaba a convulsionar. Una palabra.

_MÍA._

Después se tumbó sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, devoró con besos calientes sus gritos de éxtasis y dejó que su ropa y su piel se impregnaran de los dibujos con que la había marcado, mientras se afanaba por terminar dentro de ella antes de que las ondas de su orgasmo se extinguieran del todo.

Lo cierto era que a ninguno de los dos les quedaban ganas ni fuerzas para reírse o estar furiosos cuando todo hubo terminado.

Pero diez minutos más tarde, pegado a Maeve bajo el cálido torrente de agua de la ducha, Severus estaba de mucho mejor humor. Por supuesto, no iba a reconocer que una táctica tan -deliciosamente- sucia como aquella de espolear su furia hasta hacerla consumirse y ahogarse en una inundación de testosterona hubiera funcionado. Pero _había funcionado_. De forma espectacular, podría decirse.

Ahora, por ejemplo, se veía capaz de odiar a Remus Lupin con la cabeza fría y las ideas mucho más claras.

-Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido así en mis días de alumno... ¿Sabes? Creo que hasta podré tolerar que se rían de mí de vez en cuando mientras te ponga así de _juguetona_ -bromeó mientras sus dedos se afanaban en enjabonar el pelo de Maeve para retirar de él los restos de tinta- Sigue provocándome ganas de matar, no te equivoques, pero si siempre te vas a sentir así de obligada a resarcirme...

-¿Obligada _a qué_? No lo he hecho por ti -bromeó Maeve a su vez, entretenida en limpiar las marcas negras que tatuaban el vientre de su amante- Sólo lo parece. En realidad, te he utilizado vilmente para mi propio placer.

Severus arqueó una ceja con sorna.

-Vaya -dijo, chasqueando la lengua. Y añadió, con aire de teatral resignación:- En fin, es igual. Me sacrificaré. Puedes utilizarme todo lo que quieras...

-Hablando de utilizar, ¿no podrías utilizar magia para quitar todo esto? Al fin y al cabo, los elfos van a hacerlo con nuestra ropa... Dios, no vamos a terminar nunca.

Severus dibujó una de sus sonrisas ladeadas. Era gracioso oír quejarse a Maeve cuando al mismo tiempo estaba entregada a la tarea de lavarle con deliciosa dedicación y un inequívoco aire de estar disfrutando tanto o más que él.

-El método manual es mucho más efectivo e interesante, a mi forma de ver -afirmó con malicia mientras le enjuagaba a Maeve el pelo bajo el chorro de agua- Además, hay _ciertas partes_ en las que prefiero no usar la magia. Nunca se sabe qué podría pasar.

Un gemido ahogado escapó de entre los labios de Severus cuando las manos enjabonadas de Maeve desviaron su afán de limpieza justamente hacia _allí_. Se sujetó con una mano a la pared de azulejo de la ducha, algo aturdido porque de pronto toda la sangre de sus venas parecía estar abandonando su cerebro y corriendo a acumularse justo debajo de las caricias de ella.

Merlín, era demasiado pronto, y sin embargo...

-Habrá que ser muy concienzudos con _ciertas partes_, entonces -dijo Maeve, cambiando su expresión de aprobación y lascivia por un adorable mohín cuando sus ojos se apartaron de su gratificante _labor higiénica_ para engancharse a los ojos de Severus- ¿Sabes? Tenías razón en lo que me dijiste esta tarde, antes del librazo: las echaría muchísimo de menos si me viera obligada a arrancártelas...

Y dicho aquello, se arrodilló delante de él.

Severus, enredando un poco más los dedos en el mojado cabello de su amante, se permitió cerrar los ojos para disfrutar más intensamente aquel primer contacto de los labios ajenos que llegaría en unos segundos. Y mientras respiraba hondo, pensó que aquello de que Maeve tuviera que tranquilizarle recurriendo a _métodos peculiares_ después de que Lupin le sacara de sus casillas empezaba a parecerse peligrosamente a una costumbre.

Claro que, siendo sincero, se le ocurrían costumbres mucho peores.

* * *

**¿Eo? ¿Seguís ahí? XD.**

**Una serie de aclaraciones.**

**El tema de la enfermedad de Severus que relata Poppy me surgió cuando empezaba a esbozar esta serie de fics, hará cosa de un año, y a la vez releía "Las cenizas de Angela", novela autobiográfica de Frank McCourt. En ella, el autor relata, entre otras muchas cosas de su infancia, cómo sus ojos quedaron dañados por la acumulación de los restos de hollín que impregnaban el insalubre aire de su barrio y obstruyeron sus conductos lacrimales. Leyendo esa parte se me ocurrió que el apodo de Severus (que en inglés es "Snivellus", de **_**snivel=lloriquear**_**, y podría tener ese doble sentido de describir una actitud y a la vez un rasgo físico, algo que con "Quejicus" creo que se pierde pero en fin…) podría venir de ahí. Al fin y al cabo, las condiciones ambientales en las ciudades industriales de los sesenta no es que fueran la releche… Y todos sabemos que los críos son muy dados a poner motecitos basándose en defectos físicos (angelitos...).**

**Por otra parte, en el asunto del boggart creo que tanto Severus como Remus actúan fatal. Severus por meterse primero así con Neville sin venir a cuento (esa **_**línea pedagógica **_**es de las cosas que menos me gustan de él) y Remus por reaccionar, a mi juicio, como un puto crío: pienso que había otras formas de reafirmar la autoestima de Neville sin tanto cachondeíto innecesario para con su colega. Los dos actúan de forma poco profesional y aún menos adulta, y por eso se merecen un par de collejas morales.**

**Y en cuanto a la escena del final (que espero que os haya parecido buena y no un pegote) va por las mortis, que sé que lo del escritorio les pone XD.**

**Puede que tenga algún problema para actualizar puntualmente el próximo lunes, pero os prometo intentarlo, ¿vale? Un saludo a todos.**


	8. Malentendidos

Nota de la autora: todos los personajes y tramas reconocibles como parte de la serie "Harry Potter" son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo me limito a usarlos para jugar sin ánimo de lucro.

Lo primero de todo, la disculpa que os debo. Hace un siglo que no sólo no actualizo sino que tampoco doy señales de vida contestando los comentarios que habéis dejado, y ya veo que más de una ha empezado a preguntarse qué demonios me ocurre, e incluso a preocuparse un poco. Os diré que estoy bien pero que, lamentablemente, desde la última actualización hasta ahora, mi vida ha experimentado una serie de vuelcos no precisamente felices que me han robado el tiempo y las ganas de dedicarme a esta historia. No se trata de mí. Ojalá se tratara de mí y no de algo que afecta a una de las dos personas (pronto tres) que más quiero en este mundo y de lo que todavía, a día de hoy y después de un ir y venir agotador de pruebas, no sabemos bien ni las causas ni el grado de solución que podremos darle. Entended que por mucha ilusión que me hiciera sacar adelante esta historia y por mucho que signifique para mí el apoyo constante y afectuoso de los que la seguís, ahora mismo no tengo ni el cuerpo ni la mente en condiciones para dedicarlos a la "literatura" con el entusiasmo que le ponía hace algunos meses. No quiero decir con esto que no vaya a seguir escribiendo y publicando, sólo que es posible que la cosa decaiga, los capítulos se espacien y el asunto se eternice. Creo que advertiros es lo mínimo que os debo; estáis en vuestro derecho a no perder el tiempo con un fic que ni yo misma sé en estos momentos el futuro que tiene… Y total, si al final lo retomo con las ganas de antes, siempre podéis reengancharos después…

No tengo palabras para agradecer los cariñosos mensajes que me habéis hecho llegar preocupándoos por si estoy bien, ni forma de disculparme por no haberos contestado primero. Procuraré responder a todos los comentarios y privados que he recibido, os lo aseguro. Muchas gracias a todas por hacerme sentir tan valorada.

Si actualizo hoy es porque, debido a razones de peso (3,500 kg ya, según mi ginecólogo, aunque eso ya lo veremos XD) es fácil que no esté en condiciones de volver a hacerlo hasta dentro de otra buena temporada… Y subir el capítulo era lo de menos, para mí lo importante era haceros llegar mis disculpas y mi agradecimiento. Considerad el capítulo como un extra (y disculpad si hay muchos "dedazos", lo subo un poco a toda prisa para que no me pille el toro).

En fin, no os voy a seguir contando mi vida que esto tampoco es un consultorio psicológico. Os dejo con las aventuras de nuestra parejita, esperando que recordéis dónde lo habíamos dejado el último día…

Por cierto, nota para lectores argentinos: aunque **orto **tiene un significado singular allá por vuestra tierra, aquí se usa en su acepción de "momento de la salida de un astro por el horizonte". Sólo por avisar XD…

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: a veces, la opinión que los demás tienen de nuestra vida y nuestros actos consigue empañar hasta los sentimientos más felices. ¿Es posible ignorar la necesidad de gritar un amor a los cuatro vientos mientras a tu alrededor todo el mundo entiende las cosas al revés?**

CAPÍTULO VIII: MALENTENDIDOS

_Septiembre de 1980._

_No era una clase de reunión a la que la Orden del Fénix estuviera acostumbrada. Para empezar, no se estaba tratando ninguna aterradora cuestión política y todo el mundo parecía feliz. Incluso Minerva se veía menos seria que de costumbre. Sólo Alastor Moody mantenía su habitual gesto adusto y tenso._

_-Vigilancia constante- mascullaba, en voz baja pero no tan baja como para que Maeve no pudiera oírle- Es la única clave para la supervivencia en estos tiempos oscuros. Sin vigilancia constante estamos jodidos. Bajar la guardia frente a ellos es letal. Hazme caso, chavala: sé lo que me digo._

_Mientras degustaba el whisky de fuego que le había servido Sirius Black -algo decepcionada por lo suave que le estaba resultando la afamada "bebida bomba" del mundo mágico- Maeve escuchaba a Moody en un aparentemente respetuoso silencio, sin hacerle demasiado caso. Las peroratas del auror sólo impresionaban a los neófitos de la Orden, y nunca más allá de uno o dos meses. Una vez que te acostumbrabas a sus sermones, era como oír llover._

_-Es normal que la gente quiera celebrarlo, Moody. Quiero decir, es un bebé -replicó Maeve, mirando con simpatía el puñito que sobresalía del bulto de toquillas sostenido por Lily Potter- A todo el mundo le gusta que nazcan bebés. Incluso en tiempos oscuros. Mejor dicho, __sobre todo__ en tiempos oscuros -puntualizó- Dan esperanza._

_-Probablemente ésa sea la única cosa inteligente que le he oído decir a Sor Maeve desde que la conozco -dijo junto a ellos la voz risueña y suavemente ebria de Sirius Black- ¿Oyes Moody? Esperanza. Mi ahijado y el hijo de Frank y Alice nos dan esperanza. Trae que te llene esa copa, monjita. Te lo has ganado._

_Maeve ya apenas se molestaba en enfadarse con Sirius Black. Había llegado a la conclusión de que era como enfadarse con las boñigas de vaca, que también eran una enorme mierda y tampoco tenían cerebro: una completa pérdida de tiempo y energías._

_-Hasta arriba, no como antes -le advirtió, tendiéndole el vaso. Y puso los ojos en blanco al sentir tras ellos el desaprobador carraspeo de la Subdirectora de Hogwarts._

_-Vamos, Minerva. La chica ya es mayor de edad, aunque parezca que sólo tiene once años -replicó Sirius, lanzando una desvergonzada mirada a las tetas de Maeve, o mejor dicho a la ausencia de las mismas._

_Maeve le dedicó un dedo corazón erguido que terminó de rematar el sofoco de Minerva._

_-¿De verdad vas a ser el padrino de esa pobre criatura? -preguntó a Sirius con sorna- Sus padres deben de haberse vuelto locos._

_-Soy el mejor amigo de James -replicó el joven con aplomo y orgullo_

_-Sí. Y también un gilipollas integral y un irresponsable. Se supone que un padrino... _

_-James es como mi hermano, ¿sabes? Mataría por él. Mataría por defender todo lo que él ama: su mujer, su hijo, lo que sea. Eso es lo principal._

_-No, Black -gruñó Maeve- Hablamos de educar a un niño si sus padres faltan. Estar dispuesto a matar por él puede que resuelva una emergencia pero no resolverá el día a día. __Tener cerebro__ debajo del pelo es lo principal; algo que me temo que no entra dentro de tus virtudes..._

_Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa desdeñosa y hostil antes de desviar su mirada hacia Marlenne McKinnon, otra reciente incorporación a la Orden y su último proyecto de ligue. La forma en que se comía a la guapa morena con la mirada despertó otro rictus de desaprobación en Minerva, cosa que no llamó la atención de nadie. _

_La expresión dolida con que Remus observó a su amigo sí que intrigó a Maeve._

_Remus hablaba con Fabian Prewett justo al lado de ellos. Parecía muy atento a la conversación pero en realidad estaba pendiente de cada mirada y sonrisa seductora que Sirius le dedicaba a la chica. A Maeve le parecía extraño que Marlenne McKinnon, una de aquellas bellezas incontestables y rotundas que hacían volverse cabezas a su paso, sólo hubiera empezado a llamar la atención de Remus a raíz del fuerte interés que Sirius mostraba por ella. También le parecía extraño lo demacrado y pálido que se le veía. Apenas hacía dos meses que lo conocía y ya era la segunda vez que lo veía convaleciente de una enfermedad. Aquel chico tenía una salud verdaderamente frágil._

_O eso o en verdad aquel extraño aspecto que lucían sus ojos era indicio de..._

_-¿Bailas, monjita?_

_Maeve casi dejó caer el vaso de whisky al suelo. Alguien había puesto música -un grupo de pop mágico que ella no conocía- y varios de los miembros más jóvenes de la Orden estaban danzando animadamente en medio del salón. Sirius le había enviado aquella inesperada invitación sin mirarla, apurando su whisky mientras seguía devorando la retaguardia de Marlenne McKinnon con los ojos. Maeve resopló. Aquella debía de ser una de las ridículas y presuntamente maquiavélicas tácticas de caza del gran Casanova, algo así como "voy a hacer que le hago caso a otras para no parecer demasiado interesado". De veras que le parecía imposible poder encontrar a Sirius Black más estúpido de lo que ya lo encontraba, pero el maldito cretino se empeñaba en sorprenderla una y otra vez._

_-¿__Contigo__? -replicó Maeve con asco._

_Sirius se volvió por fin hacia ella, portando una expresión de absoluto desconcierto en su rostro._

_-Claro que conmigo- insistió._

_-Ni de coña._

_Los ojos grises de Sirius parecieron tan honestamente desconcertados que a Maeve le dieron ganas de abofetearle. ¿De verdad le parecía tan increíble que alguien le rechazara una proposición de lo que fuese? ¿Quien demonios se había creído que era?_

_-¿Por qué? -le preguntó el joven con altanería, indignándola todavía más_

_-Sufro un ataque agudo de alergia a ti. Lo siento._

_La presunta disculpa de Maeve había sonado a ácido sulfúrico sin rebajar. Junto a ellos, Fabian Prewett y Remus rieron disimuladamente, lo que pareció azuzar aún más el amor propio herido de Sirius. Sonriendo a su manera arrogante y burlona, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Remus y lo estrechó contra su costado. La profunda turbación que asomó por un instante a los ojos ambarinos de Remus no pasó inadvertida para Maeve._

_-Claro. Igual prefieres que te saque a bailar Lunático -observó Sirius con sarcasmo, palmeando el pecho de su amigo como el que estuviera publicitando las bondades de un caballo en venta._

_Era de conocimiento general, incluso para quienes conocían poco a Remus Lupin, que la única forma posible de bailar peor que él era estar muerto. Que Sirius recurriera a reírse de su amigo con tal de meterse con ella hizo a Maeve arder de indignación. _

_-Igual sí -respondió con sequedad._

_Sirius estrechó maliciosamente los ojos. _

_-¿De veras? ¿Has oído, Remus? De ésta igual hasta te echas novia. ¿Por qué no atacas? _

_-Sirius... -suplicó Remus con un hilo de voz mientras le dirigía a Maeve una mirada avergonzada._

_-Así que con Remus sí bailarías, ¿eh? -insistió Sirius ignorando a su amigo, que parecía deseoso de esconderse bajo la moqueta o atizarle un puñetazo al otro joven o quizá ambas cosas a la vez - ¿A la monjita le molan los chicos tímidos?_

_Maeve estaba peligrosamente cerca de pasar de las buenas maneras y arrastrar a Sirius fuera de la casa para partirle la cara cuando Remus los dejó a los dos clavados al sitio._

_-Igual lo que "le mola" es que no la llamen "monjita" ni traten de tocarle el culo como si fuera algo muy divertido ni comenten lo pequeñas que tiene las tetas cada dos por tres, ¿sabes, Sirius? Igual simplemente no es como las chicas a las que tú estás acostumbrado y "le mola" que no la traten como si fuera un pedazo de carne._

_La voz de Remus había sonado tan inusualmente dura y sus ojos vestían una expresión de enfado tan agresiva que hasta Sirius se mostró perplejo, si bien se repuso enseguida. Deshizo el abrazo que le unía a su amigo de inmediato, levantando ambas manos en señal de rendición y apresurándose a recomponer la sonrisa de burlona superioridad en sus labios._

_-Tranquilo, fiera -dijo con sorna- Cualquiera diría que Murphy te gusta de verdad..._

_Remus pareció ir a replicar y desistir en el último momento. Maeve notó la tensión en su mandíbula y sus puños apretados. Incluso Sirius, que no era precisamente la perspicacia personificada y menos cuando llevaba un par de copas encima y estaba eufórico, pudo darse cuenta de que Remus se sentía herido. __Muy__ herido._

_-Vamos, tío, no me jodas... -masculló, sus ojos grises agrandándose de sorpresa -¿De veras...?_

_-Sirius, déjalo, anda -volvió a suplicar Remus._

_-¿__Ella__? -insistió el otro chico con gesto espeluznado._

_Después de un tenso silencio que pareció durar siglos Remus desvió la mirada, clavándola en sus gastados zapatos._

_-Vete a la mierda, Sirius -replicó en un áspero susurro _

_Pero no negó nada. _

_Sirius se quedó mudo. Miró alternativamente a Maeve y a Remus, incrédulo, incapaz de decidirse entre añadir algo sarcástico o hacer una salida elegante. Eligió lo primero, por supuesto. Meterse con Maeve era un placer demasiado grande como para plantearse tener consideración hacia su amigo._

_-Pensaba que tenías mejor gusto, pero en fin, siempre fuiste un poco rarito..._

_Y se retiró hacia otra parte del salón, allí donde seguían Marlenne McKinnon y su espléndido metro setenta de estatura embutido en ropas muggles. Fabian Prewett, perplejo testigo de toda la escena, lo vio irse con estupor. _

_Maeve, en cambio, se dedicó a observar a Remus, entre molesta e intrigada. No entendía por qué Remus permitía que el otro idiota se fuera creyendo lo que no era. Porque la reacción de Remus saliendo en su defensa no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que se sintiera atraído por ella, de eso estaba tan segura como de la luz del día. Y sin embargo no había hecho nada por aclararlo. Era como si le diera igual que los demás lo creyeran así. Era como si __prefiriera__ que los demás lo creyeran así. Y era tan ilógico que Maeve no podía encontrar una explicación para ello._

_-Lo siento -murmuró Remus, levantando los ojos de la moqueta para mirarla con aire cohibido- A veces, cuando bebe, Sirius puede ser..._

_-Sirius ES un gilipollas. Cuando bebe y cuando no bebe. Lo sabes igual de bien que yo._

_Remus se encogió de hombros. Maeve se dejó atrapar por sus peculiares ojos, nimbados por lo que cada vez estaba más segura de que era un halo licomorfo, transparentes y huidizos a la vez. "Es un gilipollas con o sin alcohol pero es mi amigo y no puedo evitar quererle", parecieron decirle con absoluta claridad. Maeve, sin saber por qué, sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal, la agobiante sensación de estar delante de algo que no podía identificar._

_-¿Sabes qué? -dijo con ímpetu, dejando su vaso de whisky sobre una estantería cercana para tomar a Remus de una mano- Vamos a bailar. ¿A quién le importa lo que piense ese cretino?_

_Y los ojos de Remus volvieron a hablar a gritos durante la fracción de segundo que tardó en retirarlos. Eran los ojos de alguien a quien lo que pensara ese cretino sí que le importaba. Mucho. Tal vez incluso demasiado. Tanto que quizá no podía reconocerlo ni siquiera ante sí mismo._

_El escalofrío se repitió pero esta vez Maeve, entre el asombro y la tristeza, ya creyó poder ponerle nombre. Y arrastró a Remus a bailar con ella sintiendo que varias piezas de un extraño rompecabezas acababan de encajar en su lugar._

_

* * *

_

La profesora Murphy había vuelto a dejar a sus alumnos la posibilidad de ejercer de voluntarios en el zoológico los fines de semana como una forma de ampliar conocimientos. Eran bastantes los que se habían apuntado. Que los gemelos Weasley volvieran a ser los primeros de la lista no fue una sorpresa para nadie. Ni tampoco que un par de empollones competitivos con expectativas de dedicarse profesionalmente a las criaturas mágicas como eran Lara Vodianov y Damien Lerroux se hubieran mostrado interesados.

Les había correspondido el primer turno de los sábados, algo que casi nadie quería porque obligaba a madrugar muchísimo en un día libre pero que ellos dos no habían tenido problema en aceptar. Les dejaba el resto del sábado libre para estudiar, habían explicado a sus respectivos -y horrorizados- compañeros de casa. Habían admitido ante esos mismos compañeros que lo de tener que trabajar juntos _también_ en sus labores voluntarias era irritante, por supuesto, pero nada que no pudiera sobrellevarse a base de diplomacia e indiferencia. Al fin y al cabo, ambos jóvenes parecían haber firmado un pacto formal de no agresión que incluía a los amigos Gryffindor de ella, y aunque las miradas hostiles y el trato gélido seguían estando fuertemente presentes para que todo el mundo pudiera atestiguarlos, de momento las cosas se estaban desarrollando de una manera bastante civilizada a los ojos de Hogwarts.

Así que allí estaban los dos, a las seis y cinco de la madrugada de un todavía cálido pero nublado sábado de mediados de Septiembre, esperando a la profesora Murphy en el interior del pabellón de especies acuáticas. Cinco minutos por encima de la hora convenida eran un retraso bastante llamativo en la titular de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, que acostumbraba a ser puntual como un reloj.

-Creo que lo está haciendo a propósito -dijo Lara mientras contemplaba con ojos fascinados el hermoso hipocampo recién llegado, que pastaba en los lechos de algas de su enorme tanque.

-¿Tú crees? -repuso Damien, que parecía mucho más interesado por el perfil de su compañera que por las evoluciones del animal.

-El sábado pasado también se retrasó, y nada menos que un cuarto de hora. Yo no me creí la excusa que dio. ¿Tú?

-Ni de coña.

Los dos jóvenes se sonrieron un instante, casi furtivamente, por la simple fuerza de la costumbre de vivir en peligro de ser descubiertos. Lara notó un delicioso estremecimiento de vértigo en la boca del estómago. Todavía no había superado del todo la sorpresa de ver aparecer a Damien en la puerta de la casa de los Vodianov a mediados de Julio, ni el estupor por todo lo que habían discutido y hablado en las pocas horas que él había podido arañar a sus circunstancias para viajar hasta Sheffield, ni la incredulidad de volver a estar con él aunque fuera de aquella forma extraña que sin embargo era perfecta porque dejaba margen a la esperanza. Todavía no acababa de creérselo pero cada nueva sonrisa que Damien le dirigía era una evidencia que barría lejos su temor de estar soñándolo todo.

-¿Crees que lo hace por... ? -Damien hizo un vago ademán con la mano, señalándolos a ellos dos.

-Creo que sí. Es decir, ella sabe que hemos vuelto a hablarnos y a... -Lara resopló y meneó la cabeza- No sé cómo demonios lo sabe pero lo sabe, de eso no me cabe duda. Si no fuera porque es una squib juraría que ha empleado la legeremancia con nosotros.

-Mi padre suele decir que todas las mujeres tienen algo de brujas, incluso las que no lo son...

Damien seguía sonriendo con los labios pero sus ojos se habían ensombrecido al nombrar a su progenitor. Lara se cruzó de brazos para contener el impulso de cogerle la mano o acariciarle el rostro. Daba igual que ellos dos fueran los únicos idiotas que se hallaban fuera de sus camas a aquellas horas intempestivas: había ciertas cosas que simplemente no debían suceder dentro de los muros de Hogwarts, donde demasiados ojos podían descubrirles. Evitarlas era parte del acuerdo.

-¿Está bien?

-Está fuera del país por negocios, lo que significa que está lejos de Lucius Malfoy, lo que significa que sí, está bien -repuso Damien con serenidad- No va a durar mucho, claro. Antes o después tendrá que volver. Pero algo es algo.

Lara tragó saliva. No sabía cómo Damien podía soportar la situación que los envolvía a él y a su padre con aquella entereza, más propia de un hombre anciano y castigado por la vida que de un muchacho de dieciséis años cuya existencia, hasta hacía bien poco, había sido fácil y perfecta. Damien siempre le había parecido una persona especial -ya desde las dos primeras palabras que había cruzado con él en su primer día en Hogwarts, justo antes de ser sorteados en casas diferentes- pero sólo ahora comprendía hasta que punto lo era en realidad. Cuando se habían separado al final de su Cuarto Curso, después del primer beso y entre promesas de llevar aquello mucho más allá y mucho más en serio que pronto iban a verse truncadas por las circunstancias, Lara había estado segura, absolutamente segura de no poder quererle más. Qué ingenua, qué niña había sido...

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal con Fraser en Slytherin? Al menos en público no lo tienes tan encima como el año anterior...

Damien torció los labios en una mueca irónica.

-Sí, ya antes de las vacaciones de verano me tenía un poco dejado de lado, aunque me consta que todavía me vigila. Supongo que está demasiado ocupado fingiendo tratar a Malfoy como una especie de héroe desde que se la lió a Hagrid en su primera clase.

-Vaya -replicó Lara con sarcasmo- Tenemos un nuevo favorito en la corte de las víboras, por lo que se ve...

-No lo creo. En realidad, me da la impresión de que Fraser no soporta a Malfoy. _A ninguno de los Malfoy_. Según dice mi padre, Silas Fraser tampoco traga a Lucius. Así que no me extrañaría nada que toda esta adulación fuera parte de alguna treta para acabar jodiendo a Lucius a través de Draco.

-¿Tú crees?

Damien volvió a encogerse de hombros y clavó su mirada en las piruetas acuáticas del hipocampo.

-Mi padre dice que aquello es como un nido de escorpiones cabreados, que lo que podamos ver o sentir aquí en Slytherin es una tontería en comparación... No me extrañaría nada, te lo aseguro.

Los jóvenes guardaron silencio durante un rato. Los minutos pasaban sin que la profesora Murphy hiciera acto de presencia, pero ninguno de los dos se sentía inquieto por ello. Estaban seguros de que lo hacía para dejarles tiempo, aunque no se explicaran por qué. Facilitar las cosas a los alumnos no era algo que los profesores hicieran de manera habitual, ni en aquella escuela ni en ninguna.

-Fraser está obsesionado con la profesora Murphy -dijo Damien de pronto, terriblemente serio.

-Fraser está obsesionado con prácticamente todo lo que le parece _indigno_ según sus ideales -replicó la chica con sequedad, pero Damien negó con la cabeza.

-Hablo en serio, Lara. Fraser da la impresión de odiar a todo el mundo pero el odio que le tiene a Murphy asusta, créeme. Tú no oyes las cosas que dice de ella, las barbaridades que...

-¿Te refieres a esos rumores asquerosos con Dumbledore? -preguntó Lara, haciendo una mueca de asco- Por Dios, no sé cómo nadie puede creerse semejante...

-Me refiero a cosas mucho peores. Los rumores asquerosos son la parte anecdótica del asunto. Fraser asegura que está dispuesto a llevársela por delante antes de terminar en Hogwarts. Y me temo que no habla solo en un sentido _laboral _de la expresión. Que no se refiere sólo a conseguir que la despidan o algo similar.

Los ojos celestes de Lara parecieron ir a desorbitarse.

-No pensarás que sería capaz de...

-No lo sé. No sé hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar alguien como Fraser en nombre de sus putas ideas y te juro que preferiría no tener que comprobarlo.

Lara tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Pues no podemos permitírselo -declaró- Si eso es verdad hay que pararle los pies.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer? -replicó Damien- ¿Crees que puedo ir al Director y denunciar a otro Slytherin porque _sospecho_ que quiere hacer algo cuestionable? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaría esa gentuza en enterarse de que les he traicionado e ir a por mi padre como represalia? Ni siquiera haría falta que a Silas Fraser le llegara la notificación del Director. Tienen a uno de ellos aquí infiltrado, ¿recuerdas? En cuanto Snape se enterara todos los demás se enterarían. Y entonces mi padre estaría muerto.

Lara apretó la mandíbula, furiosa. No furiosa con él sino con el hecho terrible de que tuviera razón: cualquier movimiento en contra de quienes se suponían _su gente_ y los dos Lerroux estarían condenados. Y aquel maldito monstruo de las mazmorras campando a sus anchas por Hogwarts siendo lo que era... ¿Es que Dumbledore estaba ciego? ¿Es que no le importaba tener a un seguidor de Voldemort atormentando al alumnado, corrompiendo la escuela desde el corazón del claustro de profesores?

-Pero estamos hablando de la profesora Murphy... Dios, Damien, ella es la única a la que le hemos importado un poco. Se preocupó por ti cuando el resto de profesores veían igual que ella lo que te estaba pasando pero miraban hacia otra parte, como hacen siempre con eso de la rivalidad entre casas... Luego supo lo que ocurría y en lugar de pasar de ello diciéndose que son cosas de críos fue a hablar contigo para intentar que reflexionaras...

Damien esbozó una suave media sonrisa.

-Sí. Fue peor que un dolor de huevos -bromeó.

Pero Lara le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que sus palabras estaban calando hondo en él. Damien pensaba como ella, no había más que asomarse a su mirada consternada para darse cuenta.

-No dejaremos que le hagan daño, ¿verdad? -preguntó esperanzada.

-No sé si está en nuestras manos hacer algo en caso de que Fraser quiera pasar a mayores -contestó Damien con pesimismo- Puede parecer un jodido patán pero es muy listo para lo que quiere. Y su magia es poderosa.

-La nuestra puede serlo más, si estamos juntos.

Damien contuvo el aliento. Todavía le costaba creer que Lara le hubiera admitido en su casa de Sheffield en lugar de hacer que su padre y hermanos lo echaran a patadas, que hubiera estado dispuesta a escucharle y hecho esfuerzos casi sobrehumanos por entender su complicada situación, que hubiera aceptado los términos casi inaceptables en que deberían seguir siendo amigos, que siguiera dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que hiciera falta hasta que las cosas volvieran a ser posibles entre ellos. Todavía le costaba creer que a pesar de tener vedado portarse como una pareja normal estuvieran así, como Lara acababa de decirle.

_Juntos._

-Cierto -admitió con voz suave, antes de añadir maliciosamente- Y quizá, sin hacer mucho ruido, podamos poner sobre aviso a algún otro profesor... Quizá deberías dejarle caer algo a Lupin.

-¿A Lupin? ¿Yo?

-Sí. Que le fuera yo con el cuento quedaría muy sospechoso. En cambio, si fueras tú a decirle que te parece que Fraser se comporta de forma extraña con la profesora Murphy te haría caso, estoy seguro. Se supone que los Gryffindor creéis a ciegas los unos en los otros, ¿no?

Lara frunció el ceño ante su ironía, aunque no perdió la sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué Lupin? ¿Por qué no McGonagall, o...?

-McGonagall montaría un escándalo y empezaría a repartir castigos y sanciones a diestro y siniestro. No es precisamente mi idea de _hacer poco ruido_. Lupin me parece más del tipo discreto y... No sé. Parece que sabe realmente de la materia que enseña. Es hábil y competente, no como los otros inútiles que hemos tenido dando DCAO en los últimos años. Creo que tenerle a él vigilando los pasos de Fraser sería de gran ayuda. Y me da en la nariz que estaría más que dispuesto a defender a Murphy de lo que sea. ¿No te parece que se llevan _muy _bien?

Lara arqueó las cejas y Damien dejó escapar una suave risa.

-No estarás pensando que...

-No veo por qué no. Los profesores también tienen vida amorosa, supongo... Bueno: -rectificó, fingiendo un escalofrío de horror- espero que Flitwick no la tenga, ahora que lo pienso.

Lara soltó un vehemente _aaargh_ y pareció ir a censurarle, pero acabó soltando otra risa.

-Dios, pues como sea verdad los gemelos Weasley se mueren, sobre todo Fred...

-¡No me jodas!

* * *

Sus carcajadas a coro fueron lo primero que escuchó Maeve al entrar por fin en el pabellón con un cuarto de hora de retraso. La mujer sonrió con aire satisfecho mientras miraba a los muchachos desde la puerta. ¿A quién le importaba lo burda y descarada que fuera su táctica de llegar tarde a propósito para permitirles un rato a solas, cuando era tan obvio que funcionaba?

* * *

-Tu elfina te mima demasiado -afirmó Remus, incapaz de decidirse entre toda la ingente variedad de emparedados que Prissy había hecho aparecer sobre una de las mesas de la clínica veterinaria.

-No es mi elfina -protestó Maeve- Ella _cree_ que lo es, pero en realidad...

-Es igual. Te mima demasiado. Si esta es su idea de una _comida ligera para llevar y picar algo en el trabajo_ vas a acabar poniéndote tremenda.

Maeve alzó las cejas y le arrojó a Remus un emparedado de atún a la cabeza.

-Menos mal que te tengo a ti para impedírmelo por el procedimiento de acabar con todas las existencias de comida en varias millas a la redonda -observó con tono sarcástico- Veo que lo de manifestar un hambre canina en las horas inmediatamente anteriores no ha cambiado.

-Y tampoco lo de la exacerbación sensorial -añadió Remus, haciendo una mueca de desagrado- Merlín, no sé cómo puedes soportar comer aquí. Puedo sentir los olores residuales de todos los bichos que han pasado por este pabellón en los dos últimos años, maldita sea...

-Afuera está lloviendo. Aparte del interior de alguna jaula cubierta, sólo se me ocurre el pabellón de especies acuáticas como alternativa a esto. Y allí hay varios calderos llenos de pienso de los malaclaws soltando efluvios pútridos a la espera de que vengan los gemelos Weasley para repartirlo -dijo Maeve- Créeme, Remus: prefieres estar aquí. Además, no veo que el olor te esté impidiendo ponerte morado con _mi_ comida.

-Invitarme a comer y luego criticarme por comer demasiado es muy descortés por tu parte. Tengo hambre -se justificó Remus, sonriendo- Es una especie de mecanismo de compensación. Sabes que cuando el asunto acabe pasaré dos semanas en las que seré incapaz de ingerir prácticamente nada. Supongo que el cuerpo es sabio...

-Si tu cuerpo fuera verdaderamente sabio sabría que deberías cortarte la mano antes que comer ese emparedado que acabas de coger -bromeó Maeve mientras se levantaba para ir hacia su aparato de música y cambiar el CD- Es la mezcla especial para sandwiches de Prissy -le explicó- No sé lo que lleva y no he tenido valor para comprobarlo. Sólo te diré que una vez le di un poco a Fang y el pobre se marchó lloriqueando y con el rabo entre las piernas. Desde entonces me mira con desconfianza cada vez que le ofrezco comida...

Remus olisqueó con aire desconfiado el emparedado y decidió que era mejor hacerle caso a la voz de la experiencia que hablaba a través de Maeve. El silencio del pabellón se llenó con la voz de Elvis Presley declarando melosamente que sólo los idiotas se enamoraban. Maeve había grabado aquel CD recopilatorio de varios artistas para poder trabajar a gusto con Perséfone, ya que la mantícora se había revelado como una verdadera fanática de la música de los 60.

-Prissy es muy peculiar, ¿no? -preguntó Remus.

Maeve suspiró y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Dímelo a mí...

-Pero parece que te quiere. Eso está bien. Tener quien le quiera a uno y desee cuidarlo, aunque a veces el exceso de celo sea un poco...

-¿Asfixiante? -sugirió Maeve, provocando una sonrisa irónica en Remus.

-¿Seguimos hablando de Prissy o hemos pasado a Minerva? -preguntó.

-¿Minerva? ¿Y por qué debería estar aplicándole el adjetivo _asfixiante_ a Minerva? ¿Sólo porque no hay un solo maldito día que no me repita media docena de veces las precauciones que debo tomar para no acercarme demasiado a los dementores? ¿Sólo porque pretende hacer de carabina cada vez que tú y yo nos acercamos a menos de diez metros pensando que no lo notamos? -preguntó ella a su vez, llena de sorna- ¿Y a ti? ¿Ha vuelto a leerte la cartilla por alguna de esas razones peregrinas que se saca de la manga?

-Está un poco histérica, sí -admitió el mago- Puso el grito en el cielo cuando comenté en el desayuno que comería contigo y con Hagrid.

-Pues como se entere de que Hagrid se marchó para echarle un vistazo a los hipogrifos...

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que es por lo de mañana. Aurora ha jurado y perjurado que según sus cálculos astronómicos el orto lunar no será hasta mañana a las 19:05, pero para Minerva es luna llena todo el fin de semana. Cree que yo debería estar ya encadenado en mi cuarto. No es que la culpe -se apresuró a aclarar Remus- Entiendo que le preocupa que pueda hacerle daño a alguien y que con todo el cariño que te tiene preferiría verme muerto a que te hiciera un sólo rasguño. Supongo que tener que pensar en la seguridad de toda una escuela debe de ser...

-Si sólo fuera una cuestión de seguridad... -repuso Maeve, burlona- Me juego el cuello a que su mayor motivación no es protegerme de morir con la cabeza arrancada sino salvarme de esa irritante inclinación a la indecencia y el puterío que nos caracteriza a los jóvenes. Ya sabes a qué me refiero -añadió con un guiño.

Remus la miró unos segundos sin comprender, hasta que el significado de aquellas palabras le hizo abrir mucho los ojos y ahogar una carcajada.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! -exclamó.

-Se trata de Minerva. _Por supuesto_ que hablo en serio.

-Pero... Pensar que tú y yo... -insistió Remus- Quiero decir, es absolutamente ridículo, ¿no?

-Tan ridículo como hace trece años, cuando le dio por pensarlo a prácticamente todo el mundo -afirmó Maeve, apoyando la espalda contra la pared- Minerva era de las que ya entonces consideraba que tú y yo éramos demasiado amigos como para considerarlo decente, ¿recuerdas?

-Merlín. Todavía puedo oírla carraspear detrás de nosotros por hacer o decir lo que fuera -se horrorizó Remus- Y me acuerdo también de aquel tic en el rabillo del ojo que le daba si nos sentábamos juntos...

-Y cuando Albus me autorizó a quedarme contigo durante _esos días_... Joder, chico, no puedes ni imaginarte cómo se puso. Creí que iba a morir de una apoplejía allí mismo.

-Bueno. Puedo hacerme una idea a partir de las miradas asesinas que me lanzaba después, en las reuniones -le aseguró Remus, y se quedó un instante pensativo antes de añadir:- Si algún día llegara a enterarse de que me viste desnudo, ¿piensas que nos mataría?

-Peor aún: nos obligaría a casarnos.

Remus estalló en otra carcajada mientras Maeve se servía un café de su inseparable termo.

-Siempre con uno de esos cacharros a cuestas -observó Remus, con un inconfundible matiz de afecto en la voz- ¿Sabes? Los mejores recuerdos que tengo de la casa de Harlesden incluyen tus termos y el olor de tus infusiones de jengibre para mis nauseas... -sus ojos parecieron perderse unos instantes en la nada, pensativos y tristes- Bueno. _Todos_ los recuerdos, en realidad -rectificó- Los otros he procurado olvidarlos.

Maeve no dijo nada. Sabía lo muy difícil que era para Remus hablar de la época anterior al asesinato de los Potter en que había compartido casa con Sirius Black. Que hubiera hecho aquel breve y evasivo comentario ya era todo un logro; no quería echarle para atrás forzando las cosas. Movió distraidamente la cucharilla como si de veras hubiera azúcar que remover dentro de su café. Apartó sus ojos porque sabía que Remus -influencia del lobo que habitaba en su sangre, tal vez- se sentía intimidado y amenazado si lo miraban demasiado fijamente. Saboreó despacio su café y se concentró en el sonido de la canción de los Beatles que salía ahora del aparato de música, dejando que él se tomara su tiempo.

_Everywhere people stare_

_each and everyday_

_I can see them laugh at me_

_and I hear them say_

_Hey, you've got to hide your love away..._

Una vez le había dicho a Remus que aquella canción le hacía pensar en él. Cuando le había explicado la leyenda urbana que rodeaba la canción -todo aquello de que John Lennon, supuestamente, la había compuesto inspirándose en su amigo y manager Brian Epstein- Remus, poniendo una cara muy graciosa, la había acusado de ser _muy sutil_. Ella había replicado que confesar que te encantaba ABBA siendo hombre sí que era _el colmo de la sutileza_. La conversación, mantenida a media voz en una esquina del salón de la casa-cuartel de Hounslow antes de una de las reuniones de la Orden, había contenido suficientes sonrisas y miradas cómplices como para hacer carraspear a Minerva una docena de veces.

_Dios mío, ¿cuánto hace de todo eso? ¿Un siglo? ¿Una eternidad?_

-¿En qué estás pensando? -la sobresaltó la voz de Remus.

Sus ojos parecían haber perdido algo de la tristeza que se había apoderado de ellos un rato antes y ahora se veían casi soñadores.

-En que están tocando nuestra canción -le contestó, arqueando una ceja con aire burlón.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

-Perdona, pero _ésta_ no es nuestra canción. Aquella que bailamos en la Navidad del 80 lo es, ¿te acuerdas?

-¿En la Navidad del 80? -repitió Maeve con retintín- ¿Te refieres a cuando tiraste la bandeja de las copas con el codo y le arruinaste el vestido nuevo a Dorcas Meadowes? Como para olvidarlo...

-Joder, ¿por qué tienes que tener tan buena memoria para los detalles humillantes?

Maeve se levantó y pulsó varias veces un botón del aparato. Sonó un suave chirrido mientras el disco giraba en busca de la pista seleccionada. Con los dos primeros acordes y la sonrisa que iluminó la cara macilenta de Remus Maeve supo que no se había equivocado.

_Don't know much about history_

_Don't now much biology_

_-_Supongo que te refieres a ésta -dijo.

Iba a añadir que se trataba de la versión original de Sam Cooke, no de la chapuza grabada por los inútiles de "Avalon Quartet" que masacraba horriblemente la canción original muggle y que ellos habían tenido la desgracia de escuchar aquella Navidad. Pero no le dio tiempo. Remus, dejando de lado su asedio al montón de emparedados, se había levantado para cogerla de la cintura. Decir que además se había puesto a bailar con ella sería faltar a la verdad. Lo que hacía Remus con los pies no podría ser descrito como bailar ni echándole toda la buena voluntad del Universo. Es decir, en el mundo había gente que bailaba bien y gente que bailaba mal. Y gente que bailaba muy mal. Y luego, en una categoría aparte creada sólo para poder clasificarlo a él, estaba Remus. Remus sublimaba hasta tal punto la incapacidad de coordinar sus movimientos con la música que la convertía en un arte. Bailar con Remus era una experiencia que podía calificarse sin exagerar como deporte de riesgo. Y sin embargo, era al mismo tiempo algo tan sumamente encantador que una acababa olvidando el dolor de los pisotones accidentales y el temor de ir a descoyuntarse el brazo en cualquier momento. Porque al bailar, invariablemente, Remus era feliz. Le brillaban los ojos. Reía. Y ahora estaba riendo como Maeve podría apostar que no se había reído en años.

-¡Pero vamos, mujer, sígueme el ritmo! -bromeaba.

-¿Que te siga el _qué_? ¡Si tú no tienes de eso!

Para Maeve resultaba imposible no dejarse llevar por aquel torrente de energía vibrante aunque mal dosificada que era Remus al bailar. Cuando reía así volvía a parecerse al chico cuyos ojos extraños la habían fascinado y no a aquel hombre prematuramente envejecido que podría pasar por su propio padre. Era casi como estar de vuelta en un tiempo en el que las dolorosas pruebas a las que les sometería el futuro eran todavía inimaginables para ellos dos.

_What I true know is that I love you_

_and I know that if you love me too_

_what a wonderful world this would be._

-¡Recuérdame que me haga un seguro de vida antes de volver a permitirte bailar conmigo, cabrón! -consiguió articular Maeve en medio de un giro especialmente enérgico en el que temió acabar en el suelo. Y entre sus propias carcajadas pudo oír, risueña y burlona, la respuesta de Remus, asegurándole, como años atrás, que las chicas que se quejaban tanto nunca se echaban novio.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos advirtió en su euforia que la puerta de la clínica de la puerta veterinaria se había abierto unos centímetros.

* * *

La botella estaba cubierta de una espesa capa de polvo sospechosamente grasienta, y el contenido parecía más apropiado para perforarle a uno las tripas que para inducirle un agradable estado de profunda embriaguez. Era lo malo de La Cabeza de Puerco: que su licor no se caracterizaba precisamente por su exquisitez. Lo bueno era que el tabernero no solía hacer observaciones incómodas, tipo "no creo que éstas sean horas autorizadas para que dos chicos bajen solos a Hogsmeade" o "juraría que ninguno de vosotros es mayor de edad, niñatos". Aberforth cogía el dinero y entregaba lo que se le solicitaba, así de sencillo. La salud física y moral de aquella pandilla de cretinos que residía en Hogwarts le traía, gracias a Merlín, sin cuidado.

-Por el viejo Aberforth -brindó Fred Weasley levantando su vaso.

-Por el viejo Aberforth y su mierda de aguardiente de endrinas que nos enviará prematuramente a la tumba -brindó George con él.

Ambos chicos bebieron en silencio su licor, sin poder contener una mueca de asco al tragarlo. En medio de aquel oscuro y desierto pasillo del octavo piso -uno de sus escondrijos favoritos- sólo sonaba el murmullo de sus voces ebrias.

-Esto tiene que ser venenoso -se quejó George.

-Mejor. Se tarta de ahogar nuestras penas en alcohol, ¿no? Pues se ahogarán antes si están envenenadas -replicó Fred con una lógica aplastante, antes de proponer otro brindis- Por el Mapa.

-Por el Mapa.

Habían utilizado el Mapa del Merodeador para escabullirse aquella tarde hasta Hogsmeade y hacerse con una buena provisión del mejor _ahogapenas_ de La Cabeza de Puerco. Últimamente no lo usaban demasiado: se estaban convirtiendo en hombres de provecho, madurando y todo eso... Pero situaciones desesperadas como la que ellos atravesaban merecían hacer una excepción y recuperar los viejos hábitos transgresores. A un chico no se le hacía trizas el corazón por primera vez todos los días, después de todo.

-Debimos imaginarlo, George. Debimos imaginarlo cuando los vimos en la ceremonia de apertura de curso, ahí, sonriéndose y charlando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida...

-Algún día tenía que suceder, supongo -George suspiró filosóficamente y se volvió a llenar el vaso, antes de tenderle la botella a su gemelo- Es decir, ella es una mujer. Las mujeres van con hombres. Él es un hombre. No tanto como nosotros en un sentido _moral_, por supuesto, -se apresuró a añadir, muy digno- pero tiene la edad reglamentaria de ser hombre, de modo que...

-Es injusto.

-Lo sé, Fred.

-Apuesto a que él no la ama como nosotros. Apuesto a que no es tan perfecto para ella como nosotros, hermano. Apuesto a que él no se ha dado cuenta de cómo se le achinan los ojos cuando se ríe, ni de lo cálida que es su voz, ni del color tan bonito que tiene su pelo cuando le da el Sol, con esas vetas doradas. Apuesto...

Fred renunció a seguir apostando y bebió directamente de la botella. George se encogió de hombros.

-Pero él es un hombre -insistió, vencido.

-¡Y nosotros también! ¡Sólo nos falta año y pico para ser mayores de edad! -protestó Fred, con grandes problemas ya para evitar que se le trabara la lengua- Joder, la tía Meredith era mayor que su marido y no pasaba nada, ¿verdad?

-Cierto, hermano. Casi _un año_ mayor.

-Un año mayor, quince años mayor... ¡Qué más dará! Lo que importa es el amor, ¿no? Y nadie puede amar a la profesora Murphy como nosotros. Nadie -Fred dio otro trago que le hizo toser- Pero con nosotros nunca habría bailado así, ¿verdad? -murmuró dramáticamente- Parecía tan feliz con él, tan... Merlín, cada vez que me acuerdo de cómo le abrazó cuando él hizo esa broma sobre echarse novio...

-No me lo recuerdes o voy a ponerme a llorar -dijo George, apurando después el contenido de su vaso- En fin, hay que mirarlo por el lado bueno. Podría ser peor. Podría estar saliendo con un sosainas empollón como el novio de la profesora Burbage. El profesor Lupin, al menos, es un tío decente y válido.

-Sí -admitió Fred, un poco de mala gana pero sin poder disimular la simpatía que le despertaba el titular de DCAO- Es un poco bajo, pero muy bueno en lo suyo. Inteligente. Y bastante agradable.

-Y Gryffindor -apuntó George, como si aquél fuera el argumento definitivo.

-Sí.

-Sí.

-Supongo que decir eso es lo mismo que decir que ella está en buenas manos.

Ambos chicos suspiraron y se quedaron en completo silencio unos segundos, mirando al vacío.

-Merlín, le odio -gimió Fred al cabo de aquel instante.

-Yo también -reconoció George, y esperó a que Fred terminara de beberse otro trago directamente de la botella para quitársela y hacer lo mismo, pasando ya del vaso.

* * *

Su desesperación romántico-etílica era tan poderosa que necesitaron escuchar hasta tres veces aquel escalofriante y aterciopelado carraspeo para caer en la cuenta de que ya no estaban solos en el pasillo y alguien les había pillado con las manos en la masa.

* * *

El despacho de Severus estaba vacío cuando Maeve llegó a él pasada la medianoche después de haber tenido una tarde terrible con Perséfone, que parecía especialmente sensible a la cercanía de los dementores y estaba intratable. Se asomó al salón y al dormitorio por simple rutina, segura como estaba de que aquella noche el pocionista no tenía la menor intención de acostarse. Por el pasillo que conducía a su laboratorio privado llegaba el fuerte olor, mentolado y acre a la vez, que a lo largo de aquellas semanas Maeve había aprendido a reconocer como la esencia inconfundible del acónito. Sonrió, llena de ternura. Jodido bastardo perfeccionista...

-Pensaba que la poción de ayer ya era la definitiva -observó al entrar en el laboratorio y verle, tal y como esperaba, en mangas de camisa e inclinado sobre aquel hermoso caldero japonés de plata y cobre.

Severus, sin alzar el rostro para mirarla, extendió su mano derecha hacia un pequeño cuenco lleno de escamas blanquecinas, del que tomó una cucharilla colmada que luego pesó en una báscula.

-Me dio la sensación de que el opio cristaliza demasiado rápido -replicó, con el mismo tono de voz _casi_ amable que empleaba para dirigirse a los alumnos menos lerdos- No es una reacción que inactive la efectividad del filtro pero puede que la disminuya. Me preguntaba si tal vez añadiendo el opio antes de la piperidina en lugar de después...

-Tú mismo insististe ayer en que era así como debía de hacerse, según Belby.

-Belby sólo dice que la primera forma es la preferible, no que la segunda sea incorrecta. Y puede equivocarse. Que un tipo sea un genio no lo convierte en dios.

Severus añadió una pequeñísima cantidad de escamas de opio al platillo de la báscula mientras su mano izquierda removía el filtro con un estilizado cazo, lenta y cuidadosamente. Maeve observó como hipnotizada su concentración, su forma de inclinarse hacia el caldero, la elegante precisión de sus movimientos, la forma en que algunas hebras de cabello se le pegaban a la sien por efecto del vapor que le envolvía. Severus preparando una poción era una visión tan fascinante y hermosa que Maeve no se explicaba cómo ningún alumno podía seguir considerándolo _feo_ después de haberlo visto trabajar en clase.

_Bueno,_ pensó. _Tal vez es porque lo conocen a una edad en la que uno no está preparado para captar estas sutilezas de lo bello. Tal vez, _añadió, el pensamiento brillando con malicia en medio de su mente, _es porque a ninguno de ellos esta entrega y meticulosidad le recuerda la entrega y meticulosidad que él vuelca en otras tareas más íntimas de su existencia. Cosa que yo celebro, por supuesto..._

-Me temo que Belby no ha tenido demasiados sujetos con los que experimentar -siguió diciendo Severus- De lo cual debemos alegrarnos, claro. Sería lamentable que Belby hubiera dispuesto de una extensa población licántropa sobre la que perfeccionar su filtro, ¿no te parece?

Parecía extrañamente relajado, teniendo en cuenta lo tenso que estaba respecto a todo lo relacionado con Remus Lupin en las últimas semanas. Maeve se le acercó un poco más, lo justo para poder distinguir bien su rostro entre los vapores de la poción. Su expresión era de intensa concentración pero sus facciones no se veían en absoluto tensas. Estar trabajando junto a un caldero humeante sin zoquetes a los que tener que instruir y corregir a gritos tenía sobre él el mismo efecto que sobre otras personas los ejercicios de meditación. Era una lástima, pensó Maeve, que la profesión docente que ejercía de tan mala gana no permitiera a Severus dividir su tiempo únicamente entre las pociones, los libros y la cama compartida con ella; mataría por poder verlo siempre tan contento con su existencia como lo veía bajo esas tres circunstancias.

-Yo no me seguiría acercando, y me abstendría de tocar nada -le advirtió Severus, todavía sin mirarla- Sé de casos en que el acónito ha producido toxicidad a través de la piel. Por otra parte, esto que estoy haciendo es para tu _amiguito._ No querrás arriesgarte a que lo envenene accidentalmente por haberme distraído.

Maeve arqueó una ceja. Podía distinguir la mirada irónica de él incluso sin verla.

-Claro que no -replicó con sorna- Sé que algo así te causaría una pena tan honda que no te repondrías en tu vida.

Severus levantó al fin el rostro. El fuerte sarcasmo contenido en su sonrisa era exactamente lo que Maeve esperaba ver. Sólo en estadíos de relajación muy profunda era capaz de dejarlo de lado, el muy cabrón.

-Si insinúas que la vida del lobezno me importa un carajo y que verlo agonizar entre terribles estertores me causaría una honda satisfacción... estás en lo cierto -aseguró. Maeve iba a replicar a aquello pero él se apresuró a seguir su discurso con aplomo, como si no acabara de decir una barbaridad- Sin embargo, comprobar la validez del filtro de Belby sí que tiene importancia para mí. Aparte de Lupin, existe a lo largo del mundo una notable cantidad de licántropos que no han sido linchados ni han tenido la deferencia de suicidarse para aliviarnos de su existencia. Asegurarse de que gracias a esto no van a ser una amenaza para nadie durante el plenilunio lo considero un bien a la comunidad. Claro que tampoco es que _la comunidad_ me importe demasiado, para qué fingir lo contrario...

Maeve contempló a Severus con una ceja arqueada mientras él añadía en forma de suave lluvia las escamas de opio a la poción, susurrando encantamientos catalizadores en un idioma desconocido para ella.

-Eres tan dulce... -le dijo con sarcasmo.

-Para, por Merlín, voy a sonrojarme -replicó él en el mismo tono.

Suspirando, Maeve decidió sentarse a leer su libro en una de las mesas de trabajo del laboratorio. Cuando estaba a un par de pasos un hilo de luz azulada procedente de la varita de Severus impactó en el mueble, convirtiéndolo en un sillón casi idéntico a los que había en su salón.

-Qué caballerosidad tan impropia de ti -observó Maeve maliciosamente.

-Vas a quedarte de todas formas, diga yo lo que diga. Y acabarás dormida sobre el libro encima de la mesa de trabajo. Eso puede ser terrible para tu columna -dijo Severus con seriedad. Con demasiada seriedad, de hecho. Maeve se preparó para la puntilla, que no tardó en llegar- Aprecio demasiado la flexibilidad de tu espalda en ciertos menesteres como para permitir que eso suceda.

-Vale. Retiro lo de la caballerosidad -admitió Maeve mientras se sentaba en el sillón- ¿Satisfecho?

-No esperaba menos de ti... Oh, hablando de esperar...

Algo en el tono de Severus hizo que Maeve se pusiera en guardia de inmediato.

-No esperes que los gemelos Weasley aparezcan en el animalario el próximo sábado después de comer. Ni el sábado siguiente a ese. Ni ningún sábado antes de Halloween. Me temo que van a estar muy ocupados a las órdenes de Argus Filch todas y cada una de las horas de sus fines de semana hasta entonces.

La satisfacción con que habían brillado los oscuros ojos de Severus al decirle aquello fue evidente incluso a través del vapor, incluso sin que él la mirara directamente. Maeve posó con violencia el libro en sus rodillas y se cruzó de brazos.

-Explícate -le exigió.

-Con mucho gusto, Maeve -replicó él, satisfecho y cruel como un tigre después de un festín- Me parece que limpiar retretes y pasillos embarrados a las órdenes de Argus es el castigo mínimo que merecen después de ser pillados _in fraganti_ en un pasillo, borrachos de desamor y de aguardiente malo y divagando sobre la vida sentimental y la afición al baile de su profesora favorita. La cual eres tú, en caso de que la sorpresa no te deje pillar la indirecta.

-¿QUÉ? -la expresión de Maeve había pasado de la suspicacia al estupor- ¿Borrachos? ¿Que estaban hablando de mi...? ¿Qué cojones quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero decir que si eres tan descuidada como para ir concediéndole bailecitos a Lupin en tu animalario deberías contemplar la posibilidad de acabar dando que hablar al alumnado -repuso Severus- Ni más ni menos, Maeve.

Y él fue el primer sorprendido de que sus palabras no llevaran ni la milésima parte de amargura y rabia que había temido, que sonaran prácticamente... _divertidas_. Casi tuvo gracia ver a Maeve mirarle como si esperara una explosión de ira en cualquier momento. _Casi._ Había decidido que _ese_ no era el hombre que quería ser, al menos cuando estaba con ella. Y deseaba, desesperadamente, que ella dejase de temer verlo aparecer.

-Ya veo -dijo ella al cabo de unos instantes.

-¿Ya ves?

-Te cabreas por enterarte de que he estado echando un inocente baile con Remus y la tomas con los gemelos Weasley. Matar al emisario se considera una bajeza en casi todas las culturas, ¿lo sabías?

-Tal vez no me he explicado bien: los gemelos Weasley estaban ebrios _dentro de Hogwarts _gracias a una botella de un licor no autorizado para los alumnos que, por lo tanto, ha tenido que ser introducida de contrabando en el colegio -explicó Severus, con dureza pero sin poder ocultar su regocijo ante la situación- La sanción que merecerían en realidad es la expulsión, no dos benévolos meses de castigo y _sólo_ cien puntos menos para su casa. Yo diría que más que tomarla con ellos he sido bastante generoso, ¿no crees?

Maeve apretó los labios. Severus podía ver perfectamente en sus ojos las ganas de rebatirle peleando contra la humillante certeza de que él tenía razón en eso y, por tanto, no había réplica posible.

-Te habrás quedado a gusto, ¿no? -observó con rencor, abriendo su libro.

-Me ofendes. Los he castigado con gran dolor para mi alma -replicó Severus afectadamente- Los pobres estaban tan destrozados, tan despechados... Si les hubieras oído, explicando cómo Lupin no puede amarte como tú mereces puesto que seguro que no se ha fijado, como sí han hecho ellos, en los reflejos dorados que le arranca el Sol a tu pelo...

-¡SEVERUS!

-Me limito a citar textualmente a tus pequeños admiradores, Maeve. No sé a qué viene tanto sofoco.

Maeve, completamente ruborizada, masculló algo acerca de no saber quién era más crío de todos y se parapetó detrás de su libro, aunque Severus estuvo más que seguro de que en aquel momento era incapaz de leer. No le habría sorprendido lo más mínimo verla sosteniendo el libro al revés. Era una extraña sensación aquella de estar tomándole el pelo por algo que habría debido ponerlo fuera de sí. Por más que escuchaba atento en su interior, no oía las voces de sus demonios susurrándole mil posibilidades odiosas. Aborrecía a Lupin, cierto, y seguía aborreciendo la idea de que tocara a Maeve o estuviera demasiado cerca de ella o, simplemente, pudiera permitirse alardear de su amistad cuando él tenía que fingir odiarla. Pero empezaba a verse capaz de separar su odio hacia Lupin del amor que sentía por Maeve. Quería ser como ella. Quería sentirse seguro de poseerla y no ver fantasmas de traición por todas partes cada vez que se portaba con el desgraciado de Lupin como la gente normal se comportaba con sus amigos. Quería poder verla después de enterarse de que había hecho algo como bailar con Lupin y no sentir ganas de herir y castigar sino deseos de explotar el potencial cómico del asunto, como ahora. No estaba seguro de si haberlo conseguido aquella vez era un indicio de que algo estaba cambiando dentro de él o si tan sólo se debía a haber podido desahogarse primero gritándole a los gemelos Weasley hasta quedar afónico. Lo único que sabía era que deseaba ser capaz de repetirlo.

Y además, sacarle los colores a Maeve no dejaba de ser una forma muy gratificante de _castigarla_.

-¿No me debes una disculpa, _pequeño trébol_?

-¿_Una disculpa_? -bramó Maeve- ¿Por haber bailado con un amigo? Ni de coña. Me consta que tu dura cabezota es incapaz de entenderlo, pero...

-¿Quién está hablando de eso? -le dijo Severus con desdén, disfrutando de su gesto de sorpresa- Me parece un bello gesto por tu parte concederle a Lupin un último baile, teniendo en cuenta que podría morir mañana por una reacción letal a la poción de matalobos... Además, si su habilidad para bailar sigue siendo la que yo recuerdo de un par de terroríficas fiestas escolares, te juro que me siento más inclinado a compadecerte que a estar molesto porque hayas bailado con él. Debe de dolerte hasta el esternón.

Maeve pareció desconcertada y tardó unos segundos en recuperar el hilo de la conversación.

-¿Entonces, por qué debo, según tú, disculparme? -inquirió.

Severus hizo una estudiada pausa dramática mientras añadía, más lentamente de lo necesario aunque no tanto como para transgredir las pautas de preparación, la piperidina. Su mirada se iluminó al comprobar que de aquella forma, tal y como había supuesto, el opio no cristalizaba.

-Juraría que llevo un par de años advirtiéndote de que los gemelos Weasley están locamente enamorados de ti sin que tú me des el menor crédito -replicó.

La sonrisa maliciosa con que subrayó el brillo triunfal de sus ojos le robó a Maeve el aliento y, por un instante, la capacidad de réplica.

-¿Eso es todo? -preguntó con suspicacia.

-Claro que sí -se mofó él- ¿Qué te esperabas?

Y volvió a volcar su atención en el caldero. Maeve se le quedó mirando llena de asombro, aunque sintiendo una cálida y agradable marea de sentimiento llenando poco a poco su pecho. Aquella reacción no era la que habría esperado de él. Sabía y aceptaba que querer a Severus Snape implicaba transigir con actitudes capaces de desesperarla; era lo único que tenía claro respecto al futuro común que les aguardaba. Por eso mismo, descubrirle en un intento más o menos exitoso de imponerse a su visceralidad respecto a la cuestión de ella y Remus era como tocar el cielo con las manos. Era la prueba irrebatible de hasta qué extremo ella le importaba.

Era la confirmación de que, por más que a cada paso se dijera que ya no podía quererle más, Severus siempre conseguiría dejarla por mentirosa ante sí misma.

-A veces me sorprendes, ¿sabes? -confesó.

Severus la miró sin levantar el rostro, sus ojos brillando como gemas por entre los mechones de cabello húmedo que los velaban, su mirada tan ardiente como los vapores que la envolvían.

-No te acostumbres -replicó, dando a su voz un matiz que quería pasar por sequedad pero resultaba demasiado complacido, demasiado... _dulce_.

-Si me acostumbrara dejaría de ser una sorpresa y perdería el encanto, idiota.

Severus movió ligeramente la cabeza con aire resignado.

-Siempre tienes que decir la última palabra, ¿verdad?

-¿No piensas dejarme leer tranquila?

-No hasta que oiga esa disculpa.

-Que te jodan.

-Ahora mismo me viene un poco mal, pero si insistes...

Por toda respuesta, Maeve le sacó la lengua y volvió a escudarse tras su libro. Severus lamentó que el nivel de exigencia de la poción no le dejara margen para acercarse hasta el sillón y arrancarle a Maeve esa disculpa con medios que para él resultaban mucho más interesantes que el fin. Pero habría tiempo, se dijo, sonriendo. Por muy tarde que acabara de preparar el condenado filtro de matalobos, Maeve seguiría allí, esperándole. Tal vez dormida con el libro abierto caído sobre el regazo y entreabriendo los labios al respirar de aquella forma sensual sin pretenderlo que le volvía loco. Tal vez despierta y leyendo en silencio, acompañándole con su simple presencia callada.

La sensación que lo invadió al pensar aquello competió en calidez con los vapores de la poción.

La punzada de dolor y orgullo herido que la acompañó tuvo su mismo sabor amargo.

Ella estaba con él y sin embargo nadie lo sabría, nadie lo sospecharía, nadie estaría dispuesto siquiera a imaginárselo...

Y de alguna forma, aquello dolía.

Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué importancia tenía que un par de niñatos malinterpretaran las cosas? ¿Qué más daba lo que los gemelos Weasley o toda la maldita escuela interpretara de la amistad de Maeve con Lupin mientras fuera él, Severus Snape, el dueño de sus suspiros, la causa de su insomnio y lo primero que vieran sus ojos al despertar? ¿Tan importante era lo que los demás pensaran una vez que ellos dos sabían con certeza que se querían, que estaban juntos?

De haber estado delante de un espejo, el reflejo le habría ofrecido los ojos de un hombre al que lo que pensaran los demás de Maeve y él sí le importaba. Mucho. Tal vez demasiado. Severus podía soportar que todos creyeran saber la verdad sobre él sin experimentar el menor deseo de sacarles del error... Menos en aquel aspecto. No se lo explicaba, pero amar y ser amado y tener que esconderlo en lugar de gritárselo al Universo entero dolía mil veces más que ser tildado de enemigo por la misma gente en cuyo favor peleaba en la sombra.

Quizá algún día pudiera disfrutar viendo las caras que ponían todos al enterarse de su relación clandestina. Quizá. Pero de momento, por muchos años tal vez, la oscuridad tendría que seguir siendo el único elemento posible para ellos dos.

Y dolía. Merlín, cómo dolía...

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**-Si alguien no está muy versado en los Beatles y quiere que le explique la broma entre Maeve y Remus acerca de "You've got to hide your love away"… que lo mire en Google, que es una historia muy conocida (es broma, se lo explico de mil amores a quien le interese aunque, eso sí, no sé cuando podré XD).**

**-La canción de Sam Cooke es "What a wonderful world this would be", y la escena en que la bailan Maeve y Remus supone un pequeño homenaje a una escena similar (y muy bonita) de "Único testigo" en la que suena ese mismo tema (para los que hayan visto la peli, es la escena del baile en el granero; para los que no, que la vean, que está muy bien).**

**Hasta pronto a todo el mundo. Espero que no pase mucho tiempo antes de que nos volvamos a leer y que para entonces tenga buenas noticias que compartir. Un abrazo.**


	9. Plenilunio

Nota de la autora: todos los personajes y tramas reconocibles como parte de la serie "Harry Potter" son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo me limito a usarlos para jugar sin ánimo de lucro.

Hola a todo el mundo. Después de tanto tiempo dudo de que recordéis quién soy y de qué narices iba el fic, así que no os culparé si ignoráis olímpicamente esta actualización. Para quien opte por no ignorarla, aquí están, de nuevo, mis disculpas. Tengo para esta prolongada ausencia muy buenas razones con las que no os voy a aburrir porque, qué demonios, esto es una página de fan-fiction y no un grupo de terapia. Tampoco voy a perderme en demasiadas explicaciones previas sobre el tono y estilo de este capítulo, ni en largas disertaciones sobre cuales han sido mis referentes culturales a la hora de abordar esto o aquello. No me sobra el tiempo ultimamente y además he comprendido (tarde, me disculpo por ello) que mis frikadas e influencias pop tampoco son tan interesantes como para ocupar espacio con ellas. Así que si os gusta el capítulo, disfrutadlo independientemente de cuales fueran mis intenciones al escribirlo. Si os quedáis con dudas, gustosamente os las resuelvo. Si os disgusta, criticadlo. Lo que mejor os parezca, que al fin y al cabo vosotros, lectores, sois los que mandáis en ese aspecto.

Eso sí, como justo es darle al Cesar lo que es del Cesar y odio pasar por original en las ocasiones en que lo que escribo bebe de la influencia de otro autor, decir que buena parte del flashback y los textos en negrita de la acción del presente son, por así decirlo, fruto de un feliz empacho de Terry Pratchett y su inabarcable talento. Dicho queda.

* * *

**Capítulo IX: ¿nunca os habéis preguntado cómo eran aquellas noches de luna llena en las que los Merodeadores campaban a sus anchas por los bosques de Hogwarts? ¿Nunca habéis sentido interés por saber cómo se siente un hombre siendo perro gracias a una transformación animágica... o siendo bestia abominable por culpa de una maldición? ¿Nunca habéis tratado de imaginar qué ambiente reinaba en el claustro de profesores cada vez que llegaba el plenilunio? Es obvio que yo sí. Aquí está el resultado de mis reflexiones.**

CAPÍTULO IX: PLENILUNIO.

_Octubre de 1975._

_-¿Estáis seguros? -repitió Remus por milésima vez, mirando con horror cómo James le abría los grilletes._

_-Ya lo hemos comprobado mil veces. Ninguno de los tres tiene ya el menor problema para dominar la transformación -replicó James con su habitual entusiasmo- No pretenderás que nos echemos atrás después de tres años entrenándonos para esto..._

_-Pero, ¿y si no funciona? ¿Y si no es verdad que los licántropos no son peligrosos para otros animales?_

_-Vamos, Remus -se mofó Sirius, sin poder ocultar cierta impaciencia- Todos los malditos libros de la maldita biblioteca que tratan sobre licántropos dicen lo mismo; a ver si el empollón supremo de Gryffindor nos va a decir ahora que los libros se equivocan..._

_-¿Y si me doy cuenta de que sois "animales humanos" e intento atacaros? -insistió Remus, cada vez más angustiado- No podemos hacerlo. No podemos. Dumbledore se arriesga mucho confiando en mí, no puedo..._

_Sirius se agachó junto a él y le cogió por los hombros, obligándole a mirarle de frente. Como siempre que hacía aquello, las pupilas de los ojos ámbar de Remus se dilataron enormemente, y algo parecido al rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas. Sirius no se dio cuenta, claro. Sirius casi nunca se daba cuenta de esas cosas. Y cuando lo hacía le quitaba importancia, achacando aquella graciosa tendencia de Remus a ruborizarse a que su mitad lobo se sentía amenazada si la miraban directamente a los ojos._

_-Escúchame bien, Lunático. Éste es el plan: vamos a soltarte, vamos a transformarnos y vamos a estar contigo mientras dure tu transformación. Punto. Dumbledore no va a enterarse de nada porque nada va a salir mal. No vas a hacernos daño a nosotros, ni vas a hacerle daño a ninguna otra persona porque nosotros lo impediremos -la tensión de sus rasgos dio paso a una pequeña sonrisa cuando añadió, rebajando notablemente la arrogancia de su voz- Lo único que va a suceder es que nunca tendrás que pasar otra luna llena encadenado y solo en esta pocilga como si fueras un monstruo. ¿Entendido?_

_Cuando Sirius hablaba así, sentaba cátedra. Y no era sólo porque aquella autoridad regia que proyectaba -legado de su genética Black, mal que le pesara- hiciera casi impensable replicarle. No. Además de eso, su seguridad en sí mismo era tan aplastante que uno se sentía peligrosamente inclinado a creerle a pies juntillas, dijera lo que dijera, por muy peregrino que fuese. A veces, Remus trataba de decirse que aquel exceso de aplomo de su amigo le resultaba odioso. No lo conseguía, claro. Asintió como de costumbre. Asentir a las propuestas de Sirius era casi un reflejo condicionado para él, y le avergonzaba tanto que así fuera... Pero la luminosa sonrisa de Sirius, al menos, hizo que para el joven licántropo la angustia de estar a punto de cometer un terrible error mereciera un poco la pena._

_-¡Ya está! -anunció James cuando el último de los grilletes cayó al suelo, y besó con aire satisfecho la copia de la llave robada a la señora Pomfrey que habían hecho a escondidas de la profesora McGonagall en la clase de Transformaciones. _

_-Venga, daos prisa, tíos -dijo con voz nerviosa Peter, que parecía querer echar a volar por la ventana a través de la cual vigilaba el cielo- La luna va a salir en cinco minutos..._

_Remus fue inflexible con lo de que esperaran fuera, en la habitación contigua. Todo el aplomo y la seguridad de Sirius no podían, ni podrían jamás de los jamases, convencerlo de lo contrario. _

_-Tiene derecho a no querer que lo veamos así, ¿no crees, Canuto? -le dijo James a un airado Sirius mientras esperaban a que saliera la luna- Es su intimidad. Y Remus siempre ha sido un tío reservado, no me digas que no._

_-No entiendo por qué tanto pudor, joder. Somos sus amigos. Ya nos imaginamos lo que va a pasar. No vamos a salir corriendo como nenas por verlo durante... Bueno, durante el tema, ya me entiendes. No vamos a asustarnos de él y volverle la espalda, si es lo que le da miedo... -rezongó Sirius, sentado contra una pared y entretenido en botar una pequeña pelota contra la pared contraria._

_-Me pones nervioso con eso -protestó Peter, que tenía pinta de ir a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento._

_-Qué novedad, Colagusano: te pones nervioso __**con todo**__- le contestó Sirius un tanto agresivo- Y no tienes por qué. Puedes hacer la transformación tan bien como cualquiera de nosotros. Todo está bajo control. Así que deja ya de lloriquear y..._

_-Venga, tíos -terció James, conciliador pero tajante- Todos estamos nerviosos, ¿vale? Pero va a salir bien. Nos hemos preparado tanto para esto que a McGonagall se le saltarían las lágrimas de la emoción si pudiera enterarse; casi me da pena no poder..._

_Un suave halo de luz blanca se filtró entonces a través de las cortinas polvorientas y rasgadas de la sala. Los tres chicos se pusieron de pie, alertas, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse por momentos. _

_La luna llena acababa de salir._

_Toda la casa pareció sumergirse en un denso hechizo de silencio. Los muchachos callaron, cesó el ruido de las alimañas nocturnas que habían hecho de aquellas ruinas su guarida, incluso el viento dejó de cantar entre las ramas de los arboles. La noche entera parecía, de pronto, contener el aliento en una tensa espera._

_Los gritos, los espantosos gritos, empezaron un minuto más tarde. _

_Sirius, empapado en sudor frío, tuvo que reconocer que quizá se había excedido al decir que ya se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar. Aquellos alaridos desgarradores no habría podido imaginarlos ni en la peor de sus pesadillas._

_-Quiero irme... -oyó balbucir a Peter, su vocecilla casi tan inaudible como el ruido de las alas de un insecto en medio de aquella espantosa cacofonía de dolor._

_-Ahora ya no estarás seguro si no es aquí, con nosotros -replicó James con firmeza- Le hemos soltado, ¿recuerdas? ¿De verdad quieres irte y atravesar la Casa de los Gritos a oscuras? ¿Quieres encontrarte con él estando solo?_

_-Estamos juntos en esto, Peter. Los cuatro. No vamos a abandonar a Remus -afirmó Sirius, apretando la mandíbula. Y taladró al menudo y tembloroso Peter con sus ojos grises al añadir:- Ninguno. _

_Procuraba sonar duro y firme para disimular que estaba temblando como una hoja, muerto de miedo. Ya no eran sólo los gritos lo que le ponía los nervios de punta y el estómago del revés. Sonaban crujidos, amortiguados por la pared que separaba las dos estancias pero dolorosamente claros. Crujidos que eran como la pisada de una bota sobre un pavimento de huesos. Y también ruidos repugnantemente acuosos de algo que bullía, que se estiraba, que se retorcía. Era como escuchar la metamorfosis acelerada de un insecto gigante. Era como si algo estuviera quebrando a Remus desde dentro, desgarrándolo, moldeándolo con garras de acero después de reducirlo a nada..._

_James le detuvo justo a tiempo, cuando ya se disponía a correr hacia la otra habitación._

_-Lunático dijo que no -le recordó- Tenemos que respetarle._

_-Pero ¿tú lo oyes? ¡Es como si lo estuvieran matando!_

_Golpes. Ahora sonaban golpes contra la pared. Incesantes golpes secos que hacían retumbar toda la planta, lo bastante fuertes como para quebrar a una persona. Y los gritos, aquellos horrendos gritos que no cesaban..._

_-No puede morir, ¿recuerdas? Lo leímos. El dolor es más insoportable que cualquier otra cosa de este mundo pero la maldición se encarga de mantenerte con vida -le explicó James, queriendo mostrarse tranquilo pero sin poder ocultar su horror por la desgracia de Remus- No le va a ocurrir nada, Canuto._

_El estruendo de alaridos y crujir de huesos se prolongó durante tanto tiempo que Sirius estuvo seguro de que no se acabaría nunca, de que pasaría el resto de su vida oyéndolo, incluso en sueños, incluso después de muerto... Y de pronto cesó, dando paso a un inquietante silencio mil veces más ensordecedor._

_-Ya está. Es el momento -anunció James- Vamos, Peter, deja de temblar y ponte al asunto. ¡Date prisa!_

_Sirius cerró los ojos. Murmuró dentro de su cabeza las palabras memorizadas. Relajar el cuerpo era bastante más complicado allí -sabiendo lo que había al otro lado de aquella puerta- que en su dormitorio de la torre Gryffindor. Pero tenía que esforzarse. Por Remus, se recordó. Trató de no escuchar cómo James razonaba con el aterrorizado Peter. Trató de concentrarse en el calor del conjuro, en los latidos de su corazón proyectando el hechizo a todos los rincones de su cuerpo a través de la sangre, en la imagen mental de esa sangre recorriendo venas y arterias, fluyendo hacia órganos cambiantes, alimentando músculos que se comprimían y luego se ensanchaban o alargaban, abrazando huesos cada vez más compactos y poderosos, alimentando dientes enormes, recorriendo las circunvoluciones de un cerebro que de pronto ya no era el complicado e inútil cerebro de un humano._

_El mundo se convirtió en una escala de grises borrosa y a la vez increíblemente nítida. Ahora podía captar detalles del lugar en los que antes no había reparado, ver por los laterales de su cabeza sin tener que girarla apenas, oler el miedo y la adrenalina que transpiraban aquellos dos humanos cuyas voces que discutían parecían, de repente dolorosamente altas y agudas para sus oídos de perro. Su corazón latía más deprisa y con más fuerza que nunca. Su piel era una espesa capa de pelo erizado por la excitación. _

_Todo su ser, cargado de diez mil años de memorias ancestrales en las que el lobo era el enemigo a batir, apuntaba como un arma hacia la puerta por la que estaba entrando __**aquello**__._

_Lo miró desafiante a los ojos, que eran amarillos y feroces y estaban poseídos de una agresividad enloquecida. Reconoció esos ojos, sin embargo, como los dulces ojos color ámbar del chico que sabía que se llamaba Remus y que de alguna forma, difusa ahora para su mente de mastín, era su amigo. La cosa era un lobo, enemigo mortal de los de su raza, y a la vez era Remus. Igual que el ciervo que ahora cerraba filas junto a él era un ciervo y a la vez era el chico llamado James e igual que la pequeña rata asustada que montaba en el lomo del ciervo era una rata y a la vez era el chico llamado Peter... Lunático, Cornamenta, Colagusano. Sus amigos en esa otra vida humana que ahora parecía un extraño sueño y que una voz al fondo de su conciencia se esforzaba en recordarle que era SU vida verdadera, la realidad; que nunca debía olvidarlo, pues de lo contrario..._

_La cosa que era un lobo y era Remus rugió de una forma que erizó todavía más su pelo. Fue a contestarle, a decir "eh, tío, soy yo", pero sólo otro rugido surgió de su garganta, y entonces recordó que eso era lo que podía hacer un mastín con su voz: ladrar, gruñir, aullar. No articular palabras. Era estúpido querer hablar como un humano cuando no era humano. Tan estúpido como un humano que quisiera volar porque hubiera soñado con ser pájaro. _

_Y sin embargo él era humano a la vez que perro, igual que la cosa era un lobo y al mismo tiempo era Remus. Eran camaradas y a la vez rivales a muerte, y entre ellos, sbre ellos, a su alrededor, una aplastante sensación de confianza y seguridad se daba las manos con la sobrecogedora certeza del peligro._

_Era extraño y daba miedo, pero nunca se había sentido tan vivo. __**Tan doblemente vivo**__. _

_El ciervo-James embistió a la cosa que era un lobo y era Remus, cuidadoso de no herirle con su cornamenta. Él se sumó a la lucha, acorralando al monstruo-amigo, empujándolo hacia la puerta, obligándolo a abandonar aquella odiosa guarida-prisión que olía a moho y a desesperación almacenada._

_Bajo la luz de la enorme luna que los contemplaba como el despiadado y maligno ojo de un dios la persecución se tornó, poco a poco, en alegre carrera hacia ninguna parte. La agresividad asesina de la bestia pareció domarse y canalizarse para fluir transformada en inocencia primordial, en adrenalina pura, en una vibrante y embriagadora sensación de libertad hermana de la que hacía galopar enloquecido al ciervo-James y chillar de excitación a la rata-Peter. Hermana de la que con cada latido de su corazón de perro le decía a Sirius Black que todo saldría bien porque estando juntos los cuatro amigos eran invencibles._

_Estremecidos de libertad y poder corrieron hacia el bosque, hacia el lago, hacia los montes. El mundo no tenía límites para ellos. La maldita luna llena no les impondría su ley nunca más, pues la habían derrotado. Sirius le ladró, amenazante y altivo, desterrando al fondo de su mente cualquier pensamiento racional porque pensar era cosa de humanos. Y ser humano, con sus normas absurdas y sus asfixiantes convencionalismos, en aquel momento glorioso, no era ya más que un sueño. _

_L__a extraña pesadilla de un perro libre._

* * *

La melodía llegaba tenue y furtiva desde el baño, camuflada por el ruido de la ducha pero lo bastante clara como para poder distinguirse la canción. Severus se estiró bajo las sábanas y luego se dio la vuelta, buscando con su cuerpo el calor que había dejado Maeve tras de sí al levantarse y con su nariz el delicioso olor que siempre quedaba en la almohada como testigo de su presencia.

Mientras, en el baño, la canción seguía.

Maeve y él tenían una especie de pacto a regañadientes respecto a la condenada música. El pacto consistía en que si él tenía que tragarse las odiosas canciones pop muggles de Maeve a cualquier hora cuando estaba en sus dominios, a ella le quedaba terminantemente prohibido incluso tararear cuando se encontraba en las mazmorras. Severus era el primero en reconocer para sus adentros que aquel arreglo hacía aguas por todas partes, empezando por basarse demasiado en el hecho de que tenían viviendas separadas. Eso, con suerte, cambiaría algún día -le producía un inconfesable y delicioso cosquilleo pensar sobre ello- y entonces ambos tendrían que avenirse a un acuerdo que pudiera ser llamado realmente acuerdo y que, seguramente -conociendo a Maeve como la conocía- le acabaría proporcionando a Severus más música de la que estaba dispuesto a aguantar en tres reencarnaciones no consecutivas. Pero de momento vetar las condenadas cancioncitas en las mazmorras era su pleno derecho. Y Maeve, consciente o inconscientemente, lo vulneraba una y otra vez. Al parecer, no podía renunciar a la música más de lo que él podía renunciar a ella.

_Don't it always seem to go_

_that you don't know what you've got till it's gone_

_They paved paradise and pull up a parking lot_

_Uuuuuh- la-lala, uuuuuh-la-lala..._

Severus sonrió contra la almohada, resignado al hecho de que no encontraría un solo gramo de enfado en su cuerpo por mucho que lo buscara. No conseguía sentirse indignado por la manía de Maeve de canturrear a todas horas. Ni siquiera cuando, como aquella mañana, le daba por emprenderla con Joni Mitchell y sus angelicales agudos. Escuchar la voz rotunda y grave de su amante tratando de esforzarse por llegar a la nota sin alzarse lo suficiente como para despertarle debería haberle sacado de sus casillas, por irritante, y sin embargo Severus lo encontraba cómico, casi entrañable. _Encantador._ Maeve le hacía adorar cosas que en cualquier otra persona despertarían lo más turbio y homicida de su personalidad. Severus se preguntaba si se debería sólo a la novedad, si con el correr del tiempo aquellas manías llegarían a sacarle de quicio... Si era así, se dijo, esperaba llegar a verlo. Sería hermoso poder pasar suficientes años al lado de Maeve como para llegar a odiar lo que ahora le parecía tan adorable.

-¿Estás despierto?

Maeve se había sentado en el borde de la cama y le acariciaba suavemente el pelo. Su piel recién lavada, todavía tibia, emanaba un olor delicioso y cálido que invitaba a sumergirse en él. Severus se revolvió entre las sábanas para mirarla, consiguiendo fruncir el ceño sólo a base de mucho esfuerzo.

-Como para no. Joni Mitchell debe de estar revolviéndose en su tumba.

-No está muerta.

-¿Lo has comprobado después de empezar a cantar? Yo me moriría si fuera el autor de eso que estabas destrozando...

Maeve renunció a contestar y se inclinó sobre él para besarle brevemente en los labios.

-Duerme un poco más -le susurró- Sólo son las cinco.

Severus resopló y volvió a enterrar el rostro en la almohada.

-Me temo que no va a ser posible. Tu amiguito debería tomar la primera dosis de poción de matalobos a mediodía. Antes de eso, y después de haber reposado las dos únicas malditas horas que he podido dormir esta noche, la jodida poción tendrá que haber hervido a fuego lento y sido sometida a un enfriamiento rápido al menos una docena de veces. Tendré que empezar enseguida si no quiero arruinar el trabajo de un mes. Para dormir sólo otro cuarto de hora prefiero no dormir en absoluto -esbozando una sonrisa maligna, Severus alargó uno de sus brazos hasta la cintura de Maeve, ciñéndola con fuerza- Sin embargo, dado que anoche no tuve oportunidad, se me ocurre que...

-Se me ocurre que ni se te ocurra -replicó Maeve, resistiéndose a los esfuerzos de él por tumbarla a su lado- Ya me he duchado.

-¿Y desde cuando eso es un problema?

-Desde que debería volver a ducharme _después_ y llegaría tarde al animalario.

-¿Te has convertido en una maníaca obsesiva de la limpieza en las últimas veinticuatro horas o qué? -gruñó Severus.

-Remus se transforma hoy -explicó Maeve- En serio, no tienes ni idea de hasta qué punto se le agudiza el olfato -insistió cuando Severus frunció el ceño con aire irritado- Si salgo de aquí después de un revolcón mañanero y con tu olor encima no importará que luego me pase tres horas limpiando jaulas antes de encontrarme con él. Remus lo olerá y probablemente lo identificará. Y dudo que pueda darle una explicación satisfactoria de por qué voy por ahí impregnada de Severus Snape de los pies a la cabeza sin tocar el espinoso tema del sexo. Así que...

Severus la soltó con un bufido de disgusto y se tumbó boca arriba, todavía ceñudo.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿sabes? Frases como "ir por ahí impregnada de Severus Snape de los pies a la cabeza" no son de las que ayudan a un hombre a despejar su mente de imágenes peligrosas -le reprochó a Maeve.

Ella, riendo, se despidió con otro beso, quizá no tan fugaz ni tan casto como requerían las circunstancias, quizá un poco demasiado húmedo y prometedor, quizá demorándose un poco más de lo preciso en separar de él sus labios. Quizá, sólo quizá, a mala idea.

-Bueno. Así las imágenes te harán compañía entre hervor y hervor del matalobos.

Severus tenía claro que mirar a alguien con odio al tiempo que una incipiente erección apuntaba al techo bajo las sábanas que le cubrían era, como mínimo, inconsistente. Aun así lo intentó. A juzgar por su vibrante risa mientras iba hacia la puerta del dormitorio, Maeve no pareció demasiado intimidada.

-Alegra esa cara, hombre -bromeó antes de desaparecer- Te espera una jornada llena de satisfacciones.

La única razón por la que Severus no lanzó una réplica llena de veneno fue porque algo en el tono de voz de Maeve le dijo que ella no se refería, precisamente, a las _satisfacciones morales_ de salvar al desgraciado de Lupin de sí mismo. Desde que Maeve y él volvían a estar juntos, el abanico de satisfacciones posibles se había ampliado de tal manera que incluso para una imaginación tan rica como la de Severus resultaba inabarcable. El profesor de Pociones dedicó unos segundos a recrearse en algunas de las promesas insinuadas por aquella frase y luego se levantó, derecho a la ducha.

Con satisfacciones o sin ellas, el día iba a ser largo y no había tiempo que perder.

* * *

Gris. La palabra que Severus llevaba rato buscando en su mente mientras miraba a su alrededor con profundo desdén era _gris_. De alguna forma, Lupin había conseguido imprimirle a su amplio y luminoso despacho el mismo tono gris que caracterizaba a su patética persona. Resultaba agobiante incluso para alguien acostumbrado a vivir en la oscuridad de las mazmorras. Severus no veía el momento de salir de allí y perder a aquel desgraciado de vista.

-Me harías un favor si dejaras de lado las cordialidades y te bebieras la poción de una buena vez, Lupin. No tengo todo el día.

Remus dejó de lado lo que estaba diciendo y le contempló con gesto serio desde su escritorio. En sus manos sostenía la copa que Severus le había llevado, llena casi hasta el borde de un líquido cuyo olor y emisión de vapores no animaban precisamente a ingerirlo con deleite.

-Puedes marcharte -le sugirió a Severus, algo dolido- Te llevaré la copa cuando haya terminado, si es que te preocupa quedarte sin ella. ¿O es que piensas que seria capaz de tirarlo a la papelera en cuanto te dieras la vuelta?

-Pienso que podrías sufrir una reacción letal al acónito; algo que, si te hubieras molestado en leer los trabajos de Damocles Belby, sabrías que entra dentro de lo _muy_ posible -replicó Severus sin mostrar más emoción que una frialdad de las que quemaban hasta levantar ampollas- Y créeme, Lupin: no querría perdérmelo por nada del mundo.

Remus se esforzó en no acusar el hachazo. Su única respuesta fue una de aquellas exasperantes sonrisas amables que sacaban a Severus de sus casillas: el profesor de Pociones no soportaba que la gente fuera _simpática_ con él salvo bajo unas condiciones mínimas de honestidad.

-De todas formas, muchas gracias por hacer esto, Severus. Sé que las cosas no son precisamente fáciles entre nosotros, y por eso mismo...

-Cuando quiera conversación vacía me compraré un papagayo. Bebe el maldito filtro, Lupin.

La mirada de Remus pareció herida tras aquel corte. Por supuesto, se dijo Severus. El _pobrecito Lupin_ no estaba acostumbrado a que sus maneras de niño formal aspirante a la santidad no cosecharan la buena impresión esperada. Para subrayar lo muy poco que le impresionaba su _amabilidad_, Severus se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con la misma actitud desdeñosa e impaciente que lucía en clase durante los exámenes prácticos. Remus suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-Cierto -concedió con un leve deje de ironía- ¿Para qué fingir que somos civilizados?

Vació la copa de un trago. Su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de repugnancia que a Severus habría llegado a darle lástima de no producirle tan honda satisfacción. Remus le alargó la copa, haciendo todavía aspavientos de asco, y él la tomó a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa de depredador saciado.

-¿De veras es necesario que sea tan amargo? -se quejó Remus.

-Del hecho de que no te hayas suicidado todavía deduzco que estás bastante apegado a tu vida, Lupin. Dudo que quieras arriesgarla por un poco de azúcar, pero si tan importante es para ti yo no tengo inconveniente en estudiar si las propiedades alquímicas de la poción se alteran _dramáticamente_ al añadir edulcorantes...

-Estás disfrutando con esto, ¿verdad?

Severus, que estaba comprobando si quedaba algún resto de poción dentro de la copa, arqueó una ceja sin dignarse mirar a Remus.

-¿Disfrutar jodiéndote? No, por Merlín. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mí? Es como insinuar que tú disfrutaste ridiculizándome a través de Longbottom... -dijo, tan desapasionadamente como si hablara del tiempo.

Remus iba a replicar algo, pero cuando los ojos de Severus se clavaron en los suyos cambió de opinión. Un conciliador nato como él sabía perfectamente cuándo las posibilidades de la diplomacia quedaban sobrepasadas.

-En dos horas te haré llegar la siguiente dosis. Te aconsejaría que de ahora en adelante evitaras a los alumnos, por el bien de todos. Y si experimentas fiebre, dificultad para hablar, rigidez muscular o incontinencia de esfínteres, no te hagas el valiente y acude a Poppy de inmediato -le advirtió Severus mientras iba hacia la puerta- Espero no estar pidiendo demasiado sentido común para un Gryffindor.

Cuando se quedó sólo, Remus pensó que incluso la maldita poción parecía dulce comparada con el rencor que destilaba aquel hombre, y también que el frío asesino de la más cruda noche de invierno resultaría cálido enfrentado a sus ojos. Era un milagro que Severus aún no se hubiera muerto ahogado en su propio veneno.

* * *

-Gilipollas.

-Caraculo.

-Que te follen.

-Vete a chupársela a un trol, guarra.

Los jarveys parecían estar de un ánimo excesivamente grosero incluso para ser jarveys, y eso, en opinión de Maeve, revelaba lo muy nerviosos que estaban. Y no eran los únicos animales que parecían un poco fuera de sí. Ya le había pasado con los clabberts -Federico había llegado a herirla lanzándole una rama a la cabeza- y también con los mooncalfs, tan atemorizados y empeñados en amontonarse unos contra otros buscando el respaldo del grupo que Maeve y Hagrid, temiendo por los terneros de Blanca y Princesa, se habían visto obligados a encerrarlos junto con sus madres en el establo.

-A ver si hacéis el bendito favor de callaros -gruñó la mujer- Me estáis levantando dolor de cabeza. Venga, comed y callad.

-Cómesela tú a mi padre, furcia -replicó Wilt, el macho dominante del grupo.

-Jesús, María y José... -suspiró Maeve.

Había sido buena idea mandar al grupo de voluntarios con Hagrid para que atendieran a las criaturas acuáticas. Maeve no quería ni pensar qué diría Minerva si se enterase de que unos alumnos de Cuarto Curso se habían visto expuestos a aquel deplorable lenguaje, digno de la peor taberna portuaria. Bajo una lluvia de insultos feroces, la joven repartió la comida por los escondrijos de donde a los jarveys les gustaba sacarla, comprobando con disgusto que, al igual que los clabberts y los mooncalfs, los soeces hurones parlantes tampoco parecían tener demasiado apetito.

_Son los malditos dementores._

Maeve no podía verlos pero sabía que estaban cerca. Los sentía como un peso constante en la boca del estómago, como oleadas de pensamientos tristes y funestos que salían de pronto de la nada para azotar su ánimo. Pensamientos como "Severus acabará sufriendo las consecuencias de ese egoísmo tuyo de querer estar con él a toda costa". Pensamientos como "tu familia murió por tu culpa, por amarte demasiado". Pensamientos como "da igual lo que hagas por cambiar las cosas, los prejuicios ya han envenenado la cabeza de estos chicos, siempre ha sido así y siempre será así". Sentimientos terribles de inutilidad frente a la realidad abrumadora que la rodeaba. Sentimientos demasiado impropios de ella, demasiado propensos a desaparecer del todo en cuando volvía al interior del castillo como para ser reales y no inducidos. Que los muggles y los squibs no pudieran ver a los dementores no significaba que no pudieran sentirlos. Al contrario. Al carecer de defensas mágicas, los efectos de los dementores en ellos podían ser diez veces mas rápidos y devastadores que en un mago, sin ni siquiera hacer falta que el monstruo devorador de almas se acercara demasiado. Muchos casos etiquetados en el mundo muggle como depresión severa, resistentes incluso al tratamiento más agresivo, eran, en realidad, fruto de la exposición de una víctima inadvertida a la despiadada hambre de emociones de un dementor.

Y ahora estaban cerca de ella. No tan cerca como para hacerla perderse irreversiblemente en aquel laberinto mortal de negatividad que provocaban pero sí lo bastante como para arruinarle el placer de trabajar con sus animales al aire libre. Quizá su voracidad y su poca costumbre de someterse a normas les estaba haciendo olvidar los estrictos límites marcados por Dumbledore. Tendría que hablar con el Director. En medio de docenas de mentes animales, emociones humanas tan luminosas como las que ella se llevaba consigo al zoológico después de haber pasado la noche con Severus tenían que atraer a los dementores como las lámparas a las polillas. Si Dumbledore no les llamaba al orden, tal vez terminaran decidiendo que un pequeño refrigerio a costa de una squib enamorada era algo que se merecían en pago a su labor de guardianes.

-¡Que te den, tontopollas!

-¡Vete a cagar, necrófago!

-¡Guarra! ¡Puta! ¡Golfa!

-¡Rebota y en tu culo explota, mamonazo!

Al menos ahora los jarveys la habían dejado de lado y se dedicaban a insultarse entre ellos. Maeve pensó que sería buena idea tomarse un descanso antes de ir a por los dugbogs y Perséfone. Si la cercanía de los dementores estaba teniendo aquellos efectos sobre criaturas molestas pero inofensivas como Wilt y compañía, no quería ni pensar lo que iba a ser tratar con seres capaces de arrancarle un pie o la cabeza en medio de un ataque de nervios. Un té y algo de compañía le vendrían bien. Iría a por Hagrid y lo convencería de tomarse algo con ella. Así, tal vez, pudiera intentar meter en su dura cabezota que no iba a suceder otra hecatombe docente si incluía en sus clases algo más movido que los gusarajos.

De camino hacia el pabellón de especies acuáticas, Maeve miró al cielo. A diferencia del día anterior, éste era hermoso y soleado.

En unas horas la luna llena sería plenamente visible sobre Hogwarts.

Sintiendo un súbito escalofrío se envolvió en su gruesa chaqueta de lana. Y pensó que nunca había deseado tanto que Severus tuviera éxito con una poción. No quería tener que plantearse _jamás_ usar aquellas malditas balas de plata para proteger a Remus de sí mismo.

* * *

**Recuerda el lugar pero no que hubiera tantos animales allí. Los olores y sonidos lo embriagan y lo confunden. Puede sentir la adrenalina que fluye con la sangre de las criaturas, su excitación, su miedo. Es por **_**ellos**_**. Él también se siente así cuando están demasiado cerca. No representan peligro para un animal porque sus emociones, demasiado primarias y puras, no les interesan. Pero la memoria colectiva de cada especie sabe distinguir bien a los depredadores implacables a cuyo paso conviene apartarse, y **_**ellos**_** lo son.**

**Algunos animales, sin embargo, están nerviosos por culpa de él. Y eso es porque **_**saben.**_** Porque reconocen al otro que es él aunque a él sólo le parezca un sueño extraño. La hostilidad de algunas criaturas le dice que, por raro que parezca, es cierto que él también es un hombre; que esa voz que le aconseja **_**transformarse ya **_**antes de que sea demasiado tarde y se pierda para siempre en su mente de perro tal vez tenga algo de razón...**

**Debe hacerle caso. Pero no aquí. No tan cerca de la mujer, porque ella lo conoce. Conoce **_**al hombre **_**que también es él. Y aunque sea una sensación que no tiene sentido para un perro -para quien todo conocido en principio es aliado- sabe que, por ahora, acercarse a la gente que lo conoce significa peligro.**

* * *

-Deberíais atarme.

Remus había pronunciado aquellas palabras sin mirar a ninguno de los otros dos hombres, con la vista perdida en el paisaje que se dominaba desde las ventanas de su salón. Uno de ellos reaccionó esbozando una sonrisa amable y comprensiva. El otro respondió con un bufido irónico.

-Nada más lejos de mi intención que criticar las parafilias ajenas, pero ¿te parece que es momento para ponerse juguetón, Lupin?

Dumbledore no se molestó ni en reconvenir a Severus por su innecesario sarcasmo, consciente de que sería como hablar con la pared.

-El objetivo de la poción es que no necesites estar atado nunca más, Remus -le recordó al profesor de DCAO- No tendría sentido prepararla y hacértela tomar para luego...

-Sólo hasta ver si funciona -insistió Remus.

El rostro de Severus se tensó en un rictus de profunda ofensa.

-¿Insinúas que MI poción podría fallar? -preguntó gélidamente.

Remus se llevó ambas manos a la frente con gesto cansado.

-No, Severus. Por supuesto que no -replicó- Pero tú mismo has dicho que estamos experimentando sobre la marcha, que estás tratando de ajustar las dosis al máximo para evitar la toxicidad y todo eso... Tal vez no haya tomado suficiente matalobos... Tal vez...

-Es para cubrir esa eventualidad que estamos aquí, Remus. Si por alguna razón la poción hiciera menos efecto del deseado, Severus y yo podemos hacernos cargo de la situación -le aseguró Dumbledore- Pero entenderás que necesitamos que estés libre para comprobar hasta qué punto los impulsos dañinos quedan abolidos o no. Si hay que hacer algún ajuste en cuanto a la dosis, Severus necesita tener todos los datos posibles.

-Pero...

Remus se frotaba las muñecas, nervioso, con los ojos fijos en las colinas del Este. La ausencia de los grilletes parecía pesar tanto como en otras ocasiones habían pesado ellos.

-Podría estar encadenado de todas formas -insistió, transpirando ansiedad en su voz- No creo que eso fuera a suponer tanta diferencia, y así evitaríamos el riesgo de...

Severus estaba completamente concentrado en las señales físicas de Lupin, intentando ignorar su balbuceante discurso. Su mente llevaba minuto a minuto la cuenta de la frecuencia respiratoria del licántropo. Sus penetrantes ojos buscaban signos indicadores de toxicidad de la poción en el grado de dilatación de sus pupilas, en la coloración de su piel, en su nivel de agitación. Su razón trataba de discernir a cada momento cuántas de aquellas señales podían deberse al filtro y cuántas a la inminencia del orto lunar. Las peculiaridades de los hombres lobo no se acercaban ni de lejos a su especialidad y se sentía bastante perdido. Maeve le habría podido ayudar a arrojar luz sobre aquello de estar allí. Se había ofrecido a ello, por supuesto, la jodida mula insensata. Pero Severus prefería asumir el riesgo de morir junto con Dumbledore a manos de Lupin por no haber sabido ver las diferencias antes que permitir que ella pusiera un pie en aquellas habitaciones. Y por mucho que odiara tener que decir algo en favor de Lupin, estaba seguro de que el desgraciado también prefería morir a permitir tal cosa.

-Resulta enternecedor que ahora muestres tanta aversión a hacerle daño a alguien -comentó con un tono estudiadamente neutro, sin dejar ni por un momento de lado su meticulosa observación- Se ve que en eso has avanzado desde los tiempos en que ibas por ahí tramando _simpáticas bromitas_ contra mí con tu amigo el asesino de masas...

-Maldita sea, Severus, ¿cuántas veces tendré que decirte que yo no...?

Los rasgos de Remus se congelaron en una expresión de profundo horror y la protesta murió a medio formular en sus labios. Severus y Dumbledore siguieron por un momento la dirección de su mirada. Todavía algo pálida en medio del cielo del anochecer, la luna llena era ya plenamente visible por el Este. Remus trató de decir algo pero pareció como si una garra de acero le hubiera desposeído de las cuerdas vocales.

-Todo va a ir bien, Remus -afirmó la serena voz de Dumbledore.

Sin embargo, al igual que Severus, había agarrado la varita con tanta fuerza que los nudillos de su mano derecha se veían blancos.

* * *

-Ya ha salido -anunció Aurora Sinistra, la única de los presentes en la Sala de Personal con suficiente ánimo como para mirar al cielo.

Un silencio sepulcral sepultó como una avalancha lo que hasta entonces era una conversación pretendidamente jovial. Por fin todos parecían dispuestos a admitir que tenían la cabeza en otra parte. En lo alto de la Torre Sur, para más señas. Una taza de té tembló peligrosamente en las manos de Minerva, que se apresuró a dejarla sobre la mesilla más cercana. Pomona Sprout le palmeó la espalda con afecto.

-Todavía no puedo creerme que haya consentido en permitir esto -dijo la Subdirectora con disgusto.

-Todo saldrá bien, Minerva. Hace años no hubo ningún accidente que lamentar -replicó la profesora de Herbología, tratando de animarla.

-Hace años _él _estaba encerrado y encadenado en la Casa de lo Gritos, no dentro de la escuela, con todos los chicos y...

La voz de Minerva se ahogó en un gemido de indignación y angustia y de nuevo cayó el silencio sobre la sala. Todos confiaban en que Albus y Severus podrían hacerse cargo de la situación en caso de fallar la poción, pero eso no evitaba que la pequeñísima posibilidad de que ellos también fallaran y Hogwarts tuviera que enfrentarse con un licántropo suelto por los pasillos fuera aterradora. Nadie encontró nada tranquilizador que decir. Sólo Sybill Trelawney, con su peculiar talento para ver presagios funestos por todas partes menos por donde realmente aparecían, parecía relajada y feliz, empeñada en leer un futuro profesional y amoroso de lo más prometedor para Charity Burbage en los posos de su té.

* * *

En el animalario, Perséfone comenzó de pronto a comportarse como si se hubiera vuelto loca, lanzándose contra los barrotes de su jaula con tanta violencia que Maeve temió que pudiera romperlos o hacerse un serio daño. No era en absoluto normal que la mantícora se comportara así. No en presencia de ella y Hagrid, a quienes consideraba algo así como sus padres.

-¿Se habrán acercado demasiado esas jodidas _cosas_? -preguntó Maeve mientras trataba de separar al animal de la verja con un largo palo.

Hagrid, entregado a la misma tarea, contestó que no lo creía. Él podía distinguir bien a los dementores y no había nada ni remotamente parecido por allí cerca.

-Quizá es que se da cuenta de... Ya sabes -dijo el semigigante, mirando de forma significativa la luna llena- Tal vez intuye que está pasando algo allá en el castillo y...

A Maeve le pareció muy poco probable. Era bien sabido que los animales no solían considerar a los licántropos, depredadores de hombres, como un peligro para ellos. Perséfone no se asustaría por sentir que había uno transformándose en las proximidades. Y lo cierto es que a Maeve le parecía más irascible y ansiosa de matar que asustada. Sólo había una cosa que pudiera poner tan fuera de sí a una mantícora, y era la presencia de humanos, sus enemigos mortales. Pero allí, aparte de Hagrid y ella -quienes a ojos de Perséfone no pertenecían a la especie humana- no había nadie. Al menos, nadie _visible_.

-No habrá ningún chico por aquí curioseando a deshoras, ¿verdad, Hagrid?

-Iré a ver -se ofreció el guardabosques- De esos diablillos cualquiera se fía...

Perséfone, sorda a las palabras tranquilizadoras de Maeve, seguía luchando desesperadamente para romper los barrotes que la cercaban e irse a por aquello que la tenía tan sedienta de sangre. Partió el palo en dos de un zarpazo, tirando a Maeve al suelo con la fuerza del golpe. Su cola de escorpión chasqueaba espeluznantemente y sus alas de gárgola gigante batían el aire a su alrededor, levantando remolinos de polvo y hojas muertas.

-Maldita sea, chica -jadeó Maeve, exasperada- ¿Qué demonios has visto para ponerte así?

* * *

**La oscuridad es su amiga. Él es negro y, confundido entre las sombras, la mujer no puede verlo. El tigre alado sí le ha visto, claro. Por eso está así de rabioso y agresivo. Sabe que hay un hombre dentro de él, agazapado en alguna parte de su mente, y odia a los hombres. **

**En cambio el gato naranja, aunque también parece saber quién es él, se muestra amistoso. Después de mirarle largo rato quieto como una estatua y luciendo esa silenciosa altivez tan irritante que caracteriza a los de su especie, ha decidido que él es digno de su confianza y se lo ha demostrado con un suave cabezazo en la mandíbula. Ahora maulla insistentemente y parece querer tirar de él, llevárselo hacia el interior del bosque, lejos de allí. Intuye que quiere alejarlo de la mujer. Ella no puede ver en la oscuridad como un gato, pero acabará descubriéndolo si se queda mucho rato ahí, y podría sospechar que no está delante de un perro **_**normal**_**. Ella tiene un don para los animales y eso, que en otras circunstancias la haría muy agradable para cualquier perro vagabundo, ahora, para él, es peligroso. Porque él -es vital que lo recuerde SIEMPRE- _no es sólo un perro_.**

**La luna llena ya es brillante y enorme sobre el castillo. Él, que ha olido en el zoológico la presencia de ese chico que antes era su amigo y ahora debe de ser un hombre adulto -igual que ese otro hombre que se agazapa dentro de su mente-, sabe lo que eso significa. Y lamenta que las cosas no puedan ser como antes, cuando podía ayudarle.**

**Ahora sólo puede ayudarse a sí mismo. Así que decide hacer caso al gato y se aleja en silencio.**

* * *

-Todo se está volviendo gris. Falta poco. Falta _muy _poco. Marchaos, por favor. No es bueno que estéis aquí. No quiero que lo veáis. Por favor. _Por favor_...

Remus, ovillado en una esquina, se encogió todavía más sobre sí mismo, como intentando protegerse de la luz lunar que entraba a raudales por los grandes ventanales de la habitación.

-¿Puedes decirnos si notas algo diferente a lo habitual, Lupin? -preguntó Severus con frialdad.

No quería estar horrorizado por la expresión de sufrimiento extremo que contraía los rasgos del licántropo. No quería estarlo y _no iba a estarlo_, sucediera lo que sucediera ante él y Dumbledore en los próximos minutos. En sus primeros tiempos de Mortífago había visto sufrir agonías mucho más crueles que aquella sin que se le moviera un solo músculo de la cara. Llevaba sobre su piel cicatrices iguales o peores que las que hacían que la piel de Lupin pareciera un siniestro mapa de carreteras, y la idea de que Lupin se las hubiera infligido a sí mismo durante sus transformaciones no iba a hacer que el desgraciado le diera pena. Ya había guardado su secreto bajo coacción durante diecisiete largos años, ya estaba tomándose la molestia de preparar el matalobos para él, ya consentía que se acercara a _su mujer_ sin ceder al instinto protector de atajar el peligro de una vez por todas con una maldición asesina. Le parecía más que suficiente _consideración_. Sentir además compasión hacia su_ problema_ era algo que no iba a consentirse.

Y sin embargo, por momentos, era difícil no apartar la mirada.

-Mierda, Severus, ¿cómo quieres que pueda...?

-Es importante, Remus -le dijo Dumbledore con suavidad- Cualquier cosa que se deba a la poción y no al proceso habitual debería estar en conocimiento de Severus. Sé que te pedimos mucho pero...

-Frío -consiguió articular Remus, en medio de sus agónicos intentos de tomar aire.

-¿Eso es nuevo? -insistió Severus, secamente.

-Normalmente es como si me ardiera la piel, pero ahora siento...

No llegó a decirlo. Tensándose de pronto como si le hubieran aplicado una descarga eléctrica y arqueando la espalda hacia atrás, Remus lanzó un alarido que hizo temblar los cristales de las ventanas: algo muy por encima de la capacidad vocal de un ser humano, mezcla de los gritos de agonía de mil animales distintos. Severus y Dumbledore, instintivamente, retrocedieron otro par de pasos. Tras unos segundos en los que creyeron que la columna del licántropo acabaría por quebrarse, Remus se desplomó en el suelo, laxo y desmadejado como un cadáver. Los otros dos hombres se preguntaron si habría caído en alguna especie de coma, pero pronto fue evidente que la maldición de los hombres lobo no era de las que permitían un solo segundo de respiro a sus víctimas. Los temblores y las convulsiones regresaron casi de inmediato.

Y Remus seguía consciente. Pavorosamente consciente.

_Voy a morir, quiero morir, otra vez no, por lo que más quieras, otra vez no, otra vez no, mátame, matadme, no puedo, no lo soporto..._

Remus sabía que eso era lo que quería decir en voz alta, pero sabía también que ya era incapaz de articular las palabras. Su garganta, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, parecía estar sometida a la acción de unas manos de acero que la retorcieran desde dentro, que la estiraran con crueldad sádica y la deformaran hasta sólo un milímetro por debajo del punto de fractura. De sus labios sólo brotaban ya sonidos guturales que a cada segundo que pasaba tenían menos de humano. Otra convulsión eléctrica sacudió su cuerpo, que se arqueó sobre el suelo en una postura que a cualquier persona le habría supuesto morir con el cuello roto.

Pero él ya no era una persona.

_¡Matadme!_

En la parte de la mente de Remus que aún no estaba anegada por el dolor brilló el recuerdo de haber pronunciado aquella súplica entre gruñidos ininteligibles delante de otras personas, en otros lugares distintos, en otros momentos de su vida, sin que nunca funcionara.

-¿Puedes entender lo que dice, Severus?

Severus tragó saliva y se abstuvo de responder, sabiendo que Dumbledore había entendido tan bien como él aquel _matadme_ escupido entre amagos de ladrido. Su mano derecha sostuvo con firmeza la varita, apuntando a donde suponía que seguía estando el corazón de Lupin. No pudo evitar sonreír cínicamente al ver que Dumbledore hacía lo mismo.

-¿De verdad lo harías, Albus? ¿De verdad _quieres hacerme creer_ que serías capaz?

Dumbledore le miró por el rabillo del ojo, manteniendo una expresión neutra.

-Hace falta querer matar para que una maldición asesina funcione, ¿acaso lo has olvidado? -insistió Severus.

-A veces la compasión puede ser motor suficiente, lo creas o no -fue la respuesta del Director.

Y Severus vislumbró, no sin sorpresa, que hablaba en serio. Sus ojos azules brillaban con más determinación de la que Severus le había visto mostrar jamás. Su voz era tranquila, segura. Algo dentro de Severus le dijo que era cierto; que antes que permitir que Lupin hiciera algo irreparable en caso de que la poción no funcionara, Dumbledore, por increíble que pareciera, sería realmente capaz de matarlo.

-Entiendo que tú no comprendas cómo la compasión puede convertirse en un motivo tan poderoso -añadió el Director- Y espero que nunca te veas en situación de tener que comprenderlo, hijo.

La respuesta de Severus fue abortada por un alarido ensordecedor que paralizó el corazón de ambos magos. Remus había extendido sus manos sobre el suelo de piedra, tratando de clavar en él las uñas. Ante las atónitas y espantadas miradas de los otros dos hombres, sus dedos se elongaron entre repulsivos chasquidos de huesos quebrándose, y después el proceso se extendió al resto de los brazos, y a los hombros, y los montículos de una nueva espina dorsal más poderosa y larga empezaron a brotar en su espalda. Visible a medida que el crecimiento acelerado hacía jirones sus ropas, la piel del licántropo era una capa cada vez más fina y transparente, tensada casi hasta el desgarro, bajo la que nuevos huesos bullían como insectos gigantes pugnando por salir de su crisálida.

Pero lo peor, con todo, no era verlo, sino oírlo. Era escuchar el crujir de los huesos, el sonido elástico y viscoso de los músculos y las vísceras que se retorcían bajo la creciente capa de pelo pardo para acomodarse a su nuevo ser. Y los gritos. Los gritos de alguien que por lógica ya debería haber muerto a causa del dolor pero a quien una maldición se encargaba de mantener con vida, violando todos los límites de lo soportable.

Severus pensó fugazmente en la familia de Maeve y en lo que sus pociones, obrando de manera parecida a aquella maldición, habían permitido que les hicieran. Las nauseas le hicieron difícil respirar.

Y luego pensó, más asqueado todavía, en Greyback. En cómo alardeaba años atrás, en las reuniones de los Mortífagos, de todos los "hermanos" que había hecho para su raza maldita incluso cuando por fase lunar era perfectamente capaz de controlarse. Que no quisiera sentir lástima por Lupin no significaba que no pudiera experimentar un odio y un asco extremos hacia aquel repugnante maníaco que le había contagiado, como a tantos otros, su maldición.

-Nadie debería tener que soportar esto -oyó musitar a Dumbledore a su lado- Nadie.

Remus, preso ya en el enorme cuerpo de la bestia, levantó la cabeza hacia ellos. Sus ojos eran de un amarillo incandescente ahora, animales y terribles, y sin embargo reflejaban tanto sufrimiento que eran insoportables de mirar. Regueros de saliva cayeron de su boca abierta mientras la cara, la única parte de él que aún parecía vagamente humana, se alargaba y deformaba grotescamente hasta ser un hocico. Surgieron dientes nuevos rompiendo las encías, largos y brillantes como cuchillos recién afilados. Aquellas fauces monstruosas se desencajaron en un atroz grito mudo, traspasado ya por su dueño el punto en que aún era posible expresar con sonidos el dolor. Y así, congelado en aquella mueca silenciosa de desesperación y agonía, permaneció Remus durante lo que a Dumbledore y Severus les pareció una eternidad.

Luego respiró hondo y su olfato se saturó de señales que le hicieron salivar, preso de un ansia feroz.

_Sangre._

Olía la sangre de los dos hombres y era una llamada tan irresistible como debían de serlo los cantos de las sirenas. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que le estaba vedada. Que no debía atacar aunque una enorme y poderosa parte de sí lo deseara con violencia.

-¿Has entendido lo que ha dicho ahora, Severus?

Había hablado. Había _intentado_ hablar, al menos, porque su mente, a diferencia de sus cuerdas vocales, era capaz de recordar que pertenecía a un ser humano. Las palabras eran ásperas y rocosas saliendo de su garganta de lobo, una masa de rugido sordo apenas articulado. Pero su mirada vino en su ayuda, haciendo que los gruñidos cobraran el sentido que su voz no podía darles.

-Creo que recuerda quién es -aventuró Severus. Su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna, ni tan siquiera un asomo de orgullo ante el aparente éxito de su poción, consciente como era de que aún podían salir mal demasiadas cosas.

El licántropo lo miró entonces, y le gruñó agresivamente mostrando los colmillos, y luego se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo, asustado de su arrebato. Era la sangre, _la maldita sangre_, invisible a los ojos debajo de las ropas y las pieles pero perfectamente visible para su poderoso olfato. _La maldita sangre._ La sangre del viejo era como un rumor lejano pero la del joven... ¡Merlin, la del joven! Le llamaba como la fuerza rugiente del mar llamaba a los ríos. La sentía correr caliente, viva y adrenalínica bajo su piel de apariencia engañosamente enfermiza. Era un reclamo tan poderoso que Remus tuvo que hundir sus garras en el suelo y morderse una pata para no ceder al impulso de saltar sobre él y desgarrar su garganta, como le dictaban diez mil años de instinto acumulados en su ser de lobo-monstruo asesino de hombres.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos, Severus -musitó Dumbledore- Algo no va del todo bien. Es mejor que lo dejemos solo...

Sí. Algo no iba del todo bien. El licántropo sentía las ansias de matar mordiendo su mente como alimañas rabiosas y sabía que acabaría matando. Pero también sabía que no debía hacerlo. Y recordaba que era capaz de dominarse, al menos durante el tiempo suficiente para permitir que los otros dos magos salieran de la estancia y la aseguraran con fuertes hechizos.

Sí. _Recordaba_. Conservaba suficiente conciencia de sí mismo como para estar resistiéndose a matar a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Cuando Dumbledore y Severus hubieron salido, dejándolo encerrado y solo en lo alto de la Torre Sur, Remus sintió que de poder derramar lágrimas con sus ojos de lobo lloraría en aquel momento como nunca en toda su vida. Se hallaba atrapado en el cuerpo y los instintos de un monstruo pero su mente era todavía la de un hombre. Era más de lo que jamás había soñado en los días de tensa espera entre dos plenilunios. Era un principio.

Había esperanza para él.

* * *

Perséfone se calmó tan rápida y misteriosamente como había enloquecido, aunque todavía seguía inquieta, beligerante, gruñendo en voz baja. Lo que fuera que la tenía tan alterada se había retirado, pero todavía andaba cerca de allí, en alguna parte. Sus bellos ojos de tigre miraban hacia las lindes del Bosque Prohibido, ansiosos y feroces. Pero en la oscuridad Maeve no podía distinguir nada, sólo sombras imprecisas que cambiaban de forma y lugar con cada azote del viento.

-¿Está ahí, chica? ¿Tú puedes verlo?

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando algo se movió entre la hojarasca. Tomó por instinto el rifle de su abuelo, que siempre la acompañaba en el zoológico desde que Sirius Black escapara de la cárcel, y apuntó hacia el lugar del que provenía el movimiento.

Soltó una maldición al descubrir que se trataba de un gato. No uno de los suyos: uno enorme y anaranjado, con la cara chata y redonda y las patas delanteras algo torcidas. Lo reconoció de inmediato como la mascota de Hermione Granger: el minino había cobrado bastante notoriedad en Hogwarts porque no le caía bien a casi nadie.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces, zascandil? -le increpó- Casi te meto un tiro por delincuente. ¿Es que intentas ser un nuevo Trevor, todo el día vagabundeando por ahí? Ven acá, anda...

El gato se acercó dócilmente hasta Maeve y se frotó varias veces contra sus botas de cuero en señal de saludo. Permitió sin oponer la menor resistencia que la profesora lo cargara en brazos. Maeve supuso que el muy bandido estaría cansado de vagar por los terrenos y ahora tendría prisa porque lo llevaran a la Sala Común de Gryffindor con su dueña. Iba a darse la vuelta cuando la luna, que había estado oculta tras un denso velo de nubes, asomó durante un par de segundos, bañando con su luz los límites del bosque.

Fue un instante muy breve, pero suficiente para que Maeve distinguiera al animal adentrándose en la espesura. Un lobo o tal vez un perro, -no estaba segura con aquella luz y desde aquella distancia- enorme y negro, que se movía furtivamente entre los árboles.

La oscuridad lo ocultó tan pronto que Maeve llegó a dudar si se lo habría imaginado. Y aun de ser real, tal vez no tuviera nada que ver con la locura de Perséfone y ni siquiera valiera la pena comentárselo a nadie. La gente de Hogwarts ya tenía suficientes cosas de qué preocuparse, con Remus transformándose en lo alto de la Torre Sur, dementores campando a sus anchas por los terrenos y Sirius Black avistado cerca de Carlisle unos días atrás, según El Profeta.

Y el mundo, al fin y al cabo, estaba lleno de animales que no le pertenecían a ella sin que eso significara nada raro...

Pero por alguna extraña razón la solidez del rifle que sostenía en su mano derecha nunca le había resultado más tranquilizadora.

* * *

Severus había guardado un obstinado silencio mientras Dumbledore y él bajaban de la Torre Sur. Morderse la lengua para no replicar a ninguna de las observaciones del viejo sobre lo sucedido en las habitaciones de Lupin casi le había costado amputársela. Sí, había ajustado en exceso la primera dosis en su afán por reducir al máximo los riesgos de toxicidad para Lupin. Sí, esperar hasta el día del plenilunio para administrar la poción tal vez había sido apurar demasiado, aunque hubiera tenido el esperado efecto de no acabar con un profesor de DCAO muerto por sobredosis de acónito. Sí, era lo único que podía hacerse y la forma más sensata de trabajar y unos primeros resultados algo frustrantes entraban dentro de lo previsible. Sí, ya lo sabía, maldita sea. No necesitaba que el viejo se lo dijera. Y menos aún que se lo dijera así, comprensivo y animoso, como si estuviera consolándolo de una grave pérdida personal y no de un simple traspiés profesional.

-Tampoco ha sido tan terrible, Severus -insistió Dumbledore por vigésima vez antes de que ambos se separaran en las escaleras principales.

-Cierto. Es más, si nos fijamos exclusivamente en el hecho de que Lupin sigue vivo y olvidamos _todo lo demás_ incluso podríamos considerarlo un éxito clamoroso.

Con el tono de voz de Severus se habría podido partir de un tajo un bloque de mármol. Dumbledore, sin embargo, no pareció impresionado. Hacía muchos años que conocía a Severus, y ya de niño su perfeccionismo y su carácter competitivo -sobre todo en lo referente a las Pociones- llamaban poderosamente la atención. Sabía bien que lo que el joven mago consideraba _un rotundo y humillante fracaso _la mayoría de la gente normal lo describiría como _algo ligeramente por debajo de las expectativas_. Como todos los perfeccionistas, Severus era cualquier cosa menos mesurado a la hora de juzgar sus imperfecciones.

-Bueno. Remus sigue vivo, tú lo has dicho. Eso significa que el mes que viene puedes seguir usándolo como cobaya -expuso el Director con suave ironía- Pensaba que eso te agradaría.

Los ojos de Severus se estrecharon hasta no ser más que dos pequeñas rendijas oscuras que despedían fuego helado. Una cosa era que él alardeara constantemente de lo poco que le importaban la vida, circunstancias y bienestar físico y moral de Lupin, y otra muy distinta que otros se permitieran hacer observaciones_ divertidas_ al respecto. Él era un pocionista serio, un jodido profesional. Su ética de trabajo estaba muy por encima del asco que le diera aquel desgraciado. Que aquello se cuestionara, aunque fuera en broma, le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Tu has estado allí arriba, Albus -dijo, cortante- La dosis administrada le permitía seguir recordando que es una persona pero no lo bastante como para abolir del todo las ganas de matar. Dosis más elevadas podrían matarlo. Así que -añadió con teatralidad y sarcasmo- tenemos un licántropo entre el personal y disponemos de la poción capaz de anular su amenaza. P_ero,_ a causa de unos estúpidos principios que me dicen que no es ético envenenarlo con una dosis masiva de poción aunque a buen seguro se lo merece, tendré que ir ajustando las cantidades mes a mes hasta dar con el punto justo en que Lupin no suponga un peligro para nadie, permitiendo hasta entonces que siga siendo parcialmente letal para cualquier habitante de esta escuela. Como Director y responsable último de todo esto, Albus, no sé qué coño haces que no estás bailando de la alegría ante tan grata perspectiva -escupió entre dientes.

Dumbledore no contestó a aquello, limitándose a esbozar una sonrisa amable que casi agotó las ya escasas reservas de paciencia de Severus.

-Mañana me encargaré yo de ir a primera hora a ver cómo ha pasado Remus la noche -dijo- Ve a descansar, Severus. Y tómate unos cuantos días antes de volver a la poción. No tienes por qué empezar esta misma noche a obsesionarte con esos cálculos. Recuerda que tenemos casi un mes hasta el próximo plenilunio...

Severus apretó los labios para no dejar salir la venenosa réplica que parecía quemarle la lengua. Se despidió con un seco movimiento de cabeza y se adentró como un huracán furioso por el camino de las mazmorras, sintiendo que su cerebro echaba humo.

Que Dumbledore se empeñara en mostrarse con él como el padre benevolente _que no era_ lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero que se permitiera darle consejos sobre SU trabajo rozaba, a su juicio, lo intolerable. Por supuesto que no iba a tomarse unos días de descanso. Para empezar, ningún puto día que transcurriera en un Hogwarts plagado de esos tarugos mal llamados "estudiantes" podría definirse como día de descanso JAMÁS. Y en segundo lugar, él podía obsesionarse cuanto y con lo que le diera la real gana, sobre todo cuando su orgullo personal y su prestigio como pocionista estaban en juego.

Sólo faltaba que Dumbledore se considerara con derecho a dictarle _también_ el guión de sus obsesiones.

Apenas se detuvo un par de minutos en sus habitaciones, lo justo para dejar la levita cuidadosamente colgada en el armario de su dormitorio y concederse la copa bien cargada de Ogden Magnum que su mal humor parecía estar pidiendo a gritos. Penetró en su laboratorio con la sensación, no del todo desacertada, de que últimamente no salía de él. El caldero del matalobos seguía donde lo había dejado unas horas antes, lleno hasta la mitad de filtro que ya no sería útil el mes siguiente, desprendiendo aquellos vapores tóxicos que hacían pensar en lava hirviendo aunque la temperatura del líquido no superase la del ambiente. Durante un largo rato escrutó el contenido del caldero con ojos críticos e inquisitivos. Tomó de un estante lleno de recipientes vacíos una botella del tamaño de un frasco de perfume, que llenó y rotuló cuidadosamente y luego guardó bajo llave en un armario, inaugurando una estantería vacía que parecía estar aguardándolo. Después volvió a la mesa de trabajo armado de pluma, tintero y un libro de anotaciones. Cualquiera que hubiese entrado en el laboratorio en la siguiente hora habría encontrado a Severus absolutamente concentrado en redactar un cuidadoso informe de lo ocurrido. Su pluma se deslizaba sin tregua sobre la hoja de pergamino. Su letra dentada y sinuosa describía extensamente el proceso de preparación de la poción, detalles acerca de su olor, color y textura que sólo el tiempo diría si a la larga eran relevantes o no, la hora y cantidad exacta de cada dosis, las reacciones presenciadas o descritas por el sujeto... Su forma de escribir, rápida y colérica, era sumamente reveladora de su estado de ánimo: no había escrito con tanta rabia ni corrigiendo trabajos de Primero.

Dijera el viejo lo que dijera -qué diablos sabría él- cuando se trabajaba con pociones algunas tareas requerían ser atacadas en caliente, con la memoria de cada detalle todavía fresca. Cada dato que él pudiera registrar ahora resultaba vital. La poción era altamente inestable y su magia perdería su efectividad pasados doce días, pero su composición química permanecería inalterable, dándole la posibilidad de establecer estudios comparativos más adelante. El fallo con Lupin podía deberse a mil cosas: a una cuestión de dosis, a un -_absolutamente improbable_- defecto en la preparación, a alguna reacción peculiar del desgraciado a cualquiera de los componentes... Pero fuera lo que fuera, lo solucionaría.

Era una cuestión de honor: Severus estaba resuelto a que si en el futuro Maeve tenía que usar aquellas balas de plata contra Lupin no fuera por culpa suya.

* * *

**Nota: **

**-La canción que canta Maeve en la ducha es "Big yelow taxi", de Joni Mitchell.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que tengáis ganas de seguir dándome crédito cuando -dentro de sabe Dios cuántos meses-, quiera y pueda actualizar de nuevo. Muchas gracias por estar ahí a pesar de todo. Y muchas, muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura por tener unos horarios de madre reciente plenamente sincronizados con los míos XD y seguir siendo casi a diario ese magnífico apoyo sin el cual ya habría borrado todo lo publicado. Eres muy, muy grande, guapa.**

**Hala, que ya no os aburro más ;)**


End file.
